After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years
by Anna Louisa
Summary: This is my version of what happened after Harry defeated Voldemort. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATHLY HALLOWS! This does not follow Rowling's storyline at all, be warned! Severe OOC, don't read if you don't like. Epilogue now up, sequel to follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! So, this is my very first fan fic, I'm so excited I finally got it up! Please read and review, it would really mean a lot to me. I'll post more if you guys want more. **

After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years

Chapter 1: Aftermath

They paced the hall, those two wizards-one hairless and red-eyed, a face straight out of my nightmares. Opposite him was a black-haired, green-eyed young man-this face also one of my dreams, though he was featured in my sweetest ones. The moment had come, as I knew it would: Harry vs. Voldemort. Only one would live. Even after years of knowing this moment would come, I had not been prepared for this-this-_helplessness_. Standing on the sidelines, watching the man I love face off against the fiend who once possessed me. The moment was drawing closer...and closer...

And as the sun's first ray burst through the hall, illuminating everything and everyone in the room and blinding me, I heard them both yell:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

My heart stopped. The Killing Curse. There was no blocking that. Professor Moody had told us that back in my fourth year. For a moment, I thought maybe it hadn't worked. Then a long, dark shape flew across the hall towards Harry. He raised his left arm and caught it as Voldemort fell backwards, his eyes rolling up in his head. He hit the floor, and I knew he was dead-gone at last. We were all safe, thanks to the wonderful man standing before us. And then all hell broke loose.

Ron and Hermione streaked across the room to hug Harry, and my feet carried me toward him too, as I threw my arms around him, Neville and Luna by my side, and then my family was there, and Hagrid and all of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, and all the teachers, and everyone I'd seen in the halls of Hogwarts, all pressing in on Harry, wanting to touch him, hug him, the Boy Who Lived, the reason we were finally free of this reign of terror. I held on to him for as long as I could, before too many people were there and I was forced back, away from him. I extricated myself from the crowd and looked around for my family. I found them, or some of them, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Bill and Fleur were sitting with George, trying to persuade him to eat.

"Come on, George, you've got to have something," Bill pleaded as I approached. I looked at George, heartbroken, the momentary happiness of Harry's victory gone. He was a mess. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless, and his red hair-so carefully gelled into spikes when at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-was flat and lifeless. He looked utterly woebegone.

"Oh, George," I gasped, sinking into a chair next to him and throwing my arms around him, hugging him tightly. For once, he didn't object, but leaned into my embrace, pulled me close, and sobbed. That scared me. George had never, ever, not in living memory, cried before. Not over the loss of his ear, not after Bill was attacked by Greyback, never. But now, with Fred gone, all of that changed.

"I'll never talk to him again. We won't be able to think of pranks to pull on you and Ron, and Mum'll know who I am now, and not call me Fred, and-and-and he's GONE!" George wailed. Something inside of me broke, and we sat and cried together. I didn't know what to say. The twins had always been my favorite brothers, nursing the fun-loving side of me. They were such fun, and you never saw one without the other. There was no Fred without George, and no George without Fred, but now there was.

We cried for the longest time, before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend, standing there, with my mother behind her.

"Hi," I said, and my voice was cracked from crying.

"Hey," she replied, with a feeble attempt at a smile. George looked up, then hastily wiped the tears from his face. "Can I sit here?" Angelina asked George in a very gentle tone.

"Yeah, of course," George answered, still not looking at her. I got up and she took my seat, laying her head on George's shoulder. And with no preamble, she began to recount all of her memories of Fred, how much fun he'd been and how she'd loved him. George was silent until about halfway through, when he suddenly burst out in speech, letting everything out to her. And she just listened, and when he broke down crying, she took him in her arms, patting his back, whispering words of comfort. I could stand it no longer.

"How about we give them some privacy?" came my mother's voice from behind me, and Bill, Fleur and I all quickly agreed. My mother and I took seats at the former Ravenclaw table and began to eat. We ate in silence for awhile before I remembered her battle with Bellatrix, how she'd come running in to save me.

"Mom," I began, and she just looked at me, and I found I couldn't speak.

"I know, baby," she whispered, and pulled me into her arms. I found myself crying again, for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, even that annoying Colin Creevy. None of them had deserved to die. And Tonks and Lupin had just had their son...Teddy. He'd never know his parents. Just like Harry. Which promptly set me crying again, because I'd thought Harry was dead. I knew I'd never forget that pain in my entire life. And speaking of Harry...

I dried my tears and looked around the Great Hall, wondering who he was talking to now. To my surprise, I saw him sitting next to Luna, conversing quietly. Then, all of a sudden, she pointed at the window and said something that made everyone in the vicinity look around at the window. I looked, too, but I couldn't see anything. When I looked back at Luna, I saw that Harry had disappeared, and I realized he wanted some alone time-something he definitely deserved. I laid my head on my mothers' shoulder again as Dad sat down opposite us.

"Well, Kingsley's just been appointed the temporary Minster of Magic," he announced, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. "Those who were Imperiused have begun to come back to themselves and are horrified at what they've been forced to do. The true Death Eaters are being captured as we speak, and I'm fairly certain a good deal of them are in Azkaban, which is back in the hands of the dementors."

"Oh, how excellent. I'm glad they're already getting things under control," my mother replied. "And it looks as though, with Kingsley on top this time, that the government may be headed in the right direction."

"Harry and Ron will be thrilled. They've always wanted to be Aurors," I commented, ignoring the surprised looks on my parents' faces. Thankfully, Percy plopped into a seat next to me before either of them could say anything.

"Angelina's finally got George to eat," he reported, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Mum sat up, looking anxious.

"Did she really?" she asked Percy, still scanning the Gryffindor table for George.

"Yeah. She's a miracle worker, that girl. We really need to have her around often after the battle. She really connects to George over this," Percy answered.

"Perhaps we should," Mum said, and she sat back down looking satisfied. I looked to see what she had spotted and saw George and Angelina sitting next to each other, Angelina talking softly and gently to George as he picked up small forkfuls and put them in his mouth. He even seemed to say something to her once in awhile. I smiled, wondering where they'd be in 19 or so years.

Mum and I sat without talking for the longest time, both of us exhausted. I started to fall asleep on her shoulder, then jerked awake and decided to go to bed.

"Mum, I'm going to head up to the Gryffindor dormitory," I told her, and she nodded, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight, Ginny dear. Or, well, I suppose it's good morning, but you know what I mean..." I nodded, and then left the Great Hall, walking through the ruins of the once-magnificent castle. I didn't know if it could be repaired, and right now, I didn't care. All I knew was that there was a soft and comfortable four-poster somewhere upstairs in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, and that was my destination. I stumbled along hallways and up staircases, taking a very familiar path to the tower. How I managed to get there, I don't know. I was so focused on sleep I hardly knew where I was going.

But when I got to the Fat Lady, she swung open before I could give the password, and out stepped a certain someone-a certain black-haired, green-eyed someone.

"Harry!" I gasped, now fully awake. He looked startled.

"Ginny! What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I was going to try to get some sleep. I was up all night fighting for my life, you know," I replied with only a trace of humor. It was true after all. I regretted my words almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I never wanted any of this to happen. And all for me..." his voice trailed off.

"Harry...Did you really think this day would never come? We've been fighting, too, Harry. You didn't fight this war on your own. We were here, doing what we could. Fighting our own war, Harry. You have to accept that. You didn't force us into that. We all chose to stay. Fred-Fred-Fred didn't die..." the fierceness in my voice trailed off as I dissolved into tears once more, crumpling to the ground. But Harry caught me, held me against his chest, stroked my hair.

"Ginny..." he whispered when I had calmed some. I looked at him. "Ginny, I know what you did. I heard tell of how you and Neville and Luna tried to steal the sword. I heard you kept the D.A. going. To be completely honest with you, Ginny, I wanted to be there with you. I wanted to help. I know what you did. But if I hadn't come, or waited to...Some people could have been saved."

"Stop blaming it on yourself, Harry. Everyone would have come back. Stop denying it! You know it's true! Just admit it to yourself so you can move on and heal!" I looked him straight in the eyes as I spoke, and I saw something change in his eyes. He seemed to realize the truth of my words.

"I suppose you're right, Ginny. But I do feel guilty. It's natural to, I would suppose, but I'd be stupid to say it was all my fault. I've got to deal with this and then move on with life. I can't just shut myself away. Just like when Sirius died, they wouldn't want me to do that. I have to keep living." I looked up at him, surprised by the fire that shone in his green eyes. He was just so amazing.

"Speaking of which," I finally said, "What were _you _doing up? Ron and Hermione seemed to think you wanted to go to bed. Were you sneaking off to meet some girl in celebration of the victory?" He laughed, and laughed, and then I was laughing, too, and then we were rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard I thought we would surely burst, and that seemed to go on for hours until it turned into tears. I cried again, cried so hard, images of the war flashing through my mind: Watching Tonks fall, when they brought Fred into the hall, the look on George's face, Harry, seemingly dead, on the ground, and then gone...and the last the worst: Bellatrix, her eyes menacing and gleaming, her nostrils flared, hair flying, aiming her wand at me, and the curse zoomed so close to me I could feel it...

"Ginny...Ginny...Ginny, shhh," Harry repeated over and over, trying to soothe me, but when I looked up at him, I saw his eyes were also swimming with tears. I merely held him closer, and we cried together, sitting there on the floor in front of the Fat Lady, both of us crying and trying to comfort the other until, finally, sleep overcame us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! I can't believe I'm posting Chapter 2! I'm so excited! I would like to say one thing, though: As much as I appreciate everyone who has added me as their favorite author or favorite story or story alerts, I would like it if you would leave me a review! Much, much appreciated! And thank you to the two people who, did, I love you both so much! As requested, here is the second chapter. I want you all to know before we go much further than this DOES NOT FOLLOW THE EPILOGUE! So don't be disappointed with it. Once again, please review!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Sure wish I did, though.

After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years

Chapter 2: Cleaning Up

"Well, well, well," came a very familiar male voice.

"Ron, shh! They're sleeping!" came another voice, this one female.

"I can tell that, Hermione. How long do you think they've been here?" Ron snapped.

"I don't know. It's none of our business anyways. Leave them be, I bet they're both exhausted. I know I am. Let's just go, and let them sleep..." Hermione tried her best to persuade Ron to leave, but I knew it was no good, and so did Harry. I felt him move under me, then heard his voice resonate in his chest(my ear was pressed against it).

"Good morning, Ron, Hermione," he said.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione replied politely, but I had a feeling Ron was glaring at Harry. I decided to wake up.

I opened my eyes to find sunlight streaming all around me, bright as day. I sat up, and in doing so pulled myself out of Harry's grip. We'd been lying on the floor in front of the Fat Lady, my head on his chest, fast asleep for who knows how long.

"Good morning, Hermione!" I chirruped. She smiled and returned my greeting. Ron, however, glared at me. I couldn't help but smile. Ron still didn't entirely like the idea of Harry and I.

"Morning," he finally grunted, still eyeing Harry suspiciously. I decided to give him a hard time.

"Oh, Ron, don't look like that. You know we were just sleeping! For one, we've both got clothes on, and for another, people would notice if we decided to have sex on the floor," I pointed out, and watched his ears and neck turn red. Hermione giggled, and I turned to smile at her, but she was looking at Harry, who also happened to be cherry red.

"Anyways," Ron finally said, clearing his throat loudly, he and Harry still both rather red. "You two had better get cleaned up. We all want to get everything cleaned up before the funerals. You know," he added, at the sight of Harry and I's confused expressions. "We arranged all the funeral things but we wanted to wait until you were coherent. We've been waiting nearly two days now," he finished with a touch of defiance. I looked at him in surprise.

"We did not sleep for two days, Ronald. There's no way," I stated firmly, and, just to prove my point, I jumped to my feet. Stiffness suddenly overwhelmed me and I toppled backward. Harry caught me before I hit the floor, though.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" he asked, panic and worry clouding his expression. I moaned and stretched.

"Damn, I hate it when Ron's right," I yawned, getting up again. Everyone laughed. "I'm fine, Harry, but we'd better get changed, if there's...work to be done," I finished awkwardly. Harry's face became stony again, a mask of pain and regret. "Don't," I muttered under my breath, giving him my best don't-you-dare look. He looked up, surprised, but recovered quickly. He pulled me close for a hug.

"We'll talk tonight, OK? I know you deserve to know everything." I nodded, and he pulled away. "I'll just go, then...Ginny?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. I took it, and we climbed through the portrait hole together, then separated into the boys' and girls' dormitories.

Nearly an hour later we were both dressed and presentable. I had on some nice clothes, and Harry had on his school robes. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I don't have anything better," he admitted shamefacedly. I studied him critically, then conjured corduroys and a nice shirt and tie out of thin air.

"How's that?" I asked him, smirking. He smiled.

"Thanks," he replied, giving me a light kiss on the cheek that sent bolts of electricity zinging through my skin. I looked into his emerald eyes and knew that he felt it, too. We looked deep into each other's eyes, then he began to lean in and my heart gave a huge leap-all these days of waiting for him to get back were over, he was here, and he still wanted me...or so I think...but he was going to kiss me...my head was spinning...

The portrait hole behind us creaked open and I leapt away from Harry, feeling an uncharacteristic blush cover my cheeks. Hermione came in, and seeing the looks on our faces, turned pink and backed out again, saying quietly, "Erm...we're ready for you."

I glance over at Harry at the same time he glanced at me. I gave him a weak smile, and he held out his hand questioningly. I nodded and took it. _I'll be here, Harry. I'll never leave. _And together we left the safety and security of the Gryffindor common room.

When we entered the Great Hall, it was to find a state of organized chaos. It's still being magically repaired, so bricks are flying every which way and plaster is remolding as McGonagall directs everyone about. Seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, she comes over.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been wondering what had become of you! Now, we are focusing on how we are going to rebuild Hogwarts. I've assigned Order members to do most of the harder work, and the older members of the D.A. are helping out as well. Everyone else is assisting Madam Pomfrey. Now, let me think...what still needs repairing?" McGonagall thought for a moment, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "Alright, I've got it. Potter, Weasley, you two are going to be helping with the fourth floor. We had to short them, and they need help. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, you two will kindly attend to the dormitories. Do what you can for them. Fix them as best you can, and restore all the students' belongings." Hermione, Harry, Ron and I nodded, then we all set off across the entrance hall, ducking occasionally as bricks or glass flew over our heads. None of us spoke, just taking in everything we saw.

When we reached the fourth floor, Harry and Ron waved and departed. Hermione and I continued. We'd already decided to start with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dormitories, then work our way down from there. We climbed two more floors in silence, then Hermione burst into speech quite suddenly.

"Ginny-I didn't, er, interrupt anything this morning, did I?" she asked anxiously. I wanted so badly to roll my eyes and give a very sarcastic answer, but I can't-not with Hermione's big, brown, innocent eyes staring at me. I sighed.

"Yes, you did. But," I hurried on, not wanting her to get upset, or, even worse, _tease _me, "I think you were right to. I mean, after all, he's been who knows where doing who knows what and then he comes back and kills Voldemort and then tries to kiss me without any explanation at all! So you chose a great time to interrupt!" And all of a sudden I was crying again, and I didn't even know why.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted to see me like this.

"I-I-I don't even know what he's been doing! I've been sitting here at this school, struggling through my homework, while he's out there saving the world and probably meeting all kinds of girls! And everyone thought he'd ran out on us, and they said such bad things, and I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't tell anyone! Even Neville and Luna thought for awhile that he'd gone...Oh, Hermione, I was so worried all the time! And then he comes back, and now I don't know what to do! I can't live without him, but I don't know what to do when he's here!" I sank to the floor, still sobbing my heart out.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How can you say such things!" Hermione looked shocked and angry. "He wanted to be with you since the moment we Apparated away from your brother's wedding! He never looked at any other girl in that way! The only one he was ever in close proximity to was me! And for your information, he used to take out that map he has of Hogwarts and watch your dot, just to somehow be connected to you! He agonized over what he did to you, leaving you like that! Ginny," she said, kneeling in front of me, "I really think that boy loves you." I stared at her.

"And who cares what they say? You know the truth. So why does it matter?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I've been so emotional all week...either it's the war or I'm nearing my period. I think it's a combination of the two." Her outraged look changed to one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. What a terrible time for puberty to kick in."

"I know, right?" I moaned, getting to my feet. "But he said he'd talk to me tonight. So, let's clean these dorms up and be done with it!" And we set off with renewed vigor for the Gryffindor common room. When we arrive ten minutes later, we set to work immediately, spells causing things to shoot around, each of us narrowly avoiding hitting the other on the head multiple times. When we started work on the actual dormitories, however, everything changed.

"Ginny! Come here!" Hermione called to me, and I left the boys' dorm and entered the girls' one.

"Yes?" I asked, seeing her facing the other way. She jumped.

"Oh. Um...what is this?" she asked, handing me a piece of paper. I took it from her and looked at it. My heart lept into my throat. It was my song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! I'm posting Chapter 3. I must admit that, for everybody who has said this is their favorite story or added me to favorite author/story, I'm rather disappointed with the lack of reviews. If I don't get many more, I may consider stopping this story. So please, please review! It only takes a few seconds! I'll review yours if you review mine! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Superman. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's and Superman is Taylor Swift's.

After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years

Chapter 3: My Superman

"Oh. This. Um." I mumbled, trying to conceal the heated blush that was making its way up my cheeks. I'd forgotten about this completely. I'd written it one day when I'd been missing Harry a bit more than usual. I'd poured out my heart and soul, and then shoved it away. But here it was. I reread it to give myself some time.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice breaks through my slow, meticulous reading of the song. "You're going to have to tell me anyway. If you don't want to...could you play it for me?" I look up at her and see she's holding a guitar. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. I wrote that song for two people, and she wasn't one of them. I decide it's better to tell her.

"It's for Harry," I say brusquely. When she begs me for more info, I relent. "I was really missing him one day, and, well...this is the result." I look down as I finish, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Please play it for me," she begs, holding out the guitar again. One look at her and I know it's useless to argue. Besides, now that she knows, I sort of want to see if she likes it. So I pick up the guitar and strum a few chords before starting to sing. Since it's just Hermione and I, I sing loudly and with lots of emotion.

"_Tall, dark, and Superman, he_

_Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away._

_To save the world, or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me._

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition._

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him?_ _ I'll hang on every word you say._

_And you'll smile and say, "How are you?" and I'll say, "Just fine."_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you_

_Forever_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world;_

_I'll be around._

_And I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here, on the ground._

_When you come back down._

_Tall, dark, and beautiful, he's_

_Complicated, he's irrational, but I hope_

_Someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day, yeah_

_Somethin' in his bright green eyes has me sayin'_

"_He's not all bad like his reputation," and I can't hear one_

_Single word they say._

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK._

_I always forget to tell you I love you;_

_I loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world; I'll be around._

_And I watched Superman fly away._

_Come back, I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here, on the ground._

_When you come back down._

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl-_

_Don't forget, don't forget_

_About me, yeah._

_I'm faraway, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck, and looking out the window-_

_Don't forget, don't forget_

_Where I'll be!_

_Right here wishin' the flowers were from you._

_Wishin' the card was from you._

_Wishin' the call was from you._

_Cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world; I'll be around_

_Forever and ever yeah._

_I watched Superman fly away._

_I swear, I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here, on the ground_

_When you come back down._

_When you come back down." _I finish my song, then quickly lay the guitar down, not looking at Hermione. She hasn't said or done anything since I started this song. She must really hate it. I feel tears burn my eyes. Why did I share it with her? I was so stupid! I move forward as if to leave, but then she speaks.

"Wait, Ginny. Don't go yet," she pleads, and, little though I want to, I listen. She says no more, though, and finally I can take it no longer.

"Well? What did you think of it?" I demand rather harshly.

"In all honestly, Ginny, it was the most beautiful song I've ever heard," she states quite clearly. I'm stunned. She liked it?

A silence falls between us until she speaks again. "Come on, let's get the rest of this cleaned up," she says, and I turn.

"Hermione..." my voice trails off as I try to find the words. "Do you really like it that much?" I finally ask. She nods mutely. A huge smile spreads across my face and I laugh, delighted. Something about my foolish display of emotion makes her laugh, too, and then when we've finished our extensive laughing fit, we sit and talk. Talk about the war and my song and what they've been doing and how life has been here. We cry a fair few times, too. I'm completely open with her. She is open with me, too, but not as much, since she "wants to leave the details to Harry." Meh.

We talk for so long, it's only when my stomach starts to rumble that I realize how much time has passed. I leap to my feet. "Hermione, we've got to clean this up! Do you realize it's midday already?" She shrieks, and within a matter of minutes, involving me being hit in the head with a rather heavy book and the shattering of glass when I moved my wand too soon, the room is back in order and we're on our way back to the Great Hall in hopes of lunch.

But at the foot of the stairs, house-elves are handing out plates of sandwiches that refill and goblets of pumpkin juice that do the same. We find a secluded spot in the corner of the hall and begin to eat. It's only a few moments later that Ron and Harry join us.

"Hey," Harry says, giving me a smile that takes my breath away.

"Hi," I reply, smiling back, then glancing away shyly.

"How's the cleaning been?" Ron asks nonchalantly, but I freeze and look at Hermione. She's looking at me, her eyebrows raised. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have understood, but I know what Hermione meant. _Do you want to tell him? I think you should. He'd love it. _I shake my head, sending her a pleading look: _Not yet, OK? I'll-I'll-sing it to him tonight, how about that?_ She nodded, satisfied, then replied,

"Not bad. Gryffindor tower took us forever, though. You?" Harry shrugged, mouth full of sandwich.

"Well, we got most of it done, but no one wants to go near that tapestry of the naked ladies, as we're all guys, so it's still ruined and we've finally cast a Silencing Charm on it because we got sick of them screaming obscenities at us," Ron reeled off. Hermione and I sat there, stunned, then, as though we'd planned it, burst out laughing. The heads of everyone in the entrance hall swivel towards us and then away, but neither Hermione nor I care. We only stop laughing when a red-haired figure approaches us.

"What is so funny over here, may I ask? I'm in good need of a laugh right now, you know," the figure states. I sit up quickly and so does Hermione, because it's George. And not just George. Standing next to him is none other than Angelina Johnson. They've both got sandwiches in their hands, and, surprisingly, are smiling.

"Ron was just amusing us with telling how amusing it was, cleaning up the fourth floor," Harry explains, as Hermione, Ron, and I are temporarily dumbstruck. George laughs, then turns to Ron.

"Naked ladies tapestry?" Ron nods. Angelina shakes her head at him, but George rolls with laughter, too, then he and Angelina sit down next to us, and the rest of lunch is spent in laughter.

When Hermione and I head up to Ravenclaw tower afterwards, we are in much better spirits than we were this morning.

"Good to see George smiling again. You and Harry were asleep, but you didn't see George's breakdown-it was awful." Hermione shudders at a memory and I wince.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He cried and stormed and raged. He was a mess, we all thought he was going insane. Everyone tried to calm him down, but it was useless. You see, Angelina had left, gone to Hogsmeade. Her mother and brothers had come to fight in the battle and she wanted to see if they were alright. As soon as she left, George stopped eating and basically shut down after his little, erm, fit. So we called Angelina in a panic, and she came back and since then they've never been apart. She's really helping him through this." I was amazed. George, crying? George, angry? I hadn't realized how much Fred's death affected him. I mean, we were all sad, and I still felt like there was this big, black cloud hanging over me most of the time, with the names Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Colin in it, but George-George was _never _like that! But Fred was his twin, and they'd done so much together...I suppose it would be worse for him.

"Wow," I say softly, but we've reached Ravenclaw tower by then, and we have no more time for talking, we just set to work. An hour later it's done, and we're going to the Hufflepuff dorms. They're nearly perfect, only slight scorch marks here and there. We don't bother with the Slytherins, as theirs are sure to be perfect. No Death Eater would have harmed the place they once stayed. So instead, we make our way back down to the entrance hall, where a number of families were gathered, again being served by the house-elves. I find my family-not too difficult, as they're all redheads-and Hermione and I sit down.

"Hello, ladies!" Mom greets us, and Hermione and I mumble greetings, both of us exhausted from the day's work. I don't really say much during dinner, just listen, intensely aware of Harry sitting next to me. Occasionally, I glance over at him, and 9 times out of 10, he's looking back at me with his emerald eyes, eyes I can't help but love. Dinner seems to stretch on for an eternity, but finally I feel as though I've sat for long enough, and I pull the 'I'm tired' excuse and scoot off upstairs. Harry whispers, "9" in my ear before I leave, though, and I'm extremely disappointed to see that it is only 7:30. I know then that I'm going to go insane waiting for this. So I go upstairs and practice the guitar chords for 'Superman' until I can't play anymore, then I fall into bed for an hour before I meet Harry. Heavens knows I need the sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I would like to apologize for how long it took me to upload this chapter. I had issues with the Doc Manager, and then homework and babysitting got in the way. But I got it done and found time to post it for you guys, so please leave me a review! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Don't I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Nightmares & Meetings

"HARRY!" I scream, knowing as I do that it's useless, hopeless, he's gone...no...not my Harry, please, no, kill me, take me, let Harry be fine...But he's not fine, he's dead, gone, laying on the ground. I scream his name again, letting all my pain show in my voice, knowing he has to hear me...he'd never let me hurt...no! Not Harry, please, no! Take me, let him be fine, kill me...no...not Harry...I don't even hear the words Voldemort is saying. I'm staring at Harry, numb, praying for him to move...then Neville breaks free of the crowd, and my eyes snap to him.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" I cheer with the rest of the crowd, but I don't feel anything-only sorrow and grief so deep I feel as though I'm sinking into a pit...so this is what it's like, to lose someone you love so dearly...

The scene changes and I'm fighting Bellatrix. She's livid, sending curses flying everywhere, her nostrils flared, eyes wide. I'm dodging and ducking alongside Hermione and Luna, both of whom are half-sobbing, like me. I think back to Harry's body on the ground and lose my concentration for a second...and a Killing Cuse jets straight for me, and I nearly welcome it, nearly try to get hit, just so I can be with Harry again...I don't _want _to live...

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" And Mom is there, shoving me, Hermione, and Luna out of her way. My terror grows as I watch my mother battle Bellatrix Lestrange, and I'm terrified-what if she gets hit?

The scene changes again and I see Fred being brought into the Great Hall on a stretcher-my mind goes blank, and I scream with pain. George hears me and turns. He sees Fred, and I swear he ages by 30 years in that one moment alone. We're all kneeling by Fred. I've never cried so hard. Not Fred, please, no, not Fred...

And there's Voldemort and Harry(miraculously alive) getting ready to duel in the Great Hall. Voldemort screams, "Avada Kedavra!" and Harry falls to the ground, lifeless. I scream and scream and scream-

"GINNY!"

Someone is yelling my name, but I don't care-Harry's dead, gone, and I want to die too-there is no me without him.

"Ginny!" Another voice calls my name, this one so familiar that I jerk myself out of my sleep. I wrench my eyes open to see a mix of red and brown above me. I can't see-I have too many tears in my eyes.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you alright?" the voice is anxious, almost scared and all I can do is sit up and sob, pulling my knees to my chest. Ron stands for a moment, stunned, then sits on my bed and hugs me to him. "Shh, Ginny, it's alright...it's OK...you're safe now..." Yes, I'm safe, but who cares? If Harry isn't, then what is the point?

I sob into Ron's shoulder for what feels like hours before I get a grip on myself. I still keep my head nestled in his shoulder, though-I'm not ready to face the world yet. I take three deep breaths. Four.

"Um, Ginny?" Ron says cautiously. I nod to show him I'm listening. "Hermione wants me to tell you that it's 8:45." 8:45. 15 minutes to nine. Crap. I jump up.

"Are you serious?" I gasp, looking at the clock. Damn, he's right.

"Yes. What's up, Ginny?" his eyes follow me to the dresser, where I'm pawing through my clothing. I pause, thinking of a story. I can't tell _Ron _where I'm going.

"I didn't want to sleep that late. I need to get into my pajamas and brush my teeth...All that stuff," I say vaguely, still pondering outfit choices.

"Oh. I guess I'll just leave you to it, then...if you're alright?" he asks awkwardly. I nod, then give him a watery smile.

"Just...nightmares. From the war, you know," I say, shrugging to show him that it's no big deal. That's a lie though. It is a very big deal. He nods in understanding, hugs me, then leaves. I don't let my mind wander to the dream I had as I get ready. It's quite warm outside, so I grab my red Muggle dress that I love. Mom got it for me for my 16th birthday. It's short, falling to my knees, with a halter top. The skirt is flowing and twirly, but the bodice is form-fitted. No decoration or design at all, just a simple red dress. I love it so much.

I partially tie my hair back with a red ribbon, letting only a few curls frame my face, then do my makeup, which consists of eyeshadow and lip gloss. I'm not that girl who wears so much makeup that you can't see her face. No, that's Lavender Brown, not me. I pull on a pair of high-heeled, strappy sandals(also from Mom), and declare myself ready. I creep down the stairs, taking care of where I step, and soon I'm out of the Common Room, and now I can move much more quickly. I dash down a flight of stairs and begin the familiar path out of Hogwarts Castle. I come to the garden and sit on a bench, waiting for Harry. I trace patterns on the stone as I wait.

"Ginny?" I hear a soft voice call. My heart leaps.

"Harry?" I reply, and hear footsteps approaching me, and I leap to my feet. Harry comes around a bend in the path, sees me, and stops, staring. He's in a simple white shirt with dark jeans.

"Wow," he breathes as I move towards him, smiling.

"Do I look OK?" I tease. He smiles and catches my hand, pulling me close to him, embracing me.

"Absolutely gorgeous," is his reply, and my breath catches in my throat. Does he really think I'm pretty? I've never felt pretty, just plain. But now that Harry says I'm pretty, things have changed. I value Harry's opinion above everyone else's.

"Thanks," I mutter, breathing in the heady scent of his hair. He pulls back to look at me.

"What? No 20 Questions?" he asks, cocking his head to one side. I laugh, snuggling closer to him.

"I'll ask you from right here," I reply, and feel his arms wrap around me.

"OK. Shoot."

"Explain. Everything. Now," I command, and hear his nervous laugh. He takes a deep breath and sits us down on the stone bench before beginning. For nearly an hour he talks into the silence as I take it all in. Horcruxes. Hallows. Dumbledore. My head is spinning. That poor boy. God, how much pressure he was under! I can't believe Dumbledore left him with something like that! How did he deal with it all? I know I would've cracked.

And after much explaining, he's gone from Bill and Fleur's wedding 10 months ago to the war that ended yesterday. Now that I know what he went through, part of me wishes I'd never asked. I'd heard of Horcruxes before, but I'd never dreamed that _Harry _was one himself! And he'd survived! It blew my mind. But here he was, whole and pure, real and sweet, and _mine. _He's finished talking now and is waiting for me to speak. But I have no words.

"Well," he finally says, "Are you going to say something?" I'm silent until I can think of a witty remark.

"That really puts my sufferings into perspective, doesn't it?" I mutter, and am rewarded with his laugh.

"No, I would say we suffered about the same, physically, mentally, and emotionally." I shake my head.

"That reminds me," I say, and pull out my wand. "_Accio Guitar." _It comes flying out of my dorm window and comes to rest gently on my lap.

"Gin, what-?" I put my finger to Harry's lips, shushing him.

"Trust me," I whisper, and wait for his nod of consent before I remove my hand. "I wrote this in March, one day when everyone was saying you'd never come back, or that you'd died-or been captured and killed already. We were all so tired of hearing it, and I think for awhile even Neville and Luna thought that maybe something had happened to you. I was the only one who really believed you were OK. I kept their spirits up. I wrote this and played it for them. A few days later, we got wind of your episode at Malfoy Manor. After that, no one ever doubted you again.

"I played it for Hermione this afternoon, and she convinced me to play it for you tonight. She thought you might want to hear it." Already I feel my face turning redder than my hair. But I'm going to persevere. I take a deep breath.

"So here it is," I blurt out, and strum the opening chords of the song.

_"Tall, dark, and Superman, he_

_Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away._

_To save the world, or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me._

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition._

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him?_ _ I'll hang on every word you say._

_And you'll smile and say, "How are you?" and I'll say, "Just fine."_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you_

_Forever_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world;_

_I'll be around._

_And I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here, on the ground._

_When you come back down._

_Tall, dark, and beautiful, he's_

_Complicated, he's irrational, but I hope_

_Someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day, yeah_

_Somethin' in his bright green eyes has me sayin'_

"_He's not all bad like his reputation," and I can't hear one_

_Single word they say._

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK._

_I always forget to tell you I love you;_

_I loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world; I'll be around._

_And I watched Superman fly away._

_Come back, I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here, on the ground._

_When you come back down._

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl-_

_Don't forget, don't forget_

_About me, yeah._

_I'm faraway, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck, and looking out the window-_

_Don't forget, don't forget_

_Where I'll be!_

_Right here wishin' the flowers were from you._

_Wishin' the card was from you._

_Wishin' the call was from you._

_Cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world; I'll be around_

_Forever and ever yeah._

_I watched Superman fly away._

_I swear, I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here, on the ground_

_When you come back down._

_When you come back down."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Chapter 5 is up! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I love you all so much, you are what keeps me going! Anyways, this chapter was a bit difficult to write. I was really uncomfortable doing certain scenes. But I did my best, let me know what you think! Sorry if it's too gross or whatever. Anyways, happy reading! Oh, and Chloecrocker: Nope, not a Starkid, sorry :)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be another five books or so ;)

Chapter 5: I Love You

I hold out the last note, looking into Harry's eyes as I do. He looks touched, even emotional. When the sound of the guitar and my voice has died away, I place the guitar on the ground and put my hands in my lap, twisting them together and waiting for him to speak.

"That...that was..." I look up when he regains the power of his voice. "Amazing. Magical. Wonderful. All three. Ginny, I loved it," he declares, leaping to his feet and swinging me around in the air. When he sets me down, he pulls me so close our noses are touching.

"Well, that's a relief," I choke out. He smiles at me, his eyes filled with affection.

"Just so you know, I missed you too. I kept hoping you would still like me when I got back. Hoping that you hadn't fallen in love with-I dunno, _Neville_-or moved on. So I guess that song goes both ways," he grinned, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I think there's a few lines you need to consider in your Neville and me theory, Harry," I say playfully. "First, there's _I loved you from the very first day. _Remember at King's Cross Station? When you needed to get on the platform and had no idea how?" He nods slowly. "Well, when I first saw you that day, my first thought was how handsome you were. And I couldn't get that thought out of my head. I still can't get that thought out of my head," I added as an afterthought. He smiled at me.

"I thought of what a cute little girl there was standing next to her mother. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"She's still really cute," he answered, his sweet breath blowing about my face. I'm breathless. What is wrong with me? What is this feeling that is coursing through my veins? Why am I speechless? I'm never this way! And then I realize...

"I love you, Harry," I say, then suck in my breath. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid! He just got back after 10 months of hell, and I tell him _that? _I can't believe myself! I just acted as brainless as Bella Swan or what's-her-name from Lavender's favorite series that she forced me to read! Ugh, that was a wasted three weeks. But back to Harry.

He's looking at me in surprise, which I suppose is called for-I know I'd have been shocked if he said that to me out of the blue after I came back from 10 months of hell. But then something in his eyes change. _This is it,_ I tell myself, getting ready for the disappointment. He looks me straight in the eye. _Well, at least he's got guts,_ I think. Then he says something that forever changes my life.

"I love you too, Ginny." My heart leaps. Does he really? Does he really love me? I look at him, eyes filled with joy, to see him giving me a smile, a true smile, one I haven't seen since before this damn war. My heart sings, and I realize what I said was true-I _do _love him. And there's only one way to prove it to him.

As I'm in heels, I don't even need to stretch up on my toes. Instead, I merely bring my lips up to his, but before I get there, he presses his lips to mine. Sensations explode all over me, feelings of pleasure zinging in every direction from the touch of his lips. They are soft and warm, and fit perfectly against mine. I've missed this-kissing, touching, hugging-for so long, that it's like heaven now that he's here. I press my lips to his harder, wanting more of the feeling. He doesn't stop me. It's been so long..._so long _since I've felt this way...after months and months of worrying...he's back, he's mine, he's safe...

We kiss for what feels like an eternity, until I decide I need even more, and I press my tongue to his lip. He opens easily. I explore his mouth, and he shudders under my hands, and I'm driven crazy by desire. We've made out before, but this is different-we're far away enough from the castle that no one can hear us, and we've got so long until dawn...

Harry's tongue meets mine and he begins to explore my mouth as I moan with pleasure. When he hits a sensitive spot, I grab the front of his shirt, feeling for buttons. He takes my hands in his and pulls away.

"Are you sure?" he asks me, and I know he's serious, and I should be, too, but I can't think straight. So I nod, wanting to have him close to me again. "Ginny, I don't know..." But I'm done waiting. I kiss the spot right below his ear, and immediately he's mine. He responds to my every move, and it's barely three seconds before his shirt is off and my hands are roving over his perfect chest, the strong muscles and toned abs. I want him, more than I ever have before. We've never done anything like this before, and as excited as I am, a bit of me is scared, too. But I know that I want this.

His hands move to my dress and he undoes it easily. He pushes the top down to my waist, revealing my breasts. He caresses them, then pulls his mouth away from mine to kiss my breasts and nipples. I moan, pleasure building in my body. He kisses all around my midsection, then slowly makes his way back to my mouth, where he kisses me harder than ever. We explore each other's bodies, hands inching greedily across skin for several minutes before he moves his hands to my waist. I kick off my shoes and he does the same, then slowly slides my dress down until it falls to the ground. He pulls back to look at me, eyes glowing with love in the moonlight. But I want more, too, and I reach for his pants.

Seconds later, they're off, too, and then he tackles me in a hug that sends us both to the ground. I gasp, the wind knocked out of me, and he looks at me with startled green eyes. I laugh, and he does, too, then attacks my lips with his again. I'm lost in the feel of him for a time before he pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"I'll ask again, Ginny-Are you sure?" I nod, knowing it's true, and he slides into me gently, sending waves of pleasure flooding through my body. I gasp, throwing my head back.

"Harry," I moan. He kisses my breasts and then my lips, moving inside me all the while. I feel a wave of pleasure, building and growing the faster Harry moves. Finally I can stand it no longer. I need it to break free.

"Now, Harry!" I say, and I feel him release as the wall of pleasure breaks, sending waves over my entire body. I moan, and Harry silences me with a kiss, then pulls out of me, holding me to him. I let the waves of pleasure settle down, breathing heavily in Harry's arms. After a bit I feel the nighttime chill starting to creep in on me, and I snuggle even closer to him. He grunts, already half asleep. I look at his features, and all I can think is, _I love this boy. He'll be mine forever._

So this is what it feels like, to be crazy in love. So crazy you'd give yourself to someone at 16. I know I'm now one of those girls who has sex at 16, but I don't care-I love Harry, and he loves me. Somehow, in my mind, this makes everything right, and I fall asleep contentedly in his arms.

When I wake the next morning, it takes me awhile to remember where we are and what I'm doing here and why I'm here. Then it all comes flooding back and I gasp, sitting up straight in the morning sunlight. No. No way. We _did not _have sex. No! I'm only _sixteen _for Merlin's sake! No way! Crap! In a panic, I look around for Harry, who has just sat up and is watching me warily.

"Ginny?" he says when I don't speak.

"Y-yes?" I manage.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so." A silence follows my words.

"Are you angry with me?" I turn to face him. How can he think I'm angry?

"No, of course not, Harry. If anything, I'm angry with myself for not realizing that I should have stopped it." I bury my face in my hands as the consequences of what I've just done wash over me. Now what? How can I face my mother, father, and brothers today? And Hermione? What will she say? I'm disgusted with myself..

"Ginny..." Harry trails off, not sure what to say. "What's wrong?" he finally says.

"How can I face my family? Hermione? Neville? Luna? Hermione will want to know what happened, and so will Luna." I let out a small sob as the enormity of what Harry and I did washes over me.

"We...we'll manage, Ginny," Harry says desperately, and I detect a note of pain in his voice. I turn around to face him. I may be unhappy that we had sex, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it when I said I loved him, because I do.

"What is it, Harry?" I ask gently, knowing he's upset.

"You-you didn't enjoy any of it?" he replies in a broken whisper. I'm flabberghasted.

"Of course I did, Harry! I'm just disgusted because I'm 16, and we just finished fighting a war here! I loved it! Had I been 22, 23, I'm sure it would have been very different." He nods.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Should we just try to forget this and move on?" he asks me. I nod, but feel the need to reassure him that what I said was true.

"I really do love you, Harry. That part I'll never regret." He looks up at me and gives me a heart-wrenching smile, then leans over and kisses me gently.

"I love you too, Ginny. I'll never regret that either." I kiss him again, and then look around to see where my dress got to.

We find our clothes and sneak back up to the castle. Thankfully, we meet no one until we get to the Fat Lady, who's wide awake and bored.

"Where on earth have you two been?" she asks critically, eyeing my disheveled hair and Harry's rumpled shirt.

"No where-just let us in," Harry says, annoyed. The Fat Lady eyes him.

"Why are you all rumpled up?"

"He's not," I cut in. "Now let us in! Harry Potter!" Much to her annoyance, the Fat Lady is forced to swing forward when I give her the password. I pull Harry into the common room without another word.

Thankfully, it's empty. Harry flops down on one of the couches and I curl up next to him. He hesitates, then wraps his arms gently around me. I sigh.

"Harry, it's not that I don't want you to touch me! I just want to forget the whole thing happened, ok? So when we're...I don't know, married or old or something, we can look back on it, but we have to do funerals today. And that...that..." I gulp down my tears, but one look at Harry's face, contorted in pain, and I break down.

"Shh, Ginny, it's alright," he murmurs, stroking my hair.

"No, it's not! Tonks and Lupin are gone! So's Fred! And-and now we have to bury them! I'm just not ready to say goodbye!" I sobbed, burying my face in Harry's shoulder. For about the 100th time in two days, I was crying-hard-again. But the war had really shaken me. Maybe that was why I did what I did last night. I push that thought firmly to the back of my mind. I don't even want to think about that right now. Instead, I cry myself out on Harry's shoulder for nearly an hour. After I finally calm down, I ask him all sorts of questions that surface in my mind-like what happened when they destroyed the Horcruxes, the exact wording of the prophecy, and many other things he'd told me last night. For some reason, I wanted to know it all. Everything about him and what had happened to him, Ron, and Hermione on their journey. I felt as though this was the last chance I'd get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back for chapter 6! Thank you to all who reviewed, it means the world to me. Here's the next chapter. I warn you: It's very, very sad. I cried while writing this. Anyways, here it is! I also wanted to say that I am very far on with this story. So if you guys continue to want more, please tell me and I'll post more!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be about 50 more books. But I don't. Dang.

Chapter 6: In Memoriam

Soon I begin to hear people stirring upstairs. So, after a quick kiss goodbye, I sneak up to the girls' dorms to get ready for the day, and he the boys. I'm quiet on the staircase, taking care not to make the stairs creak. I don't want to be discovered now; that would be terrible.

To my immense relief, I make it to the dorm undiscovered. Hermione, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown are the only other occupants. I decide that since it's nearly eight and I've slept long enough, I'm going to pretend to have already been up when they awake. So I grab an outfit and slip into the bathroom at the end of the dorm. I decide to take a shower to wash off the memories and the dirt of last night(laying in the grass while sleeping does have it's consequences). I let my mind wander, not to Harry, but to the upcoming plans for today. I'm so sad at the thought that George and I will be sitting there, planning Fred's funeral. The thought of lowering Fred into the ground and making him stay there forever is a terrible one. I can't imagine bright, lively Fred buried in a box beneath the earth forever.

Before I can start bawling my eyes out, I turn my thoughts away from Fred. I have to be strong today. For George. For my family. For everyone. I am the strong one, and that is who I will be today.

When I get out of the shower later it's to find that Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati are all awake and dressing. I smile at all of them and shove my dress out of sight before they can see it. I don't feel like facing questions about last night right now. So instead I wait for Hermione to finish dressing, then drag her off down the stairs so we can go to breakfast. Merlin, I'm starving!

"So?" Hermione asks the moment we're out of the dorm. "How'd it go?"

"We got back together," I answer shortly. She squeals with delight, then demands I tell her everything. I don't know what to say. If I told her the truth, she'd disown me for doing what I did.

"I don't know, Hermione, we kissed," I reply. She looks at me with disappointment.

"That's it?" she asks, and my stomach jolts. Could she-could she-_know? _But then she continues speaking.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" I'm so relieved, I want to laugh. But I don't. Instead, I shrug and give her a mysterious smile. That'll keep her guessing. And sure enough, she begs me for details the entire way down to the Great Hall, her final point being, 'Girlfriends tell each other everything. Why don't I get to know everything? I'm your friend, right?' Of course you are, Hermione, but if you knew what really happened...You'd kill me.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Ron is waving at us from halfway down the Gryffindor table. I see Harry's untidy black hair next to him, and my heart gives a leap. Hermione winks knowingly at me(though she really has no clue) and drags me toward Harry and Ron.

"Good morning," Harry says, looking up and giving me a glowing smile. I decide that he, like me, must have forgotten the events of last night during our time apart this morning. So I smile back and sit down next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. Ron looks annoyed until Hermione does the same to him.

"Does anyone know how today's going to work?" asks Hermione. "With...all the funerals and such." She is staring hard at the table while she speaks.

"Wait," I say, confused. "What funerals?" Ron rolls his eyes, but it's Hermione who answers.

"Don't you remember Ron told you we arranged funerals and such while you two were sleeping? Everyone is going to be buried in a specials cemetery with a memorial on the Hogwarts grounds. It's on the edge of the lake. No one will ever not be able to see it, so no one can forget." I feel terrible. That would be so awful, coming each year and seeing that great white block of stone and knowing what it stood for, why it was there...I make a vow to myself never to tell my children about that horrid thing. But I don't say any of this, instead, I merely nod. The rest of breakfast is neither fun or eventful, in fact, it's rather quiet as we all eat and dread the events that are to come. After breakfast, we all tromp back upstairs to put on dress robes, me fighting down tears. I can't bear this. How can I watch them put Fred into the ground and not scream with pain or anger?

Two hours later, at 9:00 AM on the dot, the entirety of Hogwarts School and any survivors of the battle(including house-elves, centaurs, and Grawp) are gathered by the lakeside next to the newly erected monument of stone. The plan is to place each body in the monumental tomb, then carve their name into the marble. There are rows and rows of chairs in every direction, and still more people are coming from Hogsmeade. I am sitting between George and Harry, holding hands with each boy. They both need my support today. The trouble is, I need their support, too. But I can't show weakness, not here, not now, I have to be strong for George. Though I have a feeling I'll break down when they put Fred, Lupin, and Tonks into the ground.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry and I both turn, and I fight down a scream. Bellatrix Lestrange is standing next to us, holding a blue-haired baby boy. My mind goes numb with shock. Bellatrix? Here? Now? But before I can react, Harry is on his feet.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks," he says, and I'm confused. Who is Mrs. Tonks? And then a thought dawns on me...wasn't Tonks's mother Bellatrix's sister?

"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Tonks says. "I thought you might want to meet your godson..." she holds out the baby boy, and I realize-that's Tonks and Lupin's son, Teddy. And I burst into tears right there. I miss them so. Tonks, with her hair changing color every five seconds, and Lupin with his determination to see good, and how much they loved each other even through all they went through. And I stand, still sobbing, and take Teddy from Mrs. Tonks before she, Harry, or George can do anything.

He's small and warm, only about one or two months old. He opens his eyes and looks at me. God, he has Lupin's warm brown eyes, and so clearly has Tonks' face. I hold him in my arms, bouncing and cooing at him, taking joy in the fact that something so beautiful can still exist in this terrible world. My tears slowly stop as Teddy continues to watch me intensely. He's the most adorable baby I've ever seen, and all my worries seem to melt away as I hold him. I've always loved babies and young children-another reason I hated being the youngest.

I look up when I feel a shadow next to me. I'm expecting to see Harry, but it's George, who is studying Teddy with an almost wistful expression on his face. Like he's thinking of how much he resembles his parents. George meets my eyes and holds out his hands for Teddy. I hesitate, then slide Teddy's warm weight into George's arms. He, like me, smiles at little Teddy and rocks him gently in his arms. I smile, glad to see George momentarily preoccupied. I stand at his shoulder, and we both make goo-goo eyes at Teddy until he gets tired and falls asleep.

"Who's that?" comes a soft voice from behind us and we jump. It's Angelina, who has her hand over her stomach.

"Teddy Lupin," George answers, handing Teddy back to me. I take him and turn to Harry, but not before I hear him add, "Lupin and Tonks' son."

I look up at Harry's emerald eyes, and am startled to discover that they're wet. I brush his tears away as I realize something; this is the only other son of a Marauder there is. I can't imagine how it would feel to see your dad's best friends' son in your girlfriends' arms after you've just watched his father die.

"Do you want to hold him?" I ask Harry gently, knowing he may not want to hold him. And I'm not surprised when he shakes his head. Harry loves kids normally, but this is different-Teddy is Lupin's son. So I just hold Teddy and let Harry look at him. Mrs. Tonks is not far away, chatting to Neville and Luna about who knows what. She gives me a small smile when she sees me with Teddy, which I return cautiously.

At 9:30, the grounds are packed and seating is nearly gone. So McGonagall closes the gates and gets the stragglers into their chairs, then comes up front to start the ceremony. Harry and I take our seats, me still holding Teddy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she begins, and I know we're in for a long, sad, possibly boring speech. "It is my sad duty to gather you all here today to bury the dead and gone that were casualties of the final battle of our Wizarding War. They are each to be buried with the full honors of war, and I ask that you stand for a moment of silence in memoriam." We all stand, and to keep from crying, I watch Teddy's hair slowly start to change to green. When the moment is over, McGonagall starts to read a list of the dead and every so often, someone comes forward to read a speech about that person. Then one of their descendants comes up and carves the name of their loved into the stone with their wand while the body is lowered into the gigantic grave. It's quite a sad process, and several times I'm brought to the verge of tears. I'm dreading the moment Lupin, Tonks, or Fred's name is called.

"Lupin, Remus," says Professor McGonagall, and I stand, Teddy in my arms, and walk to the podium. McGonagall looks shocked, but when she sees Teddy, she understands. I face the crowd, willing myself not to cry.

"This," I say, my voice shaking, "Is Teddy Remus Lupin. He is the only living descendant of Remus Lupin." I pause and look down at Teddy's face, just as he opens his eyes. So like Lupins'. "He is about one month old," I declare, and wait for the rustling and murmuring to die down. "He has his father's eyes. He'll grow up without a father because of this war. And as we put Lupin to rest, I will carve his name into the stone, because he is far too little." And with that, I step away and approach the stone. I find a spot, and pull out my wand. Teddy gurgles in my arms, and I look at him. He's reaching for my wand. I let him take it, and, me guiding his hand, we carve his father's name into the stone. When we're done, a burst of applause sounds over the grounds. Teddy jumps at the noise, and his hair turns a vibrant shade of green. A few people laugh, and I manage a small smile myself as I return to my seat. Harry has tears in his eyes again, and once I've taken my seat, he lifts Teddy out of my arms and onto his lap. I lean my head on Harry's shoulder as the proceedings continue.

"Tonks, Nymphadora," says Professor McGonagall, and Mrs. Tonks gets up and comes over to Harry, her hands held out for Teddy. Harry silently hands him over, his face pained. Mrs. Tonks approaches the podium and introduces Teddy and herself.

"I'm only going to write her surname on this," she says, gesturing to the slab of marble behind her. "She-she hated being c-called Nymphadora." Mrs. Tonks leaves the podium with her head held high and tears streaming down her face. She takes Teddy's hand and they carve Tonks's name next to Lupin's in the rock. I am among those who applaud them when they're done, and Tonks's mother takes Teddy back to Harry before returning to her seat, dabbing at her eyes.

Names pass...we enter the V's(which surprisingly takes a long time), and then enter the W's. Three names are called and then-

"Weasley, Fred," says Professor McGonagall, and at that precise moment, everyone in the family bursts into tears with the exception of Percy. Even Ron is crying. So's Harry. We rise and go to the podium. Mom is crying to hard to say anything, and George flat-out refuses to, so Percy steps forward.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Percy Weasley, Fred's brother. I'd like to say a few words about him. He was the funniest, smartest, and most amazing person I've ever met, with the possible exception of his twin, George." Percy inclines his head to George, whose face is clenched in pain, eyes red from tears. "He was always a prankster, and he died laughing. I wish I'd gotten to know him better in the years I spent with him-and that I had not been such a prat and gotten caught up in work far too often. As they often say, you never really know what you have until it's gone, and I never realized what a good brother I had in Fred until I got to know him again, for a few hours, before he was snatched from me again." I'm crying so hard now that everything looks like a great big blur. Percy's speech is so emotional. "So, I'd just like to say, I'm sorry, Fred. I wish I'd known you. I wish you hadn't died. May you forever be at peace." And with that, he steps away from the podium, leaving the rest of us crying so hard we can't see straight, and most people in the audience reaching for their hankies.

In the end it's George who carves Fred's name into the stone, simply because we all insist he knew Fred best. I manage to shepherd my family to our seats, then plop down next to Harry, take Teddy Lupin from his lap, and cry on his(Harry's) shoulder for the rest of the ceremony, one hand reached out to hold George's.

At the end of the ceremony, McGonagall asks us all to stand again. We do and she waves her wand. At the top of the monument, where no one could reach, words appear: to those who died: You will not be forgotten. To those who live: do not forget. It's a great message, and the crowd comes together, families greeting one another and hugs, tears, and kisses are exchanged. I keep a tight hold on Teddy until Mrs. Tonks finally comes over.

"Can I come see him?" I ask, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead before I give him to Mrs. Tonks.

"But of course. I'm sure Teddy would be thrilled to see you," she said, smiling at me. I return her smile and watch her walk out of sight, then turn to stare at the monument. I don't know how or why, but somehow, Fred, Lupin, and Tonks's names stand out on it to me. I feel waves of misery lapping at me, and I don't know how I'll be able to return here next year and have to pass that damn thing everyday. It'll only remind me of the losses I sustained during these years of hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Happy late Valentine's Day! I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update, but my Doc Manager wasn't working and my teachers SWAMPED my with homework. Anyways, here is where we start to deviate from Rowling's storyline, so don't flame me, I warned you! As always, thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Not the characters. Wish I did...

Chapter 7: Oh, Crap

**3 Weeks Later**

I'm sitting in my bedroom at the Burrow, counting days on my calendar. I am starting to get seriously concerned. My period is over two weeks late. Now, I'll be the first to admit I've been late before(I even missed a month-that was terrifying!), but this is different. In the past two weeks, I've begun to get sick in the morning, and I've been so tired all day. I've gotten the most awful headaches, too. Not to mention my breasts have suddenly been really tender as of late. The smallest touch can make them hurt so badly I want to cry.

I thought nothing of it until this morning at about four in the morning, when I went in to gag in the bathroom and saw a box of tampons, which means either Hermione or Mom has gotten their period. And now I'm worried, because my period is nearly two weeks late. I don't know why, as I'm never more than a week late. But I'm starting to get seriously annoyed that it hasn't come yet. So annoyed, in fact, that I decide to pull a Muggle and "Google It". So I scribble a note to Mom that I leave on the table saying I've gone for a walk, pull on a coat, and head to the village.

The morning air is fresh and cool, which helps clear my head. I stroll through the light fog towards the village, feeling my breath get shorter the longer I walk. I'm debating stopping at Mrs. Tonks's house on the way back when I see the outline of Ottery St. Catchpole. I hurry into the village and head to my favorite coffee shop-the one that's open at 4:30 in the morning and has free service to Google(Wi-Fi or something? Muggles, right?). I push the door open and step inside.

"Good morning, Ginny," my friend Luna(yes, Luna Lovegood) chirps from behind the counter, but I barely hear her. My stomach is suddenly churning. Normally, I might love the smell of coffee, but today it has me so nauseous that I don't even make it to the bathroom in time to start puking, so most of it winds up on the floor. Luna runs in after me.

"_Evanesco," _she mutters, pointing her wand at the mess. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Smell-make it stop," I pant before leaning over the toilet again. Seconds later, the smell is gone and I let out a breath in relief and get up to rinse my mouth. Luna follows me to the small table with computers once I leave the restroom.

"What on earth, Ginny? What was that all about?" she asks, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping. I smile at this old trait. Luna has changed much since the war and her father's death. She's much more responsible and reliable, though still has many of her quirky traits and still wears her radish earrings.

"I don't know, Luna," I reply. "That's what I'm here to find out." We sit at the table together, and Luna gets us both a cup of tea, which I'm grateful for.

"First Muggle customer should be here in an hour," she warns, and I nod, then turn my attention to Google.

Ten minutes later and I'm staring at the screen in exasperation. This stupid thing seems to think I have a cold, but I know that's not right. I've had colds(and several of them) over my many years, and I know this is different. So I try again. I intend to type in 'what are some signs of a common cold', just to see if I have any of them, then stop short at 'what are some s'. For the first thing that comes up is 'what are some signs of pregnancy.' And suddenly, it all makes sense. My hand flies to my abdomen. Oh, crap. No way.

"Ginny?" Luna asks, but my brain is in over drive. I hold up a finger to silence her and grab the nearest wall calendar and start counting. No. No, please no. I count again. Shit.

"Ginevra!" Luna says, exasperated. "What is the matter?" I look at her in horror.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper.

"WHAT?" she gasps. "But-you and Harry haven't-have you?" I nod, silently. "When?" she asks. "Surely not recently. He's been so busy with his Auror training, you can't have had any time..." I shake my head. "Then when?"

"Night after the battle," I reply. "He wanted to talk to me, tell me everything. I played a song I wrote for him. You know-'Superman'. And he-he said he loved it a lot and he picked me up and swung me around in a circle. And after that...well...one thing led to another and..." I trailed off, giving Luna a guilty look. She stares at me. I duck my head in shame.

"So...now what?" she finally asks. I look up.

"Huh?"

"How are you going to care for it? How will you go back to Hogwarts?" I shake my head.

"I'm not going, Luna."

"What?"

"I'm not going back. This," I gestured at my abdomen, "Is just another excuse. I don't want to see that stupid slab of stone and remember how Fred and Lupin and Tonks all died. I don't want all the reminders of the battle. No, Luna, I'm not going back." She sighs.

"To be honest, Ginny, I don't think I'm going back, either. I sort of want to work in the Muggle world. At a daycare or something. Work with other kids...I've always loved little ones." She pokes at my stomach. "Hi there, it's Aunt Luna." I laugh.

"But, Luna, how will you find work?"

"I was thinking of maybe teaching or working at a daycare. I don't fancy any of the professions they offer in the Wizarding world, though I'm sure some people love them-Harry seems to-Ginny, what's wrong?" I feel the color drain from my face. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Mom. Dad. George. Bill. Charlie. Percy. Oh, no...

"How am I going to tell them I'm pregnant?" I ask. "I can't do that to Harry!" And all of a sudden I'm panicking. I was so stupid! Having sex like that! And now I'm pregnant at 16! Ugh! My life is officially ruined. I bury my head in my hands and Luna pats my back.

"It's alright, Ginny, we can find a way around this." I look up at her. She's thinking hard. "How far along do you think you are?" she asks. That brings me up short. I have no idea. Let's see...what's today? The...24th...of May? Yes, that's it. So, May 3rd... I think for a moment.

"About three weeks," I finally say. Luna nods.

"Alright. You won't start showing until about three months. That's the biggest sign. So unless you show major symptoms before then..." Luna trails off. I'm starting to have a panic attack now.

"Luna, why do you think I'm here? I've _been _having major symptoms already! I missed my period, I get 'morning sickness' at every hour of the day and night, I've had _terrible _headaches, and I'm tired all the time! Oh, it's so blatantly obvious in hindsight! I can't believe my family hasn't noticed!" I bury my face in my hands. Luna tries to sooth me.

"Shh, Ginny, it'll be ok. I'll figure something out, I promise."

"I should just leave," I mutter. "I can't do this to Harry in the middle of Auror training, and there is no way I'm telling either of my parents about this. Nor my brothers." I'm thinking hard.

"And how would you make a living, exactly?" Luna asks.

"I'd do-something. There's got to be a small town somewhere." I reach for the computer, but Luna pulls it away.

"I can't believe you're just going to run away," she says, her voice so harsh I wince.

"I'm not staying here, Luna. No way. I'm not doing this to Harry. I'm not letting my family think I let them down. Are you kidding? No way! I'm not dishonoring my family like this. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I declare, looking her in the eye.

"But don't you think your family and Harry will be more worried if you disappear with no explanations?" Luna asks. I blow out my breath, exasperated.

"They'll all be fine-eventually," I say, not convinced. Luna laughs.

"You and I both know Harry wouldn't rest until he found you. He'd work his ass off day and night to find someone he loves, and with you-Ginny, he'd go crazy!"

"Then I'll break up with him," I say softly, feeling my heart splinter. Luna gapes at me.

"WHAT?"

"I-I'll break up with him," I say, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Have the nargles affected your brain?" Luna demands. I shake my head.

"Luna, I'm not telling him about this. I'll break up with him, be all distraught, and then leave to have this baby somewhere else. Ireland, maybe, I've always loved it there. And then-well, then I'll just have to do the best I can," I say, my voice faltering.

Luna wastes another hour and a half trying to deviate me from my current mindframe(ignoring all Muggle customers to do so). But finally, she just gives up and we sit in silence.

"Fine then, Ginny. Leave. But," she says, with an unusual fierceness in her voice, "I'm coming with you." I stare at her blankly.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you," she repeats. "What's that Muggle saying? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I gape at her. Luna should totally have been in Gryffindor. She's so brave. She's willing to uproot her life and live with a pregnant teenager. Yup. Definitely Gryffindor.

"Luna, are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies with such vehemence that I'm taken aback. But I know there's no point to argue, so I sit quietly in the corner with my tea while Luna opens up the shop and serves the customers. She apologizes for the late opening, saying there was a small crisis with the coffee maker. Most forgive her and are soon chatting away-Luna's easy to love.

I stay until her shift is over, then we sit at the computer table and find a small city in Ireland to move to. It's called Kenmare, and we've decided on it because it has it's own Quidditch team, the Kenmare Kestrels, so therefore must have a large Wizarding population somewhere nearby. We talk and plan until nearly one o' clock, when I realize how long I've been gone and bid a hasty good-bye to Luna(promising to meet her at the café at noon tomorrow) and hurry back to the Burrow.

I arrive, breathless and panting, ten minutes later and say hello, explain where I was, and then retire for a short nap. I fall asleep with my mind buzzing about the trick I'm about to play on my family, and how bad I feel that I must trick everyone I love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey People! Just finished this, so I though I'd post it before I went to bed. This is a rather sad chapter, I'm sorry. That's like two sad chapters in a row. However, this is a dark subject, what with the teen pregnancy and leaving home and all. I did a quick Harry POV at the end: Please let me know if I should do more of those throughout the story, or not. I love your feedback, thanks to my ever-constant reviewers! Mwah!**

Disclaimer: Yeah, so, I still don't own Harry Potter...Only thing I own here is this cafe.

Chapter 8: Goodbye

**2 Weeks Later**

I wake up, my heart in my throat. Today's the day. Today I am going to break up with Harry and leave. Luna and I's plan was to have me be distraught, and leave, but send an owl to my family saying I'm ok. She wants to leave before the six-week mark, so I can make sure everything's alright. I agree we need to leave soon: my symptoms are getting worse and I think Mom is starting to get worried. Plus, I'm rather larger than I normally should be, according to Luna, and this is worrying both of us. I just want to get out of here before someone suspects something or something goes wrong with the baby.

I'm not too sure about this baby. I mean, I want to have it, and I'm sure I'll love it(after all, it's part Harry!), but it's caused so much heartache for me already...I can only hope that it, Luna, and I will be able to have a good life in Kenmare.

I go down to breakfast, where Harry is waiting for me. He's taken the day off simply because I told him I wanted to talk to him. He's been worried about me recently, too. I think he knows something's up. I'm just praying he'll put my actions down to the breakup. It hurts me deeply to do this to him, but I can't tell him I'm pregnant...he shouldn't have to deal with that, what with the press hounding him and his Auror training and having to fly all over the country to deal with problems that arose after the fall of Voldemort. He's been doing alright, but I've seen the side of him that's really stressed out and frustrated, and I can't add a baby to all of these worries. So, instead, I'm taking myself out of the equation altogether.

"Hey," he says, smiling at me and leaning in to kiss my cheek. I manage a smile and don't pull back from his kiss. I've been careful to distance myself from him this entire week in the hopes of making this easier, but no such luck-my heart is still throbbing painfully.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask him.

"Hmm...porridge," he replies after a moment of thought, and soon there's two steaming bowls on the table in front of us. I wolf down mine in a very unladylike fashion, but I'm so hungry! I guess that, since I'm eating for two, I would be, but I still feel like a pig every time I sit down to eat a meal.

"So what are we doing today?" he asks as I sweep my wand across the table(I had my birthday a few weeks ago-I love being able to use magic now!) to clear the dishes.

"Just taking a walk," I answer, trying to sound upbeat and not show how close I am to tears. I've been so emotional lately! Must be this pregnancy thing...

"Sounds great," he says, coming up behind me and placing his hands around my midsection, near my stomach. And I freak out.

"Get off me, Harry," I yell, pulling and twisting my way away from him before he can feel the baby-his baby-_our _baby-growing in me. He jumps backwards, shocked, and I lean against the counter, breathing hard.

"What the hell?" he asks, and I just shake my head and pull a cover up story out of thin air.

"Period cramps. I've been really sore," I say, and understanding washes over his face.

"Oh. Sorry," he says, thought it sounds a bit short. I don't blame him. Even with bad cramps, that was uncalled for.

"Shall we head out for our walk?" I ask after a few more moments of awkward silence. He nods, and we leave. I ask him how training's been, and he talks about that as we walk off towards the woods near the Burrow. I listen as hard as I can, desperate for information to remember him by, though I already know everything about him. Every little quirk he has is firmly etched into my brain, but I want to make sure, so I can tell his son or daughter what he was like one day.

"What about you, Ginny? You've been rather strange the past few weeks. Are you feeling alright?" I know in my heart this is it.

"Harry, look," I say, pulling my emotions inside me as my heart splinters and cracks, tearing out the fundamental piece that's Harry. "I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now...I...I don't think we should be together anymore." I blurt it out as fast as I can, and it burns on the way out.

"What?" he asks, looking at me, confusion and betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you," I say, and feel tears leak out of my eyes. I've never been a great actress.

"But..Ginny...why?" he asks, pain growing in his eyes.

"Because I'm sick of reporters following me around every time I leave the house! I'm sick of you never being here! Harry, I can't stand this! I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry!" I use any pathetic excuse I can.

"Ginny, I can fix that, I can be here more, I can stop the reporters...please don't do this! We'll figure something out!" He's pleading with me now, but I can't stop. I have to. For him.

"Harry...I can't stand being here, with all these memories of the war, and of Fred. I have to get out, I have to get away or I'll go crazy! I'm leaving. I'll go work in a Muggle village for a bit, get some money, and then I'll forge my own path. But I'm not staying here."

"But what about your family?"

"They'll understand. George feels the same way."

"You can't leave, please, no!"

"I am, Harry. I can't stand all the memories of the war that come up when I see you, and the reporters and all the memories of Fred. I'm leaving, right now. The only reason I wanted to see you today was to say goodbye. So, goodbye, Harry. I hope you find someone who will be good to you someday." And with that, I kiss him on the cheek and run off towards the village, where my luggage, Luna, and a new life are waiting.

"Ginny, wait!" he yells after me, and I hear him chase me. My heart swells with emotion for him. He really loves me that much? But I can't stop, not now. I run faster, trying to get away from him. I know he's following me. I can still hear his voice, pleading with me to stop...that will haunt me until my dying day, I'm sure of it. My dying day...suddenly the prospect of a life without Harry seems too much, and I want to turn around and hug him and kiss him and tell him I'm sorry, that I didn't mean any of it...but the thought of the baby comes back and I run harder. I can't do this to him, I can't. Though I'm not sure how much longer my resolve can hold.

Thankfully, I make it to the village not long after. Harry still calls for me, but he fell on a rock and had to stop to find his shoe. By the time he gets here, I'll be gone. I make my way to the coffee shop and stumble blindly into it. Luna's there, waiting, and she catches me as I start to fall.

"Oh, Ginny...are you sure this is a good idea? Can't you just stay?" I shake my head.

"I can't do this to him. Take me, Luna, now!"

"Alright, Ginny, but I still don't think-"

"Now, Luna! This is hard enough!" She sighs but argues no more, gathering our luggage and bringing it closer. Harry's yells are getting louder. I grasp her hand to Disapparate, but she pulls away.

"I forgot the carseat!" she gasps and sprints across the store to reach it. Harry's coming closer; I can see him through the glass window now. Luna reaches me just as Harry's eyes meet mine. He reaches out to me, his mouth saying things I will never hear, and then everything goes black as Luna and I Disapparate on the spot.

**Harry POV**

Ginny turns and runs away from me. My heart fills with a pain so severe I can't stand up straight. She has to come back-I have to explain, I can help her-

"Ginny, wait!" I yell, and run after her. My only thought is not to let her get away. If she gets away, my life is over. I chase her, chase the red streak of hair flying across the lawn.

"Please, Ginny!" I yell. "I can help you! Don't leave! I'll do anything! Ginny-come back!" But it's too late. She's getting farther and farther away, taking my heart with her. "GINNY!" I yell, lunging forward and promptly tripping over a rock. I swear, then look around for my shoe. It's lying some three yards away.

"_Accio,"_ I mutter and it zooms to me. I jam it on my foot and continue running after her. "Please, Ginny, stop! Come back!" But she's even farther ahead, almost to the village. She disappears behind a building even as I put on an extra spurt of speed. I'm nearly flying now-I have to reach her in time.

I slide into the village and struggle to regain my balance as I see a redhead enter a coffee shop halfway down the street, where Luna works-it's Ginny! Maybe Luna can stop her! I run faster, determined to reach her-she's not leaving me-and I see her, through the window. She's standing next to a pile of luggage. Her eyes meet mine, full of pain and regret, and I reach for her.

"Don't leave, Ginny, please! I love you!" But she can't hear me and it's too late-Luna comes flying back over, grabs Ginny's hand, and whisks her away in a whirl of darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Happy Weekend! As a present for you all, chapter 9 is up! Got this done about two minutes ago, thought you'd like it. I should post tomorrow, depending on how the day goes, but I don't see a problem with it. So be ready for more! We're getting into the plot now, I'm very excited! I would like you all to send either the number 1 or the number 3 in along with your reviews, please. Speaking of reviews, please please please leave me some! I keep hearing from the same people and although I love them dearly, I'd love to hear from everybody else! And while on the subject of reviewers, hgfan: Yes, I am aware that Ginny is OOC, alright? I find it hard to write accurately for her character, so I simply model her as my own. It's called Fan FICTION for a reason. If you do not like my work, don't read it. But I don't appreciate flames. **

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter with all my heart but it's not mine. It belongs to the beautiful and amazingly wonderful J.K. Rowling. Now enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Place to Live

**Ginny POV **

I'm struggling for breath as I experience Apparition-I've never liked it, but now that I'm pregnant it's even worse. When it finally stops, I fall to the ground and vomit right then and there, my head spinning. Luna flutters around me, saying soothing things in my ear and conjuring water and a goblet for me to drink out of when I'm done retching. I drink deeply and try to calm down, but I can't, not after seeing Harry's face-and it's only now that he's gone that I know how much I really did love him-it's like half of my heart is gone.

I've been without him before, hell, he's broken up with me before, but this is different because I'll never be able to go back to him. I'm fully aware that I've just seen Harry for the last time in my life, and that breaks my heart. To never see his green eyes again, never run my fingers through his black hair-the thought haunts me, and I break down in tears. Luna sits down and rocks me, trying to sooth me, but it's no use. I cry and cry and cry, not sure if I'll ever stop. But finally, Luna's voice sounds clear in my head.

"Ginny, I know you're in a lot of pain, but you chose this, remember that." I glare at her.

"I know, Luna! I did it to protect him! Can you imagine what Rita Skeeter would make of this? I'm 17! I'm pregnant! With Harry Potter's child! And we're not married! The media would hound me forever, and the child will never be safe! Don't you see, Luna?" I asked, feeling tears creep up on me again, "I was protecting all three of us! Not just me, not just Harry, not just this baby. All of us!" Luna looks at me, thinking hard.

"Well, Ginny," she says finally, "I can see why you did what you did. But I still think you should have taken Harry with you."

"No, Luna, we've been over this! I am not interrupting a career he's always wanted just because I'm going to have a baby! Drop it," I add, as she opens her mouth with signs of arguing. She shakes her head but heeds me, which I'm grateful for. I grab my pack up off the ground and gulp down the last of today's tears, then set off.

"Um, Ginny? Where exactly are you going?" Luna asks behind me, her tone amused.

"To Kenmare! Where else would I be going?" I reply, a bit more shortly than I normally would have, but hey, I'm in emotional pain and I'm pregnant. I feel like I have a right to be a tad irritated with her.

"Erm...Kenmare is that way, Ginny," she says, pointing in the opposite direction. Now I'm completely humiliated. Of course it is. Isn't that always how it works in the movies? The annoyed main character takes off in one direction and of course is going the complete wrong way. So I turn around and flounce towards the city, now fully annoyed with Luna. She catches up to me, though, and talks the whole way into the village. I don't even listen. I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts-and too busy fighting off the morning sickness, of course. It's my worst symptom, other than mood swings and headaches.

"And I've already found an obstetrician for you, Ginny, we're set to go see her in a week..."

"Wait, what?" I ask, turning to look at her, actually interested in what she has to say for the first time. "An ob-ste-what now?" Luna laughs her tinkling laugh.

"An obstetrician. You know, a doctor who takes care of and delivers babies. I found one here in Kenmare, and we're set to go see her in a week. To make sure everything's alright with, you know, the baby."

"Oh. You really did think of everything," I mutter, and she laughs again.

"That's why I wanted you out here before six weeks. That's the first big date, you know. And you're rather large for six weeks, and that's worrying me..."

"Don't," I snap harshly. I can't bear to think that something could be wrong with my child. Not after all I've gone through for it. Luna looks taken aback, but recovers quickly.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" she inquires, and it's my turn to be speechless. No, I bloody well haven't thought about _names! _I've been worrying about hiding the baby from my boyfriend(who, incidentally, is the father of my baby) and my family! I've had no time for names!

"No, I guess I haven't," I say, trying to be polite. Luna's done a lot for me and now all I'm doing is being grumpy. A real help.

"Well, I suppose you ought to start thinking about that soon," Luna says as we catch our first glimpse of Kenmare, Ireland.

It's completely beautiful. In a valley surrounded by rolling, lush green hills, it's small and picturesque, with one Main Street and several shop buildings that look as though they date back to the 1700s or before. All around it are neat residential streets, each a small cottage with flower gardens. It's so perfect, and at the moment, I can't think of a better place to raise my child.

"Oh, Luna," I gasp. She smiles.

"I know, Ginny. It's better than the pictures, isn't it?" I nod, still breathless(not from the baby, from wonder).

"Where do we live?" I ask, hoping we don't have to go and do all the boring real-estate stuff. I just want to get home and put my feet up.

"In a cottage on Magus Lane," she replies. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Maggot Lane?" I ask, stifling a laugh.

"No, Magus. It's Latin for magic," she replies with a wink. "I thought it might be a sign there were witches or wizards living there." I nod in agreement. Luna is a total Ravenclaw through and through, forget what I said about her being a Gryffindor. She's far too logical to be a Gryffindor. We tend to be hot-headed. Luna was anything but.

We go down to the village and buy a map. It does take us awhile to find Magus Lane, but when we do, it's not far from the little café we're in, so we jump up and hurry to it. It takes us about twenty minutes, and may have taken less if I wasn't six weeks pregnant with what feels like the world's heaviest baby, but we make it there all the same. It's number 62442, and it's so simple and sweet.

"Luna, I love it!" I announce and give her a big hug.

"I knew you would," she replied hugging me back.

It has a large yard, large enough for a child to play in, with beautiful flowerbeds overflowing with all my favorite flowers. Roses, lilies, daffodils, and violets. There are one or two trees in the front yard, providing shade and fun places to play for my child. The house itself is small and is covered with brown and gray stonework. The front door is a deep blue, with a golden brass knocker, and the roof is black shingles. There is a small walkway leading up to the front door. I love it. It's the perfect house for me and my baby.

"Can we go inside?" I ask excitedly. Luna laughs but nods at me. I nearly run to the door and jam the key into the lock.

I immediately walk into a hallway with red oak hardwood flooring. On my left are the stairs leading up to the second floor, and ahead of me is a hallway. I walk down said hallway and find the kitchen, with all the Muggle appliances new and gleaming. The area where I'm standing could fit a dining table, and to my left is a living room, with a single step down it. That is also covered in beige carpet, but the kitchen and dining room is the same red oak flooring. The walls are lined with the same stone as the outside, and the cabinets are the same color as the floors. A fireplace is set into one wall, just waiting to be lit, and there is even a mantlepiece for pictures. It's the most beautiful place in the world, and I love it. But there's one thing wrong with it.

"Luna, where's the furniture?" I ask, turning to see where she'd got to. She's right behind me.

"Well, I thought you might want to take the liberty of decorating it yourself," she answers. I gape at her. "I took out all my dad's money and converted it to Muggle money. I figured after a bit of working from each of us, we could have enough to buy some furniture. However, there are beds and dressers upstairs, and the bathroom has toilet, sink, and shower, and all the appliances work. I bought some things on my own."

"I get to decorate my house?" I demand in a whisper. She blinks at me.

"Well, of course!" I tackle her in a hug.

"Oh, Luna, thank you! This is too much to hope for! You are the best friend anyone could ever have!" I'm nearly in tears for everything she's done for me. I can't think of anyone else who would do this for me. Except for Harry. And that thought promptly sends me into tears. Luna just sits on the floor next to me and parts my arm while I sob again. I hate myself for leaving Harry the way I did, but I just can't go back to him, can't add this baby to his already full plate. So I cry myself out on Luna's shoulder instead. It's nearly lunchtime when I'm done, and so Luna gets up and makes us a lunch using the food she brought with her, putting it in the correct Muggle appliances and getting everything ready. Then we have a picnic, right there on the hardwood.

"You know, I won't condone this behavior in my child when it is born," I tell her, and we look at each other, then start to laugh. And once I start I can't stop. So I laugh and laugh, and Luna laughs too. It feels good to laugh, even though I know I shouldn't. And though I hiccup myself into silence at the thought of Harry, all my tears have already been shed. I don't even want to think about him anymore, so instead, I spend the rest of the afternoon learning how to use Muggle appliances like a Muggle. I've just learned how to use the oven effectively when Luna turns to me on a sudden thought.

"How are we going to handle this magic thing?" she asks. "Do we tell the baby it's magic, or do we wait, or do we not tell it at all?" I shake my head.

"We aren't lying to it. But we can't tell it right away...I can just see it going to school and yelling, 'I'm magical' in front of the class. We'd have the Ministry of Magic down on us so fast we'd barely be able to blink. I think we shouldn't tell it right away, but instead wait until it's old enough to keep a secret." Luna thinks about that proposition for awhile while I fiddle around with the oven, learning what each button does.

"You know, Ginny, I think that could work!" she says happily. I grin at her, and we spend the rest of the day just talking, laughing, and occasionally crying, but it's one of the better days I've had. I go to bed that night happy, with Luna's reassurances that we'll go out and find work tomorrow morning following me into my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty everybody, here's Chapter 10! I've been working on it all day, I hope you like it! Thanks to my reviewers so far!**

Disclaimer: I only own the cafe and Paige. Oh, well, I suppose I own the other applicants too...point is, Harry Potter isn't mine.

Chapter 10: Looking for Work

Luna shakes me awake at 7:00 the next morning, insisting that I need to get up and eat and write a letter to my family telling them that I am fine, but won't be back for awhile. And so, after much mumbling and grumbling, I get up, shower, dress, and write my letter. It wasn't easy to, but I managed it. Here it is:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's Ginny. I know you're probably both really worried about me, and I'll bet the rest of the family is, too. But I want you to know that I am fine. I'm alive and well, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm so sorry to leave you like this, but please don't be angry with me! I really didn't have a choice. Being around the Burrow made me remember Fred so much, and everywhere I look I saw the war, so I left. I'm so so so sorry for not telling you, but I needed out! I was going crazy, I swear. So I broke up with Harry(please tell him I'm sorry!) and I left. Luna came with me. I'm not going to say where we are, because I need time alone to heal from the war. I don't know how long that will be, but I promise I'll write and keep in touch and send pictures occasionally! My best to everyone. Please don't be angry with me!_  
><em>I love you,<em>

_Ginny._

I wasn't entirely satisfied with it, but Luna made me send it, so I did, and then we left to look for work. We went to the town hall and found a number of job listings. Luna took the one for a 'desperately needed preschool teacher' and I took the one for a waitress. We had breakfast at a small place downtown, and then took off for our separate destinations. I've made it to mine, but I'm very nervous about going in. It's a rather fancy looking place, and I know I'll be working here if I'm lucky, but I'm still slightly scared by the prospect of going in here and asking for a job. But I am a Gryffindor, so in I go.

I make for the counter straight away. The place is spic and span, neat and clean, but also very fancy and elegant. A nice place. Something that attracts me.

"Excuse me," I say to the hostess "I'm here about a job as a waitress?" I hold up the slip I took from the ad. The woman looks at me, her eyes skeptical.

"Ah, yes. Good thing someone finally responded. How old are you?" she asks in a polite tone, but even so, this brings me up short. Could I get away with sixteen? I decide not to risk it, after all, they'll find out I'm pregnant soon enough.

"I'm 20," I reply. The hostess smiles and hands me a clipboard and several forms.

"Please complete these and give them back to us. We will let you know if you receive the job," she tells me, and then turns to serve a customer that has just entered. I take the forms over to an empty chair and sit down. Just by looking at the first few questions, I know this is going to be a long process. They say: _1. Are you polite even when frustrated? 2. Do you like to work with people? 3. Are you coordinated? _Oh, boy. It's going to be a long morning.

I was completely right about it being a long morning, by the way. I agonized over whether or not to tell them I was pregnant, but finally decided on the truth-they'd find out soon enough. I can say I was raped or something. Or I could say my boyfriend left me. One of the two. I'd think of a cover story eventually. Anyways, by the time I finally turned in the form, it was nearly lunchtime, so I hurried(as fast as I could go, anyways) to the restaurant Luna and I had decided to meet at. It's a few blocks away from the one I was just at, and it's not nearly as nice, but Luna and I need to keep our expenses to a minimum until we both have a steady income.

I'm about five minutes late, but there's no sign of Luna. I ask for her at the hostess station, but they say she hasn't been here yet. So I get a booth, order a water, and sit down to wait. She comes in about two minutes later, looking out of breath, her hair wild and eyes wide. She sees me and comes rushing over.

"Ginny, I think they're going to give me the job!" she exclaims as she sits down and pulls off her Ravenclaw scarf.

"Really? Oh, Luna, that's great! I don't know about mine, so it's good that one of us will be able to get work," I answer, and she beams at me.

"Thanks! Don't worry, Ginny, I'm sure they'll hire you. Why wouldn't they? You have what it takes to be a waitress." I roll my eyes at that comment, but otherwise ignore it, and our conversation changes topics.

After we've gotten our dinner and are halfway through it, Luna brings up the name subject again.

"Have you given any more thought as to what you want to name this kid?" she asks me, pointing at my belly. I shrug, taking a sip of my water.

"Not really. I've sort of had a busy couple of days, you know," I say half-sarcastically. She gives me an exasperated look.

"Ginny, we're going to the doctor in a week. I think you should find out the gender so we can decorate the room properly, at least.

"I know, I know...what do you think about a name?" I don't even have a clue about what to name Harry and I's child. Except...well...

"Hmmm. Perhaps something nice and unusual?" Luna says, but I shake my head.

"No way. I am not condemning this child to a life with a strange name. Nuh-uh." I shake my head, and maybe it's just the hormones of being a teenager, but I suddenly feel very annoyed with Luna and don't say much for the rest of the meal.

**2 Days Later**

I'm really starting to get annoyed now. Luna and I have been here for about three days now, and we _still_ haven't found jobs. I'm beginning to panic, as well as get annoyed-what are we going to do if we don't have jobs in nine months? Every time this happens, I tell myself I'm being stupid, that we'll find _something. _I mean, come on, it's a small town. There's got to be a way for at least one of us to find work. That still doesn't help those hormonal teenager pregnancy moments, though.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The telephone breaks through my mopey mood, and I go to answer it. Luna insisted on having one, though I can barely operate it. The best I can do is pick it up the right way.

"Hello?" I ask, trying to keep the grumpiness out of my voice. It's not this person's fault I'm pregnant.

"Hello, is this Ginevra Weasley?" the voice on the other end asks.

"This is she," I reply, my heart leaping in my throat. Who is this and what do they want?

"This is Paige Carson, manager of The Finest Restaurant in Kenmare. I believe you applied for a job here a few days ago?"

"I did," I reply, hardly daring to believe it. Luna appears in the doorway behind me.

"Well, Miss Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that we have accepted you to become one of our waitresses. Please report for training at noon today. Training will be three days and then you will be on the job and getting paid. Your shifts will be arranged at the end of training. We are pleased to have you join our staff!" Paige Carson says in a perky voice.

"I-thank you!" I say. "I'll be there!"

"Good day to you!" she chirps, and then hangs up. I stand with the phone in my hand, amazed at what has just happened. I hear Luna come up behind me but don't turn around.

"Well?" she demands after a few minutes of silence. "Did you get the job?" I turn around, a huge smile on my face, and she immediately knows the answer. She shrieks with happiness, and we have an impromptu dance party/picnic right there in the kitchen.

"Just think," I say before I leave. "Soon we'll be able to decorate this place!" Her laugh sounds after me all the way down the street.

I walk through the residential section to Main Street, then head to the shop. I'm nervous and excited at the same time, but more excited than nervous. I'm just happy that I'll be able to support my baby. I enter the shop.

"Miss Weasley?" A voice asks me. I turn to see a blonde smiling at me. She's got on a crisp white uniform, her nails are done perfectly, and underneath the layers of makeup, she actually looks nice. I nod. "Right this way," she says, leading me through the restaurant to a door marked 'Staff'. She holds the door open and I walk through.

There are about five other girls in the room, which has only a beaten-up couch, table, TV, and coffee maker. Of course, there's a door that leads to the kitchens, so I suppose they don't often go hungry. I try to smile at the others, but they all stare at me like I'm a freak, so I go and sit on the sofa, not to making eye contact with anyone.

"Well, I think everyone is here now, so why don't we get started?" the lady asks. We all nod mutely. I can already tell this will be an awkward tour. "I'm Paige Carson! Most of you know me, I think..." she looks at everyone around the room and waves at a few girls. "How about we introduce ourselves! What's your name?" she says brightly to me.

"Ginny," I say. She smiles and nods, then turns to the next girl.

"Taylor."

"Evelyn."

"Mary."

"Rose."

"Laura." We're such an exciting group.

"Alright, then, everyone follow me! I'm going to show you everything in the kitchen and how to place an order and then we'll come back here for some training!" I have to give it to Paige, she's really trying. So I'm the first to stand and we go through the kitchen, where it's loud and noisy. I somehow manage to hear every word Paige says, though. I pick it up quickly-it's really not that hard. You come in and hand that slip of paper thing to the head staff guy. He yells it out, and you make sure it's correct. If it is, you leave to serve another table. If it's not, you make sure he gets it right, then leave. Like I said, not too complicated.

Now, the balancing act in the other room is a different story. We're given trays and told to load them with a certain amount of weight, then carry them on our hips around the room and deposit them back at the spot where we left them. This worries me. Can I carry that tray safely in my condition? I pull Paige aside and ask her. She looks at me, surprised, then her eyes dart to my abdomen.

"I think that should be fine, hon. It's not like you're putting any pressure on the baby," she tells me after a few moments of thought. So I do it, and to my very great surprise, I make it around the room without dropping anything. Who knew? I'm such a klutz...

The rest of training is fine, albeit boring. I do reasonably well in dealing with an annoyed customer(at least, I don't lose my temper or pull my wand out and start firing curses at him), and don't have any problem assembling the food on the plate. Wish I could say the rest of my group was as proficient. I lost count of the number of things Mary dropped, and Laura about strangled her customer, while Rose's plate of food had about 3 million hairs in it. So, all in all, I feel quite accomplished and rather happy with myself as I depart at 5. I'm exhausted, though. This baby is really quite heavy...just my luck, though. Well, at least I have only...what, eight more months? Joy.

When I get home, the house is quiet and dark. I call for Luna, walking through the house and flipping on lights until I get to the kitchen and find a note saying she left for a teacher interview. I cross my fingers for her and start on dinner, using the ingredients she left on the counter.

Half an hour later, she gets home just in time for my grilled cheese and veggies. We eat on the floor again, promising we'll buy a table and chairs with our first paycheck(she got the job). I think this is a great idea. I'm starting to get sick of eating on the floor. It's a bit hard to get up and down off of the ground when you're one month pregnant with the world's heaviest baby. I can't wait to get to the doctor's. How long is that? A week? Oh, great. It'll take forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I've been working on this story all day and I remembered I needed to post this. Sorry! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, depending on the number of reviews I get...thanks again to my lovely reviewers! Love you all! I love the ideas you've given me, and I may modify them to fit the story. Thanks again! Oh, and I've decided not to do too many outtakes of Harry's POV. However, we will be hearing from Harry this chapter! Read on to find out!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: It's not mine. OK, Dr. Rigoro is, but that's it.

Chapter 11: The More The Merrier!

I'm right: the week until I visit the doctor does take forever. Luna has her call me on the phone to get us acquainted, and though I'll have a stack of forms to fill out when I get in, we're better off than we were when we first got here. We've set about forging me a birth certificate, for we're certain I'll need one. Most medical places require one for their records.

"How's that?" Luna asks me, holding up a piece of paper to the light. I squint at it.

"There's a smudge right there," I reply, pointing.

"Thanks. This is much harder than I though it would be," she mutters, grabbing her wand. It's Sunday, and we both have off, so I'm lounging about in our new chairs(my feet have been killing me!) while she works on a fake certificate for me. I love our table. It's a deep black, of a modern design, and it compliments our red oak hardwood amazingly well. The table is a simple ebony, so shiny I can see myself in it. The chairs have three black rungs on the back, and a _very _comfortable leather seat with armrests. I love it. It was a little more expensive than Luna wanted, but I insisted, and she admits now that it was a good purchase. I, of course, agree.

"Alright, I think I've got it," Luna announces, and I look up.

"That does look nice," I say. "Great job."

"Thanks," she says happily, and turns to put it in the folder for our 'official' documents. As she turns, the smell of her perfume hits me full in the face, and I gag, only barely making it to the kitchen sink in time. Luna comes behind me and holds my hair. I finish my retching fit and rinse my mouth.

"Ugh. I hate this nausea," I complain, leaning agains the counter and rubbing my abdomen. The barest hint of a bulge is starting to show, but you can't see it through my clothing. I only notice it when I shower.

"Don't worry," Luna soothes, still washing vomit out of the sink. "It'll be worth it. You'll love this baby to death! Have you thought-"

"About names?" I finish and we both laugh. "Not too much more, no, but I do have a vague idea..." I let my voice trail off.

"Do tell," Luna says, setting about making tea.

"Well," I say, reaching over to help, "I'd like it to have one of Harry's parent's names as it's middle name. I know he'd-he'd want me to do that." I gulp back tears. I've cried enough in the past week. I still cry every night, but I try not to let Luna hear me.

"You mean like Lily for a girl and James for a boy?" she asks, rubbing my back gently. I nod as the tears overflow.

"I miss him, Luna. I wish I could go back," I say, and before I know it I'm sobbing. "He won't be here to hold my hand when I'm giving birth, and he won't be there to hold it and tell it Daddy loves it! And-and-he won't get to cut the umbilical cord," I say, knowing the last reason is silly, but it's the one that bothers me the most.

"Ginny, shh," Luna says, handing me my tea. I sip it as she continues. "We could still go back! You don't have to do this alone. I'm sure he'd welcome you back with open arms. I know you could make it work, somehow." I'm shaking my head before she's even done.

"Luna, I've told you, if the press hear of this baby, I'll never have another quiet moment. Mom would kill me, and George, Ron, Percy and Charlie would all kill Harry. This poor thing would have to grow up in front of the entire Wizarding World! No, no, no. I'm staying here." She sighs but does not argue with me. I'm glad for it. My reasons are harder to explain, even to myself, every time.

At that moment, a snowy owl comes in and lands on the counter. I shriek and spill hot tea all over myself; it's Hedwig. I reach for the letter on her leg.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your family wanted me to send this with Hedwig, so I did. It's your family's letter. Ron and your mother insisted I write you one, too. So here goes._

_They're all desperate to see you again, Ginny. George and Teddy especially. Your mother the most. I think she's coming unglued without you here. We miss you, we really do. I miss you. I don't know why you left me, but at least think of your family. They need you. Please, Ginny, please come back._

_I miss you every hour of the day and night. I'm still looking for you, wherever you are. If you're still getting the Daily Prophet, they've mentioned it a few times. But I miss you, and I love you, and I want you to come back. Give me another chance, Ginny, please! I will move mountains for you! I'll stop the reporters, I'll be home more! I know what it's like to lose a family member, and I'll help you with Fred's death. I'll do anything! If you won't come back for me, then I'll leave, but please come see your family just one more time!_

_I've done the best I can, and I know this is probably sappy. But they wanted me to try. So I did. Just know that I love you, and I miss you, and I'll never stop searching until the day I can hold you in my arms again._

_I love you,_

_Harry._

I'm in tears by the end of this letter. I love him and miss him, too, how can he not know that? I want so badly to go back...but I know I can't. I won't do that to him. But my family...I miss them, too.

"Oh, Ginny," Luna says, and reaches over to give me a hug, but I push away from her and run to my room. I spend the rest of the night crying, and only allow Luna in to bring me food. I don't want company, I want to be alone and cry for those I love back home. Why, oh why, did I have to be so stupid?

The next morning, I feel better some, but still very, very sad. I don't stay that way for long: today's my first appointment. Despite all that's happened because of this baby, I still can't wait to see it. What can I say? I have a maternal instinct like every girl. I get up and dress, then go to the kitchen cautiously. Harry's letter is no longer on the counter; I assume Luna moved it after last night. My family's letter is nowhere in sight, either, and I'm starting to get a little worried about that. I intend to reply to that one.

"Don't worry," Luna says when she comes in and sees me looking everywhere for it. "I put it away, thought you deserved a bit of a break from all that emotion last night." She smiles at me and then proceeds to make breakfast. I want to help, but the smell sends me to the bathroom down the hall again. In the end, the only thing she gets me to eat is a bowl of cereal, a Muggle cereal she bought called Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It's actually not bad.

We leave the house about 15 minutes later, around 8:30. Luna got an early appointment so that I could work half a day, which I am thankful for. I've already decided I'm staying home once this baby is born. I'm not missing any of it's life. It is the only family I'll ever have, besides Luna, after all. I still can't decide whether I want a boy or a girl, though. I suppose I'd be fine with either one.

"I know I've asked you this so many times now, Ginny, but any more thought of names?" Luna says to break the silence as we walk down the street.

"Like I said last night, it'll either have Lily or James as it's middle name," I reply. "And that's all I've thought about. But I sort of want to know the gender before I pick out a name. I don't want to pick out a really good boy's name and have it be a girl." Luna nods in agreement.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" she asks me. I frown and rub my hand on my stomach, thinking. I suppose as the mother I ought to know...but I can't tell...

"Girl," I say suddenly, surprising even myself. Where did that come from? Yet somehow, deep within me, I know it's true. I'm having a girl.

"Well then, I'm betting on a boy," Luna counters, and we spend the rest of the way arguing over how reliable my instinct is. We're still breathless with laughter when we reach the doctor's office. I look at the building, made of rough brown stone, and feel my heart sink. I wish Harry was here. I want him to be with me, in this big moment. But he's not here. He's not here because I left him behind.

"Come on, Ginny. You can do this," Luna says softly. I look at her, take a deep breath, and nod. We enter the building.

It's small and modest, warm and homey and I like it right away. I'm already much more relaxed as Luna leads the way to a free receptionist.

"Good morning," I say before Luna can. "I'm Ginny Weasley, here for an appointment with Dr. Rigoro?" The lady nods.

"Here are the files. Be warned, dear, you may not have an ultrasound today. She just wants to check up with you." I nod. I was prepared for this, anyway. I take the forms to a corner and spend a good twenty minutes with them. Who knew there was so much to having a baby? Gr.

As expected, we did need a birth certificate, so I'm glad we went to the trouble of making one. I'm also very happy with the way it turned out. No one would ever know we'd handmade it(with magic of course, but still...).

When I'm done I take the pages up to the nice lady at the desk. She nods and tells me that the doctor will be with me in a few minutes. I retreat to my corner and pick up a magazine on parenting, figuring I'm gonna need all the help I can get. It's very informative and I'm engrossed in it until Dr. Rigoro comes out.

"Ginevra Weasley?" she calls, and I glance at Luna and stand. Dr. Rigoro is a woman with deep brown skin, expressive brown eyes, and beautiful, silky black hair. I don't know why, but I trust her immediately. "Nice to meet you," she says to me, and we go through the door, Luna at my heels, looking around in wonder at all the Muggle medicine equipment. "In here please," the doctor calls, and we go into a room with a long chair in a reclined position. I sit on this, and Luna takes the chair by the door.

"Welcome, Miss Weasley. I am Dr. Rigoro and I will be taking care of you during your pregnancy and childbirth. Now, before we get started, I'd just like to review this paperwork with you. I know," she adds at the look on my face, "There's a lot."

I put up with that, and then the next few questions about my health. I'm really getting sick of paperwork. When she asks us why we're here if I'm only six weeks along, I really tune in then.

"Well, I've been having such extreme symptoms that I really thought that maybe something was wrong with me. Also, I'm a bit larger than the book says I should be-" I'd nicked a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting from my mom before we left) "-so I was just wanting to get a checkup and make sure everything's OK inside." Dr. Rigoro is nodding slightly and frowning by the time I'm done.

"You were quite right to come in, Miss Weasley. I had assumed you were more along the lines of 8-12 weeks when I saw you, but I see that is not the case. I think...yes, if you're bigger than expected and having such strong symptoms...yes, I do think an ultrasound is in order. Just to make sure all is fine down there." I nod, already nervous. Dr. Rigoro nods and smiles at me, reassuring me everything is fine and not to worry. I barely hear her. Oh, please don't let anything be wrong with my baby...Harry's baby..._our _baby...

Only when Dr. Rigoro leaves to get the proper equipment do I realize I've been rubbing my bump this entire time. I take my hand off it, surprised, and look at Luna, who's trying not to giggle.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sure everything will be alright," she reassures me.

"But if it's not...if I gave up everything for nothing..." Tears spring to my eyes at the thought of what I've done, what I've given up for this baby that may not even be alright.

"Ginny! _There is nothing wrong with the baby! _You would know! You're the mother!" Luna's half-exasperated words are true. I would know if something was wrong inside me, wouldn't I? Of course I would. After all, I knew I was having a girl. I'm much more relaxed when Dr. Rigoro comes in. She wheels everything in and asks me to lay down. She spreads a strange green liquid on my stomach and is about to start the ultrasound when I yell, "STOP!" and burst into tears. She's stunned.

"Sorry," I say, "But I just wish-I wish-Harry were here..." my voice trails off as Luna comes over to me.

"Who is Harry?" asks the doctor.

"The-the-father," I say. "He-he left when he found out I was expecting, and so I moved in with Luna here. But he'll never see his child...He's not here..."

It takes them nearly ten minutes to calm me down, and when they do, I'm intensely ashamed of myself, but Dr. Rigoro tells me it's just the pregnancy thing. She tells me she's had much worse in here, including someone who went so crazy they had to knock her out with drugs. Then she tells me there's nothing to worry about, and how she's just going to show me my baby on that screen up there. I stare at it, excitedly, but jump when a strange instrument touches my stomach.

"It's alright," Dr. Rigoro soothes, and I go back to staring at the screen. In a few minutes, just as I'm starting to get worried, an image pops up. It's grainy and hard to see, but focuses after a few seconds to a gray blob in the middle of the screen. There are two black holes in the middle of it. I don't understand it one bit, and look to the doctor for an explanation. She's frowning at the screen, running the tool over my stomach a bit harder. My hands fly to my stomach protectively.

"It's alright," she tells me. "I'm just trying to get a better picture..." A minute later, the screen focuses, this time razor sharp. "Ah-ha!" she exclaims. "Success!"

"What is that?" I ask, not comprehending anything I see.

"That is your baby, Ginny," the doctor replies, beaming at me. I look closely at the image on the screen, and start to see a head, arms, and legs, no bigger than a bean. I gasp, gripping my stomach.

"That's...my...baby?" I ask, wonderstruck. Rigoro nods. I gasp, and a mile-wide smile splits my face. That little blob up there is...mine. Mine and Harry's. _Ours. _I smile at it for awhile, running my hands over my stomach, watched by Luna and Dr. Rigoro. Then something occurs to me.

"Shouldn't she be a bit bigger?" I ask. Rigoro smiles and nods.

"Yes, it should be. But, Ginny, that's the great news!" she says, smiling. I'm so lost.

"Huh?"

"You're going to have twins!" she announces. My jaw drops.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. I'm tired. It's late. I need to go to bed. But I have wonderful, lovely reviewers, so I made the effort to post this. We hear about Angelina in this chapter, a lot of you have asked about her. Lots of you have asked whether Ginny will return to Harry while she's pregnant. Well, I think that's the next chapter that comes up. Anyways, here's this one, hope you like it.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 12: Dealing With It

Luna and I leave the obstetrician's office an hour later, after being given so many pamphlets on how to deal with pregnancy that I'm just about through with it. We haven't spoken yet, but I know we'll need to-twins? How can we provide for twins with just one of us working?

According to Dr. Rigoro, they will be fraternal twins-non identical. She doesn't know the gender just yet, however-it's far too early. I'm still stunned that I'm going to have twins! But, thinking back on it, my mother conceived twins as well. I suppose high fertility runs in the family. But still...this has got to be the worst scenario to have twins! I have to be able to support them, for one! And for another, caring for them is also going to be a bit of a problem. I am going to stay at home, but with _two _children...how will I manage? I'm really worried now, and I intend to discuss it with Luna ASAP. In other words, when we get to the house. But she has other ideas.

It's about 9:45 when we get back to the cottage, and Luna sits me in the shade of an oak, disappears inside, and comes back with sandwiches, fruit, and chips. We eat in the bright June sunlight, neither of us speaking for a bit.

"What are we going to do?" I finally burst out. "_Twins?"_ Luna looks at me, startled.

"You aren't happy?" she asks quizzically.

"Somewhat, yes, but Luna, I'm more worried about how we're going to provide for them!" I say. Only Luna would celebrate the twins and not worry about how to support them. But she surprises me.

"Ginny, I calculated it all when I went inside to make lunch. You make a rather lot for a waitress, but it's a good restaurant. They promised me a lot of money if I took this job, and when I threw in your condition, they raised my pay. Even with just me working, we'll have plenty of money for them, and a bit left over. We just can't do crazy splurges, so we'll need to get all the furniture in before they're born." Luna looks at me like this is the simplest thing in the world, and I can't help myself: I laugh, feeling immensely relieved. I trust Luna, after all, she was the Ravenclaw, not me. So it's in much better spirits that I leave for work.

"Hello, Ginny!" Paige says brightly when I walk in. I give her a big smile.

"Hi, Paige," I reply. While neither of the other two waitresses who made it through training are particularly kind to me, Paige is very nice. She's bright and sweet, the perfect waitress. I was shocked to hear she didn't have a boyfriend. Someone like that should not be on the market for too long.

"How was your appointment?" she asks, dropping her voice to a whisper as we enter the staff lounge. I sigh. I need to tell someone, other than Luna.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask, and when she nods, I tell her: "I'm having twins." Paige gasps and claps her hand to her mouth.

"Seriously? Oh, Ginny that's wonderful! Congratulations!" I nod, finally starting to feel happy for the first time since finding out.

"But this means Luna may have to work a bit harder to support us. I'm leaving work at around seven months, then I'm not going back until they're in school. I don't want to miss any of their lives," I explain. Paige nods, but her brow furrows.

"Then why did you take this job?"

"So that Luna and I could have some money in the bank by the time I got too big to work," I explain. We're going shopping soon. I'm rather excited," I inform her as I pull on my waitresses' uniform. Paige nods, still positively beaming, then it's time to work.

Six hours later and I'm hanging up my uniform, glad to be done. I had a fit of pregnancy hormones when an old man came in and wouldn't let me serve him because I was a redhead, and he was superstitious. Paige had to drag me away from him and then had to comfort me while I cried my eyes out, and then convince the other manager not to fire me. I'm so ashamed of that. What people must have thought of me! But at least that's over now, and Luna and I are going shopping. I step out of the restaurant, and there she is, smiling at me.

"Hello," she says brightly, and I reward her with a smile. "I brought some food for you," she holds up a picnic basket, "but I thought you'd want to get started sooner rather than later. So, here you are and off we go!" she says gaily, and hands me the basket as we head to the nearest furniture store.

It's quite a good time, shopping at that store. We argue over a lot of things, like the color of the couch. In retrospect, I'm sure it was quite funny to onlookers.

"No, Luna, I love the white. We are not getting that ugly brown," I declare for what feels like the 100th time.

"But, Ginny, the twins will spill things when they're little," she points out.

"We can clean it up. And we'll be careful," I dismiss her worries with a wave of my hand.

"Are you sure it'll match?"

"Of course it will, Luna, now can we buy the damn couch already?" We do buy the damn couch, by the way. Pregnant women usually win an argument, did I mention that? Well, we do. We also have a nice glass-topped table that matches the one in our dining room, and two black armchairs(I agreed to this in order to get the couch). I know it's going to look great, and I can't wait to get home. I really, really want to see how it looks, but Luna takes me to a store called Bed, Bath, and Beyond, where we get kitchen towels and plates and all sorts of other things we'll need. We go to a baby store and get bottles and diaper bags and cribs and dressers. We have so much stuff, I'm really wondering how we're going to get it all home. But go home it does. Luna manages to convince each store clerk to send a truck to the house, so when we get home, Luna directs everyone to where they're supposed to go while I tell them where to put it. It's quite fun, watching the men bring in things and place them where I tell them to. I can already tell I'm in one of my moods, but this is a happy one.

Finally, the place clears out. I want to start decorating immediately, but Luna insists I eat first. I comply, but rather grudgingly. After dinner, however, I go nuts. I move the couch against the left wall of the living room, then place the glass table strategically in front of it. I position the armchairs in the right place in front of the fireplace, then set a toy bin in the empty left-hand corner. I have never been so thankful for the Hover Charm. I move to the dining room next, spreading our amazing red-and-gold rug under the table. It looks perfect, just as I told Luna it would. She didn't believe me, but then again, she didn't agree with the couch, either. I'm very happy to have something to keep my mind occupied, and after I move upstairs and do the twins' room, still using a Hover Charm. It looks amazing, in my opinion, and I want to paint it when we find out the gender of the babies. I rub my stomach and walk around the house once I've finished my tasks and Luna is getting things in their spots in the bathroom. I've settled down in front of the fireplace and am two chapters into What To Expect When You're Expecting when I remember something.

"Hey Luna," I call, laying my book down. She comes in a few minutes later looking worried.

"Something wrong, Ginny?"

"No," I reply, twisting the new blanket in my fingers. "I just wanted to see my family's letter," I mumble, not looking at her.

"Are you sure?" she asks me.

"Yes. I want to know if they hate me." I know my mother would never truly hate me, but I'm anxious to know they're all right. Luna raises no more objections. She disappears upstairs and comes back with a rather thick sheet of parchment.

"Here you go," she says, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. I slit the letter open and begin to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How could you run out on us like that, sweetheart? I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alright! Baby, I know Fred's death is hard, it's hard on all of us, especially George and Angelina, but please, come back, let us help you! We all miss you, it's just not the same without you here! And you have your schooling to think of! Your seventh year! You have to go back, Ginny, you need your education._

_Everyone has news for you. You picked quite a week to miss. Bill and Fleur have announced they're pregnant with their first child! Isn't it wonderful? Bill's so happy, he nearly glows, we just wish you could be here with us to celebrate. He misses you, Ginny, and Fleur wants to know when the baby's godmother will be home._

I stop reading. Godmother? She's making me, a 17 year old pregnant runaway, a godmother? Wonderful. That poor child will always have to live under the shadow of having me as a godmother. I hope it never meets me. I'm a poor role model for a child to have.

_Charlie came back all the way from Romania to see us when he heard. He brought a lovely young lady with him, Fiona. They've gotten engaged! I'd never met her before, but she's such a great girl, full of spunk. She's just like you, I know you'd get on fabulously! She's a bit hard to understand, though-but you get used to the accent!_

_Percy's looking for work, and I think Kingsley may let him back into the Ministry. He didn't really do anything wrong, so Kingsley thinks we should give him another try. I think the entire family was relieved to hear that! No romantic news for Percy...yet._

_George is the one who's going through this difficult time most, Ginny, and he needs you. I know he misses you. Angelina trys to calm him down, but lately...oh, I guess you don't know, do you? Well, Angelina is pregnant. Yes, it's Fred's. Apparently she and Fred went off to have a 'private moment' before the war started and...er...this baby was conceived. I don't know that George is taking that real well. He's started to really rely on her, and now she's moody and pregnant...What I'm saying is, he could really use your help right now._

_Ron misses you, too. He asked me to beg you to come back, say it's not the same without you and he needs someone to play Quidditch with. He also wanted me to mention that Harry didn't go to Auror training for two weeks after you left. He didn't really move at all, actually. I was lucky to get him to eat. I still am, sometimes. Of everyone here, I know he's the one that misses you the most. He loves you, Ginny, and he won't rest until he finds you. If you could just come home...maybe for Christmas or New Year's? We'd all love to see you._

_I promise your father and I aren't mad anymore, we're just worried and we want to make sure you and Luna will be able to support yourselves...wherever you are. If you need any financial support, please don't hesitate to ask. If you don't want us to know where you are, it's alright, Harry will send Hedwig. She'll know where to find you. Ginny, just remember that we love you and we'll be waiting to welcome you back with open arms when you're ready._

_We all love and miss you,_

_Mom, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, & Harry._

I finish reading but don't look up at Luna just yet. I stare at the page, not taking in another word. I miss them, too, so much it hurts. And as much as I'd love to go back for the holidays, I won't be able to. I'll be nearing my nine months at that point. Maybe Easter? Two months after they're born? Oh, I don't know. All that I know is that I won't be able to return for awhile...oh, how I miss them! I'm regretting this stupid decision more and more every day. But I have to remind myself of the consequences of going back. Rita Skeeter is all I need to think, and I'm convinced to stay here. That doesn't mean I miss each and every one of them(most of all Harry) with every fiber of my being. I can't take this anymore.

I stand up and walk right past Luna through our newly furnished house until I get to my bedroom, where I lay down on the bed and cry myself to sleep for the second night in a row.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty, here we go. So, Ginny is now nine months pregnant. For all who are angry with me for this: I'm sorry! But this is set to be a very long story already. Besides, the focus of this story is not her pregnancy itself, it is the consequences of the pregnancy. AKA, the twins. Read on to meet them...Oh, and thank you to my ever-constant reviewers!**

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

Chapter 13: Welcome, Baby!

I'm in bed when it happens. Just sleeping away peacefully. But then my beautiful twins decided to finally come into the world...

"UGH!" I grunt, waking suddenly as horrid cramps ravage my stomach. I cry out in pain, hunching over in bed, trying to make them stop. I can barely bend, with my big belly in the way. I touch it and it's hard. My palms start to sweat. That was one of the symptoms of contractions according to Dr. Rigoro...The pain dulls, and I think maybe it was nothing. I lay there panting, breathing in and out deeply. About ten minutes later, it happens again, and this time I'm sure. I'm going into labor.

"LUNA!" I yell, trying to breathe through the pain. She comes running in.

"_Lumos!" _The light comes on and she sees me hunched over, breathing hard. She doesn't even ask, just grabs my overnight bag and runs down to the car we bought recently.

"HURRY!" I yell as the pain starts to subside. She's back upstairs in a flash. The longest part is getting me down the stairs, because I have a contraction in the middle of it. I've been about 4 centimeters dilated for a few days now, but no contractions. So Dr. Rigoro sent me home with strict orders not to do much. Luna took maternity leave to help me. But now that the contractions are coming, they're coming hard and fast. I breathe heavily once I'm in the car, and Luna speeds me down the road. Halfway there I have another contraction, and the car is filled with my yells of pain and profanity. Luna just shushs me gently and sings softly, which helps a lot, actually.

When we get to the hospital, Luna deposits me in a chair and runs up to the desk.

"My cousin is going into labor. The contractions were ten minutes apart and are now about seven minutes apart. Please hurry!" She's nearly dancing with anticipation. Luna's more excited to be an 'aunt' than I am to be a mom. OK, maybe that's not true, but she's pretty darn excited.

A few nurses bring out a gurney and wheel me away just as another contraction starts. I cry out, and the nurses sooth me and sing to me, like Luna did. I try to follow instructions, but it's not very easy since I'm in a rather lot of pain. Fortunately, fifteen minutes later, they've inserted a needle that sends pain meds into my blood stream, and I'm much more relaxed, though I can't feel much below my waist. It's better than what I'd been feeling, let me tell you. I ask for Luna after things have settled down, and they bring her in.

"Oh, Ginny, thank goodness! I was worried you were going to have them without me!" she gushed. I grinned at her.

"No way am I having these kids without their Auntie Luna," I teased, and she positively beamed. While the nurses wait for me to fully dilate, Luna tells me the stories of Beedle the Bard(yes, that was in my overnight bag from a few weeks ago when I knew I'd want something to read and shoved it in there.). I love them, they remind me of home, and I feel as though my mother is somehow here with me, waiting for her second and third grandchildren.

Angelina had Fred's baby a week ago-a beautiful little girl she named Skylar Molly. Much to her surprise, George took to Skylar right away. I can see why-she looks a lot like Fred, but with distinct touches of Angelina thrown in. They're currently living in a house on the same street as Mrs. Tonks and Teddy-close to the Burrow, but still with their own space. I wish I could meet my niece-she's the prettiest baby I've ever seen-but I love the picture and I sent my congratulations to the happy mom and uncle.

Fleur is due in May and getting rather large and irritable, or so I hear. She once kicked Bill out and when he came back the next day was in tears because she thought he'd left her. I am pleased to admit the only thing I ever did that was serious was to break the top of the glass coffee table one day. I had out my wand for one reason or another and I was stomping around the house shouting at everything and everyone when I swung my wand about and _BOOM! _the glass cracked. I was scared out of my mind and made Luna come home and fix it. To this day I don't know how I managed that. Still sort of scares me, to be honest.

I spend nearly four hours waiting to be dilated. The contractions get worse and worse, and though I know that most women have to wait for a day or more, I've been in here since 11:30 yesterday morning, and it's now about 3:30 on February 24th. I'm ready to hold my twins. I want to meet them, and give them their names, see who they resemble. I'm very much hoping that one of them has Harry's eyes. That would be wonderful. At nearly 4 in the morning, when Luna and I are both asleep, I'm suddenly jerked awake as I feel one of the twins move around and start to make it's way out.

"Luna!" I gasp, and she jerks awake as I press the button for the nurse. Luna's at my side in an instant, holding my hand as I breathe deeply. Not even two minutes later and three birth nurses are there. I've met them all and they've explained what will happen, but I'm still nervous, and I wish Harry were here with me to see his first children.

"Alright, Ginny, you're nine and a half centimeters dilated, so this could be it. Ready?" the nurse named Katie asks. I nod, teeth clenched.

"When you feel a contraction next, push as hard as you can and don't stop until you hear me say ten. Remember to breathe," Nurse Rene says. I nod again, and feel a contraction coming on.

"It's coming," I gasp, and all three nod.

"We know, Ginny," says Nurse Katie. "Now...PUSH!" I do as I'm told. I can feel one of the babies moving it's way out.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Alright, stop and breathe," Nurse Lisa says worriedly. I inhale deeply, taking air into my flattened lungs. I barely have time to recover when another one comes.

"Again, Ginny! NOW! One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten! Stop!" I repeat the process and sink onto my pillows, breathing hard.

"Ow," I moan, and one of them rushes to my IV bag. She only puts a little bit of medicine in, though.

"You've got to be able to push, Ginny. We can nearly see the head, one's almost here!" Nurse Katie reassures me. I nod, feeling another one coming on.

"Ginny," Luna says, looking me in the eye, "If you push hard enough, you'll be done with one of them." I nod. Those are the most inspirational words I've heard all day. I take the deepest breath I can and push, all of my muscles pushing downwards as I force my first baby from my body. Nurse Rene makes it to five before I hear the cries.

Loud and bawling, my baby's cries fill the air as the nurses slide it out of me. Luna grabs my hand so tightly it's painful, but I'm gripping just as hard. My contractions have died down, but I know that's only for the moment-I'll have to start again in a few minutes.

"Where is it?" I demand. "Where's my baby?" And the nurses turn around, holding a white bundle. I reach my hands for my baby, stretching my fingers to reach it. And they hold out my child.

"Meet your daughter," one of them says, but I'm too busy sliding the small body into my arms to notice who said it. She's soft and warm, very warm, and fits perfectly into my arms. She's very small, and I'm immediately protective of her, even though I know it's natural, because she's a twin. She has a small head covered in black peach fuzz, and a round, bright pink face. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Hey there," I coo softly at her, and she opens her eyes. I gasp. She has Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes _exactly. _Like they were taken from his face and put into hers. I stare at Harry's eyes, Harry's emerald green eyes, and feel a click somewhere in my brain. My baby. My daughter. Harry's daughter. And I know her name, though it's not the one I'd picked out...

"Lily Rose," I whisper, and she gurgles at the sound of her name. Luna looks at me, confused.

"But I thought-"

"I know," I say, still looking into Lily's eyes. "But she looks just like Harry. And Harry had Lily's eyes..." my voice trails off and Luna nods, smiling.

"It's a beautiful name," she reassures me, and I grin, still looking at Lily. As a matter of fact, I don't look up until Luna comes around behind me.

"Oh," she exhales as her eyes see Lily's face for the first time. I look up at Luna's silvery eyes and see love pass through them as she strokes my daughter's cheek. "Ginny...I'm so jealous." I giggle.

"No you're not," I remind her, and she snaps back to reality.

"Guess you're right. But she is beautiful." We stare at Lily for awhile longer before Nurse Lisa comes over.

"Ginny, I need to see her, check her out and and everything. Give her her first bath. But her twin should be arriving soon, so I'll take her and you can prepare for the next one." I moan at the thought, but kiss Lily's forehead and give her to Nurse Lisa, who whisks her off to the other side of the room for some measurements and other things before taking her from the room.

No sooner does she leave than I feel a contraction coming on. I gasp and grab my stomach. Luna's by my side in an instant, as are Nurses Rene and Katie.

"You know the drill, Ginny. Come on. Just one more," Rene says soothingly. I nod, but still clench my teeth. I think of my newborn daughter and the feeling of holding her in my arms for the first time. I want that feeling again. I'm determined to get this one out quickly.

My labor goes much the same as last time: Long, painful pushes until finally the nurses promise I can meet my other twin if I push hard enough. I think of Lily and give a grunt as I finally expel my last child from my body. As the cries fill the room again, I relax into the covers almost immediately, breathing hard but grateful that it's over. Luna squeezes my hand.

"Good job, Ginny," she whispers, and I smile as Nurse Rene cleans me up. She hasn't gotten very far before Katie returns with my other baby. Katie has a smile a mile wide as she hands me the second bundle wrapped in white.

"Meet your son," she announces, and I take my newborn son into my arms. He's already got his eyes open, and they're my color. A chocolate brown. He looks at me like he surprised to see me. He has a shock of red hair covering his head, and I feel my heart fill with emotion for my son as I hug him tight.

"Connor James," I whisper, and he lets out a small baby noise, just like Lily did. Luna peeks over my shoulder and is captivated by him, as am I. In my opinion, Skylar is no longer the most beautiful baby in the world; my twins are. And for the first time since leaving Harry to have them, I'm glad that I made this choice.

They eventually take Connor from me, too, but bring Lily back, which is nice. I let Luna hold her, a big move for me, as I want so badly just to cuddle my daughter and hug her. I want her in my arms, after all these months of waiting to see her face. When Connor gets back, I am handed Lily as Luna takes Connor. We play pass-the-babies for a bit and decide that Lily has Harry's eye and hair color, but my body build, and Connor has my eye and hair color, but Harry's body build. I don't care; they're both beautiful to me.

My efforts of the day finally catch up to me, and for the first time in a long while, I fall asleep as happy as can be, my twins tucked into me and Luna at my side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty, people, hang in there. A lot of you have asked for Ginny to go back to Harry. Well, stick with me for one more chapter. Chapter 15 has events that will lead to what you've been waiting for. Just hang in there. I've a few surprises up my sleeve. Oh, and thank you all to my lovely reviewers! Love you all! And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, even if you don't leave a review. But please do! Reviews are what motivate me to give you more! :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Connor. Yay! I love them. Anyways, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14: Bringing Home Baby

Lily, Connor, and I spend the next three days in the hospital. It's not for health problems: Both my twins and I are as healthy as can be. No, it's because I'm so young and on my own, as well as a first-time mother. Because Luna lives with me and will have just as big a part in raising the twins as I will, she takes all the mothering classes along with me. Bathing, Soothing, Playing, Diaper-Changing-we do them all. In fact, the only one that Luna doesn't take with me is Breast Feeding, but I'm thankful for that. So, all in all, by the time I leave the hospital on the 27th, I'm all ready for my new life as a mother.

"Here we are," I announce proudly as I open the front door and step inside. I have Lily in my arms, and Luna's right behind me with Connor. She shuts the door as I go on down the hallway to our kitchen/dining room/living room. I spend the next fifteen minutes giving Lily and Connor a tour of the house. I know it's silly, but I want them to know all about the house and their new life.

When I'm done, we retire to the kitchen to make lunch. OK, well, Luna makes lunch and I sit on the couch and make faces with the twins. Lily is the quieter of the two, whereas Connor is nice and loud. He coos and gurgles and makes all sorts of baby noises. When he's awake, anyway. I expect he'll be the first to laugh and talk.

"You know, Ginny, you really are lucky," Luna tells me, floating the plates onto a tray and bringing the tray over. I shake my head.

"I'd be luckier if they had their father with them," I reply.

"But look at them, Ginny! They're full of life, they're perfect, they're beautiful. And what's better, you won't have to worry about your child not having anyone to play with," Luna points out, and I can't help but laugh. I suppose she's right.

"I still wish Mum could see them. And Dad, they have three grandchildren now! But they only know about one!" I shake my head, holding back tears. I don't want my babies to see me cry. But Lily looks up at me with her green eyes and reaches out. I take her in my arms and hold her, taking comfort in her warm weight and baby smell. And then Connor starts to cry. Luna picks him up and rocks him, but he cries even louder. I reach for him, cradling Lily in my other arm.

"What is it, baby boy?" I ask him, bouncing him gently. He wails louder. I bend my head to give him a kiss and catch the undeniable whiff of something disgusting. "Oh," I say, wrinkling my nose and leaning away from him. "Diaper change." Luna giggles.

"This one's on you, Mommy," she announces, so I hand Lily to her and make my way upstairs to the room Connor and Lily currently share. We have four bedrooms upstairs, but I wanted to keep the twins together until they got a bit older, just to make it easier on Luna and I. I head into their room. I love it.

The walls have a sea-themed mural on them, with pink octupi, fish, and a few mermaids for a girl, and crabs, whales, and friendly-looking sharks for a boy. I must admit, the sandy carpeting adds to it nicely. Luna did the mural after we found out about the twins. I wanted to help, but my stomach didn't take well to the paint smell. So Luna did it by herself, and then we found a lovely cherry wood chest of drawers that stands in the middle of the opposite wall. On the right side is a white crib with pink bedding and a rocking chair, on the other a white crib with blue bedding and a changing table. It is to the changing table that I take Connor, making sure to avoid the blue toy bin that sits at the end of his crib(Lily has a pink one). The first time I walked around here was one day when I was nine months pregnant and rather annoyed that the twins weren't out yet. I stubbed my toe on the toy bin and let loose some very choicy swear words. Not something I want my newborn son to hear.

"Shh, Connor, it's alright, we're just changing your diaper. We're gonna make you feel all better," I assure him as I pull off his tiny pants and undo his onesie. If anything, he cries harder when I take the diaper off. I know this can hardly feel good, I mean, no one wants to be exposed like that, but I know it has to be done. So I sing softly, as one of the parental care nurses suggested. Singing calmed me when I was going into labor, perhaps singing will calm him, too.

Well, it doesn't really work, but it does reduce the volume of his crying, at the very least. I get him a new diaper and get all his clothes back on and rewrap him. I snuggle him up close to my shoulder and continue my song as I clean up the diaper and soiled wipes, while I wash my hands, and finish it as I continue downstairs. By the time I arrive back on the couch, he's sleeping peacefully. I lay him on a blanket between two pillows on the floor, next to Lily(who's out like a light) and turn to enjoy a peaceful lunch with Luna.

"Well," is all she says at first as I smirk at her. "You did a nice job."

"Oh, come on," I say. "First real experience changing my son's diaper and all I get is 'nice job'?" I pretend to shake my head at her and she grins.

"I'd give you a pep rally but your son and daughter are sleeping," she jokes.

"Well, let's keep them that way. I want to look into some fitness programs. I need to lose this weight," I say, gesturing to my flabby belly. Luna nods.

"It's not very becoming on you," she observes. I roll my eyes and hit her with a pillow.

"Thank you so very much for the encouragement," I snapped, a little harsher than I meant to. Luna looked down.

"Sorry, Ginny," she said quietly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I replied just as quietly.

"No, I shouldn't have-oh!" I look up and see snowy white flash around the room before Hedwig lands on my lap. I take the letters from her, stroking her feathers. Luna took her and went off to get water while I picked up Connor and Lily and positioned them comfortably on my lap. I needed to hold them. I knew this was from Mom and maybe Harry. And as much as they each resembled him, I wanted to hold them while I read his letter.

I'd written back to Mom apologizing for leaving and assuring her that Luna and I would be fine. I'd cheered Fleur on and given advice to Angelina and George. Ron had sent me a letter of his own and I'd replied to that, too. Still, it had taken me the longest to answer Harry's. At first, I wasn't sure I wanted to, but I knew it would be rude if I didn't. I finally got up the courage to write back and slowly got a letter put together. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that they miss me. Do you not think that I miss them just as much? I miss baby Teddy and George and Mom. I want to see them again. But I can't go back. I can't face that pain. The reminder of the war is too strong. Maybe once I've had time to heal._

_Stop looking for me, Harry, please. I'm not sure what my feelings are for you, but I will always consider you as a friend and I'll never hate you. Anyways, I don't know what I want right now. I'm testing my wings and I need to fly, I need to be free. I'll come back one day, when I've sorted out my feelings. Promise._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

It was the best I could do. No, it wasn't very nice, but that's what I wrote. He had yet to reply...but it had taken me nearly three months to answer his letter, so I wasn't too surprised. But back to the letters I have now.

I read Mum's first. It's basically an update. Skylar is doing wonderfully, and George is really acting a lot like her father. He's accepted that she's not his daughter, but still loves her. After all, she is his niece. Charlie's getting married in two weeks and has sworn to track me down if I'm not at his wedding. Fleur is still pregnant and still angry, though apparently her moods 'get better by the day'. Percy's been on a business trip in America. I'm not fooled, though: I know he's looking for me. They all are. But no one would ever think to look so close to home. They'll all have expected me to go far away and travel the world. I would have, had I really left for the reasons I gave them. But I left to have a family. I'm not going that far away. Anyways, Ron and Harry have both been excelling at Auror training. Harry's been working very hard, apparently, anxious to test his strengths. I know better. He's anxious to look for me.

I finish that one and hand it to Luna to read. She likes to hear what's going on back home as well. I pick up the second letter, one that's much thicker. I open it curiously, and am surprised to see some very familiar writing. I begin to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Alright, it's my turn. Everyone else has tried to get you to come home and it hasn't worked. Well, I've decided to try a new strategy. So here goes. Listen, Ginny, and listen hard. You broke Harry's heart when you left him. If it really was for Fred's death, well, I'm so sorry that you're upset, but instead of facing your demons and fighting, you left. Where is the courageous Gryffindor girl who fought off Voldemort in her first year? She's gone, isn't she? The war may have changed a lot of things, Ginny, but it didn't change how Harry felt about you. I'm very disappointed in you for breaking his heart. Do you know how much he loves you? I don't think you do. He fell into depression when you left. I had to stop him from committing suicide several times. When you left him, Ginny, you left him broken, and I don't know if he'll ever be whole again. If you still love him somewhere in your heart, come back and tell him. Isn't he your Superman? Or was that song a fake? Now, I could be very wrong about this, and if so, I'm very sorry and I apologize, but I only have Harry's version of the story. But I still think what you did was wrong. Come back, Ginny, and face your demons. Like the girl you once were._

_And your family! Don't even get me started on them! You are going to miss the birth of Bill and Fleur's first child, aren't you? Just because you're 'suffering more than everyone else'? George is the one who should be suffering the most, but you seem to think it's you._

I don't even bother to keep reading. I pick up Lily and hold her close to my face, blocking out everything else. She stirs and then starts to cry. I lay her on my lap, worried that I've hurt her, Hermione's letter driven from my mind. I try to calm Lily, but when nothing happens, I hand Connor to Luna and pick up Lily. There's nothing wrong with her diaper...what is the matter? I hold her close, and she turns and tries to snuggle into my breast. Of course! She's hungry! Silly me! I pull off my shirt and bring Lily close to me. She latches on immediately and feeds hungrily.

"She must be hungry!" I say, a little startled. Luna laughs.

"No, of course not," she replies, her tone dripping with sarcasm. I make a face at her, making sure to keep Lily's head in the right position at the same time.

"So who was the other letter from?" Luna asks, reaching for it.

"Don't open it!" I yelp. Luna stops, startled

"Why?"

"Because I-I-I don't want you to," I reply a bit angrily.

"Was it from Harry?" she asks softly. Harry's name brings back memories of green eyes like Lily's and black hair, kissing under trees and that one beautiful night...I shake my head.

"No, it wasn't. But I don't want you to read it," I state firmly. Luna looks at me, brow furrowed.

"Come on, Ginny. I know it upset you. I need to know what's going on," she says, and opens it before I can argue. I sigh and finish feeding Lily, making sure to burp her when she's done. I get my shirt closed and settle Lily safely in my arms before looking back to Luna.

She's staring at me with wide, silvery eyes, Connor held loosely in her arms. I take him and put him and Lily on their blanket on the floor.

"What, Luna?" I ask, getting worried now. Is she breathing?

"How far did you read?" she demands in a whisper.

"The second sentence in the second paragraph," I reply, also whispering. Luna relaxes instantly.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Why? Does it get worse?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer. Luna just looks at me. I shudder.

"Never mind," I mutter hastily, and attack the rest of my lunch. We spend the rest of the meal in silence as I ponder what could possibly be in the letter. I'm thinking about asking Luna to see it, but when I do, she reacts rather violently.

"Absolutely not, Ginny. You just gave birth to Harry's twins, and I won't have you crying yourself to sleep for another month just because she doesn't understand. I'm surprised at her. I thought she had more compassion. No, Ginny, I'm not giving this to you, and," she pulls out her wand and I flinch, "Just to make sure you don't sneak it away from me..._Incendio!" _She lights a fire in the fireplace and drops Hermione's letter into it. I watch as the hurtful words crumble into ash. I'll never know what they said, and after Luna's outburst, I don't want to know. Suddenly, I feel tired, and all I want to do is curl up and go to sleep.

"Luna, I-I-I think I'm going to take a nap," I say through a huge yawn. Luna nods.

"You do that. I'm not surprised, I mean, it is hard work giving birth to such beautiful twins." She smiles at my babies before continuing. "Go on upstairs, I'll watch them for awhile." I nod, and drag myself up the stairs and into bed. I'm asleep before my head touches the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**HERE IT IS! The much-anticipated chapter! Just by reading the title I'm sure you are all skipping this, but one last thing: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, please keep giving me your love! And to everyone who's ever read this, you are awesome too. Though I'd appreciate feedback...;) Oh, and for all who DO read the author's notes, on the subject of the letter...let me just say that I really do not feel the need to post a version of it. It was very nasty. Hermione was quite angry when she wrote it. Trust me, I did a couple of drafts of the whole letter...you do NOT want to read them. Wow, this is long. Without further ado, then!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I own only the plot(which is going to get interesting) and the twins.

Chapter 15: A Surprise Visit

I soon found that I had been quite right to quit my job to care for my twins. They took up a lot of my time, between bathing, feeding, changing, and playing. I was exhausted most nights, and even then I was usually up with one or the other. I solved this problem by taking naps whenever they did. I was managing. Not perfectly, but I ate and slept and didn't get frustrated with Lily or Connor, ever. They were much too sweet for that.

Our daily routine usually involved getting up to see Luna off(she'd finally gone back to work) after a night of waking up every 1 or 2 hours, then going downstairs and getting breakfast for Mommy and babies. We took naps until about 8, then I would really wake up and get chores done for the day(cleaning, cooking, etc.). I often worked out in the morning, too. I was starting to lose some of my "baby fat" (as Luna called it), and I generally wound up sweaty and gross, so took a shower and bathed the twins. Then came playtime, which was slowly lasting longer and longer. I used a variety of the toys we had bought, tickling Lily or Connor or waving the toy in the air above them. They loved it, Connor especially, and somedays it was hard getting them down for our afternoon naps. Once the last twin went to sleep, I'd go downstairs and clean up, or maybe write to my family. I'd also started keeping a diary, and as tired as I was at night, I wrote in it during my peaceful free time in the afternoon.

Thus was the norm for us, or, at least, it was until a day in late March, just three days after Lily and Connor turned one month old. I had just gotten the twins to bed and was sitting down, my diary on my lap, when the doorbell rang. Surprised, I got up and warily approached the front door. Perhaps Paige had come for a visit? She'd done that twice already, wanting to meet the twins. I didn't mind at all. Paige and I had come to be friends, and though it was great having Luna to talk to, a new face was always welcome here. Paige had brought another of her friends with her the second time, and we'd had a merry old day, sitting around and chatting. But Paige never came by on a Monday; too busy for her. Monday was the big lunch rush. I remembered that only too well. So who was at the door? I take a deep breath and push it open.

"Well, hello there," says the witch at the door. I gasp. No. It can't be. I thought I'd never see her again. But there's no mistaking her...

"Hermione?" I gasp. She gives me a smile. I can't move. It really is Hermione. With her bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. I can't believe it. I know I'm being rude, but I seem to have lost the ability to move my legs.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," she laughs, when I still don't move. "Can I come in?" I remain where I am, my mind on two sleeping bodies upstairs. She can't know about them. She can't. Or Harry would be here so fast I wouldn't have time to blink. Him, and the press...

"Sorry," I say finally. "But no, not quite yet."

"Ginny, what are the neighbors going to think?" she asks, her eyes flashing, and I see the anger underneath. Crap. We do need to make sure the neighbors don't see this. But Lily and Connor...

"Let me in. Unless you want me to yell at you here and now. Or maybe we could go for a walk?" she suggests.

"I'm not leaving," I reply shortly. "Come in." She nods at me as she crosses the threshold. I'm nearly shaking as I lock the door behind her.

"This way," I say, leading her down the hallway, glad that the door to the playroom is closed. But when we get to the living room/dining room/kitchen area, I freeze. Baby toys. All over the living room. I hadn't picked them up, feeling rather tired. I'd just thought I'd play with the twins later. But of course I hadn't counted on a visitor.

"Ginny? What are those?" Hermione asks.

"What do you think they are?" I snapped. My face is flushing. I'm going to have to tell her. Oh, no. Lily and Connor...Harry...Rita Skeeter...no! My world starts to spin, and I hear Hermione say my name once more before my world fades to blackness.

When I wake up, I'm laying on the couch, Hermione standing over me, a cold cloth in her hand.

"Ginevra Weasley, you scared me so bad!" she exclaims, then reaches down and hugs me. "Thank goodness you're alright." I sit up slowly, trying to breathe in and out evenly.

"I fainted?" I asked her, startled. She nods, still watching me warily.

"Ginny...are you sure you're alright?" she asks.

"Yeah...I just got overwhelmed..." I say. She lays down the cloth.

"Let's start simple then. How've you been?" I laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I reply. She raises an eyebrow.

"Try me." I stare back at her, then decide not to answer. Maybe I can get out of this. Silence follows, cold and unforgiving. And I know I'll never be able to hide this from her.

"Hermione, can you promise to keep a secret for me?" I ask, staring at my hands.

"Depending..." I glare at her and she falters. "Of course." I take a deep breath. This is really difficult. I uprooted my life to keep Lily and Connor safe, and here I am, about to reveal their existence to someone who could bring everything I've feared down on us in an instant.

"The toys...they're mine. Well, not exactly mine, but-" I stop and take a deep breath.

"Just tell me, Ginny. I won't tell anyone," Hermione promises, and I believe her.

"I left Harry eight months ago because I was pregnant with his children," I announce. Hermione stares at me.

"What?" And I resign myself to telling her the whole story.

"The night I went to talk to Harry after the war, well, I played him my song like you said. He loved it, and he kissed me, like I told you. But, you see, I was...well, not right in the head that night. I was emotionally stressed out, and I'd missed him...there's really no good explanation for my actions, but...we had sex," I admitted, looking at the floor, my face as red as my hair. Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word. I take this as a sign to continue.

"Well, the next morning I was horrified at what we did, so I told Harry we should just forget about it. And we tried to, we did! The funeral service and all helped...but still. Anyways, I'd forgotten about it in light of getting back to the Burrow, and around the 24th, I realized I'd missed my period. But I was also having morning sickness and headaches, and all other signs of pregnancy. I can't see how you guys didn't figure it out, in retrospect. But anyways, I was horrified when I found out. I mean, firstly, I was 16 and pregnant with children who I knew would be world famous one day! I mean, Harry Potter's children! But we weren't married. And I couldn't face my family! I mean, I've disgraced them. One night and I've disgraced them completely. And if Rita Skeeter or the press found out...I mean, the baby would have always been in the spotlight! It'd have been a huge scandal! And besides that, Harry shouldn't have had to deal with me being pregnant on top of his Auror training. I didn't mean to be foolish, Hermione, really. I thought I was acting for the best. I was trying to keep my children safe, and not ruin Harry's life. So...I left. I came here, and I found work as a waitress, and Luna as a kindergarten teacher. I worked until my sixth month, then I came home and I've been here ever since! I gave birth about a month ago, and since then I've developed a routine...yeah. That's about it," I finish lamely. Hermione is still staring at me.

"You left because you got _pregnant?_" she finally says, her voice quite high. I wince.

"Shh! You'll wake them up," I say. But she's not listening.

"Ginny, how _could _you? You're 17! You have another year of school! You aren't even of age in the Muggle world! What is your problem?" she asks, her voice getting louder with each word. I sit, stunned, until anger comes to my defense.

"Hermione, do you think I planned for this to happen? Do you think I haven't regretted this since the moment I found out I was pregnant? Well, I have. And I regret doing that with Harry. If I hadn't, I'd still be with him, and Merlin knows I'd be a hell of a lot happier than I am right now!" My voice has risen quite a bit, and as Hermione opens her mouth to reply, I hear crying from upstairs. Without saying a word to Hermione, I turn and dash down the hallway and up the stairs, praying she won't follow me. No such luck. I heard her following me, probably curious to see the baby. If only she knew.

I hurry into the twins' room, and thankfully it's just Lily who is crying. Connor sleeps better than she does, but I know it won't be long till he's awake too. So I pick her up and carry her out of the room, closing the door softly behind me as I do so.

"Shh, Lily, it's alright, sweetie," I say, bending my face over her and whispering in her ear. She stirs, then settles back down in my arms, her lips widening in an 'o' as she yawns.

"Ginny...she's beautiful," Hermione gasps over my shoulder, and I jump, startling Lily, whose big green eyes(so like Harry's) fly open. She stares at Hermione in wonder. Hermione stares back just as awestruck. I look from one to the other, wondering who will move first. Lily looks at me, then Hermione, then me, then Hermione, then me, then falls asleep, nestling into my arms as she does so. I know she'll have to sleep in my arms today, but I'm not that fussed, to be honest.

"Why don't we go talk in the living room?" I suggest, and Hermione meets my eyes and nods. We go back down the stairs, me being careful not to jostle Lily too much. When we reach the living room, I settle myself on the couch very carefully and then look up at Hermione. She's staring at Lily, a tenderness I've never seen before in her eyes.

"She's beautiful, Ginny. She looks just like Harry," Hermione says softly. "I can see why you wanted to protect her." I give Hermione a small smile, which she returns. "Tell me more, Ginny. Tell me more about what happened." So I give Hermione the full story, telling her everything that's happened since the funerals, leaving nothing out. How I cried when Harry wasn't there during the ultrasounds, when I found out I was having twins. When I saw Lily's face for the first time. When I saw Connor for the first time. How Luna and I have been managing. When I'm finished, Hermione just stares at me, amazed, her mouth slightly open.

"I know, Hermione, it's a lot," I say wearily. I know I'll regret missing my nap later today. "I don't believe half of it myself. It's just my luck, though, that the one time I have sex, I wind up pregnant." Hermione shakes her head.

"But, Ginny, you said to me earlier that day that you thought your period was on it's way! You were ovulating at that time!" I'm shocked at her words. Now that she says that, I do remember saying that to her. How could I have been so stupid? I shake my head in disgust.

"Poor Lily," I mutter. "She's got me for a mother. And Connor, too. Oh, what have I done?" I moan. Hermione looks up.

"Don't say that, Ginny," she snaps. "As miserable as you may be right now, I've never been prouder to call you my friend." I'm amazed.

"Why? I'm 17 years old and a single mother who's not working!"

"That's just it, Ginny," Hermione says, her eyes shining. "You are a mother. You chose to have these children, and to keep them, despite your situation. You could have easily gave them up for adoption or...or..." Hermione shudders, but forces the word out, "aborted. But you had them, and you kept them, and what's more, you kept them safe from the life they would have had if you'd stayed with Harry. As much as you two love each other, perhaps they are safer here." When Hermione finishes, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I realize that I've been carrying the burden of guilt ever since Hermione's letter arrived. Hermione's opinion is one of immense value to me, and now that I know she agrees with my decision, it makes it that much easier to carry on.

"Hermione...thanks," I say, full of gratitude. "But I could never have aborted! I've always loved young children, babies especially, and besides that, they are Harry's children! I could never, _ever _have killed them! And adoption crossed my mind, and Luna's too. We thought maybe we'd give them up and we could go back...that was during one of the weaker moments in my late eighth month. But the moment I saw Lily's eyes, I knew I could never part ways with her. Nor Connor. He looks just like me, but he's skinny like Harry was. No, Hermione, I could never, ever have lived my life without them, no matter the personal cost to me." Hermione's eyes are shining again.

"They always call Harry a true Gryffindor," she murmurs, half to herself, "but I think you're just as much a Gryffindor." I smile at her, full of happiness for the first time in a long while.

"So tell me what's been going on back home. It's been weeks since I had my last letter," I say longingly.

"That reminds me. They all knew I was leaving to talk to you, and Harry gave me this. He-he found it one night-he's been spending a lot of time in your room since you left. He says he's looking for clues, but I think he's looking for a piece of you. Something to hold on to." A fresh wave of guilt surges through me, and I look down. Hermione smiles, then hands me a piece of paper that's been folded and unfolded many times. I unfold it yet again and gasp.

It's my song.

**Hahaha! Cliffy! More reviews=Sooner chapter! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (And please don't kill me for a) leaving with a cliffhanger like this and b) having the visitor be Hermione and not Harry. Bye now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE IT IS! THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I won't talk anymore, just thank you to my lovely reviewers. Now enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowlings'...BTW, did you hear she's writing a new book?

Chapter 16: Going Home

I reread through the words I wrote so long ago, tears pooling in my eyes. At the bottom is a note from Harry that reads:_ I'll be right here, on the ground, when you come back down. I love you._ And then tears cloud my vision and I'm sobbing my heart out. I feel Hermione take Lily from me, and I don't bother trying to hold on to her. For a few moments I'm alone, and then Hermione's hugging me, whispering soothing words that I can't hear into my hair. I miss Harry. I miss all of them so much. I hate myself for getting pregnant at 16. I hate life, right now.

I finally manage to calm myself down, and I take a couple deep breaths. I miss Harry so much. I want to see him. I know that I shouldn't, and that I'll probably only do more damage to myself, but I need to see him again..to run my fingers through his black hair, see his green eyes, kiss his lips...and then I remember. Charlie's wedding. I could go back for that...and as soon as this idea hits me, it's shot down. I can't bring Lily and Connor! That's ridiculous. The whole point of me leaving was so that my family and Harry wouldn't know about them! I must be crazy, though, because I run this idea by Hermione. Her face turns thoughtful.

"Well, Ginny, I think that could work," she says after a bit. I gape at her. "No, really! If Luna was willing, she could stay here with the twins, and you and I could return for Charlie's wedding. Just the wedding! Think about it, Ginny," she exclaims, clutching my arms, her eyes bright. "You could see your family and they you. That way you can be there for Charlie and see your family! And then you could go for Bill and Fleur's baby's birth, and maybe other times too..." she trails off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hermione, slow down. I don't even know if I could leave the twins! I mean, they're dependent on me for food! And besides that, I'd go crazy away from them! And Luna can't miss work! That ridiculous, Hermione. No. And besides...I'd never be able to leave again," I whisper, looking at my lap, tears filling my eyes again.

"Ginny, I promise you that I'll make sure you come back to Connor, Lily, and Luna," she says. "If I have to drag you kicking and screaming." I give her a weak smile and she smiles back, then stands up. "Now, come on. Let's have a cup of tea and then I want to properly meet your children."

"Before we do, d'you mind explaining how you found me? And how my family didn't follow?"

"Oh, that. Well, Luna sent a letter in reply to mine, saying I didn't understand what you were going through and I had no right to talk to you like that. She sent me this address and said to come talk to you both so I could know what was going on and have the proper respect for you. She was really mad, I could tell. Anyways, I was also told that if anyone else found the address, you'd leave again and never write and it would be all my fault. Don't be angry with her, Ginny, she was clearly very mad. And she had a right to be. I...I was awful in that letter, and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I never read it. It made me so upset I stopped reading and then Luna took it, read it, and burned it. So I never read it." Hermione relaxes back into a seat.

"Thank Merlin for Luna," she breathes. I smile.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome," I reply. "Now come on, let's have that cup of tea."

**One Week and Five Days Later**

I regret this. I regret it with every fiber of my being. Why did I agree to it again? Why? I can't believe I did. But I did. And that's what matters now.

I'm saying goodbye to my twins, and it is harder than I ever thought it would be. I've been hugging and kissing Connor for nearly five minutes, and they had to tear Lily away from me before that. I'll only be gone about four days or so, but I miss my children already, and I haven't even left. All my stuff is in the car, and I've lost all my pregnancy weight(thank goodness), but I haven't been able to let go of my baby boy. I don't want to leave them. But at the same time I know I need to go and see my family. I told Charlie I'd be there. And I will be.

"Goodbye, baby boy, Momma loves you," I coo in Connor's ear before I hand him to Luna. I feel as though a part of me is being ripped away. "Bye Lily-girl, Momma will come back soon." I kiss each of their foreheads and then Luna's cheek. "Take good care of them for me. They're half of my heart, after all," I say.

"We'll be fine, Ginny, I promise. I'll spoil them rotten," Luna says happily. "Now, you and Hermione need to get going. Don't forget to give them my congratulations!" I nod, then allow Hermione to drag me away. I wave at my twins until we're out of sight. We're Apparating from the front door, but all three of us girls agreed that having Lily and Connor see me disappear would be a bad idea. So they're in the living room and I'm at the door. I take a deep breath, and then Hermione's hand closes on mine and the world becomes a suffocating black.

I haven't Apparated since the day I left, and the sensation throws me off. I have to lean into Hermione for several minutes before I can register my surroundings. We're at the end of the lane that leads to the Burrow. There's no sign of life, but I'm guessing they're all inside-it's cold out here! My heart fills with warmth and I take off running, a huge smile on my face. I know I'm being rude, and that I should help Hermione with our luggage, but I can't wait to see them again-my family, and Harry, oh, Harry...

"MUM! DAD! BILL! FLEUR! CHARLIE! PERCY! GEORGE! ANGELINA! RON! HARRY! TEDDY! MRS. TONKS!" I scream. I know they're all here because Hermione owled them and told them we'd be arriving today. And sure enough, the door flies open, and there's Harry running towards me, the rest of my family on his heels. My heart fills with joy, and I run even faster-I need to be in their arms again.

Harry and I meet in the middle. I fling my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. God, I've missed him-the smell, the feel of his arms, the feeling of _him_-and I wish I'd never left, for I know how this will hurt when I'm gone again.

"I missed you. Oh, Merlin, love, I missed you," he whispers against my hair, and the sound of his voice is music to my ears. My arms tighten around him before Mum gets there.

"GINNY! Oh, you're back! She's back! Oh, _Ginny, _we've missed you so!" And I pull away from Harry and fling my arms around her.

"Mum! I missed you so much, oh, Mum..." I'm crying again, but I'm crying tears of joy. She's got me in an embrace so tight I feel as though I'm being crushed, but I don't care-she's my mother and I love her hugs more than anything. Then Dad comes up behind her.

"Ginny! We were worried sick, oh, _why _didn't you come back? Please, Ginny, don't ever leave again!" I don't listen to his words, just the sound of his voice. I hug him, too, inhaling that special Dad scent that no one else has. But then the rest of the family reaches me. Charlie is there, hugging me and saying it's a good thing I showed up for his wedding, it saved him the trouble of tracking me down. A lively blond introduces herself as Fiona and gives me a big hug as well. Percy shakes my hand formally, making me laugh. George nearly flings himself at me, and we hug the longest-after Harry, Mum, and Dad, he's the one I've missed the most.

"George, I'm so sorry, I should have been here, but I couldn't stand it and I was all wrong, but I shouldn't have left but I had to-" I'm blubbering by now, but George just smiles at me.

"It's fine, Ginny, I understand, but let's not talk about that now, you just got back-" and then Ron reaches me and George is pushed aside by the ferociousness with which Ron hugs me.

"Ginny Weasley, it is about time you came back," he says in my ear, and I sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I've missed all of you so much," I say, pulling away from Ron. "Wait a second...where's Bill?"

"He and Fleur aren't here yet," says a different voice, and I turn to see Angelina holding a baby girl. A hush falls over our gathering as I look at Skylar. And suddenly I'm fighting back tears. It's not fair that she has her baby and I don't. I nearly Apparate back to Lily and Connor on the spot. But I screw up my remaining self-control and courage and walk to her side.

"Hey, Angelina," I say casually. "I'm guessing this is Skylar?" she nods, cautious. I smile at the child in her arms.

"Hi Skylar," I say. "I'm Aunt Ginny." The baby regards me with Fred's blue eyes. She has the Weasley red hair, too. Her skin is pale with freckles, but she has Angelina's nose, lips, and face shape. She is adorable, but still nothing compared to my Lily. And at the thought of Lily, I turn and meet bright green eyes staring at me.

Harry smiles and nods, and I realize they're all still waiting for me to react to Skylar. I turn back to her and give her a big smile. She's still looking at me, utterly amazed. I talk softly to her, trying to get a response. She's nearly a months old now, or at least close. Finally, she gives me a smile, and the entire family bursts into cheers.

"What is all the ruckus about?" comes yet another familiar voice. Mrs. Tonks is coming up the lane, pushing 10-month-old Teddy Lupin in his stroller. I gasp. He's starting to resemble Tonks much, much more now, though he has Lupin's eyes.

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Tonks gasps in surprise. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you again!" she hurries up the road and gives me a hug, which I return, a little surprised. When she lets go, I kneel down and look Teddy in the eye. He stares at me, his brow furrowed, then says, clear as day:

"Inny!" My mouth drops open. So does everyone else's.

"What did he say?" Mum asks.

"Inny," Harry replies in wonder. "He just said his first word!" I look up at Harry in amazement.

"My name was his first word?" He nods slowly. "Are you serious?" More nodding. "That's so cool!" And everyone laughs in relief, then bends down to congratulate Teddy.

"Well, Ginny," says George finally. "You've made quite the impression on everyone here today! I think you need to disappear and then show up again more often! I mean, Teddy's first word(which we all thought was never coming), and Harry out of his room-I mean, really, look at all that you've done!" I stand there, stunned. I can't tell if George means to be mean or not. I know that they all must be terribly angry with me for leaving them in their time of need, but I came for Charlie's wedding. I came to support my family. Isn't that important, too? That I came back? I look at Ron, who's frowning at George.

"Don't say that," he says angrily. "I left Harry and Hermione on the hunt, but I came back. It's not leaving that matters, it's coming back. And she did." Everyone is silent. The silence becomes pressing and unbearable, until I can't stand it anymore. I turn around and go to help Hermione with the luggage. She's been levitating it up the hill, but stopped at Ron's words. As I approach her, she starts, and the bag she's been levitating drops. I catch it, but Hermione's already running up the hill towards Ron.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione gasps as she flings her arms around him.

"Hermione! You're back!" Ron exclaims as she hugs him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ron. I'm sorry I left, but I wanted to make sure Ginny came back for the wedding."

"It's alright, I understand. And thanks, too: You brought back the best present of them all," he tells her, smiling at me. I blush and look at the ground.

"Well, come on all, let's go inside for tea. It's much too cold to be standing around outside, especially with little ones," Mum says, and she and Hermione help me get the rest of the luggage up to the house, where Angelina has already started to make tea. I go to help, but Mum herds me to the living room, where everyone has gathered.

"So, Ginny, where have you been?" asks Dad as Angelina brings the tea in and serves us all. I tense up.

"Somewhere." I reply. Dad frowns at me.

"Come now, Ginny, we want to know. Everybody's missed you, and we want to stay part of your life," he says sternly, unusually so for Dad. I feel my temper rising, and fight to keep it in check.

"Dad, can we please talk about something else? I don't want to argue with anyone when I've first gotten here," I plead, glancing at Hermione for help. She's looking at the floor.

"Ginny, come on," comes another voice. I look around and see it's Percy. "Just tell us! I've been all over the globe looking for you, and I think Charlie has, too. Ron and Harry will be looking as soon as they get out of Auror training. Just accept the fact that you're going to be found!" And my temper snaps.

"NO! I will _NOT _accept that, Percy Weasley! You can try to find me, but I promise you that I will hide. I'll hide my entire life! I'm not telling you where I am just so I can be bothered every five minutes by someone begging me to come home. I'm of age now, I'm making my own decisions. I don't know why I listened to Hermione! Luna was right: I never should have come back!" And with that, I flee to my old room, making sure to stomp my feet as loud as I can. I won't leave because of Charlie, but I'm damn near close. What makes them think they can try to make me tell where I live? Well, I'll never tell. I can't let Lily and Connor be brought into the spotlight. They have to be safe. And with reporters following Harry at every step...

I glance out my window, and sure enough, see a group of paparazzi coming toward the Burrow. They must have heard our reunion. I wonder what my family will tell them. Well, if they say I'm here, I'll be gone so fast their heads will spin. Why, oh why, did I ever come back when I knew this was what I would have to face?

"_NO, _ARTHUR! WE ARE LEAVING HER BE! ATTACKING OUR POOR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT JUST WHEN SHE GETS HOME, I DON'T KNOW _WHAT _YOU WERE THINKING! WE'LL BE LUCKY IF SHE EVER COMES BACK, LET ALONE IF SHE STAYS!" Mum is clearly furious. I'd forgotten how loud she used to yell. But I'm glad that someone, at least, is defending me down there. I hear footsteps outside my room.

"Ginny?" comes a voice with a thick accent. I open the door. It's Fiona.

"Oh. Hello," I say awkwardly, thinking she probably didn't get the best first impression of me.

"I am Fiona. May I come in?" she asks, and I step aside, figuring I have nothing to hide. "I just wanted to thank you for coming to the wedding. Your brother was rather worried you wouldn't," she tells me.

"I'm sorry, but if this is another attempt to-"

"No, no, Ginny, no of course not. I respect your decision. I just wanted to say I will back you up if need be. I wanted to introduce myself also, as I am marrying your brother in two days and wanted to meet you. Charlie thinks very highly of you, you know." I'm starting to like this girl. She's not pressuring me into something(as I've become used to) or making me feel guilty. She's just being nice.

"Well, then, I'm Ginny Weasley. I play Quidditch, I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, I survived the second Wizarding War, and I've always wanted to be a Healer," I say. She smiles.

"I'm Fiona Ramana. I prefer the Muggle sport of soccer, I am obsessed with the color green. I love all shades of green. It's just so pretty! I also want a large family, and I want to be a secretary." She gives me a big smile, and the two of us sit on my bed and play 20 Questions for the rest of the afternoon. It's not until Mum calls us both down to dinner that I remember where I am and what just happened and who I left behind. Somehow, it all seems more bearable now that I have Fiona as a friend. She's nice and bubbly, and she makes me feel at home and safe; something I haven't felt in quite awhile now. Ever since I left here originally. Even my blissful days at home with Connor and Lily I still felt unsafe, mostly because I was alone the entire day. But I'm so happy now. If only I had my twins.

**...And that's the end...for now ;) More reviews=Sooner chapters, so shoot me a review if you want more! :)**


	17. Outtake: Harry POV

**Hello, all! Firstly, I thank you for your lovely reviews. They really mean so much to me. This isn't a continuation of the story, it's an outtake from Harry's POV. When Ginny arrives. I just thought it would be a nice touch to the story. Let me know if you agree. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Hope you enjoy this!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still not mine. Darn.

Outtake: Harry POV

**Before Ginny arrives**

We're all tense. I can nearly feel the tension in the room. She's coming back. Ginny's coming back. It's been so long since I've seen her, with her red hair and sparkly brown eyes. I miss her with every fiber of my being, and I don't care if she really doesn't love me anymore: I'm hugging her when she gets here.

"When are they supposed to get here?" asks Ron for the tenth time.

"Before dinner," Mrs. Weasley replies.

"That's not specific enough," he snaps.

"That's what she said, Ron. Ginny will come, and so will Hermione," Mrs. Weasley says in a tired voice. She's been so different since Ginny left. More lifeless. Life here hasn't been the same in general. I hadn't noticed how different it was without her. The sun doesn't shine as bright, and life here is much less colorful and lively. It's dark and cold, and nothing has any appeal to it. We all miss her so much. I spend lots of time in her room, just looking for something to hold on to. When I found her song it shattered my heart. I remembered the night she played that for me. How had things gone so wrong since then? I must have done something-the reporters around the Burrow really aren't that bad. It must be that I wasn't home as much...and the thought of what could have happened if I'd been here more for her still haunts me. I bury my face in my hands. And then I hear her voice.

"MUM! DAD! BILL! FLEUR! CHARLIE! PERCY! GEORGE! ANGELINA! RON! HARRY! TEDDY! MRS. TONKS!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs, and the instant my name is called, I leap to my feet and lead the others out of the house. And there she is, at the top of the hill-red hair flying, brown eyes sparkling with tears. And behind her is Hermione, smiling proudly at us all. But I'm too focused on getting to Ginny to look at Hermione.

We meet in the middle, Ginny and I. She flings her arms around my neck and mine go around her waist, hugging her, nearly crushing her, to me. She's back. She's back. All I can think is that she's alive, and well, and here in my arms again. To see her face, her hair, her eyes again, to smell her sweet, flowery scent, to hear her beautiful voice, to feel her in my arms-I've been dreaming of this since the day she left.

"I missed you. Oh, Merlin, love, I missed you," I whisper to her hair. She doesn't pull away when I call her 'love' and I take that as a good sign. Instead, she tightens her grip on me. I want to kiss her, her hair, her lips, her cheeks, but before I can, she's pulled away and gone to greet her parents. I want to hug her again, and kiss her this time, but I know I can't take her away from her parents. So instead I watch her as she moves through her family, crying and hugging each one. Ron has just reached her when I feel a tap on my shoulder and wrench my eyes away from Ginny.

"Well, how about that," says Hermione. She's smirking, but right now, I'd do anything for her. She brought back my Ginny, the girl I love, and that means the world to me.

"Hermione...thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I...I don't know what to do-" she places her finger on my lips.

"Don't Harry. I'm only going to ask one thing of you: Don't get reattatched. She's here for Charlie, not you. I won't be here to stop you from taking those pills when she leaves again." I flush at the memory before the meaning of Hermione's words washes over me, and I feel a pain so deep it's as though I've been stabbed.

"Leaves...again?" I gasp. "Hermione, she...she can't go _back,_" I stammer. Hermione glares at me.

"Oh, yes she can, Harry Potter. I've seen why she left, Harry, and I'm not going to say why, but she had a very good reason to go. And she'll never come back truly, Harry. It's killing her now, to be here. Really. You have no idea of the sacrifices she's made, of what she's given up, what she left behind. She loves you, Harry, she still does, but she won't leave that life behind for you." I'm shocked, but before I can say anything, a hush falls over the gathering and I look up.

Angelina has come over with Skylar, and Ginny's looking at Fred's daughter. Her eyes have tears in them, and she seems to be struggling with herself. Hermione hisses, "Don't" under her breath, and though Ginny can't hear her, she does get a grip on herself.

"Hey Angelina. I'm guessing this is Skylar?" she asks. Angelina nods, and Ginny approaches the baby once more. "Hi, Skylar. I'm Aunt Ginny," she coos. I'm amazed. It's like she's a real mother! But Ginny's always had a talent for children...I remember the way she handled Teddy at the funeral and smile to myself. All of a sudden, Ginny turns at looks at me, right into my eyes. I see pain and loss in them, and I know she needs comfort. She's searching my eyes, so I smile and nod. It just seems right. She gives a start and turns back to Skylar.

"How are you? Oh, you look so much like your Daddy, don't you?" Ginny continues to coo at the baby until she finally smiles. I applaud with everyone else, glad Skylar approves of Ginny. I know how difficult this must be for her. Ginny, Fred, and George were always very close, and seeing her late brother's daughter must be emotional for her. Indeed, as I look at her, she seems to be looking at Skylar with a kind of longing. However, I hardly have time to consider this when I hear another voice.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Everybody whirls to see Mrs. Tonks pushing little Teddy in his stroller. I hear Ginny gasp. I realize she hasn't seen Teddy since she left. She hugs Mrs. Tonks, who's of course delighted to see her, and then bends to look Teddy in the eye. Without thinking, I move to stand behind Ginny. My godson is staring at Ginny, his brow furrowed as though in deep thought. Then, out of the blue, he smiles at her.

"Inny," he says proudly. My jaw drops.

"What did he say?" Mrs. Weasley asks in amazement.

"Inny," I repeat. "He said his first word!" Ginny looks up at me.

"My name was his first word? Are you serious?" When I nod, she beams. "That's so cool!" Everyone laughs, and I join in, just happy to see Ginny's smile. George makes a rather mean comment on her leaving, and Ron retorts. An awkward silence falls.

Then Hermione decides she should make her 'entrance'. She yells Ron's name, and when I turn, I see she went back to the luggage. I think it's hysterical. She ought to consider a career in acting. They do a rather dramatic reunion. I wasn't that bad, was I?

Mrs. Weasley suggests we go inside, and we do. Angelina and Skylar are already there, making tea, when we enter the Burrow. Mr. Weasley directs us all to the living room and we settle onto the couches. The atmosphere is so different from the last time we were in here. Everyone is happy and cheerful, and all is bright now that Ginny is back. I myself am happier than I've been in months. Until Mr. Weasley starts in on her.

I watch in horror as he tries to worm the secrets out of her. She gets more and more frustrated, then loses her temper when Percy speaks up. I know I'm a guest in the Weasley's house and should therefore withhold criticism, but it's pretty dang hard, especially when I hear her slam the door behind her. Well, her fiery Weasley temper is still there...

No one speaks when she leaves. Silence falls, deafening, until I can't stand it anymore.

"How could you?" I snarl, my temper rising. "She just came back and you've already made her angry. We'll be lucky if she ever comes again!" I know if I stay here I'll punch somebody, so I get up and leave, slamming the door behind me, too. The paparazzi are waiting out front.

"Harry, Harry, what was all the commotion up here?"

"Is Ginny back?"

"How's Auror training? Any insight you can give us?" Merlin, I'm sick of this.

"Get out of here. I've asked you all to clear off and leave this family alone I don't know how many times. And I mean it. I'm nearly an Auror, and as soon as I am one, I'm either going to get a restricting order put on all of you, or I'm going to make a new law about staying off people's property. And you're not to come to the wedding, it is by invitation only. Now get off. I mean it," I snap. I know it's harsh, but I still blame them as one of the main reasons Ginny left. They take off pretty quick after that, leaving me steaming mad and alone in the front yard.

I decide to go for a walk around the garden to cool off. I hear the door behind me, though, and know that someone's come to talk to me. Well, I don't want to talk right now.

"Harry?" comes Ron's voice from behind me.

"What?" I say shortly.

"Whoa there, mate. I'm not out here to...I dunno, yell at you or something. Just wanted to talk to you." I feel ashamed now. I shouldn't've snapped at him.

"Sorry. I'm just, you know, tense." Ron nods.

"I know, I know. Everyone is. We're all glad she's here, but it creates a lot of tension, too." I nod fervently.

"She won't say anything about where she's been, and we're unwise to try. I say we leave her alone. I just want her to feel safe." Ron gives me a strange look.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just..." Ron fidgets, clearly uncomfortable. "Do you still...do you still love her?" he asks cautiously, like he's afraid of the answer.

"Of course I do. She's my world, Ron. I don't care what she says, I love her and I always will. But I have to respect her decisions. She's her own person and if that's what she wants, fine." Ron opens his mouth to reply, but I turn away. I don't want to hear what he's going to say. But he talks anyways.

"That's brave of you, mate. But I think she wants to come back. I bet if you followed her this time, she'd come back. I saw her face when she saw you. You're her world, too," he tells me, but I have a hard time believing that.

"Then why'd she leave?" I ask in a whisper. Ron doesn't reply, and I hear Mrs. Weasley calling us to dinner. I hurry back inside, glad for an excuse to stop talking about this. I love Ginny, I always will, but something doesn't match up. There must be something else holding her away. Fred's death...she'd have missed her family too much. She'd have come back. I know Ginny. She loves her family above all else. There must be something else. If only I knew what that was.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello again! I'm back! Here's the real continuation of the story. I'm glad so many of you liked the outtake! I was a little nervous about posting that, but hey, turns out it paid off. Anyways, this is Charlie and Fiona's wedding. Hope you all enjoy! Yes, there is major H/G action! Oooh, got your attention, didn't I? Well, go read then! And don't forget to leave me a review! And thanks to all who did!**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Fiona, Connor, Lily, and Mrs. Hexe are, but that's it.

Chapter 17: Wedding Vows

**Ginny POV**

I've been at the Burrow for about two days now. I've never had so much fun! I missed my family more than I realize, but Lily and Connor are always hanging in the back of my mind. I miss them everyday, more and more. I know I'll be going back to them soon, but the thought of leaving my parents and brothers and sisters-in-law and niece and Teddy and Harryis almost unbearable. But I have to. But I don't want to. These thoughts whirl around and around in my head until I wind up with a headache most of the time.

When I woke up this morning, it was to find the sunlight streaming through my window and Hermione at the window.

"What's up?" I asked her, sitting up and stretching. She jumped and dropped whatever she was holding.

"_Accio!" _she shrieks, and it flies back up into her hand. "A letter from Luna," she replies casually, and I leap off the bed and grab it.

"WHAT? Are the twins OK? What happened?" I ask, panicked. I wrench open the letter and start to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Before you freak out, yes, the twins are fine! Promise! I was just writing to say that we've all missed you and to remind you that you're coming home tomorrow. I also wanted to send you a picture of Lily and Connor, I know you've been worried about us all week. Here they are! Give my best to Charlie and Fiona!_

_Love,_

_Luna, Lily, and Connor_

I smile as I finish the letter. She knows me so well. I take the picture Hermione hands me and smile at my babies. Their eyes are wide open and they're staring at the camera, amazed. I sit there, smiling like an idiot for a few minutes before looking up at Hermione, who's watching me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Hermione," I sigh. "I miss them so much! And as hard as it will be to leave, I can't wait to get back...is that a bad thing?" Hermione shakes her head.

"No, Ginny, not at all. It is natural for you to want to get back to your children as soon as possible. You're a mother: It's your instinct. My mom didn't go back to work for nearly eight months after I was born, she was so afraid to leave me." At Hermione's words, I feel much more relieved. I'll miss my family, but I've grown up now, and I need to make my own choices. I'll still write to my family, after all: The separation isn't permanent.

"Girls?" Mum's voice sounds very close-like right outside the door! I shove the picture of Lily and Connor under my pillow as fast as I can. "Breakfast," she says, tapping on the door and looking in at us. "Oh, good, Ginny dear, you're up. Fiona wants all her bridesmaids together after breakfast. The wedding's at noon, and she wants to make sure you're all ready." Hermione and I nod and smile.

"We'll be right down, Mum. Just gonna grab our bathrobes," I say. She nods.

"What's that, Ginny?" she asks, gesturing at the parchment in my hand. Crap. She noticed.

"Nothing. Just-er-a letter from-Luna," I say. Which is true.

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's doing great," I say, folding the letter and putting it in my bathrobe pocket. "Just peachy!" And with that, I duck under Mum's arm and hurry down to the kitchen. Bill and Fleur are the only ones there.

"Ginny!" Fleur exclaims when I enter. "Good morning, darling." I nearly make a face at being called 'darling' but restrain myself-she's pregnant and I know how bad hormones can be.

"Hey, Fleur. How's the baby?"

"Oh, she's doing wonderful," Fleur replies, happily rubbing her stomach. I choke on my tea.

"She? When did you find out?" I gasp.

"Only a few weeks ago. I decided I could not wait to know the sex, and Bill was in agreement. So we have a beautiful baby girl on ze way!" I smile.

"That's wonderful! Have you decided on a name?" Bill shakes his head.

"Not yet. Fleur wants to wait til she's born. Has this idea about knowing the name when she sees our daughter." He smiles at his wife, but I can tell he thinks she's nuts. But I agree with Fleur. After all, that's what happened with Lily. I'd intended to name her Evelyn Lily, but when I saw her face, I knew her name instantly. I'm on the point of telling Bill this, but remember that I can't and snap my mouth shut.

"Good morning, all. Hey, Fleur! Still hanging in there?" asks Angelina, coming into the kitchen, Skylar in one arm. The baby reaches out for me. Angelina laughs, then hands her to me.

"Good morning, Angelina. Yes, she's due in May, but I do not know eef I can make it until then!" says Fleur, shaking her head, making her long, silvery blond hair ripple. Skylar coos in delight.

"She just loves you, Ginny. She really does," Angelina remarks. I smile, keeping my eyes on Skylar's.

"Yeah. I guess so," I say, handing the baby back to her mother and getting up to get my oatmeal.

Ten minutes later and the kitchen is so crowded there's no room to move. Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad, Harry, Mrs. Tonks, and Teddy have all come down. Fiona did not, as she believes strongly in the 'groom does not see the bride before she walks down the aisle' superstition. I finally volunteer to take Fiona her breakfast, and Mum sends me, Hermione, Angelina, and Skylar up to get ready with her.

When we enter her bedroom, it's to find her sitting at the window looking pale. I take her tray over with a smile.

"Good morning, Fiona. Are you excited?" I ask, setting the tray on her lap and taking a seat next to her as Hermione closes the door.

"I am nervous. What if I do not look pretty?" she asks in anguish. Oh, boy. Bride jitters.

"Fiona, you will look amazing. Everybody will be in awe of you. Don't worry!" I try to reassure her with a smile.

"Oh, but what if I do not?"

"Fiona Ramana, you will look like the prettiest woman on earth. Charlie will be amazed and everything will go perfectly fine. Now, buck up and eat your breakfast, we need to get you ready," Angelina says firmly. Fiona looks shocked, then sits up straight.

"You are right, of course. All will go well. Forgive me, I was being silly." Hermione shakes her head.

"Don't be sorry, Fiona, it's natural to be worried." Fiona smiles and turns her attention to her breakfast. Hermione heads over to the closet and pulls out a bunch of designer bags. Angelina looks at them in disgust.

"I'm glad we're going to be sisters, Fiona, but I've never been one for dresses." The room laughs.

"Don't worry, Angelina," comes Hermione's voice from underneath the pile of bags, "It's only for two hours or so." I laugh and hurry to help her with the bags.

"Now come on, ladies," I say. "We've got to make ourselves stunning for our men." Hermione winks at me.

"Yes we do." I blush.

**Two and A Half Hours Later**

"Alright. Fiona, Hermione, Angelina, you're done. My turn," I announce. The three women turn to me. They all look stunning. Fiona is magnificent in a simple white gown, no design whatsoever, floor length and sleeveless. Her hair is brought back in a bun, highlighting her eyes, darkened with makeup. Her veil is set to go on and just barely cover her face, a thin layer of fabric separating her from the rest of the world. Angelina and Hermione are stunning in their bridesmaid dresses. I can't wait to get mine on.

"Here you are, Ginny," Angelina announces, pulling out my dress. I gasp. It's gorgeous! It's a strapless emerald green gown that has a silky sheen to it. Around the waist is a belt made of the same material as the dress. When I put it on, there will be a silver flower pin on my right hip. There's no pattern at all, and no decoration with the exception of the flower. I love it instantly. Hermione and Angelina slide it onto my head and zip it up. There are gasps all around. I turn to look in the mirror, but Hermione shakes her head.

"No, no, no! You don't get to look in the mirror till I'm done with your makeup," she chirps. I sigh but relent, and sit with my back to the mirror as Hermione and Fiona move around me, doing my makeup. Angelina is sitting with Skylar on the bed(she doesn't do makeup-we were lucky to get her to wear any!). I doze off once or twice while they work with my face, trying to make it pretty, somehow. I don't see how they could: I'm really not that good-looking.

But somehow Hermione and Fiona wind up satisfied with my appearance. They twist my hair all around and slather powder on my face. But when they're done, both step back and Hermione sighs.

"Alright, Ginny, turn around. But put your shoes on first, I want the full effect!" I smile at how childishly excited she sounds and put on a pair of strappy silver sandals. The same sandals that I wore to Harry and I's rendezvous after the war, actually. I like that I'm wearing them now. I know it's strange, but it feels symbolic to me. I slip the heels on and turn around.

I gasp out loud. I actually _do _look pretty! The dress fits perfectly to my curves, hugging in the right places. I'm again thankful that I lost all my pregnancy weight before coming here. The heels compliment the dress perfectly, bringing out the silver flower pin and the dangly diamond earrings someone put in my ears. My hair is twisted up in a soft, romantic bun, with a few curls hanging loose to compliment my face. My mascara is emphasized by the light green eyeshadow on my lids. My lips are glossed to perfection, and my skin is a smooth, creamy white. I look...beautiful. I stand, gaping at my reflection before Angelina comes over.

"And you thought you'd look ugly," she remarks, and the entire room bursts out laughing. I'm still amazed, and turn to Hermione and give her a hug.

"Thank you so much. And you," I say, giving Fiona a hug too.

"You look lovely, Ginny. I can't wait...oh, um, never mind," she finishes awkwardly. I peer at Hermione, curious. She's not looking at me. But before I have time to wonder, Mum has come rushing up.

"Girls, it's nearly time...oh, Ginny, you look amazing!" she declares. I grin sheepishly. "You look like a fairytale princess, darling! I must have a picture! Goodness, which of you did her makeup?" Mum looks around the room. Angelina laughs.

"It was a team effort, Molly. I must admit I was not involved, though," she adds, and everyone laughs again as I smile for the camera.

"Well, then, I think you should go into business as makeup artists," Mum nods to Hermione and Fiona. "Oh, Fiona! You look simply magnificent! Oh, Charlie will be so happy! I'm so happy! He's getting married! My baby boy! Oh, Charlie!" she sobs, pulling out her handkerchief. I stare at her.

"What's up with you, Mum?" I ask, confused. She merely shakes her head.

"Just an emotional day. One day, when you're a mother and one of your children are getting married, you'll understand," she tells me, but her words have a profound effect on me. Lily or Connor, getting married? Oh, oh! Already? And then I mentally slap myself. I'm being stupid. They aren't even one year old yet, why should I be worried about their weddings already?

"Ladies?" comes Ron's voice up the stairs. "Time to march!"

"Coming, Ron!" Hermione calls. "Alright, people, this is it! Fiona, you look amazingly wonderful, don't fret. Angelina, it really isn't that bad. Do it for Charlie. Ginny, you're beautiful. You can do this. Think of...er, you know who I mean. Now, here's your bouquets. In Ron's words, let's march!" I nod and take my bouquet. It's a small thing of daisies and small yellow roses, but I love it. Fiona's is white lilies with yellow roses. Hermione's and Angelina's are identical to mine.

"Hand her over, dear. I've got to dash!" Mum says anxiously, taking Angelina's daughter from her and hurrying out the door in order to make it to her seat on time. I take a deep breath and focus on my twins. I can do this. I know I can. Like I said to Fiona, it's just bridesmaid jitters. And we leave the room.

"This way. Wow, Ginny, you look amazing! You too, Hermione. Oh, wow, Fiona. You women are quite the sight. Watch out for suitors," Ron jokes as he sees us for the first time. Angelina glares at him, and so do Hermione and I, none of us finding the joke amusing.

"Sorry, but I do believe we're all taken," Angelina says, throwing her hair back. We all giggle, but Ron and Hermione both look at me. I flush and look down. I'm not really sure what my status is right now. I mean, I broke up with Harry, but we both still love each other...And there goes my headache.

A bunch of foreign yabbering suddenly comes from one end of the room. I whirl around and see a man who looks like Fiona's twin standing there. She turns around, smiles, and responds. I'm lost, but when the man comes over and kisses Fiona's cheek, I realize he must be her father.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Ron yelps, and rushes out. We follow him, and see the tent flap just closing when we get to the yard.

"Alright," Fiona says, her voice constricted with panic. "Ginny, Hermione, you go in front, and Angelina, you behind them. Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

"Calm down, Fiona," I reassure her, pulling her veil down. "Focus on Charlie. Think how happy he'll be to see you. Breathe." I hear the music. "OK. Let's go."

The ten flap opens magically as we approach it. I take a deep breath and think of everyone I love, trying to calm myself. I can see the people on the other side. They're all on their feet, waiting for the bride. Breathe, Ginny, I tell myself firmly. In. Out. In. Out. Harry's in there...

And we're inside the tent all of a sudden. It's just like at Bill's wedding: Everyone is seated in long rows of chairs. At the end of the aisle is the altar with the priest, Charlie, Ron...and Harry. I get the intense satisfaction of seeing his eyes bug out of his head as he sees me coming down the aisle. At the sight of him, the smile I've forced onto my face becomes real, and I pretend I'm just walking down to see him. No pressure, or anything. I pace my steps to the music, and when we reach the altar, I step into my place and breathe a silent sigh of relief before meeting Harry's eyes again. He's still staring at me, a small smile playing about his lips, his eyes full of wonder. I give him a small smile in return, and then we both turn to watch Fiona walk down the aisle.

She's glowing, really. A huge smile on her face as she walks to Charlie. He looks wonderstruck, unable to take his eyes off of her. She's smiling so big. They look so happy and in love. I feel tears threatening at my eyes. No. I will not cry. I told myself I wouldn't cry. But they look so happy...

To keep myself from crying, I look back to Harry instinctively. He's looking at me, too. I sense his unsaid words, and think of my own. How I love him, still. How it torments me that I left him. And, most importantly of all, his two children. His babies. His baby girl and baby boy. Lily and Connor. I wish it was safe for him to know about them. I know he'd love them. And little Lily has his eyes...Harry and I stand, eyes locked together, until finally I hear the monumental words

"...if anyone thinks this couple should not be bonded, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest stops, and my eyes meet Harry's. '_Speak now or forever hold your peace_' echoes in my mind. I want to tell him so badly. But now is not the time to speak. Now is the time for silence.

"Then I declare you husband and wife," the priest announces, and I applaud with everyone else. Charlie and Fiona kiss, a passionate, heated kiss that shows their love. When they break apart, they look so happy that I can't help but cry. After all, everybody cries at weddings. Hermione's face is tearstreaked, and so's Mum's, and even Angelina has wet eyes as she reaches forward to hug Fiona. I hug both bride and groom before I'm shuffled away from them.

Once everyone has had their fill, a huge dance floor appears, complete with DJ and all. Charlie and Fiona take to the floor for the first dance, to a sweet, slow number called 'Fearless'. It's by a wonderful young artist, Taylor Swift. She's an amazing singer. They slow dance the whole time, and then a new song comes on, and everybody hits the dance floor. I go, too, dragged out by some Weasley cousin who wants to 'get to know me better'. I have a strong feeling this has something to do with how good I look, but I dance with him anyway. What's the worst that can happen?

However, three dances later and my feet are killing me. I excuse myself and take a seat, rubbing my feet. They haven't hurt this bad since I was pregnant with the twins. Why did I wear these shoes again? Ugh. I snatch a butterbeer from a passing waiter and make my way over to Angelina, who's standing with Skylar and George.

"If you want to hit the dance floor, I'll watch the baby," I suggest before either of them can greet me.

"Aw, thanks, Gin. See, Angelina? Come on, one dance. Please?" George begs. It takes awhile, but finally Angelina gives in. She stares daggers at me the entire time George drags her out, but when they come back, it's not right after the dance. They stay out there for a bit. Not that I mind. I'm having too much fun playing with Skylar.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Have you even danced at all?" asks Ron, and by looking at him, I can tell he's had maybe a glass too many of champagne.

"Yes, Ron, I danced for a bit at the beginning of the wedding. But wearing shoes like these does have it's consequences, you know."

"Well, you look too pretty to be sitting on the sidelines. Come on, let's dance," Ron says, holding out his hand. I shake my head.

"Can't, Ron, I'm watching Skylar." But, just my luck, George and Angelina come back over at that very moment.

"Aw, go on, little sis. Angelina wants her baby back anyhow," George jokes, scooping up his niece and giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her to Angelina. I can tell this is a losing battle.

"Oh, fine. I'll dance with you," I relent, and Ron takes me out on the dance floor for a lively number. I twirl so many times and get so dizzy I have to threaten Ron with removal of a certain body part if he doesn't stop spinning me. He stops. When the song's over, I'm breathless from laughter, as Ron decided to tell me jokes, since he couldn't spin me.

"Ron! Stop it! I can't breathe!" I exclaim, and Ron falls silent, looking at me, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, what have you done now, Ronald?" comes Hermione's voice from behind us.

"He's been telling me jokes the entire time," I pant. Hermione's eyebrows shoot up.

"You mean he has a sense of humor?" I burst out laughing yet again. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard. I finally manage to catch my breath.

"Go on, you two, go dance," I say playfully, and shove Ron and Hermione off to the dance floor. They do, rather happily. The lights dim and change color, turning to a liquidy green and purple. The tent takes on a mysterious sort of atmosphere as another song starts to play. A light piano melody begins, making me think of rain. I feel someone come up behind me.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asks, startling me. I whirl and see his beautiful green eyes looking at me. His hair is sticking up in all directions, just the way I like it. I'm caught completely off guard, and my answer slips out before I can even think about it.

"Yes." He gives me a half-smile and takes my hand, leading me to the floor. I place my hand on his shoulder and he puts mine on his waist. We begin to dance, effortlessly in time with the song.

"_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do." _Great, I think, it's a love song. But honestly, dancing here with Harry, so close to all that I need, I really don't mind.

"_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wandering the desert for a_

_Thousand days, oh._

_Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face_

_Baby!" _Harry's eyes are locked on mine. I can't seem to look away. My heart starts to pound, and my breath becomes ragged.

"_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love._

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive!_

_A day without you is like a_

_Year without rain." _This song really reminds me of what I've been feeling, how much I've missed Harry. I feel my heart melting as I stare into his eyes.

"_The stars are burnin'_

_I hear your voice in my mind._

_Can't you hear me callin'?_

_My heart is yearning like the ocean that's_

_Runnin' dry_

_Catch me I'm fallin," _I know I'll pay for this later. I know my heart will yearn and call for him late at night when I go back. But it's worth it. Right now, no other face exists for me but Harry's.

"_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get_

_Back to me_

_Oh, baby!" _I feel like I could dance forever here under the stars with Harry. Let time stop, and we could dance forever. I don't want the song to end. I don't want to leave the safety of his arms.

"_I'm missing you so much!_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a_

_Year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive!_

_A day without you is like a_

_Year without rain_

_Oh!" _God, I've missed him. I want to kiss him, hug him, hold him. But I can't. I've had nearly no contact with Harry during my time here, and this is why: When he's near me, I can't think straight, can't breathe. I'm in love, I can't help it.

"_So let this drought_

_Come to an end_

_And make this desert_

_Flower again!_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oooh." _I want to stay, I think to myself, wishing Harry could hear me. But I can't. I can't let our children be in the spotlight. I can't do that to them or Harry.

"_It's a world of wonder with you in my life._

_So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here, I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain."_

Now that I've come back and am facing the prospect of leaving again, I have to wonder if I'll be able to do this. Can I stand leaving and returning each time?

"_I'm missing you so much!_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a_

_Year without rain_

_I need you by my side!_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a_

_Year without rain_

_Oh, whoa..." _The song ends with the simple piano melody it started with. Around us, couples slowly stop dancing and kiss each other, or else leave the dance floor. I don't want to let go. I don't ever want to leave Harry's arms. But I'm going home to Kenmare tomorrow-I don't have a choice. I step back away from him, slowly.

"Thanks for the dance. You're a pretty good dancer, you know," I compliment him.

"Thanks. You aren't bad either, you know," he replies. I smile, a blush heating my cheeks. We stand awkwardly for a few minutes before Harry speaks again.

"We're sort of getting in the way of the dancers. Do you want to dance again, or should we move?"

"Oh, um, my feet are starting to hurt, so I think I'll just...I'll just go," I say, hoping he won't follow me.

"Sure," he says, and starts to leave with me. No, no, no. I can't let myself get attached. I need to keep my distance. But I don't ever want to leave him again-the first nine or so months were hard enough.

"Did I tell you how amazingly beautiful you look tonight?" he asks once we exit the floor. I shake my head, blushing again.

"Nope."

"Well, you look amazing. Really. I'm surprised-has no boy tried to flirt with you?" I giggle in spite of myself.

"Just one," I reply. "Wait, no, two."

"Hmph," he answers, leaning against a pole, looking disgruntled. "And what did you tell them?"

I decide to have a little fun.

"I told one of them I wasn't interested," I reply, watching him for his reaction.

"What'd you tell the other one?" He's trying to pretend he isn't all that intrigued by the subject, but I know he is.

"Well, about ten months ago I broke up with him," I say softly. Harry's eyes snap to my face.

"Ginny..." he starts.

"Don't, Harry. It'll just be harder for both of us tomorrow," I say, letting my voice have an edge to it. Pain flickers in his expression, a pain that mirrors my own.

"Wh-what?" he gasps. "You're leaving tomorrow? Ginny-please-no! You just got here a few days ago!"

"I know, Harry, I know, but...I can't stay here! I have to get back to Luna, and-and my...job," I invent wildly. "They only gave me a few days off." He looks at me, and I see the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

"Very-very well," he says finally. "If that's what you want. I-er-excuse me," he says, and walks away, still trying not to cry.

"It isn't what I want," I say to myself, holding back tears of my own. "But it's what I have to do." I'm not sure, but I think he heard me. If so, he didn't turn back.


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Here's Chapter 18! Hope you all enjoy, I've been working my ass off this weekend to give you guys more. So, here's more! But first I want to thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart. The fact that people actually like my writing and want to read more still blows my mind and I love it when you all beg me for more. It motivates me, really. But enough of my blabbering. Here's chapter 18 of After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, K? K. Also, I forgot last chapter, but that song is Selena Gomez's. Please don't kill me, I'm not a fan, I just like the song and thought it fit for Harry and Ginny. OK. Done.

Chapter 18: Going Home

I wake up the next morning quite suddenly. I don't know what caused my abrupt return to consciousness. I blink sleepily, then look around. Then it hits me: Today's the day I leave. The day I return to Connor and Lily. And the pain of leaving my family, my Harry, hits me like a knife.

"Ginny?" Hermione calls. I look over at her, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Good morning," I reply, forcing a smile. She's not fooled.

"I know. Look...I'm sorry but you've got to get up. If we're going to leave...we need to go now." I sense the urgency in her voice.

"What's up?"

"Well...aside from Harry camping outside your door? The paparazzi are coming at 6." I gape at her. What? I get out of bed and crack the door open. Sure enough, there's Harry. My heart breaks. He must really not want me to go. But he doesn't understand...I have to. I have to get back to our children. I close the door and look at the clock. It's 5:30.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, why didn't you get me up sooner? Ugh!" I cry. I rush to my dresser and pull out a white blouse and a pair of jeans. I pull them on, barely noticing how low the blouse dips. I grab my clothes and magic them into my suitcase.

"Ginny, calm down. We can't Apparate out of the Burrow. We've got to get downstairs. And, just saying, but you might want something under that top," she says, blushing. I glance down and realize it's see-through. My face burns.

"Oh. Thanks," I mutter, embarrassed, and pull out a camisole and don it under the blouse. "How are we getting out?"

"Well, I'm praying that Harry's fast enough asleep not to cause any problems. If he wakes up, he'll try to stop you, and that'll wake the whole house. Luckily, there's a simple sleeping spell I know of that'll knock him out for fifteen minutes. The problem is, I can't remember exactly what the incantation is, and the books are in Ron's room. I'd summon them, but the window is closed. I need you to levitate me up there so I can open the window and get the books." I gape at her.

"And?" I ask, knowing there's more by the way she's biting her lip and not looking at me.

"Erm...I also thought you should write to you family and explain where you're going," she admits in a rush. "Especially Charlie and Fiona. I know they left for the Bahamas, but they'll have wanted a chance to say goodbye, and they just got married." I know she's right.

"Which one are we starting with?" I ask, sinking onto the bed and rubbing my temples.

"The levitation one. I don't want the press to see me floating in midair, they'd have a heyday. Plus, they don't know you're here and I don't think you want that to change, do you?" She has a point.

"Alright. But, Hermione, what if I drop you?" I ask, worried. That'd be hard to explain to Ron.

"You won't, Ginny. I have faith in you. Come on. For Lily and Connor," she says, and I give it. I figure if I can decorate a house with a Hover Charm, then lifting Hermione up a few stories shouldn't be that hard. So she perches on the edge of the windowsill, clutching her wand. I raise my own.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _I say shakily, and she begins to rise, pushing back on the ledge to avoid hitting her head. Slowly, painfully, I get her up to Ron's window. She points her wand at the lock, and I hear her whisper the Unlocking Charm.

"_Alohomora." _The window clicks, and she grabs the ledge and pulls herself in, breaking the contact and my charm. I shut my window and sink to the floor in relief. I allow myself one, two, three deep breaths before I move to my desk and start to write a letter to my family. I let my hand flow across the page easily and I let my tears fall. I never imagined it would be this hard.

_Dear Family,_

_By the time you read this, I will be back at home with Luna. I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I left without a goodbye. I know that this must seem like such a cowardly thing to do, for it is. But I could not stand the pain of a goodbye. So instead, I'll leave little notes for each of you. Just know that my time here was amazing, and I wish it hadn't ended. But I must leave._

_Dad, I'm sorry for my outburst when I first got here. I know you were just worried about me, because I'm your little girl. I just want you to know that I always will be. I love you so much. Keep loving Muggle things. It's your best quality, whatever Mum says._

_Mum, you are my sun. Really. You're so cheerful and perky...I'm sorry I've left you like this. I'm a disappointment of a daughter. I'm not the perfect little girl you wanted. I know you love me no matter what I do, but I feel as though I don't deserve such a wonderful mother like you. I love you. Keep writing to me; it keeps me sane._

_Bill, please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry for all I've done, but please know I'll be back for my niece's birth. I've always looked up to you, Bill, and I still do-even though my life has taken a much different path than I expected. You're an amazing brother and I can't wait to meet your daughter._

_Fleur, keep hanging in there. I know, it's tough. It's hard. I can't imagine, so I guess those may seem like empty words, but I'm here for you. Just imagine how wonderful it will be to finally hold your daughter in your arms. I'll be there when she's born. I wouldn't miss it for the world._

_Charlie, congratulations with Fiona. I wish you both all the best and a wonderful life filled with happy moments for you both. I'm sorry to leave so soon after your wedding day, but I have to go. I know I keep saying that, but it's true._

_Fiona, good luck with Charlie. You will need those nursing skills! I loved getting to know you and I wish you and Charlie all the best. I'm proud to call myself your sister-in-law. See you in May._

_Percy, I still think you're a prat, but I love you regardless. I hope you find a great job. Good luck with the ladies, too. I'm sorry, I know yours is the shortest section of this letter, but I still feel as though I don't know you. Write to me. I promise I'll write back._

_George, for goodness sake, propose to that girl already! You and Angelina love each other and there's no denying that. Skylar needs a father, and if that father happens to be her uncle, oh well. You both deserve happiness after Fred. I know he'd want you two together. Heck, he'd probably make so many jokes about it, you'd propose just to be rid of him. And don't you dare give up on that joke shop. Merlin knows we all need a laugh. I love you._

_Angelina, well, hopefully he listens to my advice and we'll officially be sisters. Skylar is beautiful. I'm so glad I got to meet her. And whatever you may say, you are a wonderful mother. Fred...Fred would be proud of you, I know it. And he'd love Skylar. I do._

_Ron, please help Harry out. I know it will be hard for him when I leave. Words can't say how much pain I'll feel, but I know his will be even worse. I truly hate myself for what I do to all of your with this. But please, stay you, stay cheerful. Don't let me ruin your life. I've ruined enough lives._

_And Harry. What can I say? How about, I missed you too, love. I do now, even when I'm not yet gone, as I write this letter. Hang on. If any of my other family members are reading this, STOP NOW! Harry, please know it has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with you. You did nothing wrong. This was a personal decision. It is NOT your fault. It's mine. All my fault. Please continue with your Auror training. Get the job. Live your dream. Don't let me hold you back. Live. Love. Laugh. Be happy._

_To everyone else, I'll be back in May. I love you all with every bit of my heart._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

I sign the letter and burst into tears. I'll miss them all. But Lily and Connor...I'm going back... I hear Hermione outside the door and quickly jump up, wiping away my tears. She comes in, and I hold out the letter.

"I'm done. I left all of them a note but you. Please, Hermione, come see me. I'll need a person to talk to, other than Luna. And you'll want to see them...I know I would. And please help Harry. I hate that I'm leaving him, again." And I burst into tears again. Hermione smiles and takes the letter.

"They'll get it, Ginny. Come on. We need to move. Can't let the press see you..." I nod and gulp down my tears. As Hermione levitates my luggage down the stairs, I kneel and kiss Harry's lips very, very softly.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear. He doesn't stir. Hermione has cast her charm well.

"Ginny!" comes Hermione's voice from downstairs. I leap up and run down to her. She's at the door, my bags outside. I take one last look around the tidy kitchen and spot my letter on the table. Then I close the door and help Hermione get my luggage to the top of the hill. I glance into the village and my heart gives a jolt. I can already see people with cameras from here. Oh, no.

"We need to go," I say, my voice low and strained. "Now." Hermione nods. I take hold of my luggage and Hermione's hand, and turn into darkness once more.

My feet slam into solid ground and my knees buckle. I use the handle of the suitcase to keep myself upright.

"Ginny? Are you OK?" Hermione is flitting around me nervously. I nod.

"The sensation...takes some getting used to," I pant out, sitting down on the ground to catch my breath. Then I notice the trees are spinning. That's not good. I inhale and put my head between my legs.

"_Augamenti," _Hermione whispers, filling a goblet with sparkling water. After a few moments, I'm able to sit up and accept it.

"Thanks," I breathe, focusing on inhaling and exhaling.

"No problem," Hermione replies, sitting down next to me. We're at the top of the hill overlooking Kenmare. And all of a sudden, I'm feeling fine. My babies are down there somewhere. And despite all the pain I've felt this morning, a longing like I've never known is coursing through me. I leap to my feet.

"Come on. I want to get home _now," _I say to Hermione, who looks stunned.

"But, Ginny, it's not even 6 in the morning! They won't be up!" she protests. I don't care.

"Luna will," I promise. "Come on, Hermione, let's go!" I grab my suitcase and together, we walk down the hill to the village.

We arrive at 62442 Magus Lane ten minutes later. Hermione is out of breath, but I've never felt more adrenaline in my system. Not even during the Battle of Hogwarts. I run to the door.

"Don't ring the doorbell!" Hermione yells, and I pause. She has a point. So I knock on the door instead. It flies open at once.

"GINNY!" Luna gasps, and she throws her arms around me, nearly knocking me backward. I hug her tightly, rejoicing in the feeling of being home. Luna lets me go and hugs Hermione just as hard, then ushers us both into the house, where she already has coffee going.

"You have to tell me _all _about it, Ginny! How's everyone? Fleur? Angelina? Who does Skylar look like? How was the wedding? Did you see Harry? Did you talk to him? Did-"

"Whoa there, Sparky!" I exclaim, dropping down on the couch. "I will tell you all about it, promise! But I'd like something to drink first, if you don't mind. I just half-sprinted a good five miles." Luna laughs and summons the coffee. I accept it gratefully.

"So? How was it?" she persists after I've had a moment to drink.

"Oh, let's see. Everyone is doing fine. Fleur is very anxious to finally meet her daughter. They found out the gender a few weeks ago." Luna squeals in delight. "Angelina and George are also doing very well. Skylar is adorable. She has the Weasley hair and Fred's eyes, but Angelina's features. The wedding was wonderfully sweet and beautiful, and yes I saw Harry, and yes I talked to him," I rattle off, blushing a bit at the end. Hermione giggles and I frown at her.

"Oh, come on, Ginny. I saw you dancing at the wedding! Quite the song it was, too," she adds, raising an eyebrow at me. I glare at her then look down again.

"What song was it?" Luna inquires.

"I don't know the exact name, but it was a song about loving each other absolutely, and how 'a day without you is like a year without rain'. It was a great song for the situation. They stared at each other the entire song and I must admit I was very disappointed when he didn't kiss her at the end of the song. But Harry's too much of a gentleman to force her into something like that. I think he knew you weren't looking for that, Ginny, otherwise he would have kissed you. I don't think you understand how much that boy loves you," Hermione says quite seriously.

"Well, after this morning, I've a better idea," I admit, then tell Luna what happened this morning, omitting the part where I kissed him. I want to keep that part quiet. Luna demands we tell her the entire story, so I wind up talking until my throat is raw. She has tears in her eyes when I'm finished.

"Oh, Ginny," is all she can choke out. The three of us sit in companionable silence until a beautiful sound shatters the silence: The sound of my baby boy crying.

I leap to my feet and run to and up the stairs. My only thought is to have my baby in my arms again. Oh, god, how I've missed him and Lily. I'm outside the twins' door now. I pull it open and run to Connor's crib.

"Connor...baby boy...Momma's back," I coo at him, and lift his small, warm body into my arms again, where he fits perfectly. He stops crying at once and opens his chocolate eyes to look at me. I smile at him, rubbing my finger against his cheek. He reaches up and grabs my finger in his little hand. I smile down at him, and he snuggles into me, his hand still closed tight around my pointer finger. Smiling at him, I ease out of the room and carry him back downstairs to Luna and Hermione.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione squeals as I bring him in. I look up and give her a smile, then turn my attention back to the bundle of joy in my arms. He's started to fuss again.

"What is it, Connor? What's wrong?" I ask him softly. He fusses again. I check his diaper. Nothing. Perhaps he's hungry? I nestle him into me, and his lips make a sucking motion against my shirt. So I plop down on the couch and open my shirt. He latches on right away. Boy, he must have been hungry.

"So it was a good trip then?" Luna asks. I nod.

"It was. I can't wait to meet Bill and Fleur's little girl," I say excitedly. Luna jumps.

"When is she due? We'll have to arrange the trip..." she trails off and looks at me. I know what she's thinking. Fleur could go into labor tomorrow, and we wouldn't know about it. No one would be able to get to us in time. Letters are far too slow. I turn to Hermione.

"When is she due? I forgot to ask that," I say apologetically. Hermione stares at me.

"Sometime in late April, early May," she replies as though I'm missing the obvious. I frown.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you forgetting that I'll be staying at the Burrow? I can come and get you! Babies don't arrive _that _fast. When Bill owls us, I'll Apparate down here. Just keep a bag ready near the end of April," she states so matter-of-factly that you'd think the plan was already in place.

"Of course," Luna mutter, smacking herself on the head. "That will work. I guess I'll have to stay again," she added, frowning. I shake my head.

"I bet Paige might come, if we asked her to," I tell her. But Luna shakes her head.

"Ginny, this will be a spur-of-the-moment thing. If the baby comes on a Monday, we can't just ask Paige to leave work and come watch the twins. Who knows how long we'll be gone?" I know she's right. I frown in disappointment.

"We won't be gone for longer than a day or two at most," I reflect.

"Who knows how long it'll take? Some people take longer than others to give birth. I know you may not think so, Ginny, but Lily and Connor arrived rather quickly." I sigh. She's right, and I know she'd stay if I asked her to, but I know Luna wants to be there.

"Could you look for a sitter?" Hermione asks thoughtfully. "You could interview them beforehand and all. Tell them to be ready at any time." I shake my head, holding Connor a bit tighter.

"I'm not entrusting my babies to some sitter," I say firmly. "No way."

"Then I'll just have to stay here," Luna sighs. "I don't mind, Ginny. Just bring home pictures." My heart breaks for her. This is so unfair! She should be able to come! I open my mouth to argue, but just then, Lily cries.

"Oooh, can I get her?" Hermione asks excitedly. I smile and nod, still busy with Connor. Hermione all but sprints up the stairs. As soon as she's gone, I turn to Luna.

"Thank you for doing this. I know you must be disappointed, and I'm sorry," I say, knowing they are only empty words. Luna has become much closer to my family in the past few months. Ever since her father died, she'd had to forge her own path. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had tried to help her out as much as they could: After all, it was their fault she had lost her father. She stayed at the Burrow often, and it was always in my room, so, naturally, the two of us became friends. I was rather closer to her than Hermione. Hermione was a member of the Golden Trio. She, Ron, and Harry had saved the Wizarding World so many times they were world-famous with witches and wizards. Luna, however, was still plain old Luna. She wasn't famous, and neither was I, although I was often in the limelight, being Harry Potter's girlfriend. Anyways, we'd grown super close. She regarded us Weasleys as a second family, and I knew she'd wanted to be there for Charlie, and now for Bill and Fleur. I felt so bad that I'd gone instead.

"Ginny, it's alright. They are your family, not mine, so-" I cut her off.

"Luna, they're your family too. Ron, Hermione, and Harry still feel bad over the, er, _incident, _and I've always thought of you as a sister. So don't pull that with me," I said firmly, shifting Connor to my shoulder to burp him. Luna opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, Hermione re-entered with my daughter. All discussion of the matter was put on hold as I turned to greet my beautiful baby girl.

**Like it? Want more? Leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is up! And it's all for my lovely reviewers. I'd like to send a shout-out to OLIOLIOLI in particular. That review really gave me the motivation I needed to get this done and edited. Not that that was the only review I liked! I love hearing from all of you! I recently ran into time issues with this story, but anyways, here it is! So read and leave me more lovely reviews!**

Disclaimer: Still not mine...I sure wish it was!

Chapter 19: Celebrations and Neighbors

Hermione leaves around noon, claiming she has a date with Ron. I wish her luck, and she leaves. The moment she's gone I miss her. She was my only connection to my family and now she's gone. But I have to clean the house and care for the twins. Luna decided to go into work, as she's missed a fair few days already, so I'm alone today. Not that I mind, but it is a bit sad after the Burrow, which is always full of life and noise. The weather's nice, so I decide to take the twins on their first walk. I have a double stroller that Luna and I bought one day while shopping for baby supplies. She insisted on it, and now I'm glad she did. I load Lily and Connor into the strange contraption and set off down the street.

A light breeze is blowing, ruffling the hedges of the neighbor's cottages. I've never seen any of my neighbors. I'm beginning to think they're avoiding me. Shame. I'd really like to get to know someone-I have two other friends in this town, if you can count Dr. Rigoro as a friend. I'd like to get to know some other people. True, I haven't exactly been available, what with my pregnancy and then caring for the twins, but I'm not mean! I figure now that spring is on it's way, we'll see more people here in town.

I walk casually down the street and then back up. I don't want the twins out too long, and besides, the sun has gone behind the clouds and it's starting to get cold. It's as I'm passing the house two doors away from us that I see it. A pan is hovering in midair, stirring itself, with no visible support.

I stop dead. There is only one way that is possible. A witch or wizard lives inside that house. I know it's rude, but I can't stop staring at the pan. Another magical person. I'm amazed. I watch as a plump, middle-aged woman with chocolate brown hair in a bun come over and use her wand to move the spoon around in the pan. She's humming slightly. I'm amazed at her. She should know better than to be doing that in plain sight with the window open! What if a Muggle were to walk by?

Just as I'm thinking that, she turns ever so slightly towards me and sees me. She shrieks and the pan falls to the floor and shatters with a crash. The sound wakes Lily, and she begins to cry. Abandoning the thought of the woman, I move around to calm her. She's more startled than anything, though I do have to take her out of the stroller to make her relax.

A slam behind me indicates the woman has left her house. I look back and see she's running at me, wand raised. I gasp and reach for the handle of the stroller, intending to take it and run.

"Wait!" she yells, and, like a fool, I pause. "Did you see anything?" she pants. I can't move. If I say yes, will she wait for an explanation or use a Memory Charm on me? I can't risk her hitting Lily with the spell instead.

"I-I did-but I'm a witch!" I gasp, and she pauses in the act of raising her wand.

"Are you really?" she asks, and I nod. She lowers her wand. "Pardon me, then. I thought some Muggle had looked in and spotted me cooking. Sorry, dear." For the first time, she notices the baby in my arms. "Oh, my, you have little ones! May I see?" she asks. I hesitate. Will she recognize Harry's eyes? I decide it's a risk I'll have to take. Besides, she lives in a small town in Ireland. I doubt she's ever seen Harry in person, and photos in Wizarding newspapers are always black and white. Not to mention it will look very suspicious if I don't let her look at my baby. So I nod.

She comes over and peers down at Lily, who is, thankfully, fast asleep. She smiles at my daughter.

"Oh, dear, she's beautiful. What's her name? And I don't believe I caught yours." I freeze, but decide on the truth. If we wind up friends with this lady, I can't have her call Lily something else.

"This is Lily Rose," I say. "And I'm Ginny." The woman smiles.

"Nice to meet you, love. I'm Mrs. Hexe." We shake hands as best we can with me holding a baby. "Is there another one up there?" Mrs. Hexe asks, looking at my double stroller. I nod.

"Want to see him?"

"If you don't mind," she beams. I gather she's a widow who loves babies. She's probably harmless. And it would be nice to have a friend...

"This," I announce, picking Connor up out of his seat, "Is my son, Connor James." She gasps with delight when she sees his chocolate brown eyes are open.

"Oh, he's _adorable! _We must have some tea, come in, come in!" I hesitate. Is she safe? Something in me tells me she is, that she's just a harmless widow who loves children. I follow that instinct and bring my twins into her cottage.

It's clear from the first moment I step inside that she's a witch. All sorts of magical knicknacks are lying on the tables. Her parlor is to the right of me, the stairs to the left. She leads me through the neat-as-a-pin parlor to the equally clean kitchen. The saucepan is still on the stove, and she moves it off before setting about making tea, chatting merrily all the while.

"I'm Flora Hexe. I'm 48 years old and I'm a witch. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry back in the day. I was a Hufflepuff. I know, I know: That's not very exciting. But I was. Anyways, I graduated and I became a Healer for a bit. I worked in the maternity ward. Eventually I met Evan, and we got married." She pauses and nods at a picture on the kitchen counter of a man with a big smile and tousled blond hair. "I quit work when I found out I was expecting my first child. Our little girl was born on February 11, 1969. 7 lbs, 3 oz. We named her Rosie Marie. That's her over there," she tells me proudly, pointing to a woman who has Evan's smile and lean body build, but Mrs. Hexe's hair color. "She graduated from Harvard with a degree in law about 5 years ago. Got married 3 years ago. She's due in June. I can't wait to meet our grandson!" She smiles at the picture, pausing for a moment. "She's my pride and joy," Mrs. Hexe finishes, sitting down with our tea. I smile warmly at her. She reminds me a rather lot of my mom. Very caring and loving, family-oriented. I like that.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm 20 years old and I am a witch as well. I went to Hogwarts, also-"

"And you lived in England," she observes. I gulp.

"How did you know?"

"Your accent," she replies simply. Oh. I suppose that makes sense. The Irish do have a different accent that I do.

"Anyways, I was going to be a Quidditch player, but the war distracted me. I worked for the Ministry for a bit, then fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. I was ready to go full-time in the Ministry, but then I got pregnant. My boyfriend left when he found out, so I moved to Kenmare with my friend to start a new life," I reel off. Luna and I had this cover story planned ever since that day in the cafe when I found out I was pregnant. But this is the first time I've actually used it, and I'm surprised at how easily the lies come out.

"Oh, you poor dear. It hasn't been an easy life for you, has it?" asks Mrs. Hexe sympathetically. I shake my head, and she lays a hand comfortingly on my arm. "Well, dear, I know we just met, but I'll be glad to help out with your adorable children whenever you need me to," she assures me. My heart lifts.

"Really?" she nods. I feel better instantly. I wouldn't entrust the twins to her right here, right now, but I hope she'll turn out to be a good neighbor to me. Maybe she could help out when Fleur's baby comes. But right now, I just enjoy a lovely afternoon with her. Before I take my leave, I as on a whim if she could to Lily and Connor's one-month-old celebration tomorrow. Honestly, all Luna and I were going to do was cook a nice dinner and she was going to take the day off, but I thought maybe it would be a good time to get closer to our neighbor. She agrees, and I head home in high spirits.

"You invited her over?" Luna asks incredulously. I nod. Luna just got home, and I figured I'd better tell her about our new guest for tomorrow evening.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but I'm surprised at you! You were terrified that anyone would find out about Lily and Connor, and now you're inviting a witch to come see them?"

I roll my eyes. "She's never seen Harry, Luna. I can say someone in my family had green eyes, Dad maybe, and say he had black hair. And honestly, I need somebody to talk to. I'm shut up here all day, alone, and though I love my children dearly, they can't talk yet. I told you, I wouldn't have talked to her, but I saw the pan levitating and the spoon stirring. Any Muggle would've stopped, too." Luna shrugs in agreement.

"I don't have a problem with that, Ginny. But I suppose getting takeout and saying I cooked it is no longer an option," she sighs. I giggle.

The next day seems to pass in a haze. I spend the day meticulously cleaning the house again and again. It nearly shines by the time Luna makes me stop.

"Come on, Ginny, she won't be judging us on how sparkly the house is. Lily and Connor have been napping all day, go get them up or we won't get any sleep tonight. Go on!" And she pushes me up the stairs.

I enter the twins' room and bend over Lily. She's out like a light. One month old and still a world champion sleeper. Who knew.

"Lily," I call softly, reaching down to trace my finger on her cheek. She coos and rolls over. I laugh. "Uh-uh, baby girl. You've been sleeping all day. Up you get," I announce, and lift her out of the crib. Her green eyes fly open and she begins to cry. At nearly the same moment, Connor does, too. Oh, boy.

"Ginny? Everything OK?" Luna calls.

"Yes," I yell back. I prop Lily on one shoulder, patting her bum, and go to Connor's crib. The instant I lift him I know what's wrong. He needs a new diaper. Which requires me to put Lily down. I do, and she cries louder. Great.

"Hey, there, hey, calm down," I say softly, then launch into a lullaby Mum used to sing to me as a child. Connor calms down, but Lily cries on. I change Connor swiftly, still singing, then grab Lily and head downstairs, a baby in each arm.

"Well, someone didn't want to get up," Luna remarks as I deposit a still-crying Lily and silent Connor onto a blanket in the living room and wash my hands.

"That would have been Lily. Connor was just wet," I sigh. "She's still crying. I don't know what her problem is. She can't be teething, she's far too young. I hope there isn't anything wrong with her." Luna shakes her head.

"Ginny, I'm sure she's fine. This is the only day she's done that, and I'm guessing she just wants her Mommy. Go and hold her and stick Connor in the playmat. Mark my words, she'll be quiet in a bit."

Luna is right. As soon as I get Connor onto his mat and Lily onto my lap, both are happy as clams. Connor is gurgling and cooing away, and Lily is nestled into my lap, staring up at me. I have a rattle in my other hand. She seems to like it. I shake it, and she reaches for it. I let her take it. She plays for awhile, then drops it. I pick it up and we repeat. Boring to others, yes, but enthralling to me. Must be a mother thing.

It's about 6 o'clock when the doorbell rings. I jump to my feet, Lily in my arms and go to answer it. As expected, it's Mrs. Hexe. She's wearing a big smile and carrying two bags: One pink and the other blue. Oh, goodness, I didn't expect her to bring anything!

"Mrs. Hexe! How lovely to see you!" I greet her enthusiastically. "Oh, you didn't have to do that," I protest when she holds up the bags.

"Oh, of course I did, dear. It's nothing much, I promise." I smile and accept the gifts, moving back to let her in.

"Well, thank you. I'm sure they'll love it," I assure her, and she beams.

"Well, hello there, beautiful baby," she says to Lily. Lily stares at her like she's got three heads. We both laugh. "Oh, you silly girl! Can I hold you?" she asks, holding out her arms. I make to put Lily in them, but the moment I let go, she cries out.

"Oh, goodness! I'm sorry Mrs. Hexe, she's been a bit clingy today," I apologize, taking her back into my arms. "Come on; maybe Connor will let you hold him." She smiles and tells me it's fine, and we go down the hall.

"That's such a lovely smell! Whatever have you been cooking?" Mrs. Hexe asks in amazement.

"_I _haven't been cooking anything," I reply. "But my friend Luna's been marinating salmon all day!" I finish, and Luna turns around.

"Hello, Mrs. Hexe. I'm Luna Lovegood," she says in a warm voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear," replies our neighbor. "I can't wait to feast on whatever wonderful meal you have cooked up." I can tell right away that Luna likes her. As if the big smile and the 'thanks' weren't enough, she also chats to her like she would any other friend.

At 6:30, the table is set and ready. We're just sitting down to dinner when the doorbell rings again. I get up to answer it, frowning and slightly cautious. Who would be calling at dinnertime?

"Hey, Ginny!" says the bushy-haired witch at the door.

"Hermione!" I reply, amazed. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I give her a hug.

"I thought I'd look in on the twins-they're one month old today, aren't they?" she asks anxiously. I nod.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione, but you really didn't have to do that," I say as she holds out a yellow gift bag.

"Yes, I did! They're your children, I had to get them _something,"_ she replies. "What is that I smell cooking?" I realize I'm blocking the door and move aside.

"Salmon. We were having a guest over for the 'celebration', but you're welcome, too," I invite her, wondering if this is proper etiquette. But Hermione looks cold and tired, so she steps in without a word. I lead her back to the dining room.

"_There _you are, Ginny, I was-Hermione, how lovely to see you!" Luna gushes. Mrs. Hexe turns around in her seat.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione replies, smiling.

"Mrs. Hexe, this is our friend, Hermione Granger. She-" I'm cut off as Mrs. Hexe suddenly stands up.

"Oh my goodness! Hermione Granger? You're that friend of Harry Potter's aren't you?" she gasps. Hermione nods, looking slightly astonished. "Well, I've always wanted to meet you," she states matter-of-factly. Hermione looks at me uncertainly, but I'm just as nonplussed. Finally, Luna breaks the silence.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Hermione? We've got more than enough salmon, and after all, the more the merrier!" Hermione agrees and we sit down to enjoy a lovely dinner in honor of the one-month anniversary of my twins' birth.

**Want more? Liked it? Well, reviews may help with that...(hint, hint) ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Oh my goodness, I never thought I would be loved so much I'd make it 20 chapters! It blows my mind, thank you all so much! I love your reviews, I really do. They brighten my day, honestly. Thanks again to all who reviewed, you've really inspired me and I might be dead from tiredness right now, but here's the next chapter and I know you all want to read it so I'll shut up now. I would like to say one more thing, though: I was asked in a review if I was British(you know who you are-thanks again for reviewing!). I am sorry to say that I am not, but if my writing makes you think that, that is the biggest compliment you can give me. OK, I'll stop now!**

Disclaimer: I have not yet acquired the rights to Harry Potter...yet was the key word. No, just kidding, it's not mine and it never will be.

Chapter 20: A New Weasley

March and April pass quickly. Kenmare becomes rainy and cloudy 95% of the time. When there is a rare sunny, day, I'm always out walking with Lily and Connor. My twins are a little over two months old now, and getting bigger by the day. They've begun to support their necks a little more. When I prop them up on the couch, their little heads don't just flop back onto the pillows. Instead, they hold their heads up and look around at the room. It never fails to amaze them.

On the first day of May, we had another rare sunny day, and I took the twins out for a rather long walk: We'd been stuck inside for nearly two weeks. Now, I love our cottage, but one does get claustrophobic when stuck in a house for too long. Thank goodness I had Mrs. Hexe to keep me sane. Anyways, I'd just returned from a walk and was debating whether to bathe Lily and Connor now, or wait until after dinner that evening. As it turns out, I never got the choice.

A loud banging and frantic ringing of the doorbell made us all jump. Connor stares at the door in amazement, whereas Lily shrinks from it and looks scared. Not only have their bodies been developing, but their personalities, too. Lily is very shy and sweet. She has a habit of knowing when I need a comforting baby hug, or when I'm annoyed. Connor, on the other hand, is a loud little guy. He babbles all day and he just loves to play. He's much more active, and I decide he's got to have some Weasley in him. Anyways, back to the door. I yank it open before Lily can start crying.

"She's in labor! The baby's coming! We've got to go!" Hermione shrieks. I freeze for a moment, my brain processing the shattering of my afternoon. Then I'm in action.

"Go get Mrs. Hexe and explain that Fleur's in labor. I asked her a week or two ago if she'd watch the twins when this time came, and she said yes. Tell her we'll be back in two or so days and instructions will be on the counter," I call, already getting Connor and Lily out of their carseats and down the hall. I point my wand at my quill, where it begins to write, as I rush around the room, dictating to it. When I finish I summon my overnight bag.

"_Accio,_" I mutter, and catch it as it comes shooting down the stairs. The doorbell rings yet again, and I hear crying from the living room. Oh, Lily, for heavens' sake! "It's open!" I yell over my shoulder, already on my way to the babies. Sure enough, Lily's crying, but when I pick her up to cuddle her, she nestles into my shirt. Oh, geez. She has such bad timing.

"Ginny?" comes Mrs. Hexe's voice. She and Hermione enter the room as I sit on the couch.

"Hello, Mrs. Hexe. Thanks for coming on such short notice. I left directions on the counter for you. Hermione, please go and get Luna. I have to nurse Lily and then we can go." Hermione nods and shoots out the door again.

"Please give my congratulations to your family," Mrs. Hexe requests, still reading the direction sheet.

"Thanks," I reply. "I will. How's Rosie?" I ask. Her daughter is due in June.

"Still pregnant," Mrs. Hexe laughs. "She's getting bigger every day. She's very anxious to meet her little boy, and rather annoyed that she still has two months to go." We laugh together. I remember my own labor, and how grateful I was that it was short.

"Well, let us know when he arrives. We'd love to see pictures!" I tell her. She nods.

"Of course!" She is about to add more, but then Lily stops nursing and I return my attention to her. Not a moment later, the front door opens,

"Ginny? Is Lily done? We're ready to go!" Hermione calls.

"Be right there!" I yell back. I kiss Lily on the forehead and turn the burping duties over to Mrs. Hexe. I bend over Connor and kiss his forehead as well. "If you need anything, Mrs. Hexe, just take it. Thanks again." I kiss her cheek, too, and then run down the hall to meet with Luna and Hermione. I grab their hands and get swept away in a world of darkness.

We arrive in an alleyway somewhere in London. We're at the far end, so no Muggle stands a chance of spotting us. Hermione hands me my bag and leads the way out of the narrow side street. When we emerge onto the main road, I pause to take in my surroundings. We're standing next to an old, abandoned department store called Purge & Dowse's. In the window is a dummy in desperate need of repair. I frown, staring at it. Why is that so familiar? And then I remember-that's the entrance to St. Mungo's! In the time it takes me to draw this conclusion, Hermione's already whispering to dummy, which nods.

"Alright, ladies, in you go," Hermione announces. I step towards the glass. This is my least favorite part. But I take a deep breath and go right through the glass, emerging on the other side in a well-lit waiting room. It is actually quite empty for once. As a matter of fact, the only occupants are a wheezing old man and a group of redheads, none of whom have noticed me yet. I decide to make an entrance.

"Well now, don't you all look familiar," I say loudly, dropping my bag with a boom. Eight heads swivel towards me.

"GINNY!" someone yells, and I laugh and hold out my arms.

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" And I get mobbed by my family. Literally. Mum gets there first, and she hugs me so tight I can barely breathe. Then Dad, and Charlie, Fiona, Percy(who shakes my hand), George, Angelina & Skylar, and Ron. They all are overly excited to see me. I hug each of them. It's been only about two or so months, but I've still missed them more than I can say.

"Well, little sis, we've all missed you! Bout time you got here, too. Fleur's been here nearly four hours already," Ron says, rolling his eyes. Mum raps him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that, young man. It can take quite a long time to have the child-" I don't hear anymore, as I'm suddenly swept up in another hug.

"Hello, beautiful," Harry whispers in my ear. My arms come up around his back before I can stop them. To be honest, I really don't want to stop them. I nestle my head in his chest and lose myself in the safety and security that only comes with Harry's arms. Mmmm...

I hear the family fall silent behind me, but I ignore them. I'm not ready to let go yet. It's only when I hear the door to the wards open that Harry and I break apart. It's Bill.

"I am NEVER getting her pregnant again," he replies at all of our looks. "Oh, hey Ginny! How are you?" He hurries forward to hug me as everyone else laughs.

"What's she gone and done now?" Ron asks. I can tell from the tone of his voice that it's been a long day for Bill, and Ron finds it amusing.

"Kicked me out. She wants Ginny in there, for some reason. And you, Hermione. Something about advice." I turn and meet Hermione's gaze. Both of us are shocked, and for a moment I wonder: Does she know? But one look at Hermione confirms she's told no one. There's a short silence.

"Alright then. I guess we should go...don't want to keep her waiting," I say awkwardly. Hermione nods and we follow Bill to room 642.

"Careful," he warns us, but I know he's only half-joking. And having gone through labor myself, I don't laugh. It's a long and hard process. Hermione and I enter the room.

Fleur is at the other end, laying on a hospital bed. Her beautiful face is contorted with pain, and covered with a sheen of sweat. She's clutching her huge belly, breathing hard and fast. I wince in sympathy for her. It hurts.

"Zere you two are! I 'ave been asking for you for nearly two hours! Eet is about time!" she shrieks, clutching her stomach again.

"Oh, Fleur, it's OK," I sympathize, hurrying to her bedside.

"No, eet is not! Your brother eez never touching me again! I will not go through zis again!" she yells. I want to yell right back, but I restrain myself. That will only make things worse.

"What is it you wanted to tell us, Fleur?" Hermione asks, hurrying forward to do damage control.

"Never have children! Zey may be wonderful, but zis is not! Do not be seduced by your husbands! Zey are evil creatures!" She yells in pain as another contraction comes. I'm amazed.

"Fleur, can't you push yet?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"No! I am only two and a 'alf centemeeters dilated!" Oh, dear. We're in for the long haul with her. Maybe it's just genetics, but I don't remember my labor being this bad! At that moment, Bill pokes his head in.

"Um, your parents just arrived, dear."

"Don't you 'dear' me! Send my mother in! And you stay out!" she yells right back at him. He holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender and backs out again.

"We'll just go, Fleur. Good luck," Hermione says, jumping to her feet. I follow suit, and the two of us leave with Fleur's cries echoing after us down the hallway.

"Wow. I can't believe that," I say, shaking my head.

"Were you that bad?" Hermione asks me in an undertone. I shake my head.

"No. I went in the day before, but it was a relatively short labor. I was lucky," I admit. "And I never had the temper problems she does. Worst thing I ever did was break a table. With my wand," I add hastily as Hermione gapes at me. We slip by Fleur's parents and back into the waiting room. The entire family looks up.

"We'll be here awhile," I announce, and everyone laughs appreciatively. I sit next to Luna, then join in the conversation, anxious to absorb all I can. I never want to leave.

I was right. We were there all night. Fleur still hadn't entered the pushing stage when we all woke up at 6 that morning. I was elected to go get coffee, so I left to look for the nearest shop.

I found a place called Dose Espresso about a half a block from the hospital. The only problem was they only served soy lattes. But it was 6:30 in the morning and the other coffee shop was half a mile away. So I decided people would just have to deal with soy lattes. They really weren't that bad, after all.

"I brought coffee!" I announced upon returning to St. Mungo's. The staff had graciously let us stay in the lobby overnight. I suspected this had something to do with Fleur screaming that we all _had _to stay. Whatever the case, we'd been allowed to stay overnight.

"Oh, good," Mum says as I hold out the cardboard containers. I'm about to tell my family they're soy, but I decide to let them find that out the hard way.

"Come and get it," I say, setting the containers down and picking up my own. There is a general scramble as everybody grabs one. But before we take a drink, Dad stands.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he says, but before he gets any further, Bill comes rushing out.

"She's finally ten centimeters! She's going to push! Baby should be here soon!" he yells before turning and running back through the door. There's a shocked silence before Dad finishes.

"Here's to my second granddaughter being here before noon!" he finishes, and we all burst into appreciative laughs. All but me, that is. I smile with the rest, but underneath that, I'm crying. Bill and Fleur's baby is not his second granddaughter. Lily is. And he has his first grandson, too. But he doesn't know. And in that moment, the overwhelming consequences of everything I've done overwhelm me. I can't believe I left. Why? Why? Why?

Maybe I should just tell everyone. I could come back, life a life with my family...I open my mouth, but not before everyone has taken a nice big gulp of their soy latte. And then spit it right back out.

"GAH! Ginny, what kind of coffee is this?" Angelina gasps, her face twisted with disgust. I can't help myself. I burst out laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Soy," I finally choke out. "That was all they had." The family stares at me. There's an awkward silence as I try to control my giggles. Then Harry speaks.

"Best soy latte ever!" he declares, and this time the whole family starts to laugh. I shoot him a thankful glance. He winks at me, and I blush, looking down again. The family settles down to finish as much of my soy lattes as they can, and then to have breakfast, purchased by Harry and Ron from the tea floor upstairs. George, Harry, Ron and I start a game of Exploding Snap while Luna and Angelina watch and Hermione reads. Mum and Dad are talking to Fleur's parents, who have just arrived from the hotel overnight.

Our game of Exploding Snap is really heating up when it happens. The door flies open and Bill comes rushing out, his face flushed, hair messy, and a smile as big as the sun. We all freeze where we are and turn to look at him.

"She's here! Her name is Victoire Rene Weasley, named for the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and she was born about five minutes ago!" he announces grandly. There's a moment of silence, then we explode.

"Oh, Bill, congratulations!" Hermione, Luna and I squeal.

"Nice job, mate," Harry says, slapping him on the back.

"When do I get to meet my granddaughter?" Mum demands. Dad simply hugs Bill tight. He's getting hugged and slapped on the back and congratulated all around. He assures us we can see her in a few minutes, when mother and baby have been checked over. He seems in a state of severe bliss as he goes back through the door.

"Victoire Rene," I repeat to Hermione. "That's pretty." She nods.

"I like Lily Rose better," Hermione whispers to me. I smile. I like my daughter's name better, too, but then again, I might be just a little bit biased. Just a little bit.

Harry and Ron are still standing near the doorway. Both have big, goofy smiles on their faces and are talking about Victoire as though she's the most amazing thing in the world. I wonder to myself if Harry would feel different if he knew he had children of his own. I'm beginning to think that maybe he _should _know about them. But there are cons...the press, for one, and I don't want him to be worried...

My head starts to pound and I place that thought firmly aside. I'll have a talk with Luna when I get home. Right now I need to focus on meeting my niece and goddaughter.

"Alright, you guys can come back now!" Bill announces. We all leap to our feet and follow him down the hall.

"About time, dear, I was getting worried," Mum says, sounding relieved. Bill just smiles at her. We go back to the room where Fleur is.

"Fleur, love, they're here," Bill calls through the door.

"Send zem in," she replies, and we file through the door. Fleur is sitting on the bed, but relaxed this time, leaning on the pillows contentedly. Her beauty is once again very prominent. In her arms is a small bundle of pink blankets. She smiles at all of us and holds out her arms.

"Hello. Come meet ze newest Weasley," she announces proudly. I'm the first to step forward, closely followed by Mum. I peek in at the blankets.

A baby girl is lying there. She's fast asleep, but I can already tell she has her mother's beauty. Her face is round and perfect, her cheeks a rosy pink. Her skin is already starting to turn a soft, creamy white. She has a thin layer of silvery-blond hair covering her forehead. And she's absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Fleur," I gasp, and feel the family come to surround me. They all gasp and oooh and aaah. Personally, although I'm very impressed and I know she'll be beautiful, I still think my Lily is prettier. But once again, I guess I am a bit biased. Suddenly, the baby opens her eyes. Everyone gasps. She has Bill's bright brown eyes. They look just like mine.

"Can I hold her?" Mum asks anxiously. Fleur smiles, and the newest Weasley is passed from person to person. I enjoy my time holding her, and I'm so excited to finally have her join our family. And for just a moment, as I pass Victoire to Harry, it feels as though all is well.

**That was really long! I hadn't expected it to be quite that long, though I'm sure you all liked that. Please don't kill me for not letting Harry know! Hang in there, K? Just stick with me. I've got some surprises up my sleeve...haha. Want more? Leave me a review! :)  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**I've returned! This is Chapter 21 and I know you're all dying to read but for those of you who do read my rambling Author's Notes, this one is for PotterAllTheWay64, who told me that they were up in the wee hours of the morning in a freezing garage waiting for WiFi to see if I'd updated. This is for you! But thank you to the rest of my reviewers as well, I love it when you leave me a review...hint, hint. Without further ado, here's Ch. 21.**

Disclaimer: Don't I wish it was mine...

Chapter 21: Home Again

I spend the next day with my family. Luna and I stay at the Burrow for the night. I help Mum make deep-fried chicken, one of our all-time favorite dishes. We enjoy a night of laughter, love, and a fantastic firework display courtesy of George and Ron. I dread leaving on the morrow, but I know I have to. I've already told my family I'm going back, and to give Bill, Fleur, and Victoire all my love. I also made it quite clear that if anyone tried to stop me, I wouldn't come back for some time. They seemed to take my threat seriously, because I have no problems leaving the next morning. I leave a note again, telling them to write and that I love them all. Luna and I are currently standing at the top of the hill, and I'm trying not to cry. I love coming home, but it just gets harder every time I leave. And I've seriously started to consider coming home permanently with the twins.

"Come on, Ginny. We've got to go," Luna says softly. I nod and take her hand. She squeezes it, then turns us away into darkness. I never noticed the face that was watching our entire exchange on the hill. Looking back, I wish I had.

When we arrive on the hill overlooking Kenmare, I'm dizzy from the sensation of Apparition. You would think I would be used to that, but no. So we take a minute, and Luna gives me a drink of water. When I'm ready, we head back into the village. It takes us a rather long time to get down, as I'm still very dizzy. What is wrong with me? I don't know. It must be the Apparition. I didn't do it for nine months in a row, and the sensation still takes an awful lot of getting used to.

After about five or so minutes, I'm ready to go. It's nearly 7 o'clock by then, so we stop at a coffee shop on the way to our little cottage. Neither of us get soy lattes, though. We've had enough of those. Luna uses a Muggle device she calls a fellytone-no, _telephone,_ sorry-to call in to the school and let them know she won't be in today. She tells me she wants to spend some time with the twins, and I figure that is a good enough reason to not go in to work. It's not like it affects her pay at all, and I sort of want her home with me the first day after seeing Harry again. Last time I came home, it was not pretty. Let's leave it at that.

When we reach Magus Lane, I quicken my pace. Lily and Connor should be up by now and I'm anxious to see them. Luna yells after me to wait, but I just ignore her. I'll leave the door unlocked, after all. I just want to see my babies again. I force myself to knock on the door gently, instead of hammer on it like I want to. It takes Mrs. Hexe forever to get to the door, though.

"Ginny, dear! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Mrs. Hexe exclaims. "I'd give you a hug, but my arms are a bit preoccupied, as you may notice," she adds, winking. I smile and hold out my arms for my baby girl. Mrs. Hexe smiles and hands her over as Luna finally catches up.

"Ginevra Weasley, really? It would not have taken us that much longer to walk up the street together," she informs me, clearly annoyed. I shrug in apology, my eyes fixed on Lily. I'm cooing softly to her as Luna speaks. Luna rolls her eyes and turns to Mrs. Hexe.

"How about we bring in the luggage while mother and daughter get reacquainted," she jokes half-heartedly.

"Oh, dear, you don't understand the concept of a mother's love. A mother misses her children deeply when she's away from them. And Ginny is so protective of them, I'm not at all shocked by her behavior. I remember one time..." Mrs. Hexe's voice trails off as she and Luna set to dragging the bags in, unable to use magic in fear of prying Muggle eyes. I take Lily in to the living room/kitchen/dining room area, and plop down on the couch next to my baby boy, who's been propped up. He looks at me, chocolate eyes wide, then recognizes me and reaches for me. So I sit and cuddle my children, one in each arm, while Luna and Mrs. Hexe bring in the luggage and have a cup of tea. They're in the armchairs by the fire, and although my attention is primarily on the twins, I do join in their conversation every now and then. Luna's on about her Crumple-Horned Snorkacks again. I've learned not to question her about those things. So I play with Connor and Lily until Mrs. Hexe decides to take her leave, insisting she's intruded upon our company far too long.

"No, really, dears, that's sweet of you, but I must be going. But Ginny, I got you something. I wanted you to open it before I left. Go on, then," she encourages me, handing me a big, pastel-green bag. I take it with a word of thanks and lay Lily and Connor down on their playmat before opening it. I pull out a nice thick book, almost like a scrapbook. It's a chocolately brown, with a diamond pattern of pink and blue. I love it, but I have no idea what the hell it's supposed to be.

"Oh, Mrs. Hexe, it's lovely!" I exclaim. I'm hoping she'll tell me what it is. Thank Merlin, my wish is granted.

"Oh, I knew you'd like it. Rosie said you would. She wants one herself. I wish I'd had a Moments Book to chronicle all of her big moments," Mrs. Hexe smiles wistfully. "Look, it has a place for you to journal all the big times in their life. Look, there's one for birth, and one month, two months...walking, talking, all kinds of good things. I thought you'd enjoy it. I'm getting Rosie one, too, when she has Adam." I thank Mrs. Hexe again. She tells me it's nothing, and then, after a bit more chatting, she finally takes her leave. As soon as she's gone, I head back to Lily and Luna in the living room, cradling Connor in my arms.

"So when do you want to start filling this in?" Luna asks me as soon as I sit down next to her on the couch. "I have a picture of you three in the hospital. I took it while you were sleeping," she tells me. I think for a moment.

"Let's make sure the twins aren't in need of anything and then we can start," I decide. Half an hour and two feedings later, the twins are slumbering peacefully in their cribs upstairs and Luna and I are surrounded with pens, paper, stickers, pictures, and all sorts of craft stuff. Not that I mind. This sounds a bit fun. But I'll never tell Luna the real reason I'm doing this.

The real reason I really want to do this is because I want to be able to give this book to Harry one day. So that he can know what happened from the time when I gave birth to the time when he met his children. For I'm not stupid. I know that'll happen someday. I can only hope our children are old enough to be able to handle the pressures of fame when it does.

**Please leave me a review...I'll give you another chapter if you do! :)**


	23. The Moments: Part 1 of 8

**Hey everybody! Please read this, it's important! We are about to start an 8-part little story of Ginny writing in the memory book. For people who are upset with me for not letting Harry know: This is a very important and critical section of the story, so wait it out and then I've a Big Event coming up, K? And also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you made my day! I love you all so much! The 2 hour delay this morning let me get this done, so here it is!**

Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue me! All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

**The Moments**

Chapter 22: Part 1

Four Months

_Harry,_

_Lily and Connor are about four months old now. I know! How time flies...while here, I would like to note that Mrs. Hexe's daughter gave birth to Adam Brian two days ago. He's adorable! But I'm getting off topic. My other entries, such as their birth and when they began to support their own necks, are already in here. This one is about a day that just happened recently. I got my very first giggle out of our daughter! Connor, too, but Lily laughed first. And they've started to sit up by themselves! How did I find all this out? Well, that's a funny story, Harry, a funny story indeed..._

I had Lily and Connor sitting up in a corner of the couch. But Connor, silly boy that he is, wanted to be on the floor. So I took him and shook my head at him, but sat him on the floor anyways. Keeping one hand on him, I reached up to take pillows off the couch without looking and pulled out the one behind Lily. I realized my mistake and whipped around, hoping she hadn't hit her head or worse, but she was simply sitting up by herself, watching my every move with wide green eyes. I exhaled, relieved she was alright. I wanted to hug her, but I knew I needed a picture for this moment.

"_Accio Camera!_" I mumbled under my breath, and the digital camera Luna and I had bought came zooming over. I grabbed it, held it up to my eye, and pressed a button. Nothing happened.

"Darn it," I muttered, looking to make sure I had the right button. Well, I did, but when I pressed it again nothing happened. I was starting to get very exasperated when I finally noticed the on/off button. I pressed that, waited for the camera to be ready, then pressed the button for the third time. This time I heard a click as the camera took a picture. I was very pleased with myself.

"Yay for Mommy," I said to my twins, smiling at them and clapping. "Yay! Oh, shoot, Connor! You still need a pillow!" And I rushed to grab one for him. However, just as I grabbed one, two things happened. Firstly, I realized he was sitting by himself, too, and I should get a picture of that as well. Secondly, I heard a little baby giggle, high-pitched and sweet. I froze yet again, then turned to look at my daughter, who had a huge smile plastered on her face. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Lily, did you just laugh?" I asked her astonished. She gives me a big baby grin. "You did!" I answer myself enthusiastically. "Oh, my baby girl!" I pull her into my lap and nuzzle my nose with hers. Down on the floor, Connor laughs too. I gape.

"Alright, you two, quit blowing my mind already! Connor, my big boy! Oh, he's laughing already! You're so big!"

_Really, Harry, I don't think they've stopped giggling since. The sound of their laughter is still so amazing. And just for the record, I've played with them on the floor ever since._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_


	24. The Moments: Part 2 of 8

**Hey! I'm back. I'm tired. I should be in bed. But you guys deserve this, so here it is. Thank you one again to all my amazing reviewers. You guys make my day, really, and put a smile on my face no matter what. Please keep making me happy.**

Disclaimer: Seriously? Not awesome enough to be J.K. Rowling. End of story.

Chapter 23: Part 2

Five Months

_Dear Harry,_

_Our children are now five months old. They're so adorable! Connor is skinny just like you are, but Lily's a bit more plump. I took them for a checkup and the doctor says they're just fine, though. Anyways, they've both been teething and it's been awful. I sit up half the night with them waiting for this Muggle medicine called Tylenol to kick in. Who knew Muggles actually make good stuff? I think they're a lot more clever than we give them credit for._

_Connor's first tooth came in about a month before Lily's. Bottom left. Lily's was bottom right. I put pictures in here for you. I was getting worried about them, to be honest, when they first started teething. Crying all day and night! Luna was the one who found their teeth. She's been waiting for them to start teething. She was checking Connor's mouth when she found it. I was relieved, but I still took him and Lily to the doctor to see about pain meds. The lady wasn't going to give me anything, but she eventually did. Good thing, too, I was about this close to strangling her. But I got it, and that's what's important._

_They've recently started eating soft foods. I've got pictures in here, too. The first time I fed them real food...oh, that was an experience for sure._

The day after I take Lily and Connor to the doctor, I decide to try feeding them a banana. Not a whole one, obviously, but split it between them. So I stick them in their new high chairs and sing to them while I get the banana all cut up. I'm singing without really paying attention, and soon enough, I start singing the song I'm the most familiar with-Superman. The one I wrote for Harry. I don't even realize what it was I'm singing until I hit the part about "bright green eyes", and when I do, I stop with a gasp, freezing where I stand.

I haven't sung that song since that night. The night I ruined my life, and in doing so, produced the beautiful babies now cooing in their high chairs. That had been the best night of my life, but it had also been one that produced severe consequences. A night that changed the path of my life forever and tore me from Harry. I'd long since associated that song with pain and suffering instead of love. So why was I singing it?

Connor's wail jerked me out of my frozen state. He was staring at me as though waiting for me to continue. Lily, meanwhile, was playing quietly with her little pink rattle. Lily had never been one for my singing, but Connor absolutely loved it when I sung to him. And he's apparently waiting for me to finish. But I can't. So instead, I smile and bring the banana over to them, camera at the ready.

"Alrighty guys, are you ready for a banana?" I ask them, a big smile on my face. "It's yummy! Come on, open up!" I lift a piece of banana to Connor's lips. Lily watches, a look of interest on her face. Connor eyes me suspiciously, like _What is that and why in Merlin's name are you trying to feed it to me? _However, I finally persuade him to open his mouth. I pop the banana in and hold up the camera. Connor has such a surprised expression on his face that I have to laugh as I take a picture. He moves his little mouth, like he's trying to chew. Finally, he opens his mouth at me, to show the mushed up banana inside of it. I laugh, taking another picture.

"What is that, baby boy? Is it a banana? Hm?" I ask him. He closes his mouth and just stares at me. Then he proceeds to stuff his hand in his mouth and remove the chunks of banana. I sigh. "No, Connor, you're supposed to eat it," I explain, rolling my eyes as he removed even more banana. Lily reaches out her little chubby hands, grasping at nothing.

"Do you want some, too?" I ask her, grinning. She grasps at the air again. "OK, silly baby. Here you go," I say, picking up a piece of banana and moving it to her mouth. To my very great surprise, she opens right away. She mushes it all up, her little nose scrunched. I snap a picture of that, too. She's just so adorable. Anyways, I can tell when it's all mushed up, because she moves it around in her mouth and some of it runs out the front.

"Lily!" I laugh, reaching out and cleaning her face. "You're supposed to _swallow _it!" I inform her. She looks at me in surprise, then screws up her face as if concentrating. I watch her anxiously, and see the muscles in her throat contract. After a moment, she opens her mouth proudly. It's empty.

"Good job, baby girl!" I praise her, and she smiles and claps her hands. They've been doing that for awhile now. It's so cute. I give her a kiss on the forehead and turn back to Connor. "Your turn. Come on now, you watched Lily, it's not that hard!"

It takes another hour of persuading and making messes, but finally they've both eaten their half of the banana. I take one look at their banana covered faces and hands before deciding it's not worth it.

"Come on, guys. Let's go take a bath," I announce, scooping them up and carrying them to the bathroom.

_I still can't get Connor to eat bananas sometimes. Anyways, about two days after that came another big Moment for them. I have pictures here, too. I was so surprised, but delighted as well. Lily and Connor are full of unexpected twists!_

"OK. How about we play on the playmat?" I inquire of my twins, bouncing down the stairs. They'd just woken up from their nap and were nice and alert. They took shorter and shorter naps each day. I'd really learned to treasure every moment of sleep. It is a lot of work to take care of one baby, let alone two! Well, anyways, Lily and Connor were all for it, so I take them into the living room and lay them on the playmat by the fireplace. It's a warm July day, getting pretty close to Harry's birthday, and I need time to think about what I'm going to do for him. I don't want to just let the day pass without doing something. But I don't know what to get him! I mean, what do you get your ex-boyfriend that you still love but can't be with him because you're keeping his children away from him and the press? I mean, really, I don't think there's a gift shop for that one.

I sigh, staring at the top of Connor's head. It's covered in a thick fuzz of red hair by now. He's so big. Both he and Lily have nearly doubled in size and at least gained more than a few pounds. And they've both started to grow hair, too, unlike the infant peach fuzz that covered their heads. Now they each had a thick head of hair. Lily's was still an ebony black, though, and Connor's was only getting redder by the day, I swear.

All of a sudden, I gasp. Instead of the top of Connor's head, I'm staring at a pair of bright brown eyes. How did I get on top of Connor? No, I think, that's stupid. You haven't moved. I give my son a reassuring smile and then slowly sit up. Connor is laying on his stomach, arms and legs waving in the air, giggling madly.

"Did you just roll over all by yourself?" I ask him in astonishment. He giggles again, and I take that as a yes. I stare at him, then realize what just happened. "Connor! Oh, you big boy!" I gasp, practically jumping with excitement before coming to my senses. "Oh, right! _Accio Camera!"_ I shriek, and snap about 40 million pictures of my little baby boy. OK, maybe not that many, but I was excited!

Lily did the same thing about four days later. I'm sitting over them, dangling rattles and all sorts of toys, cooing at them, and all of a sudden she gets a determined look on her face. About two minutes later, she's on her tummy with no help from Mommy(me). I did pretty much the same thing. I grabbed the camera and danced with joy, but after I get them down for their nap I fall onto the couch and start crying. How I wish Harry were here to see them! Well, I think to myself, at least I have this book to give him if he ever does find out.

_Yes, so now our children can roll over on their tummies and they eat bananas and strawberries and a few vegetables. They're growing so quickly, Harry! I forgot how much babies grow in the first year. I'm so sorry you're missing out on this, but can you imagine what Rita Skeeter would say if she found out! Oh, and you'd have to worry about this, along with your Auror training! I just can't do that, Harry. Can't you see your life is better without me? Doesn't make it any less painful for me, though._

_Love always,_

_Ginny._

__**Leave a review for more!  
><strong>


	25. The Moments: Part 3 of 8

**Hello, all! I finished this in Study Hall and would have posted it then, but I had to leave and then babysit when I got home. Regardless, here's Part 3 of the Moments. If you all are lucky, I can get Part 4 up late tonight, so stay tuned! Thank you once again to all my lovely reviewers! Please make me super happy again and leave me one!**

Disclaimer: I own Lily, Connor, Mrs. Hexe, and THAT'S IT. OK? Good.

Chapter 24: Part 3

Six Months

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm back! Lily and Connor have been six months old for about a week or so now, and they are so clingy! Whenever Luna is holding one of them and I'm in the room, they always reach for me. I'm learning how to balance two six month olds on my hip at one time. I never thought I'd have to do that! Anyways, they're really growing now. So big! I put pictures in so you can see. I expect they'll be crawling soon. Connor especially, he's so mobile and curious to explore. Lily is more quiet and thoughtful. She's a bit more like you. Connor will be the Weasley, the one always in trouble._

_Speaking of trouble, they've started to grab things now. They reach out and take stuff from anywhere. I've had to relocate a lot of things to make sure one of them doesn't grab one of the cooking knives or something equally more dangerous. Like the time I found out they could grab things. Oh, Merlin, that was scary..._

"Lily! Connor!" I called to them, coming into their room. It was about 3 in the afternoon, and they needed to get up, or I'd be up all night with them. "Come on, guys, up you get," I say firmly. I walk over to Lily's crib and look in at her. She's awake, staring at me with big green eyes. When she recognizes my face, a smile a mile wide appears, and she reaches for me, her fingers flexing.

"Good afternoon, baby girl! How's Momma's baby girl?" I coo. She smiles again and wraps her fingers around the collar of my shirt. They'd recently taken to grabbing and pulling on my hair until I got smart and started to wear it in a ponytail. So now that she has no long red locks to pull on, she pulls on my shirt. Oh, well.

"Connor, you need to get up, too," I called to him, going over to his crib. He opens one bright brown eye, sees me, and reaches out to me immediately. I laugh, then scoop him up too. "Come on, let's go downstairs," I decide, and take them downstairs.

Once there, I plop them both in their high chairs. I've started buying baby food to give them instead of just chopped up soft food. I lay my wand down, not paying attention to where it is. Then I go to the fridge and take out asparagus(Connor's favorite) and apples(Lily's favorite). I pop open the lids on the containers and grab a spoon for each of them.

"OK, here we are," I announce, turning around with a smile on my face. I gasp. Lily has my wand. She's waving it around like crazy, and things in the living room behind her(where the wand is pointing) are flying like crazy-and the curtains are open. "Lily, no!" I yell, and lunge across the room to take it from her. She's startled, and drops the wand, then begins to cry. I never yell at her.

I grab the wand, stop the furniture, and put it back in it's proper place. Then I run to the window to make sure there's not a Muggle standing outside, watching ordinary furniture fly around the place. There's not. With a sigh of relief, I turn back to my baby girl, who's still crying.

"Lily, shhh, it's alright," I whisper, coming over to her and kissing her on the head. "You scared Mommy, that's all." When she still doesn't stop crying, I pick her up and cuddle her to me. She eventually calms down and starts playing with my hair, which is hanging in a long red ponytail over one shoulder from when I turned around so quickly.

"Alright. Are we ready to eat now? I should think we are," I tell my twins. "You've been waiting long enough, huh? Alright. Here's some yummy-er-asparagus for you, Connor, and Lily, here's your apples!" I do my best to keep my voice upbeat, but I'm worried. Are my twins' powers coming in already? What if they are? What do I do? I can't have something like that happen again!

_In case you're wondering, I went to see Mrs. Hexe and asked her about that. She told me not to worry. I had just cast a spell with my wand, locking the trays on the high chairs into place, and she said there must have been a little magic left in the wand, so when Lily grabbed it, it worked because she would be a witch one day. But anyways, our twins are able to grab almost anything now, and I've been VERY careful where I put my wand ever since. But Mrs. Hexe's comment got me thinking. One day, Lily and Connor will have to go to Hogwarts. But how am I going to send them? You could marry someone else and have children, and see me at the platform one day. And that would just be disastrous. Maybe I should just tell you...it'd make my life so much easier._

_Love you,_

_Ginny_


	26. The Moments: Part 4 of 8

**Hey, all, I'm back and everybody needs to read this author's note, OK? Because I am SICK of all the reviews saying Ginny is a coward and she needs to go back, or something like that. I have a plot figured out, and I am not changing it just because you all think I need to speed it up. I told you, there is a Big Event coming up after these Moments. I asked you to bear with me. So please STOP with all the 'Send Ginny home' 'She needs to go home after this'. OK? I love all of your feedback and encouragement, but NOT the constant nagging. Stick with me or stop reading, it's your choice. I'd also like to say I'm heading off on Spring Break vacation, so it'll be a bit before the next chapter's up. Hope you like it. Leave me a review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As stated in every chapter previously.

Chapter 25: Part 4

7-8 Months

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a big entry! Connor just started crawling! Oh, I'm so happy! I've got a ton of pictures to put in here, but I figure I should probably tell you how it happened, huh? Well, here it is._

On September 12th, I was sitting with Lily and Connor in front of a roaring fire. It was extremely strange to not be at Hogwarts right now, especially since I still had another year to go. I'd actually gotten a letter, much to my surprise. But I'd written back and told the new Headmistress that I would not be returning that year. I hadn't heard back from them, and term had started, so I guess they accepted the fact that I wasn't going.

Mum had, of course, thrown a fit when I told her I wasn't going back. I'd gotten a Howler for that one, and I'd barely had enough time to cast a spell to muffle the hearing on Connor and Lily's ears when it exploded. I wrote back and told her under no uncertain circumstances was I going back, and I had very good reasons to do so. Of course, I was begged as to what those reasons were, and had to refuse, yet again, to tell them where I was.

"Connor! Don't do that to your sister!" I reprimand, noticing him trying to grab Lily's nose out of the corner of my eye. I appear to have gained the Super Senses that every mother seems to have. I now understand why we never got away with anything growing up. Mum really _did _see everything that went on around our house.

Connor looks up at me, big brown eyes wide with feigned innocence, then, cool as you please, as though he's been doing it his entire 7 ½ months of life, he gets on his hands and knees and starts crawling toward me. My mouth drops open.

"Connor, you can crawl?" is all I can think to say. He reaches me, looks up, and smiles. I sit there, stunned, for about two more minutes, then I snatch him up and swing him around, a big smile on my face. He laughs with delight. So does Lily.

"Oh, Connor! You big boy! Oh, my, I just don't know what to say! Yay for my boy!" I'm ecstatic with happiness. I can't believe he's crawling already! How time flies! And then I remember I need a picture. So I set him down and urge him to do it again. Lily sits up and watches intensely as I put Connor down on one end of the room, Summon the camera, then go to the other end of the room. I call him, and sure enough, he starts crawling towards me again. The shutter on the camera snaps like crazy as I take picture after picture, wanting to document every little motion he makes.

_Isn't that exciting? I was so pleased! And amazed, too, I was starting to wonder if they'd ever crawl! The doctor assured me they were perfectly healthy, but I was really wondering. I suppose every mother does. Anyways, I'm not going back to Hogwarts, in case you didn't already know. I'll have to write to Mum and find out who all is going back._

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

_Dear Harry,_

_Lily's crawling now! Oh my goodness! This is so majorly exciting! I can't believe it! I'm so excited I can hardly write, but I know you'll probably want to know how it happened, so I'll make the effort to tell you. Sorry if my writing's really bad. Anyways..._

It was a lovely Saturday at the beginning of October, and Luna and I had decided to have a picnic outside on the grass, under the huge oak tree in our front yard. It was also about a week after Lily and Connor turned eight months old. I was happy to have Luna home for the day. The twins were starting to demand my attention a lot more now, so I got Sunday afternoons off and Luna was a big help on Saturday.

"OK. There. All done," Luna breathes a sigh of relief as we finish spreading the blankets out. I hurry over to the tree, where Lily and Connor are strapped into their carseats for safety.

"Hey, guys, you get to come out! We're gonna have a picnic today! Isn't it exciting?" I asked enthusiastically. I was rewarded with two big smiles as I slid my twins out of their seats and onto the blanket. Both could sit up perfectly fine now, and loved to look around, and(In Connor's case) crawl. Sure enough, I spent half my lunch chasing after my baby boy, and the other half of it trying to get him to eat. Luna handled Lily for me(she got the easy job).

We ate until we were full, or until Connor and Lily started taking the food right back out of their mouths. Apparently, that was Luna and I's hint to stop feeding them. So we did. Luna went back inside to throw away all the dirty paper towels and to grab some toys for the twins. We both wanted to stay outside-I mean, who knew when the weather would be this nice again? So we swapped-she took Connor and I Lily-and sat down to an afternoon of play.

Lily was surprisingly active! She was really into the rolling over and over thing. I was getting worried that she was going to make herself dizzy and then get upset, but she just kept laughing her adorable baby laugh, the one I just loved to hear. So I let her have at it, figuring the worst that would happen was that she would roll off the blanket onto the grass.

What actually happened was this. I stand up to stretch and walk a few steps to get feeling back in my legs, and Lily rolls onto her tummy and watches me. Just as I turn around to head back, she pushes herself up and gets into the position to crawl. I freeze.

"Luna. Camera. Now," I say in an undertone, careful not to startle Lily. Luna looks up and nods, then edges into the house. She comes back out just as Lily spots me. She smiles, her whole face lighting up.

"Hey there, baby girl," I call to her softly. "How are you, huh?" Another big smile. "Come see Momma," I say, crouching down and taking the camera from Luna. Lily scrunches her eyebrows at me, then slowly, agonizingly slowly, begins to crawl toward me. My finger comes down on the camera button once, twice, thrice, four, five times, then stops. I toss the camera over my shoulder to Luna, then run to pick up my baby girl, who is crawling at last.

"Oh, Lily, I thought you'd never start crawling! Yay for Mommy's little girl, oh good job baby," I coo over and over. I know that I probably look like a complete fool right now, but I don't care. Lily is my daughter, and I have a right to be overly excited about monumental things in her life.

_Well, Harry, I hope you can read that. It was just so wonderful. I was 99% certain she was never going to crawl! Apparently, the other 1% of me was right. I should listen to that one percent more, huh? Hmm. I'm starting to think so too._

_Love always,_

_Ginny._


	27. The Moments: Part 5 of 8

***YAAAAAAWWWN* Hello! Just got back from Florida-my god it was gorgeous! I do love it down there. Anyways, I'm back to my laptop, and I wasn't idle while on vacation-wrote you all this chapter! Hope you like it! Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews you all left! It was so nice to come back to love from break. OK, I'm going to bed now, but you can read. Don't stay up too late ;)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me. I also don't own the song, it's Taylor Swift's.

Chapter 26: Part 5

9 Months

_Dear Harry,_

_The twins are 9 months old now! It's amazing how big they are! So much has happened for them in the first nine months. I wish life would have permitted you to be here. Once again, I'm sorry._

_But what I wanted to say in this entry is that Connor and Lily both have started to stand on their own! It's so exciting! They did it today, right after lunch..._

As we finished lunch, I magicked the plates and bowls and utensils onto a tray, then floated the tray to the sink, where I made the dishes wash themselves. Normally I would have set a much better example for my children and done it by hand, but they were both fidgeting more than usual and I wanted to get out of their high chairs. So I cheated and used magic. Big deal.

It had been an eventful lunch. When I set the chunks of asparagus on Connor's tray, he grabbed them and started eating all by himself. I was thrilled, which is probably an understatement. Lily also smashed her banana chunks(I'd run out of apples) in her face as well. My camera now seriously needed to have some pictures taken off it. Who knew I'd use the darn thing so much?

"Come on, you two. Let's go play!" I enthused. Connor clapped his hands, and Lily gave her trademark smile. I smile back at them as I take the two of them over to the living room, where all of their toys are. Originally, they were supposed to have the room to the right of the door as their playroom, but we spend so much time out here that I decided to let Luna use it as her study. She was rather happy with me when I agreed to that. I guess I just hadn't realized how much she needed one.

I deposit both twins in the new playpen Luna brought home for them and turn to supervise the dishes. I learned long ago from Fred and George that if you leave dishes to wash themselves unsupervised, then they start to wash everything-kitchen, floor, table, and the first person to walk into the room(which happened to be Percy). I was so occupied with my job, making sure nothing flew at me covered in soapy water that I didn't even turn around until I heard a delighted giggle. I gasped, losing my concentration and dropping all plates where they were.

Lily was standing in the playpen, holding on to the side of it, grinning at me like there was no tomorrow. Next to her, Connor had his hands on the side of it and was slowly making his way up. I stared at him in astonishment until he finally managed to get to his feet for the first time, too. And as he laughed, delighted with himself, I burst into tears. I couldn't help it! My childrens' very first time on their feet, oh, goodness, they were growing up so fast!

Half-blind with tears, I grabbed the camera and took the best pictures I could, then ran to my twins and hugged them both, still sobbing as though my heart would break. I wasn't upset or angry, I was simply very, very happy, and perhaps amazed at the rate they were growing. They were my only children, and so little, too, but now suddenly so big. I needed someone to talk to, right now. So I got clumsily to my feet, making sure Connor and Lily were safe in the playpen, then ran to the phone and dialed a combination of numbers I knew to be Hermione's.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring. I was still crying and couldn't form an articulate sentence.

"Lily-Connor-they-come-now!" I choked out, as a new wave of tears broke over me.

"Ginny? Is that you?" she asked. I didn't even have enough room for sarcasm. I nodded, remembered she couldn't see me, and then spoke aloud.

"Yes."

"Don't move, I'll be there in five seconds," she promised. Sure enough, not even ten seconds later there was a small pop and a hammering on the front door. I ran to open it.

"Hermione!" I said, hugging her as more tears poured down my front.

"What's wrong with them, Ginny? What happened?" Hermione demanded, sounding quite tense indeed.

"N-nothing," I replied, bewildered. "They started standing!" She stares at me as though I've three heads.

"That's it?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger, that is bloody well _it,_" I stormed. "My only children have started standing, and all you can say is, 'that's it'? Well, we love you too," I grouched, suddenly annoyed.

"Oh, Ginny, I thought something had happened to them! You scared me! I didn't even stop to talk to McGongall before I left!" Hermione gasped, rubbing her chest in relief. I laugh. I'd forgotten that Hermione went back to Hogwarts.

"No, they're fine, it's just, they started standing and I couldn't believe it, they're growing up so fast and oh what am I going to do when they're gone?" I sobbed. Hermione shook her head, smiling, and finally closed the still-open door.

"Ginny, it'll be OK. Are you on your period, by any chance?" she inquired. I flushed. Now that I thought of it, I'd discovered it that morning. She smiled. "Well, why don't you go take an hour or so to relax. Take a load off. I'll stay with Lily and Connor, they love me." I nodded. I did need a break. That would be so nice. So Hermione went back to the living room with my twins, while I went upstairs and flopped down on my bed, intending to relax. But I couldn't.

It seemed like nothing held my attention anymore, no trivial teenage things like makeup or doing my hair just for fun. I only had one focus in my life, and that was Connor and Lily. They were my world, literally. And they were growing up so fast! I didn't want to miss a minutes of their lives!

And boom, it hit me. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. When I looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway a half hour later, Lily and Connor both in bed napping, I just smiled and held out my song.

_What was that song, Harry? Well, hopefully I can play it for you one day, but I'm enclosing the real copy anyways. So here it is._

_Your little hand's wrapped_

_Around my finger and it's_

_So quiet in the world tonight._

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreamin' so I_

_Tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light._

_To you, everything's funny._

_You got nothing to regret._

_I'd give all I have, honey,_

_If you could stay like that._

_Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up._

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up._

_It can stay this simple._

_I won't let nobody hurt you._

_Won't let no one break your heart._

_And no one will desert you._

_Just try to never grow up._

_You're in the car on the_

_Way to the movies and you're_

_Mortified your mom's droppin you off._

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday_

_And call your own shots._

_But don't make her drop you off_

_Around the block._

_Remember that she's getting older, too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance_

_Around in your PJ's,_

_Getting ready for school._

_Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up._

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up._

_It could stay this simple._

_And no one's ever burned you,_

_Nothin's ever left you scarred._

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up._

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room,_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your Aunt comes home._

_Remember the footsteps,_

_Remember the words said,_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs._

_I just realized everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone._

_So here I am in my_

_Brand new cottage_

_In a big city_

_They just dropped me off._

_It's so much colder than I_

_Thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in,_

_Turn my nightlight on._

_Wish I'd never grown up._

_I wish I'd never grown up._

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little._

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple!_

_Oh darlin', don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

_Oh darlin', don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple._

_Won't let nobody hurt you,_

_Won't let no one break your heart._

_And even though you want to_

_Please try to never grow up._

_Oh, oh, o-oh. Oh, oh._

_Just never grow up._

_I used some of my own experiences, too. Hope you like it when you hear it someday. Well, if you hear it someday._

_Love you,_

_Ginny._

__**Please leave a review! It would make me happy and possibly lead to a sooner update...;)**


	28. The Moments: Part 6 of 8

**Guten Tag!(Good day in German) I have another chapter for you and I'm sure that the majority of you are skipping this author's note to read it, but for those of you who do, thank you for putting up with my babbling. I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I used my study hall time to write you all this. This chapter is your reward for lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming-they give me incentive to post. :) I also wanted to say that the song at the end of last chapter was 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. Banandie asked me the name, so I decided to post it so everyone knows. Thanks for reviewing! Now, enough talk-here's the chapter!**

Disclaimer: For some reason, J.K. Rowling will not allow me the rights to Harry Potter. Apparently, she doesn't want me to write the whole other series I have planned. In any case, it's hers, of course.

Chapter 27: Part 6

Ten Months

_Dear Harry,_

_This is huge. HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE! Lily said her first word today. Guess what it was? Right! 'Momma'! She said Momma! Oh my gosh! I just can't stop smiling! This is so exciting! AH! I should probably tell you what happened..._

"Connor, how many times? _You do not throw! _Got it?" I ask my son exasperatedly. I really don't know what's gotten into him. He throws everything he can get his hands on these days-toys, food, washclothes, and even my wand when he grabbed it out of my pocket. Luna says it's just a stage, but that only makes me angry. She's not here all day to deal with it; I am.

Connor, meanwhile, looks up at me with heart-melting brown eyes. I just can't resist giving him a smile when he does that. He totally has Harry's effect on the ladies-you can't help but love him. I start to smile, catch myself, and force my face into a frown.

"No, Connor, that is not OK. No throwing!" I reprimand him. He looks at me, then picks up a block. He starts to chew on it, and I turn back to the memory book, intent on getting the last few pictures from their eighth month in. I've just stuck the second-to-last picture down when the block hits me squarely in the side of the head.

"Connor James Potter!" I cry, standing up and turning to look at him(I decided to give them Harry's surname and not mine). "That is a bad boy! NO!" He looks startled at my outburst. "I've told you so many times _not _to throw that I lost count. Now, if you throw that godforsaken block again, so help me, I will put you to bed before Lily for the rest of the week!" He hates going to bed alone, even with a nightlight. He needs to have his twin in the room with him before he finally settles down. So, although he doesn't know it, that's a pretty big threat. He sits down quietly and doesn't reach for another toy, just watches me. I stick the last picture in.

"There!" I announce. "Another month done. I need to get the film developed, actually. Maybe-oh, no!" I gasp, as the oven goes off, along with the smell of smoke. I cast a quick Silencing Charm on the smoke detectors and run to pull dinner out of the oven. It's perfectly fine, but a ton of cheese fell off the top and landed on the bottom of the oven, where there is a fine layer of burned cheese. Gross.

I Vanish it, then open all the windows and cast an air-freshening charm. The smell of lilies comes out of my wand and I laugh. "Just like you, baby girl," I giggle, then turn my attention back to dinner and the oven. It badly needs cleaned, now that I think about it. Do I have any dragon's blood handy? Probably not. Oh, well, I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way. Not now, though, I've got to assess dinner and ensure there's no harm done. _Looking _like it's fine and actually _being_ edible are two different things, which I learned the first time I used the Muggle oven. That was just disastrous.

Behind me, Lily fusses. I start to talk about nothing in particular, hoping to calm her down. Lily likes it when I talk, but Connor likes it when I sing. So I talk about my annoyance with the oven, hoping I didn't do serious damage and wondering aloud when I'm going to clean it. I've just decided on a time to do so when it happens.

"Momma!"

"Yes?" I ask absentmindedly, not even realizing until about five seconds later that someone was talking to me. And that the only people who would call me Momma in this house are currently 10 months old. I whirl around.

Lily is standing up, looking at me, impatience in her green eyes. She's pointing to a rattle lying on the floor about three feet away from the playpen. I guess she or Connor chucked it out and now she wants it back. But I can't move. I'm too frozen, staring at Lily.

"What did you say?" I ask in a whisper. She lets out an exasperated wail.

"Momma!" she says again, and this time I'm sure I heard right.

"Oh, Lily!" I exclaim, rushing over to her and taking her out of the pen. "Momma's little girl!" I coo, hugging her tight and spinning all around the room. I'm ecstatic with happiness. Her first word already! Oh, my gosh! She's growing up so fast...and Connor, too...maybe Harry should have a bigger part in their lives. Perhaps I really am doing the wrong thing here. He would love his children, I have no doubt about that. And I also think he could protect them from all the awful things in this world. But I don't know if I have the courage to return and face my family and the press. Besides, what if Harry doesn't love me anymore? After all I've done wrong to him, could he still love me? And if he didn't, could he ever forgive me?

Two days later, Connor spoke his first word, too. Lily was being crabby, and so was sitting upstairs under her mobile, watching it move with her intelligent green eyes. It was the only thing that kept her quiet, so Connor and I were in my room across the hall. I was spending a little quality time with my baby boy, who was really getting quite big now. He had that block he loved so much, the one he threw at the side of my head the day Lily spoke for the first time. She's only said 'Momma' one other time since.

"What's my name, little guy? Huh? Are you ever gonna talk to me? Are you?" I ask Connor, giving him a warm smile. He returns it and goes on chewing on his block. I sigh. Ever since Lily said 'Momma', I've been trying to get Connor to do the same. But no such luck. I sighed and began to sing to him, softly. The new song I'd written a month or so ago when Hermione came down. I've decided to call it 'Never Grow Up'. Connor stops playing and watches me with excited brown eyes. He does just love it when I sing to him.

I finish the first verse and find that I can't continue anymore, so I merely move over to the window and stand there, Connor in my arms, staring out at the grim sky. I rock Connor back and forth for about two minutes before he decides I'm not going to finish the song, but he wants me to.

"Momma," he says quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. I'm so surprised I almost drop him right then and there. I stare at him, eyes wide in shock. He smiles at me, then rubs his hand on his mouth. That's his sign for me to sing. But I'm still dumbstruck.

"Did you just talk to me? Do it again!" I demand of him. He merely smiles, tugs on my hair, then rubs his mouth again. So I give him a big kiss and finish my song. When I'm done, he smiles widely and claps his hands.

"Momma!" he shrieks, and I laugh, twirling him in the air, marveling at the amazing creature I hold in my arms.

_So they can both talk now. This is just the beginning, though. Connor says 'Momma' at every available opportunity, while Lily uses it only if she needs my help. I can't help but wonder sometimes if their first word would have been 'Dada' had you been here. I'm so sorry again for all I've done._

_Love you forever, love you for always,_

_Ginny_

**Hope you all liked it! Be nice and leave me a review!**_  
><em>


	29. The Moments: Part 7 of 8

**Hello! I have the next chapter up! Next one is the last in the Moments, and I thank you all for being nice and patient with me and hanging in there-we have two more chapters before things really start heating up for Ginny, Lily, and Connor. Ooooh, teaser! Anyways, I wanted to thank all of my lovely reviewers! Your reviews are so lovely and they make me ridiculously happy. Anyone who is not xCandi213 can skip the rest of this and keep reading. xCandi213-I Googled and asked my mother(who has given birth three times) how many centimeters you need to be dilated to start pushing, and both said 10. I don't know where you got your information, but I was told 10. The story is in present tense because Ginny is supposed to be telling it as it happens. I'm sorry if I've messed that up a couple times, but I'm not good with tense. I never have been. And lastly, I don't know everything about children because I'm too young to have one and there hasn't been a baby in my house for seven years, so there will be some errors. Please say something nice next time instead of just criticizing my work. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, don't own anything.

Chapter 28: Part 7

1 Year

_Dear Harry,_

_Today is the day! The twins' first birthday! It was amazing, but I must admit I'm quite tired. Let me try to sum it up in a nutshell for you..._

I jerk awake, very suddenly, as though someone had yelled in my ear. I lay quite still, trying to think of why on earth I was wide awake, it was dark, and neither Lily nor Connor was crying. I couldn't figure it out. I should be sleeping, after all, every little bit of sleep was good for me. I roll over and look at the clock, then gasp. 5:30! What in Merlin's name am I doing up at 5:30 am? That's not right! I don't get up until six, when Luna leaves, and I only get up then because Connor or Lily will hear their "aunt" leaving and think that they should get up, too. But that's still a half hour away!

I moan and pull the covers back over my head, intending to go back to sleep for twenty minutes at the least. But all of a sudden, another thought occurs to me, and I sit up again and grab my wand.

"_Accio Calendar!" _I cry and watch my little wall calendar, with it's pictures of different scenes in Kenmare, come flying toward me. I grab it and look at it, then shriek. It's February 24th, 2000! In other words, Lily and Connor's first birthday! I suppress a second shriek and leap out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I rush downstairs to find Luna already up and sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Good morning," she chirps, giving me a smile. I give her a smile in return, then rush to the counter and begin to cook pancakes. The twins have started eating most solid foods now, and I've decided I should make them pancakes for their birthday.

"Ginny, stop, stop. It's 5:45 in the morning. They aren't going to be up for awhile, you know that!" Luna exclaims. I stop in the middle of pulling out the ingredients.

"Right. Sorry," I say, turning pink and returning the ingredients to the pantry.

"Ginny, don't stress. Everything will be perfect, I promise. Hermione and Mrs. Hexe are both going to be here, Hermione even got to get out of Hogwarts, remember? And besides, the twins are way too young to know it's their birthday, so don't worry about it, alright?" I give her a small smile.

"I'm going to worry anyway, you know that," I reply, and we both laugh as I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit down. "Thanks for taking the day off work, Luna," I start, uncertain as to how to phrase this.

"No problem. I'd do anything for my niece and nephew," she answers, winking. We both know they aren't related to her, but that didn't stop Connor from yelling 'Auntie!' when she came home yesterday. We were both delighted with him.

"You see, Luna, it's just..." I trail off. How do I say this? Luna watches me intently. I decide to just be blunt and not beat around the bush. "I've been thinking recently, and I...well, I sort of..." I take a deep breath and blurt it out. "I've been thinking that Harry ought to meet his children," I burst out. Luna sighs.

"Yes, I thought you'd eventually start to think that. If you want to, Ginny. I am completely in favor of it, but I don't know how wise it would be to show them to him."

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"I think it's a great decision, Ginny, but you'd have to watch the press. Having children in the spotlight from a very young age can be a very bad thing. I don't think you'd want to have Lily and Connor deal with that," she points out. I nod.

"That's what I've thought all along, Luna," I remind her. "And besides that, what would my family think? They raised me better than that! I let them down, Luna! I couldn't just go back and be all like, hey, yeah, Harry and I had sex two days after the war ended and I wound up pregnant at 16. Seriously? I don't know if Harry or I would be killed first!" Luna chuckles.

"Oh, Ginny, don't be so melodramatic! Your family would be happy to see you! And I know they would be accepting of the twins, I mean, who wouldn't be? They are adorable, really! In all honesty, I think they would just be glad to have you back. The twins are an added bonus. All they really want is you," she informed me seriously. I sigh.

"I'll think on it some more, how about that? I still don't know...what if he doesn't love me still?" Luna suddenly sits up straight and glares at me.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, how _dare _you think that he doesn't love you? After all the times he's proven it to you, time and time again, how can you say that? I've been owling Hermione, too, and she says Harry very rarely pops into the Burrow and is always off looking for you. I told you before we even left that Harry would scour the world for you, and it just goes to show I was right. Don't you _dare _doubt that boy's love for you. I understand if you won't go back to the Burrow for the sake of keeping your children safe, but never again doubt Harry's love for you. It is the worst thing you could do to him," she snaps, her eyes bright. Her words cut me, deeply, and I burst into tears.

"I'm being such a stupid bitch, and I know it!" I sob. "I should go back, I should, but Luna, I'm scared of what my parents will say, I'm scared the press will find out! I'm scared of the consequences! Look what I've done to my life already! I'm hiding out in a remote village in Ireland with two world-famous children that were conceived before marriage! I didn't even graduate from Hogwarts! My world now is those twins, and I can't bear to let anything-anything at all-happen to them! I-" I can't form another coherent sentence, and I sob into Luna's shoulder for what seems like forever, but is really probably only a half hour or so.

Finally, I gather myself together and chat merrily with Luna about her kindergartners. She really loves her job, and I'm happy she's found a well-paying job she loves. We've just taken bets as to whether or not she'd get Lily and Connor when they're old enough to go to kindergarten when I happen to glance over at the clock and notice that it's 7:00. Connor and Lily will be up soon, and I haven't cooked the pancakes. I gasp, and leap up to make breakfast.

I spend most of the morning in a nervous wreck, waiting for Mrs. Hexe and Hermione to arrive. I clean, then play with my one-year-olds, then clean again. Luna finally hides the cleaning supplies from me and makes me sit and play with her, Lily, and Connor. Not that I mind, of course. I love playing with them. They're so adorable.

Mrs. Hexe arrives at about noon, along with what seems like a truckload of presents. I stared. I think she brought about five for each of them! When I tried to tell her it was completely unnecessary, she gave me a stern look and told me that I was as good as her daughter, meaning Lily and Connor were her "grandchildren" and grandmothers have a right to spoil their grandchildren. I very nearly cried because Connor and Lily's real grandparents couldn't be there. But once again, that was my fault. So I simply smiled and accepted the presents.

Hermione came at about 4. She'd had classes all day long and they'd only just let out. She, too, brought several presents for my twins. I was so happy to see her; it had been awhile. She told Luna, Mrs. Hexe and I all about goings-on at Hogwarts and the Burrow(she wrote home regularly. I did, too, but hadn't heard from them in about a week or so). Apparently, Mum and Dad are on holiday in Spain at the moment. Teddy and Victoire's first birthdays are coming up and I'm required to be there, which I of course have no problem with. I hadn't been able to make it for Skylar's, but sent her about 50 million presents. Angelina and George both told me it was fine, but I still felt like an awful aunt.

Us adults sat and chatted while the birthday babies sat in the playpen. Luna and Hermione made dinner around 6, insisting that I not help because I'd given birth to and cared for these twins for one year and continued to do so everyday, so I deserved a break. Well, like I really needed an excuse to put my feet up in the first place. So Mrs. Hexe and I sat, enjoying butterbeers, in the living room, occasionally getting up to play with one or both of the twins. It was relaxed and laid-back, the perfect celebration.

Hermione and Luna made us an amazing steak dinner. And I'm not just saying that; it really was phenomenal. So juicy and rich. Connor and Lily, of course, couldn't have any, so I made them a "fruit salad" so to speak, with bananas and strawberries. Oh, and apples for Lily. I also put in some soft veggies, too. Connor, for some reason, still loves asparagus, so he and Lily both got some of that. She ate it without complaint, much to my delighted surprise.

For dessert we had an amazing chocolate cake with white icing. The first thing I did was snap a picture of my twins in front of it, then I gave them both a piece. Connor stared at it, apprehensive, until Lily reached out and grabbed a fistful in her chubby little hand, then proceeded to stuff it into her mouth. Luna, Hermione, Mrs. Hexe, and I all cheered. She looked at us in surprise, a smear of white frosting above her lip, making her look like she had a mustache. I snapped a picture of that, too. Connor watched us cheer, then picked up the entire slice and shoved it in his face. Hermione had to take the picture of that one, as I almost fell off my chair, I was laughing so hard.

After dinner and dessert(and cleanup), it was time for presents. I took the parcels and laid them on the floor, then spread out a yellow and green blanket and set Lily and Connor on top of it, then put out all the presents around them. Of course, I got a picture, then handed the camera to Mrs. Hexe and sat with Luna to help open the presents. She sat by Connor and I was with Lily.

The first present they got was a big teddy bear each from Mrs. Hexe. The bears are big and light brown, fluffy and cuddly. Lily stares at hers for a full two minutes before touching it, but Connor grabs his up in a big hug right away. He doesn't let go of it the rest of the time we open presents, even though he gets two packs of racecars and construction vehicles from Mrs. Hexe and lots of books from Hermione(no surprise there). Lily receives a couple of plush dolls and new building blocks from Mrs. Hexe, and of course books from Hermione. I have to admit the books aren't that bad, though. She's gotten Lily a book about a girl named Eloise who lives in a hotel for rich people, and Connor one on identifying construction vehicles. I can already tell they will love them.

As for me, I got Lily a charm bracelet with a pink heart and a blue one, as a reminder of herself and her brother, and I got Connor a silver dump truck to go in his room, engraved with his and Lily's names and their date of birth. Lily coos with delight when she opens mine, and holds it up so everyone can see.

"Pwetty!" she announces, and everyone's mouths drop.

"What?" I ask in a shocked whisper.

"Pwetty Momma!" she repeats, giving me her trademark smile. I grin back and give her a big kiss.

"It is pretty, isn't it? Oh, I love you, baby girl," I tell her, pulling her onto my lap and kissing her head. She plays quietly with the charm bracelet while Luna helps Connor to open his truck.

"Vwoom vwoom!" he yells, when he sees what it is. Everyone laughs; he said that when he opened the first pack of racecars, so we're used to it by now. He said it each time since. I smile at him, too, and blow him a kiss. He tries to roll it around on the carpet, but stops when he realizes the wheels don't turn.

"Ginny, that reminds me. I got you this as well," Hermione says, holding out a rectangular box with a square one on top of it. I blushed.

"Hermione, it's not my birthday, it's Lily and Connor's," I protested. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"And who takes care of them night and day? Go on, Ginny, open it. I may have to explain what it is, after all." I sigh and give it, tearing off the wrapping paper. It's a long, rectangular box with the words 'Tae-bo' on it, along with a woman in a weird position. I stared at it.

"What on earth, Hermione?" She laughs.

"It's a workout sort of thing, Ginny. That's a DVD, you put in it that thing," she points to a thin silver box under the TV, "and you can do the workout with it. Like you did for your pregnancy workouts, remember?" I nod. Luna usually set those up, but at least I knew what she was talking about now. "I'll show you how to work it. Now go on, open the other one! It's sort of for the twins, too," she adds. So I open it. It's thin and square and has 'Mozart' on the cover in curly letters.

"Sorry, Hermione, but could you explain this?" I ask, feeling rather stupid with my ignorance in the Muggle world. She laughs again, though.

"It's a CD. You put it into this device and it plays music. It's said to be very relaxing to babies. I thought you might enjoy it. Yes, you have a CD player, and yes, I'll show you how to work it," she answers my unspoken question. I grin at her.

"Thanks, Hermione, I'm sure we'll use these," I say, leaning over to give her a hug. "But you might want to get started on that tutorial sooner rather than later..." She nods.

"As soon as Connor and Lily go up to bed, I will," she promises, and the topic of our conversation changes. Luna starts to tell us about her kindergartners.

"...and they all say they don't want to go to first grade, they want to stay with Miss Lovegood," she reminisces, tears in her eyes. "It's so hard to let your first class go. They're all so wonderful!"

"Luna, don't worry, you'll get new ones next year," Mrs. Hexe consoles her. Hermione returns with four cups of tea as she speaks.

"Thanks, Hermione. Anything new at the Burrow?" I inquire as I take my cup from her. Her face lights up.

"As a matter of fact, there is!" she exclaims. I know by the way she's glowing it must have something to do with Ron.

"What did he do, Hermione?" I ask. She giggles. I know her so well.

"Oh, nothing much, he's just gone and proposed to me..." she says casually. Everyone chokes on their tea.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" I demand, staring at her. She nods, then holds out her left hand. I hadn't noticed before, but there it is-a beautiful diamond ring. "Hermione, that's fantastic! I can't believe you're going to be my sister-in-law! That's wonderful!" I exclaim, jumping up and hugging her. Luna and Mrs. Hexe soon follow suit, and the rest of our conversation is full of all the girly wedding details. I'm so happy for her, and I swear to be back for the wedding. Of course I will be. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

By the time our guests leave that night, I'm very tired and somewhat baffled, but I know how to operate a DVD and CD player, whatever that stands for. Hermione never did get around to telling me. As Luna and I head up to bed, I stop to poke my head into the twins' room.

"Goodnight, dears, and happy first birthday. Momma and Auntie love you," I whisper, bending over and giving them each a kiss before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

_Our children are now officially one year old. It's been a wonderful day. I hope one day we can celebrate their birthday together. I love you._

_Ginny._


	30. The Moments: Part 8 of 8

**Hey people, I'm back! I got some really lovely reviews on the last chapter, so I worked extra hard(as in, stayed up till midnight last night) to finish this for you guys. It's the last Moments chapter! I'm so happy to be done with them. Don't get me wrong, I've absolutely LOVED writing out Lily and Connor growing up, but we're heading for some juicy events after the next chapter. So, without further ado, I present The Moments: Part 8 of 8. Enjoy and thanks to my reviewers!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine. I could've sworn I've said that about 29 or so times before...;)

Chapter 29: Part 8

13 Months

_Dear Harry,_

_This has got to be the biggest entry I've ever recorded, including the crawling. They're WALKING! BY THEMSELVES! AHH! Oh my gosh, I'm...I'm lightheaded, really! I don't know what to say! So I guess I'll just tell you what happened..._

I yawned and stretched, the morning sunlight seeping through my eyelids. I was lying on the couch, Lily and Connor cuddled up on either side of me. Luna had left about two hours ago, and of course we had gotten up to see her go. Then I took my twins in and the three of us fell asleep on the couch. I glanced over at the clock and saw sure enough that the clock read 8:30. Time to get up.

"Lily, Connor," I called softly. Connor stretched and rolled over, but Lily slowly fluttered her green eyes open and gave me a smile. I returned it, then kissed her head.

"Mama," she said, reaching for me. I picked her up and slowly got off the couch, keeping one eye on Connor to make sure he didn't fall. Lily grabbed the collar of my shirt and babbled, meaningless words that I still loved to hear. Connor hasn't moved, however.

"Come on, big boy, we need to get up. I'll make you some oatmeal for breakfast, how about that?" I ask him, setting Lily down and walking over to him. It takes a lot of cajoling, but I finally manage to get him to open his eyes. I set him down next to Lily, hand him a block, and then go off to make breakfast. True to my word to Connor, I pull out oats, measuring cups, milk, cinnamon, and bananas-Luna's been looking up toddler friendly recipes and found one that's exactly like oatmeal, but with banana chunks in it. Connor, much to my surprise, loves it, and I think it's Lily's favorite, too.

I start to sing again while I work. I pay attention to the songs, though, and I carefully avoid singing 'Superman' this time around. I don't sing my lullaby either. Maybe one day I'll sing it to my twins before bedtime. Tonight, perhaps. I sing myself out and have to start concentrating on what I'm doing-this is the slightly tricky part. I'm concentrating so hard I don't hear the footfalls behind me until it's too late.

"Momma," Connor says, and I feel little hands on my pants leg. I jump about a foot in the air and look down. There's my redheaded baby boy, smiling up at me, standing all by himself, his hands grasping my jeans.

"How-how did you-did you-did you walk over here?" I gasp in astonishment. He smiles.

"Sing!" he commands. That's another word he learned awhile back-and he uses it frequently. I stare at him, then slowly start to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. He smiles and plops down at my feet, staring at me while I sing. Then I get an idea. So I hurry and get the oatmeal off the burner, then pick up Connor and take him back over to the play area. Lily is standing, holding the edge of the coffee table and moving her blocks around. She gives me a big smile and says my name when I come over.

"Hey, baby girl," I coo back. She smiles, lets go of the coffee table, then slowly walks over to me on shaky legs. I'm so shocked, I lose feeling in my legs and have to sit down.

"Momma!" she declares when she reaches me, and holds out her arms for a hug. I stare blankly at her, and then it hits. My twins are walking now.

"Lily! Connor!" I cry, and scoop the both of them up in a big hug, kissing them and squealing and hugging them. They laugh, both of them, and I'm nearly in tears from happiness. They are so big! And I love them both so much. And I know Harry would, too. Maybe it really is time to tell him about them. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out.

_After breakfast that day, I sang 'Never Grow Up' to them. They loved it. Connor was a given, but even Lily stopped and listened. Call me crazy, but I really think she understood the significance of the song to the three of us. In any case, she listened, and they clapped for me when I was done. That's the first time they've ever done that! Oh, they're just so adorable! And I did get some pictures of them walking. They're up above. Hope you like them._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

__**Please leave a review! It leads to faster updates ;)  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello! I was going to wait until tomorrow to upload this, but I got such wonderful reviews I decided to post it before I went to bed. So here you are! Please read this, by the way, it's important! READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hopefully that got your attentions. Anyways, this is a fill-in chapter that is extremely important to the plot and extremely terrible. Seriously, I hate this chapter, but it's necessary. To keep it interesting, I made a reference to the Harry Potter books(other than, you know, the characters and such) somewhere in this chapter. If you find it, leave me a review telling me what you think it is and a question you have. I will answer it in the author's note of my next chapter. Please, no questions like, 'Do Harry and Ginny ever get married', because that ruins the whole plot. Good luck to all! The first person's review who correctly identifies the reference gets their question answered! Oh, a quick hint: Check out the players' names. :)**

Disclaimer: As you may know, assuming you read these, I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own anything you recognize(darn it!). Please continue ready anyways. ;)

Chapter 30: Game of a Lifetime

March rolled in like a lamb, as they like to say, and with it came a big game for the Kenmare Kestrels-the towns' local Quidditch team. Mrs. Hexe, I might add, was a HUGE fan, and she had gotten tickets to their next game, which was to be played at home. She had two, and invited either Luna or I to accompany her to the game on the tenth of March.

"Oh, go on, Ginny, you deserve to," Luna argued one night as I did my tae-bo in the living room. Though at first doubtful about Hermione's gift, I now enjoyed the exercise thoroughly, and did it often to keep in shape. I liked to listen to the Mozart CD as well, and while during tae-bo it was especially relaxing.

"But Luna, you work so hard to support the twins and I! I'm really just dead weight right now, so please, spoil yourself for once and go to the game!" I retorted.

"Ginny, I don't understand Quidditch at all. I did go to the games at Hogwarts, but only to support you, or Ron, or...someone from my House," she finished awkwardly. I sensed Harry's name in the offing, but let the moment pass. "It doesn't make much sense to me, and I don't really understand it. You would profit much more from it than I would, guaranteed. So you go. No arguing," she added in a strict voice, and I closed my mouth. "Go, and enjoy yourself. For me, OK?"

So I'd given in and agreed to go. It was now the day of the game, however, and I had finally managed to dress myself in something green, and found a gold necklace to go with it. Mrs. Hexe had arrived and we were off, having just finished our Apparition to the selected point. I had to stand still a minute to catch my breath, as the sensation of Apparition still tended to make me lightheaded and nauseous.

"Are you alright, dearie?" asked Mrs. Hexe worridly.

"Yeah," I panted back. "I'm just not used to it. Nine months of not being able to, and then of course you can't Apparate with a baby, so I very rarely Apparate, and I was never really used to it in the first place." She nods in sympathy.

"Yes, I couldn't Apparate while pregnant with Rosie, and she couldn't with Adam, either. It does get a bit annoying, but of course it's all for the best." I nod fervently. Lily and Connor are well worth a few minutes' discomfort. When I'm ready, we head towards the stadium. A stout wizard is waiting at the gate to collect our tickets.

"Why, if it isn't Fiona Hexe," he exclaims, shaking hands with Mrs. Hexe, who beams at him. "Didn't see you at the last game! Good to have you back! Now, let me see...prime seats, as usual! You know where to go. Enjoy the game," he says cheekily, and she thanks him and we continue on our way.

"Did you really get prime seats, Mrs. Hexe?" I ask. She nods.

"But of course. Not every town has their own Quidditch team. I'm proud to live in a town that does. Plus, the Kenmare Kestrels are a team to be proud of! We..." and she's off, explaining all about MVP players from different seasons and how the Kestrels shaped Quidditch. It's actually pretty interesting. I never knew half the stuff she talks about.

We talk and talk and talk about Quidditch as the seats around us slowly fill up. When Mrs. Hexe finally removes her jacket, I see that she's got on a bright green shirt with the Kestrels logo on it: Two bright yellow K's, back to back with a shamrock above them. I like the emblem, personally.

"Who are they facing today?" I ask her as the announcer takes his place.

"The Appleby Arrows," she replies. "Big game. This determines who goes on to the semifinals." I nod in understanding, and the announcer's voice booms out.

"Welcome to today's match of our local Kenmare Kestrels-" the crowd goes wild- "versus the Appleby Arrows!" The small portion of Arrows fans cheer loudly. "On the field today for the Kestrels we have Keily Witherbean! Megan Delong! Kyle Maxid! Samuel Brown! Derrick Winderboar! Eileen Prince! Aaaand-Eric Summerby!" Seven players in emerald green robes with the trademark 'K' on the back come zooming into the stadium to a roaring round of applause.

"And for the Arrows, we have Riley Winchester! Brian Hawthorne! Fred Aricick! Summers Winchester! Taylor Tebow! Sally Delaney! Aaaand-Caroline Heightney!" Once more, the Appleby fans make their cheers heard. "And the referee Madam Garcia walks out onto the field as the players gather round!" Sure enough, down on the field there is a woman with a crate of balls in the center of the field. I can't really see what's going on, but moments later, the two black streaks that are the Bludgers are up and out, a brief flash of gold for the Snitch, and then I see the Quaffle thrown up into the air and the game begins.

It's a fast-paced, exhilarating game. The Kestrels and the Arrows are evenly matched, and if it weren't for the superb keeping abilities on either end, I'm sure the score would be in the 100s. The Beaters hit the Bludgers with such force it's a wonder their bats don't crack.

"And it's Maxid with the Quaffle, Maxid streaming down the field, Witherbean by his side, and there's a Bludger zooming toward him! OUCH! That must have hurt, hit by a Bludger from Tebow, but NO! He's already passed the Quaffle to Witherbean, Witherbean shooting down the field, she's in the scoring area, she shoots-KESTRELS SCORE! Ten-zero to Kenmare!" Our side of the stadium goes wild, cheering for our Chaser. She does a victory lap before getting back in the game. The Arrows have the game now, and Eileen Prince, our Keeper, has to pull off a couple of good saves before Megan Delong snatches it out of Brian Hawthorne's hands. The Kestrels fans leap to their feet, cheering, stomping, and screaming. Mrs. Hexe and I are with them. I've forgotten the total excitement that comes with a Quidditch game-oh, how I love this!

"She's really flying now, dodges a Bludger and both Beaters, two Chasers, now she's just got the Keeper to beat-SHE SCORES! Twenty-zero to Kenmare, and Winchester has the Quaffle..." Out of nowhere comes the sound of many, many harps being played at the same time. I look at Mrs. Hexe in confusion.

"Tradition," she shouts to me over the noise of the crowd. "Whenever someone makes a particularly amazing goal, some fans pull out their harps and play." I nod, remembering Dad or Bill making a comment a couple years ago about the harp-playing that had gone on at the Kestrels match.

"And there goes Fred Aricick with the Quaffle, shooting up the field, passes to Hawthorne, back to Aricick, and he-Oh! Off to Winchester, and Winchester shoots-scores! Twenty-ten to Kenmare!" The Kestrels supporters groan.

"He tricked the Keeper," Mrs. Hexe moans. "Passed to Winchester, but she was expecting him to shoot..."

The game goes on, with both sides getting in a few more goals each. The excitement level in the crowd is really high now-they're tied at forty. One of the Kenmare Chasers is zooming up the pitch when it happens-both Seekers go into a dive. The crowd leaps to their feet, while up in the air, the players freeze, all of them turning to watch the dive. The Kenmare Seeker, Eric Summerby, is pulling slightly ahead of Caroline Heightney. I see then both reach out their hands, and I see the Snitch, too.

In a whirl of yells and whistles and thuds it's over. Eric Summerby leaps off the ground and holds the Snitch high. There's a shocked silence, and then slowly, a roar spreads over the Kenmare supporters like a giant ocean wave.

"And Eric Summerby of Kenmare has caught the Snitch, despite a nasty foul from Caroline Heightney! The final score is one hundred and ninety to forty, Kenmare Kestrels!" the announcer says, though he, like the rest of us, is clearly amazed at what just happened. Down on the field, there are two big screens at either end, which are showing the replay. Just as Summerby's hand closes on the Snitch, Heightney grabs the end of his broom and pulls. He loses his balance and topples to the ground, the Snitch clutched tightly in his hand. And then the crowd really goes wild.

"We won! Oh, my goodness, we won!" I exclaim, leaping to my feet and dancing along with the rest of the Kenmare supporters. From down in the stands, a sudden swelling of harps is heard, and I'm once again amazed by the sound. Who knew so many people could play a harp at the same time and still have it sound wonderful? Not me!

The celebration in the stands and on the field lasts forever, but finally Mrs. Hexe and I manage to work our way out of the stadium. It's about 4 in the afternoon now and she insists on taking me out for a lunch of sorts. We go down to the restaurant where I used to work and have a grand old time reliving the match. When we're done, we spend maybe an hour or so window shopping. Kenmare has the most amazing little trinkets for sale.

When we get home, I thank her profusely, and she tells me it was nothing, that she enjoyed taking her wonderful neighbor out for a game. After she leaves, I turn to see Luna standing there, looking at me.

"How was it?" she asks, smiling at me and giving me a hug.

"It was wonderful! Oh, and so thrilling! I'll have to tell you about it when we get the twins in to bed!" I reply, feeling a big smile spread over my face. Luna just laughs.

"Ginny, do you have any idea what time it is?" I shake my head. "It's 7:15. I put Lily and Connor to bed about fifteen minutes ago," she informs me, looking slightly amused.

"Is it really?" I gasp. "But we left the match at four!"

"You went out for dinner, didn't you?" I nod. "Did you go anywhere else?"

"We went window shopping. But I really didn't think we be that long!" Luna just laughs.

"Silly Ginny. Didn't keep track of the time," she teases, and we both laugh. She yawns, her mouth stretching wide.

"Luna, how about you head up to bed? I want to write a letter to my family, OK?" She just nods and slowly ascends the stairs. I watch her go before heading to the kitchen table with quill and parchment. I think hard for a moment, then slowly start to write.


	32. Outtake: The LetterHarry POV

**I'm baaaack and this is going to be(hopefully) a brief author's note. This is the big chapter! Anyways, the winner of last time's 'contest' was TheUnforgiven135. Congratulations! You all got the reference right(Snape's mother, Eileen Prince), but I got that review first. Anywho, the question was: 'Does Harry get a new girlfriend?' *Drumroll*...No! He does not. Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I loved them all. I'd like to say one last thing: This chapter is dedicated to my friend in Ohio whose dog did the impossible and survived a deadly disease. God bless her and the dog. And without further ado, let's hear from Harry himself. **

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine, OK? No suing.

Outtake: The Letter

**Harry POV**

_Dear Family,_

_How have you all been? I've missed you so much! I've been hoping to come home for Teddy and Victoire's birthday, but I don't know-when is it again?_

_I recently went to a Quidditch game with my neighbor. It was wonderful! The Kestrels won, too, so it was even better. And it was so thrilling! I'd forgotten the excitement of sitting in the stands watching the game. Remember those times, Hermione? That was such fun._

_Speaking of Hermione, I hear Ron finally got up the guts to propose to her! Well, that's fantastic, Ronald! I was wondering when you'd do it. Congratulations, both of you. I promise to be there for the wedding._

_I hope everyone else is doing well, and that Charlie and Fiona are still getting along. Just kidding, I know they're probably so in love they drive the rest of you insane. Well, at least they're happy, right? My love to all of you-can't wait for your next letter, Mum!_

_Love,__ Ginny_

I finished Ginny's letter and frowned. Something was bugging me about it. Something important. But what? I reread the letter twice before I realized which words were bothering me. "Quidditch" and "Kestrels". That was what it was. Kestrels...Kestrels...what team were they? The Kestrels...I couldn't remember. Damn! This has to have something to do with where she is. I knew that if I could put this together, I could find her. Finally.

Auror training had taken me nearly a year and a half. I started in May of 1998 and I'd finished November of 1999. It was only early April of 2000, and I'd had to sort out a lot of things that had arose with the fall of Voldemort before I could really put all of my energies into finding Ginny. But that was all I had done for the last two months. I searched her letters constantly for any sign of her whereabouts-weather, flowers blooming, anything. But she was good at hiding. Very good. I'd even checked the Ministry's Apparition register, but as she was 17 and therefore of age when she left, they couldn't trace her unless it was a matter of life or death, or unless she'd committed a crime. And while it was killing me to be away from her, it wasn't truly either of those.

But this Kestrels clue-this was big. I knew they were a Quidditch team-I know I've come across them somewhere. Would Ron know? Probably. I strode to the fireplace. I was alone at the Burrow for a bit, so I got the chance to read Ginny's letter first, which was nice. Usually by the time I got it, it had been passed around to everyone else. I threw the powder into the fireplace and knelt beside it.

"Ron Weasley, Ministry of Magic!" I cried, and I felt my head spinning off through the flames. I had to close my eyes. Even after all these years, it still makes me sick when I do this.

"Harry!" Ron yelps in surprise when my head pops up in his fireplace.

"Hey, Ron," I reply. "How's it going?" He shrugs.

"Nothing too big today. We're still looking for Rookwood, though. I still can't believe he survived the battle! I could've sworn I saw him get hit by a Killing Curse," Ron mutters, half to himself.

"Ron, what team are the Kestrels? What town?" I ask him, knowing he's going into full Auror mode. But I need him _not _to focus right now. This is important.

"The Kestrels? Oh, they're Kenmare, Harry, you should know that!" Ron answers in surprise.

"Kenmare? Where's that?" I ask, my heart beating faster than normal.

"Ireland," Ron replies. Ireland. I never thought to look in Ireland. I never imagined she'd stay so close to home. But that's genius, now I think about it. In all the times Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and I sat to talk about where she could be, we'd all thought she'd gone to explore the world. But Ireland-she was so close!

"Thanks, Ron," I said. "Listen, I might not be back to the Burrow for a bit, alright? Let your Mum know I'm OK and I'll come back eventually. See you."

"Wait-Harry!" he cries, but I've already pulled my head back, and it's spinning again. I get back to the Burrow and lurch to my feet, running to Ron's room. I've got to pack. I take a couple of T-Shirts and two pairs of jeans, some underwear and socks, my Sneakoscope, my Invisibility Cloak, and a small velvet box. I cram it all into the rucksack I used two years ago to go Horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione and make sure my wand is in my pocket before clumping back down the stairs. But as I reach the bottom, I hear the door open.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" It's Hermione. I figure I could probably get away before I remember-she knows where Ginny is already!

"Hey, Hermione! In the kitchen!" I call back, and she comes in, looking surprised to see me.

"Hello, Harry. Why aren't you at the office?"

"Never mind that. What is Ginny's address?" I ask. She freezes.

"Harry, we've been over this-"

"Hermione, I know she's in Kenmare, alright? I'm heading out right now and I really don't want to spend my time looking for her when I could be spending my time making sure she comes back. Now, what is her address?" Hermione stares at me, speechless.

"How-how did you find out?" she whispers. I sigh. Of course Hermione wants an explanation.

"Look at her letter," I reply.

"What letter?" I hold up Ginny's latest letter. "Oh." She scans it, her eyes moving back and forth across the page quickly. She finishes and her eyes linger on Ginny's signature.

"See? The Kenmare Kestrels, Hermione. That's the local Quidditch team. There was an article about it in the _Daily Prophet _yesterday, remember? About how the Seeker made that amazing capture? It was a home game, Hermione. If she went to the game, she's got to be in Kenmare." Hermione sighs.

"62442 Magus Lane. Bring her home, OK?" I give her a smile, the muscles in my face working hard to do so. I rarely smile these days.

"62442 Magus Lane. Thanks, Hermione," I repeat, and hug her tightly before turning on the spot into darkness.

**Duh duh duh! Oh, wow, I am SO mean, aren't I? Leave me a review and tell me how much you want the next chapter :)**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hello! Not gonna say much of anything up here, except for one thing: ENJOY! BIG CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Now go read.

Chapter 31: In Which There Is A Surprise

**Ginny POV**

Spring is coming to Kenmare. I can tell by the warm breeze that tickles my hair when I'm out walking Lily and Connor, and I can tell by the lovely yellow daffodils and white lilies that are starting to pop up in the flowerbeds in front of the cottage, along with the violets. I mostly spend my days outside now. Lily and Connor just love the big oak tree on the left side of our yard, and they toddle around under it on their feet, holding various toys.

Now that they can walk, I spend my day chasing after them, making sure they don't run into something or pick up something they shouldn't. I keep all knives and other dangerous things well out of reach, but anything is dangerous in the hands of a toddler. Or so I've learned.

They're currently sitting behind me, playing with Connor's cars and trucks and bulldozers and such. Lily is more than happy to play with them, much to Luna and I's surprise. So now I think she's going to wind up a tomboy, which I don't mind at all. I'd rather have a tomboy for a daughter than a prissy, popular girl. But I'll love her anyways.

I, meanwhile, am on my hands and knees spreading mulch around in my flower bed. Back home, Mum used to do it with magic(much to the relief of my brothers and I), but as I don't know who around here might be a Muggle, I'm doing it the hard way. My only complaint is that it stinks, and other than that, it's really not that bad. Luna's taking half the day off to help, so I just have to work until lunch.

"Mama!" Lily sings out, and waddles over to me. She's wearing the most adorable sundress I found for her the other day at the baby store downtown. It's a pastel green, which looks amazing with her eyes, and has a white polka dot pattern all over it. It has a Peter Pan collar, and a white ribbon just under the ribs. She looks adorable in it, especially with her little white shoes. Connor, on the other hand, has brown corduroy shorts with a yellow-and-red-striped polo shirt, for Gryffindor. He's got his miniature tennis shoes, which I just _love. _The twins don't match, and I don't want them to. I've always found matching rather silly.

"What is it, baby girl?" I ask Lily as she comes over to me, her fist clenched. She smiles and opens up her hand. In it is a petal from one of the lilies. It's crinkled from her hand, but I think it's beautiful.

"Why, thank you," I coo, taking it and pretending to smell it. "Pretty."

"Pwetty," she agrees, before she toddles back over to Connor, who's running everywhere, pretending to make his cars fly. Ron would be so proud of him. I laugh at that thought, which in turn makes both of the twins giggle. They love it when I laugh, or sing, or even just talk to them. They're both just so adorable and I can't imagine what I would do without them.

I work for another twenty minutes or so before Connor comes over and announces loudly that he's 'hungee'. So I wash my hands off with the hose and take the two of them inside for lunch. I fix them sandwiches, which I cut into pieces to prevent choking. I also have chopped apples for them, and asparagus for Connor, as well some whole grain crackers that they just love.

"Soup's on," I announce, setting their lunches down on the table. They come running to me, Connor reaching me just before Lily does. I swing them both around in a circle before kissing them on the head and putting them in their high chairs. They dig in to their lunch with both hands, and I just laugh. I'm used to the mess and noise that comes with toddlers. You sort of have to be, when you have young twins. But it's not like I don't like it; I do. Because with everyone of those loud, messy moments comes another moment of cuddling or laughter, which makes it worth your while.

"Hello all, I'm home!" Luna calls about five minutes later, and immediately the twins go nuts.

"Auntie!"

"Aunt Wuna!" Luna comes down the hall, laughing. I am, too. They're just too cute.

"Well, hello there, cuties," she greets the twins, giving each a kiss. Connor grabs her hair and pulls.

"Connor!" I exclaim as Luna winces. "That is no way to treat your aunt! Let go, now." After a bit of encouragement, he does as I asked. Luna runs her fingers through her pale blond hair a few times before shaking her head at him, with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm just gonna have a sandwich or something, then I'll head out," she informs me, and I nod.

"You don't have to go right away, you know," I tell her. "You can take half hour or so to relax."

"That's very kind of you, Ginny, but I don't think I'll need to. I'll just get it done. Besides, it'll be relaxing enough after the spill this morning," Luna replies, rolling her eyes.

"What spill?" I ask.

"Someone, and I still don't know who, because no one will tell me, spilled a glue bottle. So we had to have the custodian come in, and I kid you not, he had a _breathing mask _on. So of course the kids went nuts because some of them had inhaled it and they thought it was poisonous and they were all going to die. By the time I finally got them calmed down, we had the principal _and _the counselor over wondering what the hell I was doing to those kids. All I can say is thank Merlin it's Friday," Luna sighs. I gape at her.

"Well, that's a surprise," I respond finally, still gaping. She laughs, but I don't get the chance to say much more of anything, because at that moment, Lily starts to squirm and fuss, so I take her and Connor over to the living room and play with them for the rest of the afternoon, totally content.

The real excitement of the day comes just after dinner. Luna, who was rather cross after spending her afternoon out in the increasingly hotter sun, was reading _The Quibbler _at the table, trying to keep her temper in check. I was avoiding her. When she came back in, furious and swearing like a sailor(thank Merlin the twins were napping), I'd made a joke that she was like a pregnant woman on steroids. And then I'd had to run for my life as she pulled out her wand and fired every hex she knew of at me. Not good, to say the least. But I survived.

"Lily, Connor, bedtime," I call across the room to them, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was 7:15. Whoops. They're up a bit late tonight. Oh, well, they can go to bed early tomorrow.

"Momma!" Connor declares, running across the living room to hug my legs. I bend down and kiss the top of his head. Lily comes over after him, a bit unsteady. I hold out my hand to her.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," I encourage, and soon enough she makes it and holds her arms wide, a big smile on her face. "You did it!" I cheer, picking her up and swinging her around. Luna looks up from _The Quibbler _and smiles. Just then, the doorbell rings. I frown, wondering who in Merlin's name would be calling right now. I wasn't expecting anyone. But who knows? Maybe the pizza delivery guy got lost again.

"I'll take them up if you want," Luna offers, and I smile at her, grateful to have the tension between us removed. But then again, she's always in a good mood after reading _The Quibbler. _So I hand Lily to Luna and follow the three of them to the front door. I give my son and daughter a kiss on the head before going to answer the door. The doorbell rings again about two seconds before I get there. I roll my eyes and open it.

I gasp. Someone is standing there. Someone I thought I'd never see in Kenmare. Someone I've been hiding from for more than a year now. A black-haired, green-eyed someone.

"Hey Ginny," Harry says. My mouth drops open.

**(The end! No, just kidding. I wouldn't do _that _to you...)**

"Harry," I reply, sounding like a brainless idiot. But, really, that was the only thing I could think of to say. He smiles even wider.

"It's me," he answers, holding his arms out. I want so badly to run into them and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. And I do, sort of. I launch myself into his arms, hugging him tightly to me.

"You found me," I whisper as his arms encircle me.

"Of course I did," he whispers back, raising goosebumps on the back of my neck. "I told you I'd never stop searching." I feel tears welling up in my eyes at the sincerity in his voice. And I know in that instant that I'll never be able to leave him again, not now that he's found me. But I don't worry about that right now. I lose myself in the moment, reveling in the feel of Harry's arms around me.

"Ginny, Connor wants to-oh! Harry! What a...er, surprise." Luna's voice floats down from the top of the stairs. I stiffen, then pull away from Harry.

"Hello, Luna," he greets her, running a hand through his tousled black hair, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I'll be right there, Luna," I tell her, giving her a significant look. She nods and slips back into the twins room and I look back at Harry. He smiles at me nervously.

"Come on in," I say, standing back to let him in. He grabs his bag and steps inside. I close the door, take a deep breath, and turn to look at him. He's looking at me. I feel a blush heat my cheeks and quickly look away.

"I have to go...er, attend to something, then we can talk, alright?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to put my..." he gestures to his bag.

"Oh, that. Um...I'm not sure...Luna will have a place for you. I'll go get her," I say, using this as an excuse to run upstairs. Luna's waiting for me right outside the twins' door.

"What are we going to do?" she hisses.

"We don't have a choice anymore, Luna, we've got to tell him. Secret's out. Go downstairs, find someplace for his bag, and then show him to the kitchen. Try to avoid showing him the baby toys. Use a charm or something. Get him tea and tell him I'll be right with him. I am going to see to the twins." She nods and hurries off. I enter the room.

Lily and Connor are both snuggled up in their beds, blankets tucked around them, nightlight on, Mozart CD playing softly in the background. When they see me, they reach out their arms as one. I almost laugh. Adorable to the end.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I whisper to Lily, who's closest. I kiss her on the head. "Sweet dreams." I move over to Connor and do the same, then leave, closing the door behind me. I stand still for a moment, reveling in how much my life is about to change before going downstairs.

When I enter the kitchen/dining room/living room, I notice that all the toys have been miraculously put away. As a matter of fact, there is no sign of the playmat or anything else. Dang, Luna's good. The second thing I notice is Harry, who's sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He looks up as I enter and gives me a heart-stopping smile. Luna sees me, too.

"Well, I've got some work to do, so I'll just be in my study..." She scoots off, managing to give me a knowing wink at the same time. Now it's just Harry and I, alone in the room. I pour myself a cup of tea and sit down across from him. He still doesn't say anything, just watches me. I start to feel a bit uncomfortable after a bit.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask him. He laughs.

"No, it's just...I'd forgotten how beautiful you are," he answers in a soft tone, reaching out and caressing my cheek gently with the back of his hand. My heart sputters in my chest, then speeds up.

"Thanks," I reply in the same soft tone. There's a silence as his hand lingers on my cheek, before he finally removes it. "I-I'm sure you have lots of questions," I begin, not knowing what to say. I mean, I don't think there's etiquette on what to say in a situation like this. So I'm winging it. Merlin help us all.

"A fair few," he says easily, taking another drink from his cup, keeping his eyes on me.

"Well, shoot," is all I can think of to say, and he laughs, remembering the night he said that to me. That beautiful night...

"So...it's _not_ my fault," he starts with the air of just clearing something up. I sigh.

"No, Harry, it's not. Not in the slightest! I told you that! Didn't you read my letter? The one I left after Charlie's wedding?" I ask him, wondering why he still thinks it's his fault. He looks at me with eyes that look...haunted.

"I did. But...Ginny, it had to be my fault! Why else would you go? Is it because of...that night...after the battle?" he asks, shifting uncomfortably. I want to laugh, because he still can't handle saying the word, even after he's done the act.

"Yes and no," I reply, knowing this is it. He needs to know. Now.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," he says slowly. I take a deep breath, wondering how on earth to present this to him.

"Harry...you see...when...oh, I don't know how to say this," I moan, putting my head in my hands.

"Just come right out with it, Ginny. I'm listening," Harry promises, his tone earnest. God, he just has no idea, does he? _Well, no, Ginny, _says an annoying little voice in the back of my mind. _He _doesn't_ have any idea. _I shake my head, trying to clear it and think of a nice way to say this at the same time.

"Ginny." I look up at Harry, who's put his tea mug down on the table and is looking me straight in the eye. "Tell me. I swear it won't change anything." I can't help but snort at that comment.

"Yes, Harry, it will. It will change _everything. _I'm serious," I insist, as he raises his eyebrows.

"What could possibly change so much, Ginny?" he asks, sounding completely bewildered. And my answer slips out from my lips before I can stop it.

"A baby."

**...but I would do _that_ to you! Please don't kill me! I have finals coming up but I promise to have the next ch. up within 24 hours if the reviews are good. Leave me one, please!**


	34. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. Must I relive the pain? ;)

Chapter 32: In Which The Truth Comes Out

"A...a baby?" Harry repeats, furrowing his brow. And then it seems to click with him. His emerald eyes widen, and the color drains from his face. "A baby," he repeats, staring into his tea. I sit perfectly still, not really sure what to do. An uncomfortable silence falls, filled with tension. I'm about to break it when he does.

"You...you got pregnant?" he asks, looking up at me. I nod mutely. "That's why you left?" Another nod. "But...Ginny...why?" The confusion is back.

"Because, Harry," I snap, feeling like I'm going to cry. "I didn't want to be hounded by the press during and after my pregnancy. I didn't want you to have to worry about a child conceived out of wedlock on top of your Auror duties and training. I was scared to face my family. I was pregnant with world-famous children-Harry Potter's children!-at 16, and we weren't married. I know that it was wrong, and stupid, and I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted to protect the baby, and you, from the press or any remaining Voldemort supporters. And my family, who would have probably murdered both of us on the spot." I laugh humorlessly. Harry shakes his head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he says, his voice sharp. "I would have helped, Ginny. In any way possible. I would have gotten you a house like this, I would have been a father to my child! I grew up father and motherless, Ginny. And I worked to create a world where a child could have a father and a mother. And you took that away from me." His face holds hurt and anger. I know that I really am going to cry now. Because I know he's right. I should have told him.

"I know," I whisper, looking down so that he won't see me cry. "And I'm sorry." He's quiet for a moment, and for a terrible second I think that he's not going to forgive me, that he'll leave in disgust. But of course I should know better.

"It's alright." Those two words mean so much to me that I promptly start sobbing on the spot. He's not going to leave me all alone. He'll stay. He won't go. And that means the world to me.

"Hey-Ginny? Ginny, are-are you crying?"

"No," I respond, swiping at my face quickly. I don't want him to see me cry. But he sees my tears, and before I can move, he's stood up and pulled me into a hug, softly stroking my hair and whispering quietly.

"Shh, Ginny, shh, it's alright, it's OK, I'm not mad, I promise," he reassures me as I cry on his shoulder, my tears soaking his shirt.

"B-but I shouldn't have left!" I protest. "I should have told you! You _should _be mad," I reason. "I know I would be," I add in a whisper.

"But it's not worth fighting over, and it's not worth losing you or our child again," he responds quietly, holding me even tighter.

"So...you really aren't angry?" I ask in a pathetic whisper. I know it's ridiculous, but I need to hear him say it.

"No, Ginny, I'm not angry, and I'm not going to leave you, either," he replies, pressing his face into my hair. How did I ever get so lucky? He's so amazing.

"Really? But...why?" I pull away to look him in the eyes. I know that I would've been absolutely furious with myself if I was in his position. Of course, I'm absolutely furious with myself as it is.

He laughs. "Because of this crazy little thing called love," he responds, his eyes soft as he looks at me. I can't breathe. Really. He's just said he still loves me, basically. Right?

"You...you still love me?" I whisper, hoping against hope he'll say yes.

"Still? Ginny, I never stopped," he confesses, looking me straight in the eyes. I see love in his eyes for the first time, love I haven't seen since the night after the battle.

"I love you, too," is all I can say.

"Still?" he half-jokes.

"Always," I reply, letting my sincerity show in my voice.

"Good to know," he whispers, and I feel his hand move to the base of my neck as we lean in. He kisses me softly, so gentle and sweet it makes my heart want to explode. I kiss him back, moving my hand to his cheek. He's so gentle with me, treating me like I'm made of glass. It feels wonderful, really, to know he loves me so much he's afraid of hurting me.

He kisses me a bit more urgently, and I respond, moving my other hand to tangle in his untidy black hair. I've missed him, so much, and it's been so long since I last saw him. And to know that he loves me, still, and he'll never leave, makes me even happier. I press my lips to his, harder, and he pulls me tight to his body with the hand that's not in my hair. It feels like I'm in heaven, floating on a cloud. Our kisses become more urgent, but neither of us opens our mouths. I don't think we'll be ready for that for a long time.

How long we stand there, I really don't know. All I know is that Harry's kissing me, which is about the best thing in the world. Finally, he kisses me very, very softly one last time, then pulls back to lean his forehead against mine. I'm breathing heavily, and so is he.

"That...that was...amazing," he pants. I nod, my head spinning from lack of air. We're silent for another minute or so, then I speak up.

"I love you, Harry," I tell him. He smiles, a dazzling smile, full of pure happiness.

"I love you too, Ginny," he says simply, and we kiss again, soft and sweet. He pulls back and holds out his hand to me.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" I giggle. Everything seems ten times brighter and happier, and funnier.

"Well, I sort of want to know a bit more about our child, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, um, Harry, about that...we sort of...have...two," I blurt out, watching his face anxiously. He frowns.

"Two?"

"As in, twins," I tell him. His mouth drops open.

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins."

"No way."

"Yes, way," I argue. "Why would I lie?" He stares at me.

"Twins."

"Yes, Harry. I think I would know. Besides, Mum had Fred and George, so I guess I had a pretty good chance at having twins, too." He considers this.

"Are they identical? What gender?"

"No, they're fraternal. A boy and a girl," I reply. He just looks at me. Oh, boy. "How about we sit down?" I suggest. He nods, and we move to the couch.

"Who do they look like?" he finally asks. I grin mischievously.

"I'll let you decide that."

"I get to meet them?" He looks shocked, so shocked I start to laugh.

"They're your children, Harry, of course you do! Though I'm afraid it will have to be tomorrow, as they're both asleep right now," I add, glancing at the clock.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," he says, smiling, as he takes my hand and pulls me against his chest. I lean against him, lightheaded with happiness.

"Anything else you want to know?" I inquire, looking up at him.

"Well...can you tell me everything?" He looks a little nervous asking for all the details, but I don't mind. I simply relax against him and start to tell him my tale.

We end up falling asleep on the couch together, me still in his arms. When I wake up the next morning, it's to find sunlight streaming through the window and an afghan over Harry and I. I glance at the clock and see that it's about 7:30, a big surprise, as Lily and Connor usually don't sleep in quite this late on Saturday. I'm ever so grateful they've settled into the routine of not getting up so early on weekends. Saves me a bit of sleep, and in this case, time with Harry. I've got about a half hour till they get up, and I don't mind spending it right here.

"Good morning, sunshine," Harry yawns, and I look up to see his eyes, still sleepy, looking down at me. _I could get used to this, _I think to myself.

"Good morning yourself, handsome," I reply, snuggling into him. He wraps his arms tightly around me. My head is pressed to his chest, and I can hear his heartbeat-rather fast, actually. I don't know if that's because of me or at the prospect of meeting his children this morning.

"Do you want some coffee?" I ask him eventually.

"That would be nice, if you don't mind," he admits, and I smile.

"Don't mind at all," I reply, kissing his cheek and sitting up to stretch.

"Also, is there a bathroom I could change in? Get some fresh clothes, brush my teeth?" he asks, stretching also.

"Yup. Just down the hall. Your bag is in the front hall," I tell him, and he smiles at me.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." He drops a kiss on my head, then goes into the bathroom. I set about making some coffee, pulling out two mugs. I've just poured them both when he comes back in, looking a bit more alert than he was when he went in.

"Here you go. I'm going to go change as well," I tell him. He nods and smiles at me, and I rush upstairs to put on my new sundress. The bodice is fitted, with a bow around my waist, but the skirt is free and flowing. It's green-and-white striped and has spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. I just love it. It's actually the first thing I've splurged on in awhile. I pull my hair back in a high ponytail and put on just a touch of mascara before quickly brushing my teeth and bouncing back down the stairs.

"Harry? You still there?" I call.

"Right, here, love-whoa!" he gasps as I walk into the kitchen. I giggle as his mouth drops into a perfect 'O'.

"Do you like it?" I tease as I twirl around. He laughs and shakes his head, coming over to catch my hand and spin me around.

"No, I love it," he declares, picking me up and swinging me around like I sometimes do with the twins. Just like they do, I laugh delightedly. "You look very, very pretty in it," he adds as he sets me down and pulls me close. I smile.

"Thanks." He returns my smile and kisses my lips gently. I return the kiss, then pull away.

"Come on, let's sit down. Li-the twins should be up in a bit." I take his hand and we sit across from each other, sipping our coffee. I can tell he's nervous, even though I know he'd never admit it. I decide to try to calm his fears.

"Don't worry, Harry," I tell him, and he looks up at me. "I'm sure they'll love you. Really. They're bright and friendly and they love people. I promise it'll be OK." He doesn't look entirely convinced, though.

"They've never met me before, Ginny. What if they don't like me?" I can tell this has been bothering him. I reach across the table to hold his hand again.

"You just watch. They'll be head over heels in love with you in minutes," I reply confidently. He attempts a smile but can't quite manage it. "They will like you, Harry. You're their father," I whisper. He sighs and squeezes my hand.

"I hope so." I'm about to reply to that when there's the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Luna walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning," she greets us, smiling at Harry and I.

"Hey, Luna," I say. Harry smiles.

"It's good to see you. How've you been?" he asks

"Oh, I've been great," she replies happily. "Got a job here as a kindergarten teacher. I just love it, the kids are so cute, and I get great practice handling young children at home, as well." Harry nods.

"So I hear," he jokes, with a wink for me. I laugh.

"What about you?" Luna inquires as she takes a seat beside me at the table.

"I've been in Auror training. I never knew it was quite that intense. Took me about a year and a half to complete, I finished in November of 1999. Then I had to deal with a ton of stuff that happened when Voldemort fell. We still can't find Rookwood," he adds, frowning. I feel a thrill of fear.

"Is he the only one still at large?" I ask, terrified. Harry looks up and sees my face.

"Shh, it's fine, Ginny. Yes, he's the only one still at large, and I promise that you and our children are safe. Don't worry, we've got people who are tracking him even now. He can't harm you while I'm here," he finishes, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I feel better, but not by much.

"Rookwood? But I thought I saw him hit by a Killing Curse at the Battle of Hogwarts," Luna muses. "Wasn't he the big thundering one?"

"Nah, he's the one who looks like he's got the pox," Harry replies. Luna's eyes widen.

"Him? He Disapparated right after he saw Voldemort was dead! He took off! Rookwood, not Rowle, sorry!" Harry's head whips around to look at her.

"What? He Disapparated?" I can tell he's going into full Auror mode.

"Yes. I heard him mention something about revenge on you," Luna admits. I stare at Harry in horror.

"He's after you," I gasp. Harry looks at me with pained emerald eyes, and I know I'm right.

"I don't want to lie to you, Ginny," he starts.

"So don't! You know I'm right, I can tell!" I'm starting to panic now. Someone is after Harry. Oh, no. Please, no. I just got him back. I can't lose him again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ginny!" Harry leaps up and comes around to my side of the table, where I'm frozen with fear. "Ginny! Please, calm down!" Harry insists, kneeling in front of me and taking my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Harry, one of Voldemort's biggest supporters is after you and you want me to _calm down_?" I half-shriek.

"Yes, Ginny, I do. Let me explain! I'm not in any danger, I promise! I know how to defend myself. I just finished Auror training, I know exactly how to handle things like this. It's my job, love! If he even gets near me, I'll have him on the floor, bound and trussed, before he can raise his wand. That's why they train us! Please, love, don't get all worked up!" Harry pleads. I'm shaking now, gasping for breath. I can't lose Harry. Not again.

I see, clear as day, the image of him once again lying on the ground, seemingly dead at Voldemort's feet, and then facing off against him in the Great Hall. Pain rips through me, so severe I can't stand. Harry catches me and holds me close.

"Harry-you can't-no-no!" I sob, clutching his shirt.

"Ginny," he pleads again, sounding heartbroken. "Don't do this! I'm safe! What's the matter, love?" I feel Luna come up behind me.

"Ginny, he's fine. He's holding you right now. Nothing's going to touch him. This isn't like the war. He's prepared and ready now," she soothes, stroking my hair. I try to take two deep breaths. Three. Four. Finally, I've calmed enough so that I'm not shaking or crying anymore. But I can't bring myself to let go of Harry. He's still shushing me, whispering soothing words into my ear.

"Are you OK, love?" he asks eventually. I nod, feeling much better, but also extremely stupid.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Sorry to freak out on you like that," I apologize, wiping my hand under my eyes as I speak. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

"I understand why you were scared, Ginny, but you've got to understand that's what I do," Harry replies, rubbing my back.

"Harry, she hasn't had as much time to get used to the idea of the Aurors as everyone at the Burrow has. It's a new concept to her. Give her some time. I know I would be scared if the person I loved was in this position and I didn't understand his job fully," Luna says serenely to him.

"Right, sorry, love. I'm just so used to everyone being used to it when I say stuff like this. But I promise you, I'll stay safe for you and our twins," Harry assures me, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I force a smile and nod, then reach up to kiss him firmly.

But just as he kisses me back, I hear crying from upstairs. We both freeze, then I slowly pull away.

"Get ready, Harry," I say, smoothing out my dress and smiling at him. "You're about to meet your twins."

**...hee hee. I decided to save my author's note for the end cause I knew you'd all skip it. I just wanted to say I'm really, really, REALLY nervous about posting this chapter. I don't know if you all liked Harry's reaction or not, but I just couldn't see him being angry with her! I mean, the poor guy loves her more than anything, so I wrote it like this. Please don't flame me if you don't like it! Positive reviews are much appreciated! So please leave one!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! I'm back for Chapter 33 after 20 reviews on the last chapter! I was amazed, thank you so much! I love you all! Please continue to leave amazing feedback for me! I promise all questions will be answered in time :)**

Disclaimer: Fine, it's not mine...(#$#&*#!)

Chapter 33: Daddy

I leave Harry and Luna in the kitchen and run down the hallway and then up the stairs. I can already tell it's just Lily who's crying. Connor sleeps like the dead, and I know I'll have problems getting him up for school when he's old enough to go.

"Good morning, Lily," I call when I get into the room. She stops crying right away and reaches out for me. She's already sitting up in her crib, rubbing her little eyes. I take her out and change her diaper before picking her up and getting ready to take her downstairs.

"Momma," she says sleepily as I cuddle her to me.

"Hey, Lily, guess what? We have a special person here to meet you! Guess who he is?" Lily looks at me. "It's Daddy! Daddy's here to meet you! Are you excited?" I'm willing to bet Lily doesn't have the slightest clue what I'm talking about, but she smiles at me nonetheless. My twins are always all smiles, no matter what. "Well, come on then, let's go!" I say brightly, and take her downstairs. We get to the foot of the stairs and I stop for a moment, taking a deep breath. Despite what I told Harry, I'm just as nervous as he is.

"Ginny? Are you coming?" Luna calls.

"On my way," I call back. I kiss Lily's forehead and start down the hall without further ado. My daughter is playing with the straps on my dress, not looking up, as we enter the kitchen/dining room/living room. Harry is standing at the table, drinking the last of his coffee. I take a deep breath.

"Harry," I announce, my voice slightly shaky. "This is your daughter, Lily Rose Potter." At the sound of her name, Lily looks up and meets Harry's eyes. I see his intake of breath when he sees her eyes. I watch him, nervously, as he looks at our daughter. He's still for a moment, then he lets out a breath and his eyes fill with tears.

"Lily?" he asks me. I nod.

"After your mum," I confirm. He gives me a watery smile.

"Thanks."

"I thought you'd want to name them after your parents," I explain. "So I named her Lily Rose, which I thought sounded nice." He nods.

"It does. I love it, Ginny, thank you." He turns back to the baby in my arms. "Hey, Lily," he says in a soft tone. "It's Daddy. I'm your daddy," he tells her, slowly moving toward us. Lily regards him with intelligent emerald eyes that look just like his.

"Say hi to Daddy, Lily," I encourage her. She sits still for another moment, then reaches out her hands to him.

"Dada," she announces proudly.

"Oh my God," I whisper, my eyes tearing up. Harry gives her a huge smile as a tear trickles down his face.

"Yeah. I'm Dada," he answers, and she leans toward him, her little hands grasping. He takes her from me, and holds her, very gently, on his hip, like I do. She smiles up at him, then starts to fiddle with his collar. My own tears spill over as Harry stokes our daughter's head lightly, then kisses it. He looks up at me, a few more tears spilling over.

"Well?" I ask. "How'd I do?"

"She's perfect, Ginny. Utterly amazing," he replies, his tone so heartfelt I start to cry in earnest. "Come here, love," he says, holding out his other arm. He wraps it around me, holding me to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and look at Lily, who has moved her gaze to Harry's face. She frowns, then reaches up to touch his scar. Both Harry and I freeze.

"Dada, Dada," she coos softly, then takes her hand off it and leans against his shirt. "Hungee." I laugh in relief, and Harry relaxes.

"Are you hungry, is that it?" he asks her. She smiles. "Well, then, I think we should ask Mommy what's for breakfast, huh?" At the sound of my name, she looks at me, then reaches out for me again. I take her back from Harry and kiss her forehead.

"You're hungry? Well, let me see what we have." I'm about to turn and head for the pantry when Luna stops me.

"You and Harry sit and play with Lily," she says firmly. "Breakfast is on me." I don't argue, just hug her and whisper my thanks before leading Harry over to the living room and showing him how to play with Lily. He does rather well, actually. She just loves him, I can tell. She brings all of her toys(which have miraculously reappeared) over and sets them in his lap, showing him how wonderful they all are. Her only thing is that she wants me close by, so it's not just her and Daddy. I don't blame her. I mean, she's never seen Harry before in her life, of course she's going to be a bit cautious.

Connor starts to cry when he smells Luna's cinnamon pancakes. I'm not surprised, I mean, the kid loves food. Seriously. He's such a Weasley.

"Hey, Luna, can you come sit with Lily?" I ask as she takes the latest batch of pancakes off the griddle.

"Sure," she replies, smiling. Harry gently kisses Lily's head and stands up, following me to the entrance hall.

"Wait here," I tell him. "I'll get him." He nods and starts to pace nervously as I climb the stairs.

"Connor," I call to him upon entering the room. "I'm here, little guy."

"Momma!" he shrieks, standing up in his crib and reaching out to me. I pick him up and give him a big hug.

"Let's get you changed, little one," I decide, taking him over to the changing table. I change his diaper, then wash my hands, then scoop him up, placing him on my hip.

"Hungee, Momma," he informs me. I laugh.

"I know, big guy. But guess what? There's someone here to see you. Do you know who that is, Connor? Huh? Guess who's here! Daddy's here!" I tell him excitedly. He looks at me with big brown eyes.

"Daddy's here, Connor. Do you want to go see him?" I ask.

"Yes, Momma, yes!" he giggles, clapping his hands. I kiss his cheek.

"Then let's go!" I take Connor outside, then slowly start down the stairs with him. He, like Lily, fusses with the straps of my dress as we go down the stairs.

"Connor, don't do that," I scold gently. "Are you ready to meet Daddy?" There's another tremor of nervousness in my voice. Lily looked just like Harry. But Connor looks like me. And for some reason, this makes me a bit more nervous. Connor smiles at me, and I continue down the steps to the entrance hall. Harry turns around as we approach him.

"Harry, this is your son, Connor James Potter," I announce, just like I did with Lily. Harry stares at his son, his eyes welling up again.

"Connor James?" he asks. I smile, and nod again. Connor looks at Harry with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Connor, this is Daddy," I tell him, my voice breaking. For once, my baby boy is quiet. Then he turns and surveys his father, who gives him a big smile.

"Hey there, little guy. I'm Daddy," he says softly. "I'm gonna teach you how to be a Quidditch player, oh yes I am." Connor brightens at the word Quidditch. What can I say? He's got my family's Quidditch-loving genes, and Harry's superstar Quidditch player genes-he and Lily are both bound to have an interest in the game.

"Dada?" Connor asks. Harry nods and smiles, and my eyes fill with tears again.

"Can I hold you, big boy?" he asks. I hand Connor to him. Connor sits perfectly still, then squirms.

"Momma, Momma, Momma," he cries, twisting around, trying to get back to him. I take him back and he huddles against my chest.

"Don't mind him, Harry, he's a big Momma's boy," I reassure Harry, who looks a little hurt. "Seriously. There are days I can't get him to let go of me if my life depended on it." He nods in understanding.

"Hey, guys, breakfast is ready!" Luna announces, popping her head out into the front hall. "Well, good morning handsome boy," she adds to Connor. He giggles.

"Aunt Wuna!" he shrieks, and I set him down on his feet. He toddles over to her and she picks him up, giving him a big kiss.

"Oh my God. They can walk?" Harry asks, his eyes tearful again. I nod. "I missed so much," he whispers, burying his face in his hands. Something inside of me cracks.

"Don't be upset, it's my fault. Besides, they've still got a ton of moments to go. Please Harry," I add when he doesn't move. "Don't be angry with me." My voice cracks again, and he looks up.

"I'm not, Ginny, I told you that. I just wish I'd found you sooner," he whispers, hugging me to him. I feel my tears spill over.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him again. "I never should have left." He doesn't respond, just hugs me closer. We stand for a moment before I hear two little voices from the dining room.

"Momma!"

"Dada!"

I look up, startled, then laugh. Harry does, too, and takes my hand, both of us still laughing, and leads me into the other room for breakfast.

Breakfast is an enjoyable event. Harry somehow manages to convince Connor not to put his pancakes in his hair, for which I am extremely thankful. Lily loves the syrup, and smears it all over her face and hands. We get her cleaned up and then we spend the entire day just playing with them. They play so much that they literally almost fall flat on their faces around three in the afternoon. So Harry and I put them down for a nap, then decide to take a walk in the park that's about three blocks from our little cottage. Luna bids us goodbye, then heads in to start dinner. Harry and I hold hands as we stroll down to the park.

It's a great little park, with a walking path, a lake with ducks, and a small playground off to one side. There are tall evergreens around the path and lovely weeping willows around the lake. Children are running everywhere, just having fun. All of them are significantly older than Connor and Lily, however. Harry and I head for the walking path.

"See, Harry?" I say after a few minutes of silence. "They really do love you. Like I said they would," I can't help but point out. He grins widely.

"Of course you were right. I love them so much, Ginny, they really are perfect. You did good," he compliments me, kissing the top of my head.

"_We _did good," I correct him as we come upon an empty bench in a secluded corner of the park. He goes to sit on it, and I sit on his lap, nestling my head into his shoulder. After a few moments, I voice something that's been going through my mind ever since Harry showed up at our front door.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask. "Lily and Connor need a father. And...well, I sort of need you." I look down at my hands, embarrassed. Harry puts a finger under my chin and lifts it up, looking me in the eye.

"I sort of need you too, love," he whispers, and a small smile creeps across my face at his words. He kisses me softly and gently, and my head starts spinning at the feel of his lips on mine. When he pulls away, I lean back against him, breathing hard.

"Thanks," is the only thing I think of to say. He kisses my forehead.

"No problem. But about what you were saying, how Lily and Connor need a father?"

"Well, they do," I sigh. "But I don't know how you're going to manage that, because you need to work, you know, and...I just don't know, Harry," I sigh.

"I don't either, Ginny. I think our next step, though, should probably be to tell your family about Connor and Lily. They need to know, Ginny," he adds, seeing me open my mouth to argue.

"I know that," I reply, stung. "It's just that I don't want issues from the press!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Well, actually, they shouldn't be a problem. You see, after Victoire's birth, Bill and Fleur made the mistake of bringing her on the Knight Bus, and some idiot reporter spotted them and followed them all the way to the Burrow, asking questions about me and trying to get pictures of Victoire." I stare at him.

"They didn't," I snarl. He nods.

"They did. Everyone in the family was _furious, _to say the least. The next morning, Ron, Bill, and I all had restraining orders put on them. We had no idea that each of us did it. In any case, they aren't allowed within 30 miles of the Burrow anymore, and they can't speak to any member of the family, including you, for about six more months," he finishes. I just gape at him.

"Wow."

"I know," he agrees. "But I can't have them bothering any of you. It's my fault they're here in the first place.

"None of us mind, Harry," I remind him softly. "You're worth all of it." He smiles and leans in to give me another kiss.

"I try to be," he says when he pulls away.

"Well, you are," I inform him. He gives me his wonderful smile.

"So, when are we going back to the Burrow?"

"Not right away," I say instantly. "It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that Lily and Connor already have one new person to get used to, and I don't want to overwhelm them, you know?" He nods.

"I agree. How long do you think we should wait?" he inquires.

"About two weeks or so," I reply after a moment of thought.

"Two weeks it is," he agrees. I laugh nervously.

"The next two weeks are either going to fly by at the speed of light or not go by fast enough," I sigh. Harry doesn't say anything, but I know he's thinking the same.

**Kind of lame ending, I know, but the next chapter will be better! Well, sort of. How about the next two chapters will be better? Hope you liked it. Leave a review, please! I know you all wanna know how a certain family member reacts...heehee. Please leave a review!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hey all! I know you're all desperately excited to read this, but if you'd be so kind, I'd like you all to take the time to read this A/N. I received a really nasty flame last chapter about how Harry and Ginny are OOC, and I would just like to make it EXTREMELY clear that I am FULLY aware that they are OOC(out of character, for novices like me who didn't know what that meant for the longest time). I'd like to remind everyone that this is fan _FICTION_ and therefore they are not at all like the real characters in the book. ****This storyline never even happened in the book, for Merlin's sake! OK, so please remember when reviewing that this never happened and that I am not J.K. Rowling, I am a teenage writer. Please, no flames. If you don't like this, then don't read it, for Pete's sake! But don't leave me a flame, it only makes me feel bad and I will block you. There's enough hate in this world without you being mean to me as well. Thank you to all who did leave a wonderful review, I got 20 again! Thank you so much!**

Disclaimer: As stated above, not Rowling, don't own anything.

Chapter 34: Home Again

**Two Weeks Later**

The two weeks Harry and I have agreed upon to wait until returning to my family actually really do fly by, much to my surprise. Lily and Connor have really adjusted to the idea of 'Daddy' and both have fallen head over heels for him. Connor actually let Harry hold him for an entire half hour two days ago!

I love watching Harry interact with the twins. He's such a natural with children. He handles them wonderfully, and they both love him. I regret my decision to hide them from him more every day, but he's not angry and so I try to forget about it and live in the moment with him and our twins.

On the morning of Friday, April 13th, 2000, the day I'm taking my twins back to my family, I wake up much the same way I did on Lily and Connor's first birthday, abruptly and with no idea what time it is or why I'm awake. I roll over and yawn, stretching, before grabbing the alarm clock. Good Godric, it's 6:30! I leap up and dress quickly, knowing Connor and Lily will be crying before long.

My prediction comes true in 15 minutes. I hear a soft whine, and then a full-out wail from the twins' room, and I turn on my heel and dash in. I've just made it to the door when Harry stumbles out from the guest room and Luna opens her door, too. God bless them.

"I've got them," I call softly, and Luna nods and shuts her door, but Harry follows me.

"I'll help, love, they're half mine," he says when I turn and look at him, raising an eyebrow. I give him a huge smile as I open the door.

"Thanks, sweetie." He barely has time for a smile when Lily and Connor see us.

"Momma, Momma, Momma!" Connor shrieks, bouncing up and down in his crib.

"Dada! Dada!" Lily calls. She's sitting rather than standing, but her little hands are reaching out for him. I glance at Harry and we both laugh.

"So, how about you attend to Lily?" he jokes. I swat him on the arm as I head to my son.

"That was only partially funny," I reprimand him. He waggles his eyebrows at me as he pulls Lily out of her crib.

"Oh...she's wet," he remarks, nose crinkling.

"So change her," I call over my shoulder, only half paying attention to him.

"Well...you see..." I turn around to see Harry standing at the changing table and looking very uncomfortable.

"What, Harry?"

"She...she's a girl..." I force myself not to laugh, but it's a close thing.

"I noticed. And?"

"Well..she's got...you know..." he blushes and looks down. I can't help it this time. I laugh so hard, tears run down my cheeks and I'm doubled over. Connor squirms himself free and runs around the room, screaming with pretend mirth. "What?" Harry demands, annoyed, as Luna walks in.

"What the devil is going on here?" she asks, rubbing her eyes. "I was trying to sleep...oof! Connor!" My son has launched himself into her legs, hugging her tightly.

"Wuna," he announces, giving her his cheeky grin. She scoops him up.

"Luna, can you take him downstairs? He should go back to sleep on the couch if you sit with him." I shoot her a look, and she catches on right away.

"Oh, of course. Come on, handsome, we've gotta go," she coos at my son before leaving, shutting the door behind her. I turn back to Harry.

"What?" he demands again, his cheeks reddening. "She does!"

"Harry..." I can't control myself and I start laughing again, only stopping when Lily fusses, wanting her diaper changed. "She's your daughter, love, it's fine. Besides, you've done much worse. The fact that she's here proves that," I point out. He turns an even darker shade of red, but manages to change Lily's diaper, with a little(oh, fine, a _lot _of) assistance from me. He looks pleased when he's done.

"I did it!"

"You did it," I agree, kissing him on the cheek. "Was it really that bad?"

"Well, no," he admits. "But it was awkward!"

"Harry, you get used to it. I've been changing Connor's diapers for over a year now, you know," I tease, and he bumps his shoulder with mine.

"Oh, shush. You have an unfair advantage," he retorts playfully, but I freeze. He's right. I do.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. He stops about halfway down the stairs and turns.

"Ginny, love, I didn't mean it that way and you know it," he says in a much softer tone. "I've told you time and time and time again that all that matters to me is that we're back together again, as a family. Shh," he adds, seeing the tears escape my eyes, "don't cry, Lily's here." I give him a watery smile and pull myself back together after receiving a long, loving hug from him.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, love. Any time," he whispers, giving me a soft, lingering kiss.

"Ew!" Lily yells suddenly, making both of us jump. I stare at her in wonder.

"What?" She doesn't answer.

"Did she say...ew?" Harry inquires, bewildered.

"I think she did," I respond slowly, staring at her in amazement. As I watch her, she yawns widely, and I snap back into what Harry calls 'Mommy Mode'.

"We need to get her downstairs, Harry. Come on." I take his hand and lead him into the living room, where Connor reaches out sleepily to us. Luna moves to an armchair, and Harry and I fall back asleep, Lily curled on my stomach and Connor on his.

When we reawaken to start the day, it's 8:15 and the twins are ready for breakfast the moment they get up. So Harry attempts to keep them happy while I make a quick breakfast of toast and fruit. We eat hurriedly, then rush upstairs to get changed. As we can't Apparate nor use the Floo Network because of Lily and Connor(I flat-out refused to take the Knight Bus after hearing about Bill, Fleur, and Victoire's experience), Harry rented and bewitched a Muggle car(No, it does not _fly_). It's travels about 3 times as fast as a normal car, so we should be able to make it to Ottery St. Catchpole in about 2 ½ hours. I was immensely grateful for that. If we'd used the normal Muggle transportation, it would have taken us nearly 11 hours. 11 hours, in a bus, with two young kids. Not happening.

When we finally head out, it's about 9:30. Yes, we had already packed, but it takes a lot to get a toddler ready to leave. And then Harry had to expand the car's trunk to fit all of our luggage. We decided Luna was coming with us, so that just added to the number of bags we were taking. So Harry used a quick Undetectable Extension Charm(something he claims he learned from Hermione) and everything fit easily after that, and we were able to leave soon after.

I twist around now to look at Connor and Lily. They're sitting in their little carseats, giggling and cooing, having the time of their lives looking out the window. Harry's driving, and Luna squeezed into the back with the twins(Expanding Charm, courtesy of yours truly). I turn back around to look at Harry. He's driving expertly through the town. I don't know how to drive, and I didn't think Harry did, either, but apparently he had to pass the test to pass Auror training.

"How do you do that?" I ask him once we're out in the open country roads.

"Do what?" he asks, looking startled.

"Drive! I have no idea how!"

"Oh, well, you learn to. Just like you learn to levitate something, or be a mom." He winks at me. "You get used to it."

"Oh. Well, if all goes well and we wind up living near the Burrow, you're going to have to teach me how to drive," I declare. He looks at me, shocked.

"Why?"

"Well, I figure it may be a good skill to have. Especially with kids...I mean, we can't walk _everywhere._"

"Good point," he mutters. "I will, if you want me to," he promises after a moment of thought.

"I do want you to. But not with Connor _or _Lily around. That could be dangerous," I shudder. He nods his head fervently in agreement.

"So we can get your mum to look after them and spend a day with just each other?" he asks, with a hint of mischief.

"I suppose so," I tease back.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to that." He winks at me, which causes me to flush. I know we won't get up to anything we shouldn't out there, but a snogging session or two may occur...

The hours pass much too quickly for my liking, and before I know it, we're pulling up a long, country lane that I know leads to the Burrow. Aside from Lily and Connor's cooing, the car is deadly quiet. I'm clutching the seat so hard I'm losing feeling in my hands, and Harry's face is white. Luna is looking from Harry to I, but she's not speaking either.

The sound of the car pulling up the driveway brings the family outside onto the front lawn. The _whole _family. They must have been gathered here for some reason, because they're all here. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Fiona, Percy, George, Angelina, Skylar, Ron, Hermione, Mum, and Dad. All watching. Oh, god. Everything starts to spin. I practice breathing deeply. I will not faint. I will not faint. I will not faint. I will not...who's that? Standing next to Percy? Did he get a...no, no it can't be. No one in their right mind would date _Percy_(Penelope Clearwater does not count). But there she is, small and petite, her blond hair shining in the sun. I can see her gray eyes from here.

"Ginny." Harry's voice is low, but I hear him. I don't turn to look at him, just nod to show I'm listening. "Breathe." I inhale, then exhale. "OK. Do you want to get out first, or should I?"

"I should. But...I've sort of...lost my ability to move," I confess.

"Me, too."

"I thought it would only be Mum and Dad," I whisper, starting to panic now. "Why are they all here?"

"Ginny! Calm down. How about you and Harry get out of the car, greet the family, and then come back for the twins? I'll wait in here. Go. No arguing." Luna has a plan figured out so fast that I don't hesitate. I tell myself to get a grip and open the door of the car. Harry does the same. My family is still standing in a line, watching us. I wave.

"Hey, everybody," I call. For a moment, there's an extremely loud silence. I've never heard silence quite this loud. Then-

"GINNY! Oh, my baby girl!" And Mum runs up to meet us, grabbing me in a bone-crushing hug. Hermione is right behind her. As Mum lets go and blubbers over me, Hermione shoots me a look that I understand to mean, _What the hell happened? _I shake my head imperceptibly as Mum hugs me again and shoot her a look saying,_ Help me out here. I'll explain later. _She nods just as everybody else arrives.

"Ginny!" Bill yells, grabbing me in a hug so fierce I gasp for breath. Fleur kisses each of my cheeks, and 11 month old Victoire smiles at me. Charlie and Fiona hug and kiss me at about the same time, and then George runs up and plants a huge kiss on me.

"Hey, little sis!" he announces. "Good to see ya again!" I'm laughing, and I don't even know why. Angelina whacks him on the arm.

"George! Don't be so in her face! Good to see you, Ginny," she adds to me, smiling. Skylar reaches her arms out.

"Apple!" she shrieks. I burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Apple," George replies. "It's her new thing to say. And she doesn't really know your name, so I guess you are now 'Apple' instead of Ginny."

"Ha, ha," I retort before Ron hugs me.

"Hey, Gin! What's up?" I stiffen and glance at Harry, who's also being hugged. He heard Ron, too. Should I take this opening? He shrugs, but I know if I don't tell them now, then I'll never be able to.

"More than you know," I answer, loud enough for everyone to hear me. And I get just the response I wanted. They all turn and face me.

"Whadda ya mean, Ginny?" Charlie asks in confusion. I take a deep breath and feel Harry move to stand beside me. I'm not alone. We're in this together. They aren't just my children anymore. They're Harry and I's children. _Our _children.

"Well..." I stammer, not sure how to say this. "I...I think it might be better if I showed you what I mean." This is it. No turning back. I meet Harry's eyes and ask him a silent question. _Lily or Connor first? _He looks back at me, and the message is clear. _Both._

"What is going on, Ginny?" Bill asks in frustration. I simply open the door of the car and lean in to unbuckle Connor. I stand up, still holding him, and turn around, handing him to Harry. I see the shock on their faces but I lean right back into the car and resurface with Lily.

"This," I announce in a proud but slightly shaky voice, "Is my son, Connor James, and this is my daughter, Lily Rose." Everyone looks at me, and I feel compelled to state their surname as well. "Connor James and Lily Rose...Potter," I finish.

**Hee hee. Sorry for the major cliffy, but I was having big issues writing the reactions and I wanted to give you something. So I hope you enjoy and I'll work hard to get the reactions perfect! Please leave a review! A nice one!**


	37. Chapter 35

**YES! I GOT IT DONE! I am SO proud of myself! Won't talk much, I know you're all dying to read. Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Chapter 35: Meet the Family!

I may as well have dropped a bomb. Which, I guess, I sort of did. I mean, it's not everyday I come home with twin kids who look exactly like my boyfriend and I. The uncomfortable silence drags on.

"No. Way." George finally gasps. Everyone turns to look at him. "You. Got. Pregnant?" He stares at me in disbelief as I nod. "When?"

"The...er, the night...after...the battle," I whisper, my cheeks flaming. I look at the ground, too scared to look any of my family in the eye.

"Didn't waste any time, did you, eh old boy?" George jokes, looking at Harry and winking. Harry flushes darker than my hair.

"I-I-I didn't mean-I mean-I-" he stammers. The whole family have cracked smiles at Harry's discomfort. OK, all but Ron. And Percy, who's scowling at me. I look away, and my eyes meet Mum's. She's looking at me with an odd mix of emotions on her face. I can't really sort out what they are. I do detect a fair amount of disappointment, however.

"Ginevra, I must say I am surprised at you! Conceiving a child out of wedlock! I am aware that happens often nowadays, but I thought you had more sense," Dad says sharply, shaking his head at me. "And Harry, I'm not quite happy with you, either. I must admit I'm protective of Ginny, and-"

"Stop, Dad, just stop," I snap, my hands shaking. Lily clutches my collar in fright. "I don't see why you can't accept what Harry and I did when there is another woman standing here who has also conceived a child out of wedlock with one of your sons. How come that doesn't bother you, huh?" Angelina turns red and holds Skylar close. "I'm not saying anything against her or her daughter, but it is unfair for you to accept her child and not mine," I finish, glaring at everyone.

"Yeah, well, the father of the child in question isn't my bloody best friend," Ron retorts, his voice rising.

"And why the bloody-er, why does that matter?" I ask, keeping my tongue civil just in time. There are children present.

"Because, he's my best friend and you're my little sister!" Ron answers back.

"So does that not make him eligible to date me? Ron, I am sick of you not accepting Harry and I. It's been almost two years since we first started dating. _Get over it. _OK?" I snap right back at him. I'm not taking any crap from my family. There's another silence before Fleur hands Victoire to Bill and walks up to me and Lily.

"Hello zere, leetle one. You are very cute, yes," she coos. I smile. Lily looks up at me, uncertain.

"It's alright, Lily. This is Aunt Fleur," I tell her softly. She looks back at Fleur shyly, but doesn't say anything.

"You have your daddy's eyes, you know zat?" she asks Lily, giving her another dazzling smile. "You do. Such beautiful eyes zey are," she adds, looking at Harry and winking. He smiles.

"Thanks."

"I tend to think so, too," I reply softly. He smiles softly at me.

"Ew," Ron mutters, looking away.

"Ronald, you are getting married in June and you still can't stand the thought of two people in love?" Hermione demands, holding out her hand. Her ring glitters there and Ron's expression softens.

"I can stand the thought of love," he promises, leaning in and kissing her cheek, "but it's still weird to know he's...done...stuff...with my baby sister," he finishes, glaring at Harry again.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Ron. I've grown up a heck of a lot more than you have after this war. I've given birth and raised two children on my own. Yes, Luna did help a lot, especially in finances, but I had to look after them every single day as a single mother. Why? Because I was terrified you all wouldn't accept them. That you'd turn me out in disgust. That Harry wouldn't want me or them. That the press would find out. And now that I've finally decided to return home, I get exactly the response I've feared. How would that make you feel?" I demand, glaring around at them all.

"Well, Ginny," Percy replies, stepping forward, "you don't know what it's like to have to rebuild the government while still trying to find a dear family member who could be lost or dead while trying to heal from losing another one. You put a whole lot of extra stress on us and no one appreciated it. It was unnecessary, and all because you went and got yourself knocked up." When he finishes, there's a dead silence. I'm stung. His words hurt.

"Well, maybe you're right," I finally blurt out. "Maybe I don't know what it's like. But you don't know what I went through, OK? So just-don't even. We've both suffered because of me, and I'm sorry. I understand if you can't forgive me entirely right now, but can you at least settle for not screaming at me?" I plead, looking at everyone. It's Mum who steps forward first.

"Well, dear, I can't say I'm very happy with either of you, but I don't want to get angry with you when you've just gotten back. I've missed you very, very much and I see now that you did have a good reason to stay away. I don't want them as targets of the press either." She pauses to smile at me. "I'm willing to put everything aside now and meet your children, before discussing the matter later. Agreed?" I nod. That seems more than fair.

"But of course," Fleur agrees, and the rest of the family slowly agree as well. I can tell by looking at Percy and Ron's faces, though, that this isn't over. Oh, well. If it comes to a screaming match, at least I'll have most of the family on my side.

"Well, then," I say quickly before either of the gits I call my brothers can do anything, "This is m-Harry and I's daughter, Lily Rose Potter. And this is our son, Connor James Potter." Fleur, who's already standing in front of me, smiles at Lily and continues to talk to her. George approaches Harry and waggles his fingers at Connor.

"Hey, there, little man. I'm Uncle George. I'm gonna teach you all about Quidditch and how to play the best pranks on your little sister." Seeing my glare, he quickly adds, "But be careful, cause I'm sure your momma will make sure I teach your sister some pranks, too."

I wink at him, then call out, "And just for the record, George, she's older by about five minutes."

"Oh. Well, then, good luck, little man. I don't know what it's like to have an older sister but you've gotta watch out for those younger ones." I glared at him but chuckled at the same time, thereby ruining the effect. He winked at me and came over to greet Lily. Mum hesitated, then rushed over to Connor and immediately began cooing at him. He shrank into Harry, slightly scared.

"Hello there, oh my goodness you look just like your Momma, don't you? Oh, you do, and you are just the cutest little thing, oh, Gramma's very happy to finally meet you!" I laughed. Mum never was good at staying away from little kids. She just loves them. Connor, however, isn't too sure.

"Dada," he whimpers, leaning into Harry. Mum looks a tad hurt and I quickly hand Lily to George and hurry over to my son.

"It's alright, Mum, he's a big Momma's boy. Don't be offended, he didn't even take to Harry right away," I explain, rubbing Connor's cheek lightly with the back of my hand.

"Aw, George, she loves you!" Angelina exclaims from behind me, and I turn around to see Lily sitting contentedly in George's arms, fussing with the collar of his shirt. He looks up with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I guess she does, doesn't she?" he asks, half to himself. I beam with pride for my daughter. She's the people person, I can tell. Connor's a bit quieter around strangers. However, I finally convince him to let Mum hold him, and once she does, it's like the ice is completely broken with him. He giggles for her and all. I watch, holding Harry's hand, as my twins are passed from person to person, finally meeting their family, and for the moment, I don't think about what's to come, I simply enjoy an afternoon with my family.

**Hope you liked it! Don't go away, I've got even bigger events coming up. Hee hee...leave a review, please!**


	38. Chapter 36

**YAAAAWN! Geez, I'm tired. But I got such an amazing response to the last chapter that I decided to work my ass off to give you this one. I apologize, it's short(and a bit lame, to be honest), but the next one is the 'talk'! Haha, and then the BIG BIG BIG plot twist...won't say no more here. Go read!**

Disclaimer: I'm assuming none of you read these, so I'm just gonna say...Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! (Translation! I don't own anything.)

Chapter 36: Family Time

It seems like an eternity, but eventually Mum insists we all go down to the Burrow, and that Harry, Connor, Lily, and I must stay for dinner and for the night. She assures me we can find a spot for Lily and Connor, Harry, Luna, and I to sleep in. I give in rather easily, because I know they're all still waiting to have a crack at me as soon as the children are asleep. I'll just have to deal with it.

As it's so late in the afternoon, I go in to help Mum, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, and Luna with lunch, while everyone else goes to the living room to chat. I confiscated all wands, including Harry's, so that no one tried to hex him while I wasn't around. I know my family far too well to think they're actually pleased about what we did. They may like the twins, but they won't be happy until...well, I don't want to think about that right now.

Once we get into the kitchen, Mum waves her wand, sets the knife,, mayonnaise, bread, and ham to making sandwiches, and sits me down at the table.

"Dish, girl," is Hermione's only comment, and Mum nods. I decide to start at the very beginning, starting when Harry and I snuck out for our 'rendezvous' after the war. I tell the full story, nothing held back. When I found out I was pregnant, when I left, how Luna had the house already waiting for us. How I found a job, how we both worried when my belly was bigger than it was supposed to be. When I found out I was having twins. Our reactions. How we dealt. When Lily and Connor were born, and all of their moments leading up to 13, almost 14, months. I explain what happened when Hermione came back. Harry and I's dance at Charlie and Fiona's wedding(I didn't want to tell this one, but once I let slip we danced, I had to give every detail). Everything. Well, everything except what's been happening these last few weeks.

"Wow," Angelina exhales, sitting back in her chair. "You really did go through a lot, girl. I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to raise a famous child in the aftermath of this war. It's tough. You did good, they're both gorgeous," she tells me.

"Thanks," I reply, relieved she's not angry with me. But Angelina and I's relationship has always been very lax. I didn't really know her that well until she started dating Fred. But we get along comfortably; it's not like I hate her or anything.

"Well, that's great, Ginny, but what about when Harry came to get you? What happened then? What's going on with you two?" Hermione demands. "I noticed you conveniently skipped over all of that." I somehow managed not to turn bright red.

"Oh...I think that's for me to know and you to preferably not find out," I replied loftily. Luna laughs. I glare at her, and she attempts(rather unsuccessfully, I might add) to stifle her laughter. But she can't. Soon she's laughing so hard there are tears in her eyes. Hermione just stares at her, nonplussed, and the expression on her face makes me laugh, too, and then Angelina, and finally Mum starts in, too, and then Fleur, and Hermione's left staring at the four of us like we're crazy(which I guess you could say we are).

"What's going on in here?" Dad calls out, walking into the room with his only grandson on his hip. I'm so shocked, I stop laughing and stare.

"Nothing, Arthur dear. Just a...er, woman joke," Mum says hastily, jumping to her feet. "Go tell all the menfolk that lunch is ready."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied smartly, saluting Mum, handing Connor to me, and marching right back out the door.

"Momma," Connor said, curling up in my lap and inserting his thumb into his mouth. My heart just about melted with the adorableness, and so did everyone else's, apparently.

"AW!" chorused the room. I smiled at them all, then looked down at my son.

"Hey baby boy," I cooed at him, holding him close. He didn't protest or pull away, which I was thankful for. I held him in silence for a few moments before all the 'menfolk' came through the door. Bill, Charlie, Fiona(who for some reason braved the boys), Percy, the blonde girl, George, Ron, and Dad.

"Hurry up now, get yourselves a seat. I've sandwiches for all, and some fresh fruit and veggies, too, but you don't get any if you don't have a proper seat," Mum called over her shoulder. There was an immediate scuffle among the men for seats. Harry wiggled himself in next to me, thankfully. He had Lily on his lap. She was in much the same position as Connor was.

"How about we find a place for them to take a nap after lunch?" Harry asks me in a low whisper. "They played hard."

"Probably a good idea. Then we can let everyone take a crack at me." I wince theatrically and roll my eyes.

"Hey. Ginny." I turn to look at Harry, taken aback by the seriousness in his tone. "I'm not going to sit there and let them scream at you, alright? They have to yell at both of us or none of us. Agreed?" His green eyes are like smouldering flames, and I'm falling into them. Falling into a beautiful world of picnics and acting like kids and fights and crazy impulses...into a world of love.

"Ginny?" I shake myself mentally to return to the present.

"Agreed," I whisper, wanting nothing more than to drag him from the room and just kiss him like there's no tomorrow. I'm about to kiss him anyways, but the moment is ruined when Mum sets a plate in front of me, forcing me to look up at her.

"Ginny, I made one each for the twins, too, and I've got some fruit and veggies for them as well. If they need anything just ask, OK?"

"I will, Mum, thanks," I reassure her, and she moves on, looking reasonably happy. I catch Hermione's eye and she gives me a knowing look. This time I can't entirely keep the blood from flooding my cheeks, and I focus on feeding Connor so she won't see. But I know it's no use; I'll have to tell her eventually.

The happy buzz and chatter of a Weasley family lunch fills the room, seemingly endless, until Lily falls asleep right on Harry's lap. Mum immediately sets Bill and Charlie to do the dishes and runs upstairs with Luna to make up beds for the twins. When they come back down, Connor is also out cold and it's just Harry, me, and Hermione left in the kitchen with Bill and Charlie.

"Alright, Ginny dear, the beds are ready. Do you want to go up?" I don't miss how she doesn't include Harry in her statement.

"Actually, Mum, I think Harry should come, too. He's got Lily and the twins go to bed with their daddy better anyway." I smile at him, but Mum frowns.

"I'll go with you, then, to make sure everything is right." Now I'm pissed. What does she think we're going to do? I open my mouth to reply scathingly, but someone else speaks before I do.

"No, that's alright Mrs. Weasley, I'll go. You've done more than enough. Go and rest your feet now," Luna says in her dreamy voice. Mum admits defeat and retreats to the living room. Luna, to my disappointment, follows Harry and I to the door.

"You two go in and have that snogging session I know you're dying for. I'll wait out here." She winks at us. Harry blushes, but I whisper my thanks to her as I pass.

We lay Connor and Lily down in the cribs Mum's put out. One has a pink blanket(most likely from my baby days) and the other a blue(from one of my many brothers). When Lily stirs, I kneel by her crib and sing her my lullaby, just the first verse and chorus, very softly. When I'm done, she's out cold and Harry looks touched.

"Ginny...that is so beautiful," he whispers, taking my hands in his and pulling me close for a hug. I lean into him, loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me.

"I wrote it," I finally confess after a moment or two.

"You did? When?" he asks, pulling away to look at me. I frown, thinking.

"When Lily and Connor were...nine months old at the time. They'd just started standing up and...they seemed like they were growing up so fast, and I was really overwhelmed. I just...I called Hermione and she sat with them, giving me about a half hour with nothing to do, so I wrote that," I reply, tears pooling in my eyes at the memory.

"It's beautiful, love," he whispers, staring into my eyes. "I love it." I stare back into his emerald eyes. So like Lily's. I love his eyes. I see an emerald fire start to burn under the surface. My heart skips a beat. His gaze never leaves mine as he slowly leans in. My eyes flutter closed just before he presses his wonderfully soft lips to mine. I sigh in contentment, then kiss him back. We stand, kissing gently, for a minute or so before I hear a gentle knock on the door and we jump apart.

"Ginny? Harry?" Luna's soft voice calls. "I can hear them; they're getting impatient. Sorry," she adds, still not opening the door.

"We'll be right there," I call back just as softly. I turn back to Harry. "I love you," I whisper, so that only he can hear. He smiles broadly and moves closer to me.

"As I love you," he replies softly, his breath blowing on my neck. I shiver as warm, tingly feelings run down my spine. He moves his lips and kisses me once, very, very softly, before pulling back and taking my hand. Luna is waiting for us right outside the room.

"Ready?" she inquires, and when I nod, the three of us go downstairs to face my family. Oh, joy.

"So," I whisper to the two of them about halfway down the staircase, "who do you think will come out of this one alive?" Both of them stare at me, shocked, and then Luna lets out a very small giggle. After a moment, Harry chuckles as well, and then all three of us are doubled up with laughter, being as quiet as we can while in hysterics. When we finally manage to make our way to the bottom of the stairs, I have to stop to regain my composure. It's made rather harder by Harry, however.

"That," he pants after a moment, leaning against a wall, "is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my _life. _And," he adds, an evil smile spreading across his face, "I bet you five Sickles Percy will come out a little worse for wear." I can't even choke out, "You're on," before I collapse into another round of silent hysterics. When I finally get control over myself again, we enter the living room.

**I'm getting good with the cliffys, eh? Haha. Well, leave a review, lemme know how much you want the 'talk'...and how soon...and how much you loved this one!**


	39. Chapter 37

**OK, here it is! Much anticipated 'talk' chapter! I don't feel I've done it that well, but I wanted a bit of drama thrown in, so this is the result. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Mars is bright tonight...(don't own nothin')

IN LOVING MEMORY OF NORTH FACE ROCK SLIDE: A WONDERFUL DOG I WAS NEVER PRIVILEGED ENOUGH TO MEET. PLEASE PRAY FOR HIS LOVING OWNER.

Chapter 37: Resolutions

We somehow manage to keep our laughter in check as we enter the living room. I cast a Silencing Charm on the door. I don't want anyone to wake the twins if they yell. Luna drifts off to sit by the fire, and Harry and I take the armchairs nearest her. I look around nervously at my family, who have been watching us in silence. I have no idea what to do, so I wait for someone to speak.

"So where would you like to start, Ginny?" Dad finally asks. His tone is calm, and not unkind, which makes me relax a little more.

"I think the beginning would probably be good," I reply after a moment of thought. George sniggers.

"No, please, start at the end," he says, a look of dead seriousness on his face. I snort.

"Sure. Well, I walked into the room. Before that-"

"Ginny," Mum reprimands, but I can tell most everyone else in the room are suppressing smiles as well.

"Sorry, Mum. Well, the women here with the exception of Fiona already know this, so I'll try to sum it up. So, as you all know, I got pregnant after the Battle of Hogwarts. I figured it out about three weeks after we got back. I'd been showing a lot of signs of pregnancy, I can't believe none of you figured it out." I pause, shaking my head, and Mum speaks up.

"Honestly, Ginny, I suspected. But I wasn't sure. I knew there had to be something wrong, but I assumed you'd just caught a stomach bug. When you left, I was certain my suspicions were close to being correct, but after Angelina had Skylar and Fleur had Victoire and Arthur started working again, my life because very busy to really sit and think about that. I'm not saying I didn't miss you," she adds hastily, "I did. I just never connected it all together," she sighs. I look down. There's another uncomfortable silence.

"Go on, Ginny," Bill urges me after a moment.

"Well, anyways, Luna was in the cafe with me when I figured it out, and I was so shocked and horrified at what I did that I could barely stand to go back to the Burrow and face you all. I...I was scared, too. I didn't think you'd want me, I thought you'd be disgusted with me. I know there's no excuse, but Luna and I made plans and...we left for Kenmare," I finish softly, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Where?" Percy asks stiffly. I manage not to swear at him, but it's a close thing.

"Kenmare, Ireland," I reply loudly to his shoulder. "Luna had already gotten us a house, and the two of us worked until we had enough money to furnish it. I was a waitress, and Luna a kindergarten teacher. I worked until my sixth month. Because I was pregnant with twins, I was having worse symptoms than normal. Anyways, Luna's salary was enough to get by with, so I could afford to not work. I gave birth to Lily and Connor on February 24th, 1999. I brought them home a few days later, and I've been living at home with them ever since. Harry found me about two weeks ago, and he convinced me I really did need to go back. I'd been considering it anyway, but he sort of just helped to really convince me that this is where I needed to be. And...here we are," I finished somewhat lamely.

"Two weeks? It took you two weeks to convince her?" Ron asked Harry, incredulously. I caught Hermione's eye and had to look away to hide a smile. So much for being angry with him.

"Well, I had her convinced on the first day, but she thought, and I agreed, that Lily and Connor needed time to adjust to me, their father, before meeting the rest of their family. We didn't want to overwhelm them," he explains. Ron nods.

"And what exactly did you get up to during those two weeks?" George asks, waggling his eyebrows. I glare at him.

"Nothing we shouldn't have," I retort.

"Two weeks is a rather long time. I'm quite offended you didn't want to return sooner," Percy says pompously. I close my eyes and count slowly to ten. I still want to hex him, but I've got better control of myself now.

"I did, Percy, but for my children's sake-"

"The children you conceived out of wedlock and then hid from your family? Or are there other children we don't know of, because apparently you don't feel the need to wait until marriage?" His words are like a slap to the face. I don't move. I'm...in shock, really.

All of a sudden, there's a loud _SMACK _and then a flash of brilliant white light. I don't even realize what's going on. All I know is that the room is in complete chaos and everyone is yelling, and a pain is ripping through me, so severe I want to curl up in a ball. But I don't. I leap from my seat and run out of the room, up to Connor and Lily's room. I hear several different people call my name but I don't stop. I don't stop and I don't look back.

I run into the room, close the door behind me and whisper, "_Colloportus._" I hear the squelch of the door locking itself as I sink to the floor in front of my son's crib. I can't believe Percy said that. He's such a dick! He's so awful! I never thought he'd _ever_ say something like that to me! We're family, after all! I can't _believe _him. I knew it, I knew it! I never should have come back. I let the river of tears run down my face as I sink to the floor in front of my son's crib.

I hear pounding footsteps and raised voices on the stairs and raise my head to cast Muffliato on the door. I don't want the twins to wake up. They'd see me crying and that would only set them off as well, and I just can't deal with that right now.

The door suddenly gives out a violent shudder and I leap a little in fright. It shudders again and I realize that Harry, Ron, Hermione, or one of my family members must be knocking. OK, not knocking(it shudders again), but _pounding _to come in. I don't want to see anyone right now, though. I grab the nearest piece of parchment and a quill, then scrawl a note: _I don't want to see any of you right now. Go away. _I shove it under the door and wait.

About ten seconds later, it's back. _Ginny, it's Harry. Please can I come in? _**Me, too. This is Ron. **And me, Hermione. I sigh, knowing they'll never give up. _Fine, but don't let anyone else in, got it? _The reply comes back almost the moment I shove it under the door. **OK. **_OK. _OK. I open the door cautiously, and the three of them tumble in. I see the rest of my family outside, waiting anxiously to see me. I shut the door in their faces. I don't want to see them right now.

"Ginny, oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Harry whispers, agony lacing his tone. He pulls me close in a hug, and I start bawling. Literally. My chest heaving with sobs and tears pouring down my face, mixing with snot(ew). Hermione hurries to Lily and Connor's cribs and casts the Muffliato over them so they don't wake up. Ron runs to the adjoining bathroom and returns with a tissue.

"He-he-I hate him-I wanna go home," I cry, taking the tissue from Ron and blowing my nose with it.

"Shh, love, shh. I'm so, so sorry. Shh, Ginny, calm down, shh," Harry soothes, running his hands through my hair and down my back.

"Ginny, I...I'm so sorry. I never thought...I mean, Percy was a git when he left for the Ministry, but this...this is too much," Ron says fiercely. "I'm only sorry I didn't get to him before Hermione and Harry did." I look up at him, eyes red and nose running.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Hermione leapt out of her seat and smacked him across the cheek. She left a red mark in the shape of her hand. I haven't seen her hit anyone so hard since she got mad at Draco Malfoy back in third year," Ron reminisces, kissing the top of Hermione's head. "And Harry pulled out his wand and used your signature, Gin-Bat-Bogey Hex. It was great, he's still covered in the things. Nobody stopped to help him, we were all so angry with him. And then Lisa ditched him, too, so things are looking pretty down on him right now."

"Lisa?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, you wouldn't know-Percy's ex-girlfriend," Ron explains, clearly suppressing a snigger. I sigh.

"Too bad she had to see that-probably didn't get the best impression of me," I point out, my voice muffled by the fact that I've hidden it in Harry's chest again.

"Don't worry, love, she ditched Percy, so it's not like we're ever going to see her again," Harry murmurs to me, pressing his face into my hair. We stand in silence for a moment before Lily fusses. I pull away from Harry's embrace and hurry over, lifting her out of her crib and cuddling her tight.

"Hush now, baby girl, everything's OK. You're fine," I promised. She looked up at me sleepily, then snuggled down and went right back to sleep. I held her to my chest and swayed backwards and forwards on the spot, not wanting to put her down. I feel Harry come up behind me and hear Hermione drag Ron from the room, leaving Harry and I to enjoy this moment with our daughter.

"She's going to be beautiful," I whisper, watching Lily. She looks so peaceful in sleep.

"Just like her mother," Harry replies, kissing my hair gently. I smile, then slowly lay Lily back in her crib. She rolls over and continues to sleep. I watch her for a second before Harry slowly turns me around in his arms.

"Yes?" I inquire, looking up at him. He has a smile playing around his lips.

"Just wanted to tell you how much I love you," he answered, leaning in for a kiss that grows more heated by the moment. Our mouths stay firmly closed, but I can feel the emotion behind his kiss-and add some of my own. His lips are wonderfully soft and he kisses me as though my heart is made of glass, but with a passion. It's a wonderful feeling.

A gentle knock on the door finally forces us to pull away from each other. I'm gasping for breath, and Harry's hands are in my hair and at my back, pressing me up against him. His lips are a little redder than normal, and I have a feeling mine are, too. We stand in silence for a moment before I finally pull back.

"We've got to go, Harry. They're waiting for us," I tell him taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. I pause to inhale deeply, then open the door, exit quickly, and close it behind Harry.

"Oh, Ginny dear," Mum squeals, rushing towards me and hugging me tightly. "Don't you listen to Percy, he's just a...well, he doesn't mean it." I don't protest that decision, just roll my eyes at the rest of my family, who all have looks of agreement on their faces. Dad even winks at me. When Mum releases me, he's the next to hug me.

"I apologize on his behalf, Ginny. He had no right to say that to you. I'd also like to say," he adds, pulling back, "that I apologize for my treatment of you when you arrived. I was too quick to judge and I'm very sorry." I smile at him.

"It's alright, Dad. Thanks," I reply, hugging him again. The rest of the family hug me, too, before we head back downstairs, this time to sit at the living room table. Dad goes into the living room to 'deal with Percy', but the rest of us sit at the kitchen table. Mum gets us tea before the real talk begins.

"Alright, Ginny, what would _you_ like to have happen? Not what you think is best, what you _want,_" Mum inquires, effectively turning everyone's attention toward me. I take a sip of my tea to give myself time to think.

"I'd like to be able to stay in Kenmare while still having the family and Harry and Hermione be able to visit," I finally reply.

"Alright...well, I don't know what we can do about that quite yet. What do you think would be best for your children?" My answer is instantaneous.

"They need to stay in the house in Kenmare."

"What do you think, Harry?" Bill asks.

"I agree with Ginny entirely. If I disagree, I'll speak up. But she's right. I don't want them to be too overwhelmed, and with the Burrow being such a public place, I don't know if this is a good permanent environment for them. Public place meaning that the family drops in and out unannounced often. They'll need some privacy, and so will Ginny," he states firmly. I nod.

"So how do you two propose we do that?" Ron asks eventually. I furrow my brow, deep in thought. The family can Apparate or use the Floo to get to our cottage(I don't trust the Knight Bus)...both are available at any time...and all of a sudden, the answer pops right into my head.

"I've got it," I announce, and everyone jumps a little. "How about I give out the address and then anyone can use the Floo to come and go whenever they want?"

"Maybe not whenever they want," Harry says slowly.

"Right. Well, maybe we could have hours where you can come and see the twins, or hours where you can come and see me. That way you'll have a good amount of time to come and see me, Lily, or Connor." The family nods in agreement.

"Seems fair," George says, kicking off his boots and putting his feet on the table. Mum and Angelina turn as one.

"Feet off the table!" They hiss at exactly the same time. George is so shocked, he falls over backward, which of course makes us all burst out laughing. And once started, it's hard to stop.

When we finally do calm down(which takes a good ten minutes), Mum pulls out pad and paper, and we work out all the simplest details. After about twenty minutes of planning, we've got our 'schedule' and Skylar has woken from her nap. I hear Lily and Connor start to fuss, too, and I go to get them, full of happiness that finally, something has gone right in my life.

**Hope you lot thought I did OK! Please leave a review! I'll give you a cookie in the shape of the next chapter! Up next: Dangerous Driving Lessons, heehee. :)**


	40. Chapter 38

**Hey all! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry, my life got really crazy and I've been crying a lot this week-it's been so emotionally draining! But I got this done for you despite all of that. To be honest, it was sort of my escape. It's a bit longer than usual but it's very important. This story is twisting and turning out of my control! _I _don't even know what's coming next! So read and review as I work out plot details and all that. Love you all!**

Disclaimer: Must I still say I don't own this? Well, I don't.

Chapter 38: A Dangerous Turn

"Mum! Connor! Lily! Come say goodbye!" I called down the hallway. I was getting ready to Apparate to the Burrow for my very first driving lesson. It had been nearly two months since Harry promised to teach me how to drive, and now that it was May he was finally making good on his promise.

Connor came toddling down the hall, Lily hot on his heels. I reached down and hugged and kissed them both. "OK, guys, Momma's gonna be gone for about two hours, and you're staying with Grandma, alright?"

"Gamma!" Lily cheered, extending her arms to Mum, who was watching us all in the doorway happily. At hearing Lily, she came over, scooped up her granddaughter, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I picked up Connor and stood as well.

"OK big boy, be good alright? Watch out for your sister," I reminded him, pretending to be serious before kissing his head and trading with Mum. "You be good too, Lily. Keep an eye on that brother of yours, he's a rascal!" She smiled at me and said my name once more. "Good girl. Goodbye, sweetie." I kissed her forehead, too, then set her down. She hurried off to the living room to play.

"Be safe, dear," Mum fretted as I hugged her goodbye.

"I will, Mum, don't worry. I doubt I'll drive too much today anyway, I'll just be learning the basics," I reassured her, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I love my mother, but she can be pretty annoying at times.

"The basics indeed," I heard her mutter to herself as I turned.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing...you have a good time, you hear?" This time I really did roll my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. Love you, bye!" I called as I Apparated away.

I came out on the same country lane Harry had driven up two months earlier, when we took Connor and Lily to the Burrow for the first time. Even though we come here pretty much every weekend, I still get deja vu's of the first time we came. Ugh. Even though Percy did apologize to me and agreed to meet(and be civil to) Lily and Connor, we're still on shaky ground. I don't know if I have it in me to forgive him for saying something like that. I thought I meant more to him.

But I'm here now, about to have a driving lesson with Harry, and I don't want to think about Percy right now. So I turn my thoughts towards the man waiting for me at the end of the driveway.

"Hello, love," Harry greets me, kissing my cheek as I come up to him. I smile back at him. Harry mostly lives at home in Kenmare with me, but he Floos to work each morning and then Floos home when he's done. He does his work at our cottage and eats and sleeps there, so I guess you could say he lives there. On occasion, he'll stay at the Burrow to work with Ron or Bill on something, and then not get home until the next night. It's a crazy schedule, but he always says he doesn't mind, and that Lily and Connor and I are worth it.

"So are you ready to go?" he inquires, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Wh-oh, yes, sorry." I feel my cheeks turn a bit red.

"What were you thinking?" he asks as we get into the car. We're driving to an empty lot Harry found. It's perfect to practice on.

"I was just thinking about your crazy schedule," I reply. He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Ginny, about that. I...er, need to tell you something." He avoids my gaze as he starts the car and drives down the lane.

"What, Harry? Do we need to figure something else out? I know it's tough on you," I tell him, which is true. He tries to hide it, but I know it's stressful.

"No, I told you, it's fine. I've just...er, well..." he trails off, staring out the window. I've never seen him so preoccupied.

"What is it, Harry? I told you, you can tell me anything," I reassure him, reaching over to take his hand. He sighs.

"Well, it's just that Rookwood's been spotted often in Southern England," he confesses, watching my expression. I pull out a well-practiced expressionless mask to hide my fear and panic.

"And?"

"Well...rumor has it he's heading this way. So..I'm going to be staying at the Burrow for a bit, alright? Just a few weeks to make sure nothing happens. Ron and Bill and I will all take turns watching the house, so hopefully I can get a couple hours each day to make sure everything's fine with you. There's no need to panic, he can't get to us unless we go outside the protective spells. He can't hurt us, love, so don't worry." He reaches over to stroke my cheek with one hand as he pulls into the empty lot. I breathe in and out slowly, careful not to freak.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I demand, a little sharper than I'd intended.

"I didn't see a need to worry you. Besides, I didn't know if I'd have to stay until recently."

"Harry, I appreciate your concern, but I needed to know. When does this start?" He scratches his head nervously and doesn't answer. I stare at him for a good five minutes before he finally relents.

"Tomorrow," he mutters. And my calm mask slides right off my face.

"TOMORROW? HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU HAVE A BIG AUROR ASSIGNMENT THAT WILL LAST TWO WEEKS STARTING TOMORROW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I shriek. "How exactly am I supposed to prepare our children for not seeing Daddy when they don't even understand? Harry, when people are in a relationship, they have to _communicate. _I really don't appreciate not being told about this." I glare at him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, and you're right. But you have to take care of the twins everyday, and then I do it in the evenings, and after they go to bed is our alone time, and I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't know I'd have to go until about two days ago, so don't be too mad, alright? Besides," he adds, reaching into the backseat, "I brought a picnic." I stare at him, debating whether or not to forgive him.

"Do you have chocolate-covered strawberries?" I finally ask.

"But of course," he winks, pulling back the lid to show a full crate. My mouth waters.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But be careful, and let me know if there's a possibility next time, alright?" He nods. "Now hand over those strawberries." He chuckles and pulls one out and hands it to me before getting out of the car. It's not the most romantic spot, but we spread the blanket right in the middle of the blacktop and eat there. We wind up talking again, about pretty much anything and everything, from rebuilding the government to Connor learning to say 'banana' successfully. In the end, I'm snuggled up against his chest and we're lying on our backs on the blanket.

"So much for driving lessons," I mutter, and hear his chest rumble as he sniggers. "Are you actually planning on teaching me?"

"You know, there are better things to plan," he points out. I sit up to look at him. He suddenly seems very serious.

"Like what?" I inquire, somewhat suspiciously.

"Like...a wedding," he says casually, standing up and offering me his hand. I take it and allow him to pull me to my feet.

"Well, yeah. Ron and Hermione are getting married in June, so I've been doing a lot of wedding stuff. So have you, now I think about it." I still have no idea where he's going with this.

"Yeah...I guess you could say I've caught the wedding fever," he admits, running a hand through his already messy black hair.

"Me, too. I keep dreaming of the day I get to pick out my own white dress and walk down the aisle to a man I love..." my voice trails off.

"What if that day was actually really soon?" Harry asks in a soft voice. My eyes snap to him. Is he..? "What if that day...could be within the next six months?" I can't think straight. Merlin's beard!

"Well," I answer carefully, "that would be really amazing..." I let out a gasp as he gets down on one knee and pulls a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Ginny Weasley," he declares, his voice loud and strong, "I love you more than anything in this world. I know it has been a short time since I found you again, but Lily and Connor need a father, and more importantly, that father should probably be married to their mother. And so, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks, opening the box to catch the light. The ring sparkles, quivering as my eyes fill with tears.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes," I cry over and over again as Harry's smile stretches from ear to ear. He leaps up, picks me up, and spins me around before setting me down and kissing me passionately. I respond and we get lost in the feel of each other for a moment before Harry pulls back and takes the ring out of the box.

"Harry, it's so beautiful," I gasp in awe. He smiles.

"Thanks. I saw it and thought of you," he confesses. The band is a thin strip of glimmering gold. Intricate silver designs surround the diamond-set in the shape of a heart at the exact center of the ring. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I love it. I look up to meet Harry's eyes and see that he, too, is teary. I throw my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Harry," I whisper to him.

"I love you too, Ginny," he whispers back, kissing my cheek, near my ear.

"Well, well, well, isn't this touching," hisses another voice. A bone-chilling, ice-cold voice. I freeze and stare over Harry's shoulder as a thin, pock-marked man slides from between the trees.

"Rookwood," I gasp, and Harry pulls away, turning so that he's between me and the Death Eater.

"May I offer my congratulations?" he inquires, his mouth twisting in a cruel smile. "And then my condolences, as I am about to kill your fiancé, beautiful," he sneers at me. I crinkle my nose, disgusted.

"Don't talk to her, Rookwood," Harry snaps, his voice protective and threatening at the same time. I wonder why he hasn't drawn his wand yet. I glance at his back pocket and see it's not there. Shit. I look around frantically as Rookwood saunters nearer and see that it's three feet away. Dammit!

"And why shouldn't I talk to her?" Rookwood asks as he slowly moves closer. "She is pretty, and you clearly agree. Perhaps she'll be my bride after you die?"

"Over my dead body," Harry retorts, anger evident in his tone.

"That can be arranged," Rookwood replies, raising his wand and smiling evilly. No. No, this isn't happening. I know there's only one thing to do. I lunge out from behind Harry, reaching for our wands. Rookwood, however, reacts as fast as I do.

"_CRUCIO!" _he yells, and a pain worse than anything I've ever felt rips through my body. I scream and cry and writhe, and as I do, I feel my hand clench on the handle of a wand.

"NO! NO! Rookwood, stop it, leave her alone! Torture me instead," Harry pleads. The pain stops, and I lay still, panting.

"Torture you instead?" His eyes narrow. "Gladly." He's barely raised his wand when I make my move.

"Catch, Harry," I yell, and his hands snaps up automatically to snatch his wand out of the air. Rookwood's eyes are slits now, and he glares at me.

"Oh, you're going to regret that one, beautiful," he hisses, shooting another spell at me. I roll out of the way and feel it hit next to my head like a cannon. Harry fires a spell back at the Death Eater, and Rookwood turns to Harry. No-I can't let him get hurt-not Harry!

I feel something long and hard underneath my back-my wand! I grab it and leap to my feet. Curses are flying and light is flashing as the battle between the two men goes on. I want to help, but I don't want to hit Harry-what can I do?

All of a sudden, Rookwood is between Harry and I. I raise my wand, but he bellows, "_Expelliarmus!" _and it flies off. Oh, shit. The Death Eater moves toward me, just one step, before looking back at Harry. "Drop the wand now, Potter, or I'll kill her. Now!" he snaps, and as Harry drops his wand and raises his hands helplessly, I move forward, too. "Good boy. As for you, missy-ARGH!" I stepped up as close to Rookwood as I could and brought my knee straight up. I'm guessing it found it's target, judging by the cry of pain, and the fact that he's writhing on the ground. Harry snatches up his wand, and there's a flash of brilliant orange light, and Rookwood's bound and trussed, unable to move, on the ground.

A split second of absolute silence. And then Harry runs over to me as tears pour down my cheeks.

"Ginny! Ginny-Ginny, please speak to me, love, say something!" I can't move. I'm still horrified of what just happened. "Ginny!"

"Harry," I sob, collapsing into his arms. He catches me and pulls me close.

"Shh, Ginny, shh, love, it's alright, it's OK, we're safe now. He's going to Azkaban and he'll never bother me or you or...or anyone else ever again." I understand that he was about to mention Connor and Lily's names. I'm glad he stopped; it's probably not the best idea to reveal to a Death Eater that you have children. I cry myself out, terrified, in Harry's arms, until I remember his duel with Rookwood.

"Harry, are you hurt? Did Rookwood hit you with anything?" I gasp, pulling back to look at him. He winces.

"I dodged everything except one," he mutters, turning over his arm. The shirt is bloodstained, more a black color than red. I force myself to take two deep breaths before reaching out and, very carefully, rolling back the sleeve of his shirt. I gasp.

The cut is deep, so deep you can see the white of bone underneath. I have a feeling Harry is very lucky this didn't hit somewhere else, or he could be in a lot worse shape than he is now. I take a deep breath and hold out my hand.

"Give me your wand, Harry." He complies, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through the pain. He must really be hurt, or he'd've hidden this from me.

"_Accio Ginny's wand,_" I chant, and my wand comes flying over. I catch it as it spirals toward me. "Alright, Harry, this is going to hurt, so come and sit down on the picnic blanket." He does so. I grab the now empty crate of chocolate covered strawberries. "_Scourgify,_" I mutter, and it's instantly perfectly clean. "_Augamenti._" It fills with water. I tear a strip of cloth off the end of the blanket and dip it in the water.

"Ginny, what are you-"

"I'm going to clean it, and then do the best I can to heal it. I've got a pretty good idea of what hit you, and hopefully we won't have to go to St. Mungo's," I replied, trying to sound confident, when in reality I was scared and shaking and aching all over. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. I dipped the strip of cloth into the water and wrung it out before turning back to Harry's arm. I took a deep breath and began to dab at the edges of the cut, trying to clean them. The water ran down into the cut, and Harry let out a hiss.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered. He just clenched his fists. I could tell he was trying not to cry out. The rag was stained red, and the water turned that color, too, when I dipped the rag in again. More than once I stopped, cleaned the rag by magic, Vanished the water, and then refilled the bin. By the time I'm done, Harry's face is white with pain and he's squished his eyes together and clenched his fists. I know he's in a lot of pain, but the wound is clean.

"Alright, Harry, I'm going to work on healing it now, OK?" He nods, taking a deep breath. I raise my wand and move it carefully over his arm, weaving it back and forth in the air. The wound starts to close, and I cast a quick pain reliever spell before moving my wand again. About five minutes later, it's done. I wash a strip of picnic blanket, dry it, and then wrap it around Harry's arm, just to be sure. He looks up when I sit back.

"Thanks, love," he whispers, rubbing his hand over his eyes. My heart goes out to him.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know it hurt, but I had clean it and-" He places his hand over my mouth, cutting me off.

"It's alright, Ginny, you did what you had to. I'm glad to have such a competent fianceé to take care of me," he says firmly. I nod, and he takes his hand off my mouth. "What about you? Rookwood tortured you-are you alright?" I wince and place a hand to my abdomen.

"Well, I've got this shooting pain here, and my whole body aches, but that's about it," I confess. He reaches out and pushes gently against my stomach. I gasp as a pain fills it. "Harry don't _do _that!" He jerks his hand back, worry clouding his face.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's," he mutters. "That's not good." I feel a thrill of fear as he stands and begins to gather up our things.

"What about Lily and Connor? What about Rookwood?" I gasp, trying as hard as I can not to panic. Harry swears.

"Would you be OK to stay here for five seconds while I get Ron to come and handle Rookwood? And I'll have someone else go to Kenmare and tell your mum I have to get you to the hospital." I nod and struggle to my feet. Harry kisses me, very gently, once, then is gone with a small 'pop'. I stand, holding my wand, and glare down at Rookwood. I see his lips moving, forming words I can't hear. He's probably swearing, but since Harry cast a Silencing Charm on him, I can't hear him. All of a sudden, I notice his wand is still in his pocket, and I lean down and snatch it away from him. The last thing we need to happen is for him to escape. I've just straightened up when Harry and Ron reappear.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron yells. "What the bloody hell is going on? Is that Rookwood?"

"Ron, Rookwood attacked Ginny and I while we were-er, taking a break from the driving lessons and having a picnic. We'd left our wands on the blanket, and he tortured her before I could get to mine. I think he did some damage to her abdomen, she said it hurts and she winces when I touch it. It needs medical attention, so I'm taking her to St. Mungo's. I need you to deal with Rookwood, alright?" Ron just nods, looking a tad dazed. "Alright, then. Ginny, come here." I hand Rookwood's want to Ron and go to join Harry.

"Thanks, Ron," I say to him. He nods, turning his wand on Rookwood as Harry takes my hand and pulls me into darkness.

**Whew! No one(myself included) saw that one coming! I'm just typing away and all of a sudden I've got this new idea and it flows out to the end of the story and I'm just like, GAH! Cool! Why can't it work like that on my homework? Anyways, please leave a review!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Hello, all! WOW! Almost 330 reviews! That is so amazing! And to think when I first started this story that I'd wind up stopping because no one liked it. Who knew? **

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! This chapter has a few touchy subjects, and I hope I don't offend anyone. My idea sort of spiraled out of control, but you people are lucky, because I've already got a sequel in the works...if you want it, that is. So please don't be angry with me!**

Disclaimer: Not mine and never has been.

Chapter 39: Horrors and Hogwarts Again

The darkness and suffocation of Apparition seem somehow more intense than usual. When we reach St. Mungo's, I gasp for breath and bend over, my stomach screaming in agony.

"Ginny? Ginny are you alright?" Harry asks, helping me to sit in a chair. The lady behind the reception desk hurries over as well.

"My-stomach-ow!" I moan as pain rips through it.

"What happened?" the lady inquires.

"She was tortured-got caught in a battle between Rookwood and I," Harry explains hastily. The woman does a double take as she realizes who he is.

"Oh-oh, my-Harry Potter!" she exclaims. I roll my eyes, still bending over. "Bring her back and I'll have a doctor see to her right away," she promises. I can't stand, so Harry scoops me up in his arms and carries me, following the receptionist down the hall to a room. He lays me on the bed as the lady leaves.

"Ginny, how does it hurt?" he asks.

"Like hell," I spit back. The corners of his mouth twitch.

"I meant, is it like a shooting pain, or stabbing, or what?"

"It feels like my organs are being ripped apart," I reply, breathing through my teeth. Harry reaches over and takes one of my hands, squeezing tightly. I try to breathe deeply and stay calm. But it hurts. Worse than anything I've ever felt before.

Thankfully, it's only a few minutes before a Healer comes sweeping into the room. He's wearing the standard bright green robes. I close my eyes slightly-those robes are much too bright for my taste.

"Ginny Weasley?" he inquires, looking at me, and I nod. "Good day. I am Healer Medicus," he says, extending a hand to shake mine. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Well, Rookwood came after Harry, and neither of us had our wands with us. I lunged to grab them and he used the Cruciatus Curse on me. It wasn't very long, he stopped after a minute, minute and a half," I reeled off. Healer Medicus nodded.

"Alright. I can see that you're in a lot of pain and normally I would give you a draught for pain, but I need to examine you and I need to see where it hurts and how." I nod. "Can you tell me how it hurts?" he asks as his fingers gently prod my stomach.

"Like hell," I reply, and both he and Harry laugh. "It feels like my organs are being ripped apart," I say truthfully. Healer Medicus nods gravely, and moves his fingers over my stomach. I can't help but gasp or cry out, and when he gets to the area between my hips I scream out loud. He jerks his fingers back.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Is that where it hurts the most?" I nod, breathing deeply. "Alright. I'm going to bring you a draught for pain, and then I'm going to cast a spell that will enable me to see what is going on in there, OK?" I nod.

"Thank you." He smiles and leaves the room. I look over at Harry, who's brow is furrowed.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. I give him a small smile.

"Nothing you could do. We were stupid not to have our wands on us," I point out. He laughs.

"I meant, I'm sorry it hurts," he chuckles. "But I suppose I should say I'm sorry for being an idiot and not having my wand on me, too." Before I can protest, Healer Medicus returns looking a tad grave.

"Alright, Ginny. I'm going to cast a spell to show your organs around this area on this screen." He points to the space between my hips and then at a small screen on the wall. I nod and grip Harry's hand tightly. He looks worried. I hope Rookwood didn't damage anything...wait. I freeze. No. No, please no. That...that can't happen. Oh, Merlin, no...

"_Ostendere Intra,_" the Healer chanted before I could move or say anything. Seeking relief, I looked at the picture on the wall. It was clear as day, and I could tell something wasn't right. Healer Medicus frowns, then moves his wand closer to my body. The picture zooms in on the problem. I gasp.

"Oh, no," I cry out loud. "Please, Merlin, no!"

"Calm down, Ginny, there could be nothing wrong," Harry says, but his voice is tight.

"Harry, look at it! Of course there's something wrong!" I yell back, not troubling to keep my voice down. And I'm right. For my uterus looks twisted and mutilated and scarred and...wrong. Not healthy.

"Can you both please remain calm?" Healer Medicus inquires in a carefully professional tone. "I need to assess the damage." I hold perfectly still, but break down into tears. Harry sits still, his eyes locked on the screen, thumb running over the back of my hand gently. After five or so minutes, Healer Medicus waves his wand and the image on the screen disappears. He stands still for a minute before turning around to look at us.

"Miss Weasley," he says, and just hearing him call me that, I know it's going to be bad. "I'm afraid the curse that was inflicted on you did some damage to your uterus," he says very, very softly. I take a shuddering breath and pull out my expressionless face.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice trembling despite my attempt to hide my feelings.

"Well, it looks as though you twisted sharply after being hit, and that combined with the curse caused a decent amount of scarring to occur on the lining of it," he replies in a very gentle tone. I feel tears well in my eyes.

"And?" I ask, fearing his response.

"It looks as though if we put you on the right potions and treatments right away, we may be able to leave only a very small amount," he responds quickly. "Unfortunately, the scarring will be up around your fallopian tubes. Miss Weasley, I...I regret to tell you that you may never be able to have children again, and if you do, it will be a very risky pregnancy." My hand flies to my abdomen as my tears spill over. I look down, too ashamed to meet Harry's eyes.

"Can we get on those potions right away? I don't want her in pain, or to have too much scarring," Harry says firmly, but I can hear the tears in his voice.

"Certainly. I'll give you two a moment alone, shall I?" I nod, and once the door clicks shut, I burst into tears.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry whispers, sitting on the bed and pulling me close to him. I sob and sob and sob into his shirt, for at least three minutes. Then I pull back and pull off my ring.

"Here," I choke out. He stares at it, bewildered.

"What the hell, Ginny?"

"I know you've always wanted a large family, Harry. I can't give you that," I reply, trying to keep my voice steady. "You should...you should be with someone who can," I finish, my tears making my voice break. He stares at me for a moment before pulling me into another fierce, tight hug.

"Don't be stupid, Ginevra," he growls. "I don't give a damn whether or not we can have kids, and in any case, we have two beautiful fourteen month olds waiting for us in Kenmare. And if it's just the two of them, so what? They are beautiful, and they're all I've ever wanted. I want you, Ginny, I want you to be my wife. I don't care if we have just Lily and Connor, or five other children-I want _you, _and only you. I'm not marrying you to have kids, I'm marrying you because I love you. Is that clear?" I can only nod. "Don't ever think I won't love you because of that. That will never affect the way I love you," he whispers, pressing his face to my hair.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, breaking down again. He just holds me, lets me cry. I feel, strangely as though I've failed him. After all, I am now incapable of giving him a child. I feel useless and angry. I know Harry's always wanted a big family, and now that he's chosen me as his wife, and I can't give him that, I feel terrible.

When I've finally calmed enough to be coherent, I hear a gentle, light knock on the door and Healer Medicus reenters. "How are we?" he asks cautiously. I give him a watery smile.

"Just peachy," I reply, trying to bring humor into the situation. They _do _say laughter is the best medicine. However, it came out very wrong, as I can't find any sort of humor in this situation. He smiles sympathetically.

"I am very sorry M-Ginny. I hope you enjoy your time with your other child." I freeze.

"How do you know I've given birth before?"

"Your uterus shows signs of being stretched quite extensively about a year prior. Your body shows the signs of having given birth. As I am a Healer, I tend to notice these things." Another sad smile. "How about we move on to the prescription?" I nod, and he's off, explaining what the potions do and which ones to take when, and what they'll do, and which ones to take to counteract the effects of the other one. My head is spinning by the end, and I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to take. Harry is just as puzzled as I am, but Healer Medicus(bless that man) has included a sheet telling me what to take and when. Harry and I leave nearly twenty minutes later, our heads spinning. As we step back out into the Muggle world, I take one look at him and know he's about as close to breaking down as I am.

"Harry...I need out," I whisper, and he takes my hand and we Apparate away. When I open my eyes again, we're in front of the Hogwarts grounds. I see the monument from here, and I run to it. My eyes find Fred's name automatically, it seems. And then I can't see it at all, because I'm crying again. Harry comes up to the monument with me, and the two of us stand, wrapped in each other's arms, in front of the monument erected nearly a year earlier.

After awhile, I kneel at the foot of the rock and begin to talk to it. Yes, I'm probably crazy, but hey, I just went through hell and back. I tell Fred all about Skylar, and how George and Angelina are sort of finding their place with each other. I tell Lupin and Tonks about Teddy, or as much as I know. Harry takes it from there and the two of us spend a good two hours just sitting, talking either to the monument or each other, dreading our return to reality.

**Once more, don't be angry. Hope you liked it! What do you think of my plans for a sequel? Leave a review and tell me!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Hello! I've returned! Story's not over yet, folks: We've got at least another two chapters! But there will be a 'companion' of sorts, and most likely a sequel. See A/N at the bottom for more!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be on this site? No. So use your common sense. I. DON'T. OWN. IT.

Chapter 40: Preparations

May slides on, moving slowly and sweetly. Harry and I learn to deal, and how to manage all those godforsaken potions. The pain is still there sometimes, the emotional pain. But the more I watch Harry with Lily and Connor, the more I begin to realize that maybe, just maybe, we'll be OK.

Not that I have much time to worry anyways. We have our wedding to plan. We had quite the announcement for my frantic family when we eventually returned to the Burrow. I can't get pregnant again and we're engaged! I wanted to hold the engagement part, but darn Charlie for being such a good Seeker! He spotted my ring and demanded to know about it, very vocally, so of course the truth came out. Mum, Hermione, Fleur, Fiona, and Angelina were ecstatic and could have easily spent the rest of the evening in wedding plans, but I wasn't up for it. And I'd put them off longer and longer as I learned to deal with my new condition. But now it was early June, and there was much to be done. Such as the four 'w' questions: Who? What? When? Where?

Mum had decided the 'where'. We were having it in the backyard of the Burrow, just as Bill and Charlie had and Ron was going to. Which left the 'who' 'what' and 'when'. Obviously the 'what' was a wedding, but that sort of tied in with decorations and dresses and tuxes and seating arrangements. It was a hell of a lot to do, and more than once I had used the excuse of needing to play with my children as a way to get away. Not that anyone minded my leaving to play with them. They were, after all, my only children, all thanks to that goddamn Death Eater.

Rookwood had been tried and sent to Azkaban for life. Normally I would be pleased with this verdict, but I'd had to testify at the trial about how he had tortured me and injured Harry. It had been one of the most painful and terrifying experiences of my life: Standing in front of the Wizengamot, a bunch of big wig wizards in stiff-looking robes, staring down their noses at me as I confessed the reason I couldn't bear children. I did have to mention that little side effect, if you were wondering. They wanted the full reason I was testifying. I would have minded a little less if Rita Skeeter and every other vicious reporter weren't in the room when I was telling about that. The articles that week had apparently been vicious to Harry and I. I hadn't been allowed to read any of them, but Hermione shuddered whenever they were mentioned and Mum was liable to break whatever she was holding.

So it was on Saturday, June 5th, 2000, that I was found buried in stacks of paper on the guest list. I had nearly everything else sorted into manageable piles, and some idiot had convinced me to tackle the guest list. I don't even remember who it was, but I am not very pleased with them at the moment. I've been listening to etiquette lessons from Mum on who to invite for the past hour now. Why the hell should I care? You know all this stuff, why don't you take care of it?

"Ginevra!" I jerked awake. I'd been up half the night with Connor, and as a result, I'd dozed off.

"Yes, Mum?" I asked, sitting up perfectly straight, eyes wide, the picture of innocence.

"You know what. Pay attention! This is important!" she lectured. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Mum, it's been a half hour. Can we focus on friends and family, and any of Harry's work colleagues he wants here?" I asked, annoyance creeping into my voice. "I don't want a big to-do, you know that. You've seen what I want for my dress. I want a simple wedding. Honestly, Hermione's plan sounds absolutely wonderful to me. Sweet and simple. Nothing huge and fancy." Mum opens her mouth to argue, but I'm done. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in ten minutes," I mutter, leaping up and lurching toward the door before she can say anything.

I step out into the warm, sultry air and breathe deeply. The smell of the different fragrances in the garden is amazing. It's my favorite nature-y smell. I wander along a path behind the garden, not really paying attention to where I'm going and instead absorbing everything I can. The smell and look of the trees, the sounds of the forest. Squirrels chattering, birds singing, a guitar playing-what, what? A guitar playing? I follow the sound and find a small clearing I've been to many times before. In the middle, on an old stone bench, is Harry. He's got a guitar(who knew he could play?) and he's strumming away. I don't recognize the melody, but it's pretty. I like it. He suddenly starts to sing, and I listen to his voice fill the clearing.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere

With Drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey.

She acts like summer and walks like rain,

Reminds me that there's time to change, hey.

Since the return of her stay on the moon,

She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey.

He-ey.

But tell me,

Did you sail across the sun?

Did you make to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded.

And that heaven is overrated and tell me,

Did you fall for a shooting star?

One without a permanent scar and

Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" He pauses in the song to play on the guitar again. I've got tears in my eyes. When did he write this? It's beautiful. Before I can move forward, he starts to sing again.

"Now that she's back from that soul vacation

Tracing her way through the constellation, hey.

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo,

Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere

I'm afraid that she might think of me as:

Plain old Jane told a story 'bout a man who was to afraid to fly, so he never did land.

But tell me

Did the wind sweep you off your feet?

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?

And head back to the Milky Way.

And tell me

Did Venus blow your mind?

Was it everything you wanted to find

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" He pauses again, and this time I move forward very quietly. His back is turned, so he can't see me. I just wanted to be closer to him.

"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?

Your best friend always stickin' up for you.

Even when she knew you're wrong

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance

Five hour Floo conversations?

The best soy latte that you've ever had and...me." He stops playing and singing and sits silently for a moment, staring at the trees, then picks up the guitar again.

"But tell me,

Did the wind sweep you off your feet?

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?

And head back to the Milky Way.

And tell me,

Did you sail across the sun?

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?

And that heaven is overrated and tell me,

Did you fall for a shooting star?

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?" He stops singing and just continues with the guitar part, until finally he opens his mouth once more.

"And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there," he finishes softly. I gently lay my hand on his shoulder, and he jumps.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" he exclaims, letting out his breath in a rush. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," I reply softly, moving around to sit next to him. "That's a beautiful song, by the way." He looks up at me.

"You heard it?" I nod. "All of it?" I nod again. He's silent.

"I loved it," I reassure him, worried by the silence.

"Thanks. I...er, well, after you left and I found your song, I started playing guitar. I learned all the basic chords and everything. Used to play your song to myself. It kind of helped me feel like...maybe you weren't so far away after all," he admits, his cheeks reddening slightly. I feel again a wave of remorse for taking so much away from him. "But after awhile I started to mess around with the chords on my own, and I came up with this. I wrote it right after you came back for Victoire's birth. Hermione told us about you every time she went to visit, that's how I got the tae-bo and the Mozart. The soy lattes were from the ghastly coffee you brought before Victoire was born. And you made deep-fried chicken that one night, remember?" I nod, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, the night after Victoire was born." I lean into him, and he wraps his arms around my chest.

"So what drove you out here?" he asks, and I can tell he wants off the subject.

"Mum and her wedding plans. She wants a big, full-blown event, and I just want a very sweet and simple wedding. Just like Hermione's, you know? You told me you didn't want a big to-do, but you'd think we were planning the wedding of the Queen or something. She just won't listen!" I finish, now thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Have you tried to tell her no?" I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Of course I have! Why do you think I'm so annoyed? I'm not one to suffer in silence, Harry."

"Right, sorry. Well, how about I come with you and we can ask together? You never know, she might pay more attention to you if I'm there," he points out. I sigh.

"Well, I've nothing to lose, so sure." He stands and offers me his hand, and together, we venture back down the woodland path to the Burrow.

When we arrive in the kitchen, it's to find that Hermione and Ron are also downstairs, getting some planning done. They seem to be arguing, but they stop when we walk in. I go over to them and look over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, wow, I love that design!" I exclaim. She's got this amazing design for the fabric on the side of the tent, with roses and vines twisting and twirling all around.

"Thanks! Took me awhile, and for some reason, the groom doesn't seem to like it." She glares at Ron, and I suppress a giggle as he holds up his hands.

"Am I not allowed to have an opinion?" he inquires. I shake my head at him. Those are some dangerous waters he's sailing in.

"You are, so long as it's not the complete opposite of mine. We have to _compromise,_" Hermione says, an edge to her voice.

"Why don't you like it, Ron?" I butt in before it gets nasty.

"Well, there's just no color. The design is fine, but everything is so...white and colorless. I'd like for there to be a bit more color." I consider that for a second.

"Hermione, can I see the design?" She nods and hands it silently to me. I study it, then make a copy of it. "_Geminio!"_

"What are you doing, Ginny?" Harry asks, coming around behind me.

"I'm adding color to this one and seeing if they like it," I inform him.

"Not too much. Weddings aren't supposed to have a ton of color!" Hermione reminds me anxiously. I just smile and bend over the paper.

"There!" I announce five minutes later. I've lightly shaded and colored the roses and the vines, leaving a creamy white space in between. Hermione studies it.

"That's pretty good," she admits, looking impressed. "What do you think, Ron?" He squints at it.

"It's only red," he says, looking disappointed.

"Roses are red, Ronald," I remind him. He rolls his eyes.

"I know. But what about blues, or greens, or pinks? Yellows, even?"

"That's too much color, Ron!" Hermione protests.

"No, not if we do it in pastel," he shoots back. I giggle.

"Pastel? Really, Ron?" I ask, still laughing. "Pastel?" Hermione starts to giggle, too. Harry and Ron both look nonplussed.

"What's wrong with pastel?" Harry wonders, watching the two of us. We just laugh harder.

"Ron? And pastel? No...just, no. Besides, this is a Weasley wedding! We don't do _pastel_..." I point out, after I get control of myself. "Now let me see those plans, Hermione, I've got an idea..." She hands them over and the four of us(yes, even the menfolk got involved! Will wonders never cease?) sit and plan out the decorations for the next twenty minutes. When we're done, we all sit back triumphantly and look happily at our plan. All four of us have declared it pretty darn near perfect. I love it.

"Now we just have one problem," Harry sighs. Ron, Hermione, and I turn to look at him.

"What's that?" Ron inquires.

"Well, whose wedding are we going to use it at?" Hermione and I's mouths fall open.

"Oh, shit," I breathe. "Didn't think of that one, did we?" The four of us stare at each other, and then Hermione gets that idea look on her face. Harry, Ron, and I all smirk at exactly the same time.

"So what's the brilliant plan, genius?" Ron asks Hermione, who's beaming. She leans over and whispers something in his ear. His eyes bug out and he stares at her, then Harry and I, then Hermione again. "Are you sure, love? That's pretty big..." Hermione nods, and he sighs. "Then I'm all for it."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, will you tell me before I have to go get Lily and Connor?" I huff, somewhat irritably. Hermione smiles.

"Well, since we both love the wedding plan and you've said you want a wedding like mine...how does a double wedding sound?"

I glance at Harry, and we understand each other without even needing to speak.

"We'd love to," I reply.

**Haha, CLIFFY! ****Sort of. Anyways: The companion to this is in the works but definitely going to happen. It will explain events that take place in the Epilogue I'm planning for this one. There will(hopefully) also be a sequel, which will be a collection of one-shots on the twins' years at Hogwarts. Let me know what you think of those ideas and the chapter! Give me a reason to hurry and write! Hee hee, kidding, I'll write anyways, but I need incentive to post...:)**


	43. Chapter 41

**OH MY GOD! I am so so so so so so so SO sorry! It really has been forever since I updated, hasn't it? I apologize! I'm so sorry! Damn school! But I've been working on this for nearly two weeks, and it's very long, but it is the double wedding you've all been waiting for, so I'll save the big author's note for the end. Go read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Do you still think, after 40 chapters of saying I don't own Harry Potter, that somehow, magically, I do? Well, I don't. Nor do I own the song. NO SUING!

Chapter 41: The Best Day of My Life

I wake up at 5:30 am on June 12, 2000. Like, literally sit bolt upright and gasp. For a moment, I'm confused and a bit disoriented. Then I remember: It's June 12. The day of my(and Hermione's) wedding. And I leap out of bed and start pacing around the floor. I know I'll never be able to go back to sleep. Not now. And I've actually been sleeping rather well the last few nights, as Lily and Connor can sleep through the night and then some now. So I'm pretty much extremely hyper right now. Not a good thing.

Luna comes in about five minutes later. "Good morning, Ginny," she yawns.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"I'm a light sleeper. I heard you when you got up," she shrugged.

"Was I really that loud?" I inquire, turning to look at her. She shakes her head.

"Not loud enough to wake the twins." I resume my pacing as she takes a seat on my bed. "Are you nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no," I answer after a moment of thought. "I'm...eager. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. So, I'm not nervous. Hermione's nervous enough for us both, I'm sure," I laugh. Luna smiles.

"When is her Sleeping Draught supposed to wear off?" she inquires. I had to slip a Sleeping Draught into a glass of water last night to get Hermione to finally fall asleep. She's staying with us tonight.

"Seven thirty," I reply promptly. "So we've got awhile." Luna nods.

"How about we go downstairs? You're practically radiating energy, and we can talk a bit louder down there," she suggests. I agree to it and soon we're sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee in front of us.

"I'm going to miss this place," I admit, looking around at the furniture Luna and I picked out so long ago.

"Well, you're taking most of the furniture with you, aren't you?" Luna points out. I nod.

"It still won't feel the same," I sigh. Luna lets it go, smiling slightly into her cup of coffee. It's true that Lily, Connor, Harry, and I won't be living here. Harry found an adorable house in southern London, about ten minutes away from the Burrow. It's a sweet little thing, but large enough. It has a couple extra bedrooms, though, which I didn't like at all but that Harry convinced me would be good to turn into playrooms and studies and such. I love the new house(which he bought), but I'll miss this little cottage in Kenmare-after all, I did live here for almost a year.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, all alone here," Luna confesses, sitting back in her seat and looking around at the kitchen fondly.

"Well..." I say, winking at her. "I'm sure you could find someone who would stay with you...I heard Neville was going to be at the wedding..." Luna flushes a light pink, the first time I've ever seen her do so.

"Oh, shut up," she snaps back, and we spend the rest of the time talking about completely random things. Like hamsters. Luna was thinking of getting one for her kindergartners.

The twins sleep in until seven o'clock, and then Hermione's up at seven thirty. Whether I like it or not, my day has started, and boy is it off to a big start.

"Connor James Potter! _No oatmeal in your hair_," I say for what feels like the millionth time, grabbing the spoon just in time. "_NO, _Connor, do you hear?" He smiles at me.

"Funny, Momma."

"No," I insist over Hermione's muffled giggles, "not funny." I fix him with a stern look and then glare at Hermione. "Not helping!"

"Sorry," she pants. "But I think I'm a bit overexcited."

"You think?" I mutter, low enough that she can't hear. Her emotions have been spiking everywhere for the whole half hour she's been up. And no, it has not been fun. This is the best she's been all morning.

"Do I need to make a Calming Draught, Miss Granger? I'll do it, you know," Luna calls, waggling a wooden spoon at Hermione. She giggles again.

"It's natural to have nerves," she points out. "I'm surprised Ginny isn't freaking out."

"Twins leave no room for nervousness," I announce, balancing Lily on one hip while I take Connor's oatmeal away from him and plop him in Hermione's lap. "Will you watch him while I change Lily? And not one bite of that oatmeal for him," I add, glaring over my shoulder as I leave the kitchen. I still hear Hermione(and Luna, for that matter) when they ignore that rule.

"Food!" Connor shrieks, and a second later I hear a _plop._

"There you are, handsome," Luna coos. "Momma won't have to know."

"And Auntie Hermione's going to feed you," Hermione announces. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Food!" Connor replies, earning a laugh from Luna, Hermione, and me.

"A true Weasley," I hear Hermione mutter as I return to the kitchen. "Oh! Hello, Ginny," she says guiltily. I set Lily down and take Connor from her. I wipe oatmeal off his face gently with a napkin before saying anything.

"Remind me never to leave you two alone with Connor again," I sigh, setting him down, too. He runs to join Lily on the rug in the living room.

"Sorry," Hermione says, "but he has the most amazing puppy face!" I roll my eyes at her.

"Really, Hermione? You can't even stand up to Connor's 'puppy face', who knows how spoiled your children will be!" I tease. She glares.

"I wouldn't spoil my kids! And that wasn't spoiling Connor! I was simply giving him oatmeal!" she defends herself

"That I told you not to give him," I remind her. She throws up her hands.

"I give up!"

"Victory for me!" I cheer, dancing around the kitchen. Luna laughs, and so does Hermione, after glaring at me a bit.

"When are we supposed to leave for the Burrow?" Luna asks, while I head to the sink to supervise the cleaning of the dishes.

"Eight thirty," Hermione replies, looking anxious again. I look at the clock and gasp.

"Seriously? That's in twenty minutes!" There's a shocked silence. Then Hermione screams, and all hell breaks loose.

Connor and Lily are crying, scared by her scream. Luna's run over to the pantry and started throwing the food we're taking to the wedding in a bag. I'm yelling at Hermione to get a grip and come supervise these dishes so that I can comfort my children. It takes a good two minutes, but finally Hermione comes to the sink and I rush to my twins.

"Lily, shh, Connor, shh, it's alright," I coo to them. They both crawl to me, not wanting to walk. "Hey, guys, it's OK," I soothe, taking both into my lap and kissing their heads.

"Momma, Momma, Momma. Momma, loud," Lily tells me, covering her ears. I can't help but smile.

"Yes, it was loud. But it's all fine now. Come on, let's get you two dressed up all pretty," I say brightly, then pick up Connor(he refuses to walk), take Lily's hand, and head upstairs to get them dressed in their wedding garb.

I found the cutest outfits for them. Lily has a gold dress that falls just above her ankles and has a tank top-like bodice, complete with a white Peter Pan collar. Connor is in nice black pants, his hair flattened(it stands up just like Harry's does), and a white polo shirt. They're both so cute, standing perfectly still for once, watching me solemnly. They're going to be our flower girl and ring bearer. Yes, I know that was taking a HUGE chance, but Ron and Hermione are in agreement and Mum's going to walk with them down the aisle. I love both of my children dearly, but even I have been wondering recently if this was a good choice.

"Alright, you two," I whisper to them as I slide Lily's gold headband(complete with a daisy on the right side of her head) into her hair, "you both have to be good today, alright? It's a big day for Mommy and Daddy. No fooling around. Connor, you be a good boy and do as you're told. Lily, you know what to do. I love you both." I kiss both their foreheads, and to my great surprise, Lily answers me.

"Wuv you, Momma," she replies, smiling at me and blowing one of her little kisses. I'm shocked for a split second, and then my heart expands with joy.

"Oh, Lily!" I gasp, hugging her tight. It's the first time she's ever said she loved me. I mean, I know they both do, but it means something more to hear it from your child.

"Are you three ready yet?" Hermione screeches up the stairs. I roll my eyes and release my daughter.

"Yes, Hermione, just in the middle of an emotional moment," I call back, taking Lily and Connor's hands.

"I thought you said you weren't nervous," she shoots back, eyeing the twins and I as we make our way down the stairs.

"I'm not. Lily just said 'I love you'," I explain. Hermione smiles.

"That's adorable! Aw!" She bends to give Lily a hug. "Now we really need to go!"

And ten minutes later, we've gone. I had to grab the twins bag of 'activities'(toys, books, blankets, stuffed animals, and diapers) and then grab the bridesmaid dresses, and my dress. Hermione's is at the Burrow, so she didn't have to worry. But I insisted on keeping mine in Kenmare. I want it to be a surprise for everyone the first time they see it. Most people(with the exception of Ron, obviously) have seen Hermione's dress. But I kept mine under tight wraps. Except for Luna, who walked in as I was looking at it two days ago. Even Connor and Lily haven't seen it. Not that it makes much difference...

I pick up my daughter and step into the warm green flames in our fireplace.

"The Burrow!" I say clearly, pulling Lily tight against my body, hoping she'll stay still. Thank Merlin, she does. When we arrive at the Burrow, she looks around, very confused, but brightens right up when she sees Mum.

"Gamma!" she shrieks, and Mum, who's standing across the room talking to George, turns and hurries over.

"Lily! How nice to see my granddaughter again!" she coos. "And my beautiful daughter," she adds, smiling at me and giving me a big hug. I return it, tighter than I normally would have. My nerves are sort of starting to kick in now.

"Hi, Mum," I reply with a shaky smile. She smiles back.

"Everything will be fine, Ginny, I promise. Come on, upstairs with you now. Luna, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Fiona, you too." The six of us climb the stairs, and no sooner have we all reached the room we're to change and get ready in than the door opposite us opens and Ron stumbles out. Knowing Hermione would be furious if she saw Ron before she walked down the aisle, I shoved her into the room behind me and leaned against the door to stop her from opening it.

"Good morning, sunshine," I comment. I am rewarded with a glare from my dear brother.

"I find 'good morning' contradictory," he growls. "And I'm right sick of your groom, so you'd best hope you still have one when you walk down the aisle today. I'm just kidding!" he adds hastily, as I give him a stare that will freeze water in the Sahara Desert.

"That's not funny, Ronald. If he's nervous, then you, as his best mate, ought to comfort him, just as I am doing with your bride," I shoot back. He sighs.

"Sorry, Gin. I know, it's just...this wedding stuff is so formal. I think Fred had the right idea when he said we should all be able to wear whatever we want and someone can just put the Full Body Bind on Mum till it's all over." He rubs his eyes with his hand. I'm still laughing when I hear Mum start to come up the stairs. Both of us freeze, then dart back into our respective rooms instantly. Even George would know better than to invoke Mum's wrath today. However, I regret coming into the room as soon as I close the door.

"Ginevra Weasley, what were you doing? Why wouldn't you let me out? Is your Mum coming yet? Where are the dresses?" Hermione swoops down on me the moment I've turned around.

"Talking to your soon to be husband, because I know you don't want to see him before you walk down the aisle towards him, yes, and she has them," I reel off, hoping I remembered her questions in the right order. There's no time to wonder, though, because as soon as I've finished, Mum does come through the door behind me.

"Alright, ladies. Let's get our bridesmaids done and then we can do the actual brides themselves," she decides, plopping a mountain of designer bag dresses on the bed. I gulp, then root through them, pulling mine out.

"None of you are to touch this. You'll all see it soon enough," I point out when they protest. And we get to work on Fiona, Fleur, Angelina, and Luna without any further arguments. The dresses are a shimmering yellow color, with a skirt starting just under their breasts and falls, sleek and straight, to the floor. The material is a silken sheen, and just sheer enough that it looks nice without being too over-the-top sexy. Above the skirt, the dress wraps nicely around their curves and then goes over their shoulders in two straps, with a low v-neck.. Hermione and I both love the dresses, and so did Fleur and Luna. But honestly, neither Angelina nor Fiona was impressed with them. Angelina for obvious reasons, but Fiona because she had to factor her six month pregnant stomach into the equation. She thought it ruined the effect of the dress, but honestly, I thought she looked beautiful. And she didn't complain about being pregnant once, which I appreciated a rather lot.

Once we were done with our bridesmaids, it was Hermione's turn. Her dress was amazing, truly. It fits tightly to her, a sheath of sheer silk covered with a coating of lace. It has sleeves, ones that fall to her elbows and are comprised entirely of a lace fabric that's absolutely gorgeous. Her neckline resembles a box some what, with the sides shooting straight up over her shoulders and then dipping to form the neckline. She's not showing any cleavage, and it's very, very beautiful on her. When her veil is in place and her makeup done, she's positively glowing.

However, she leaps up from the makeup chair the moment she's done and demands to see my dress. I know how much it's been eating at her, because she wants everything to be perfect on this day, and she wants to know exactly what's going to happen. The only thing she didn't know about this wedding was my dress, and I know how it's been killing her. So I slowly pull open the bag to show it to them. Everyone gasps, even Angelina.

"Ginny...it is beautiful," Fiona finally chokes out. I would have to agree.

"Let's get it on!" Hermione exclaims. The six other women flutter around me, helping to slip it over my head and drape it exactly right, get the band of silk in exactly the right spot.

"Zere!" Fleur finally declares, stepping back. "Now on to ze makeup!" Everyone laughs, me included. Fleur volunteered to be our 'makeup artist' right away, and Luna's doing our hair. They've done an amazing job on Hermione, who looks like an angel, and I can't wait to see what they do with me.

"Ginny, where are the shoes?" Angelina asks, pawing through the bag. "I don't see any in here."

"Oh, I'm not wearing the ones that came with the dress. I'm wearing a rather special pair," I reply, gesturing to the silver strappy heels I wore for Fiona's wedding and the night Harry and I conceived the twins.

"Oh, _those _shoes," Hermione giggles. I flush, and of course Fleur notices.

"What do you mean, 'zose shoes'?" she inquires. "I sense a story!"

"It's nothing," I say quickly, trying to brush it off, but Hermione's not done with me. Dang her!

"Aren't those the shoes you wore out that night...after the war?" she asks slyly, and all eyes are instantly on me. I sigh and admit defeat.

"Yes. They are. I wore those the night I had sex with Harry, and in doing so, conceived the only two children I will ever have. Happy, Hermione?" I feel tears in my eyes again.

"Ginny, don't cry!" Fleur exclaims, whipping out her wand and pointing it at my face. I feel the makeup shift around, change somehow. "Zere. Now eet is waterproof," she tells me, smiling a bit at my expression.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Hermione gasps, horrified. "I didn't mean it like that, please don't cry!" But as hard as I try, I still can't stop my tears. Mum sighs and leaves the room. I stare at the door, confused and a little hurt that she just left. But I barely have time to consider that when she's back with Lily.

"Here, dear. Just give her a hug. I would have brought Connor but George fed him and he's got stuff all over his face. Don't worry, I've got your father watching him now." I nod, smile, and then hug my daughter tightly.

"Momma?" she asks, touching my face.

"Ye-yes, it's me," I reply, a little started. "You know me, Lily!" She gets a small wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Momma," she says, but it's uncertain. She studies me for another moment, looks right into my eyes, and then her expression clears. "Momma!" And I get a big hug from my little girl. Surprised, I hug her back and then turn and look for an explanation. In answer, Fleur gestures to the mirror.

"Stay here, Lily, Momma will be right back," I tell her, handing her to Mum and turning to face the full-length mirror for the first time. I gasp. "Oh my God."

"You look gorgeous!" Fiona exclaims. And I have to agree that I do. My dress is long, falling to the floor. It has a loose, flowing skirt comprised of many layers of fabric. The outer most one is made of a sheer, opaque, somewhat rough fabric. Right under my breasts is a thick band of white silk, which shows off my hips, pulling the dress tighter to my midsection. Above the band, the dress is pleated, but covers everything up(I've never been one for showing cleavage). However, it dips ever so slightly in the middle. There's one strap that goes over my right shoulder, and a fabric rose at the place the strap joins with my dress.

The only pieces of jewelry I'm wearing are the silver dangly earrings with a teardrop diamond that Harry gave me two nights ago, and a very simple white gold necklace with a lopsided heart. It's this piece of jewelry is rather special. Harry had given this to me also, and said he found it when he returned to Godric's Hollow during the time I was gone. His father had given it to his mother, and inside the case was the inscription, "You are my love and my heart, and I will cherish you always." I touch it gently, proud that Harry would give something so special to me.

Part of my hair is pulled back in a Celtic knot, but the majority is curled and cascading down my bare shoulders in a rather attractive way. Luna has managed to give me 'bangs', which sweep the right side of my face before joining with the curls. My makeup is beautifully done(but then again, Fleur _is _part veela, so what'd you expect?), with light mascara and a creamy eyeshadow that makes my eyes look wider and happier. She's applied a light coat of blush, giving my cheeks a rosy, wonderful hue, and some sort of shining lipstick finishes the look.

"Wow," I gasp. No wonder Lily didn't recognize me. I've never worn makeup around either of my twins, and I've got, well, not a lot, but more than I would ever put on myself, and my _hair_! I do look different. Recognizable, but different. Prettier.

"See? Do not doubt Fleur and I," Luna pretends to lecture me. I turn around, smiling widely at her, and she falters. "I don't know how Harry's going to speak," she mutters. "You're a breathtaking sight, you know." I flush a little at her transparent honesty.

"Hermione looks just as good," I insist. And she does. She looks every bit as pretty as I do.

"Don't even start arguing," Angelina declares as Hermione opens her mouth to reply. "And come get your shoes on, Ginny, we've got to go in about five minutes." I nod, but take a detour to say goodbye to Lily, hugging her and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Thankfully, I don't smear my lipstick, nor get any on her face. Then she's gone and suddenly five minutes have passed and my shoes are on and my veil is on also. It's quite simple, a beautiful pearl comb holding a beautiful piece of sheer, netted white fabric. My hair is fixed, my makeup looked over one last time, and finally Hermione and I are handed our bouquets.

"Oh, my, those came out wonderfully," Hermione gasps as Luna hands them to us. They are different, because we both went for a different meaning in our flowers. Mine is a beautiful mix of roses and lilies, as a tribute to Harry's mother and our daughter. The rose symbolizes love, joy, and beauty, and the lily is for majesty, truth, and honor. My bouquet consists of beautiful white lilies and rich red roses creating a perfect balance. The green ferns surrounding them tickle my hands as Fleur gives me a 30-second course on how to hold a bouquet properly.

Hermione's bouquet, however, is slightly different. Her flower choices are tulip for love and passion, and roses like mine. Her roses are a baby pink, and the tulips white. They look magnificent, and she undergoes the same 30-second bouquet holding course that I did. Finally, we are deemed ready.

"Here we go," I mutter to Hermione. She nods, looking a bit white.

"Here we go," she agrees.

"Breathe," I remind her, knowing that if she faints it's all over. She nods and inhales deeply.

"Come on, ladies," comes Seamus Finnigan's voice from below. For reasons beyond Hermione and I's understanding, Ron wanted him as his best man, since Harry couldn't be. Harry chose Neville as his.

"Why Seamus?" I can hear Hermione mutter for the hundredth time as we slowly make our way down the stairs.

"I don't know," I whisper back. "Brain fart on Ron's part?" She giggles softly.

"Maybe."

"He's not too bad. I always thought he was funny," I smile softly. Hermione looks incredulous.

"Ginny, he blew up a good portion of Hogwarts Castle during the Final Battle! He is not to be trusted with so much as a fork!" I can't help bu chuckle at the look on her face.

"Oh, Hermione, calm down. He won't do anything today. He knows we'd both murder him before he even had the chance to light something on fire." She laughs, too, and then we're forced to stop as Seamus himself comes into view. He looks up at us, a comment already on his lips, before it seemingly dies in his throat. He stares at Hermione and me.

"Well, you clean up nice," is all he chokes out. Hermione glares, but I slap him good-naturedly on the arm.

"Why, thank you. Glad you noticed. Too bad we're both in wedding gowns...heading to the altar...TO BE MARRIED!" I shriek, low enough so it only reverberates around the kitchen for a second. He winces.

"Hey, hey, calm yourself. I've got a nice lady on my arm, don't worry," he defends. I'm intrigued.

"Do tell," I command

"Cho Chang," he announces proudly. I stare at him, sure I've heard wrong.

"No way," I argue as he leads us out into the yard. He winks.

"Yes, way. But we can argue about this later. I've got to go." And he scoots off. My nerves come back, worse than they've ever been before. I inhale and exhale deeply, managing to keep my calm. Hermione looks like she's about to faint, so I take order.

"Alright. Fleur, Fiona, you two go, then Luna and Angelina. We'll go down last," I decide. The four girls nod and get into position. Dad comes up to me, followed by Mr. Granger. He hugs Hermione, while my father smiles proudly at me.

"Ginny, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. Despite what I said when you came home with Lily and Connor, I do love you and I'm immensely proud of the wonderful young woman you are." I smile at him, feeling the beginnings of tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, Dad. That...that means a lot," I admit, hugging him as the cue music swells. Hermione gasps softly, in front of me. I see her dad squeeze her hand. I stand motionless, my thoughts a whirlwind. Everything will be fine. But what if it's not? But it will be? But what if it's not? And then, suddenly, Hermione is walking forward and my mind goes blank. Dad and I follow her, and all I can focus on is that Harry is waiting for me on the other side of that sheet of canvas...and suddenly, we're in.

I can hear the audience murmuring as they see Hermione and I. I can hear the music. I can smell the beautiful scent of my flowers. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. But all I can see is Harry.

He's smiling at me, his green eyes wide with wonder and love. His smile takes my breath away, even as I smile back at him. And suddenly, all my nerves are gone, and I'm confident, ready to marry him. I've loved him my whole life, and by some stroke of luck, he loves me back. And now here we are, I reflect as I reach the altar. Dad takes my hand and places it gently in Harry's. At the touch of his skin, my heart skips a beat. He smiles.

"Please join hands," says a deep voice. Harry and I obey without question, and Ron and Hermione, right behind Harry, do the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to..." the man begins to drone on and on, but I tune him out. Ron is the first to say his vows, so when I hear his voice, I'll know to concentrate again. We have a strange system. Ron will say his, then Harry, then Hermione, then me. How we came up with this, I don't remember, but we had a lot of arguments over who would go first. Petty, really, but very important to the four of us.

I swear it is at the very least a half hour before Ron finally speaks up. "I do," he says, his voice clear and strong, and I snap back into reality. The priest turns to Harry.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? Before these witnesses, do you vow to love her and care for her as long as you both shall live? Will you take her with all her faults and strengths and offer yourself to her with your faults and strengths? Will you help her when she need help, and turn to her when you need help? Do you choose her as the person with whom you shall spend your life? Will you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her your whole life long?"

"I do," Harry answers, and the love and honesty is clear in his tone. And I feel my eyes fill with tears as the priest turns to Hermione.

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband? Your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer him your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she replies in a whisper, and the priest returns to me.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? Before these witnesses, do you vow to love him and care for him as long as you both shall live? Will you take him with all his faults and strengths and offer yourself to him with your faults and strengths? Will you help him when he need help, and turn to him when you need help? Do you choose him as the person with whom you shall spend your life? Will you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him your whole life long?"

"I do," I announce proudly, letting my love and longing show in my tone.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you Harry James and Ginevra Molly Potter, and Ronald Bilius and Hermione Jean Weasley. May I have the rings?" he inquires, and Harry and I both turn, hands still clasped, to see Mum rise, take our son's hand, and walk slowly down the aisle with him. He sees me and gives a big smile, holding the pillow with the two delicate gold rings on it very carefully, as I told him to do. When he reaches me, I'm crying so hard I can barely see him. But I do hear him.

"Here, Momma," he says, holding out his pillow with the most adorable smile in the universe on his face. The entire audience goes, "Aw!" right on cue. The priest steps around to face him.

"Why thank you, kind sir," he says, inclining his head. Connor smiles and then hides his face in Mum's skirt. There's more "Aw" and some laughing, too, as she leads him away.

"May God bless and keep holy this ring," he intones, holding my ring to the sky, before handing it to Harry.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he says, his voice strong and sure. I can't contain my smile as he slides the beautiful ring onto my finger. The priest moves to Ron and Hermione.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ron announces when told to, and he slides the ring onto Hermione's finger. It's amazingly beautiful-I make a mental note to look at it later. The priest begins to speak again, but once more, I'm not listening.

"You may kiss your brides, gentleman," he concludes, and closes his book to watch us, beaming. Harry cradles my face in his hands and kisses me softly at first. The kiss slowly builds from there as we pour our love for each other and our longing for this moment into one beautiful kiss. Finally, Harry slowly pulls away, and we glance over to see Ron and Hermione doing the same. Hermione beams at me, and I smile back. Ron is actually crying, and so is Harry, now I look at him properly. The priest turns us to the audience, and there's a huge round of applause before we're swallowed by the crowd.

The first people to reach us are Lily and Connor, followed quite closely by Mum. I kneel down to meet them, disregarding the white dress entirely.

"Hello, sweetie! Good job, Connor! You too, Lily," I coo, and Harry kneels down, too.

"Now we really are a family," he says softly, and I look into his emerald green eyes, happier than I've ever been in my life. I hug Lily as Harry hugs Connor, and then we somehow wind up in a family hug, until there's a flash of light. I look up confused, but there's no one there. Huh.

"Alright you two, go on now, Momma and Daddy have people to meet," I whisper, kissing each of my twins on the top of the head. Harry hugs them both, and then Luna is there to take them away, hugging Harry and I both, whispering, "Good job," and then gone.

I lose track of the people who hug me after that. We're hugged and congratulated, and kissed so many times I lose count of who it is I'm hugging. But the only people there are Harry and Ron's work colleagues, Hermione's parents and grandparents, and(of course) all the Weasleys. And Luna, I suppose. As well as a few of our friends from Hogwarts-all of the D.A., plus Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

It seems to take ages, but we finally move to the floor for our first dance. Mum selected the track, and Hermione approved it, but they're about the only ones who actually know what it is. Hermione did let it slip that it was a Muggle song, however. A gentle piano melody starts, accompanied by violin. Harry places his hands on my waist, and mine encircle his neck as a woman's voice begins to sing.

"_Heartbeats, fast._

_Colors, and promises._

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer," _I love it. From the first word. It's so beautiful, and I feel tears in my eyes again.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more." _I lock eyes with Harry, and vow to him, silently, that I'll love him far longer than a thousand years. Far longer than forever, actually.

"_Time stands still._

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer," _Harry spins me around and then pulls me close. I stare into his eyes, caught up in the moment, feeling love course through my body. Not lust-love.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more." _The music takes over for a moment, and Harry and I continue our waltz across the smooth golden floor.

"_One step closer._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more." _The music slows to a violin solo as Harry twirls me out once more and then gently pulls my lips into a soft kiss. The crowd applauds, and I give Hermione a huge smile, which she returns, and we continue dancing, this time joined by many more couples on the dance floor.

The rest of the wedding passes quickly, with the cutting of the cake and the speeches. It's all a haze in my mind, really, because I'm so happy(and I've had maybe a few too many glasses of champagne). Before I know it, I'm in my beautiful going away dress(green silk, to match Harry's eyes-coincidentally the same dress I wore to Fiona's wedding[used with permission, naturally]), and we're in the fancy Muggle car that Harry said was called a limo, and speeding off to the airport. I lean contentedly into Harry's side and relax, feeling perfectly happy with life for once. Somehow, I know our lives will work out despite all the difficulties we've been through. We'll have a long, peaceful life with our beautiful children.

If only it really had worked out that way.

**Ooooh, cliffy! I promise I'll work my ass off to get you the next chapter(hopefully by Sunday, depending on reviews). Speaking of reviews, I didn't get too many on the last chapter...is everyone still reading or do I need to stop? I have two more chapters, an epilogue and a sequel planned...but I don't have to do them if you don't want me to...let me know what you think. Lovelovelove -D-**

**Oh, and did anyone understand the significance of their wedding date? Person who gets it gets a shout-out in the next chapter! Leave a review!  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 42

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it's like, super late, but I did get it up on Sunday, right? Sorry for the wait-life had other plans for me this weekend. BUT here's the chapter now! See more info at bottom!**

Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OK?

Chapter 42: No Chance of Normal

"HARRY! GET UP NOW! I MEAN IT!" I screamed, marching into the bedroom. We'd been on our honeymoon for about a week now, so we were halfway through it. The Caribbean Islands were gorgeous, and we spent most days out wandering, staring at the beautiful cerulean ocean or splashing in it's waters. We also got to experience some of the local customs, as well, such as the music and the delicious food. It had been a wonderful week, though both of us missed Lily and Connor terribly. And I'd just seen them. Well, a picture of them.

"What?" Harry moaned, pulling the covers back over his head. He'd had a bit too much to drink last night, and I'd been in the middle of making him a Hangover Cure when the _Daily Prophet _came in. I'd taken one look at the front page and nearly choked on my orange juice. And then I'd ran upstairs.

"I'll tell you _what_," I screeched back. "Our children are on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet!_"

"WHAT?" he yelled. Wow, that sure got him up fast. "Are you kidding? Give that to me!" He snatched the paper out of my hands and stared at the picture of the two of us hugging our twins after our wedding, in full color, on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I'd never realized how closely Lily resembled me until now. But her hair and eye color were so obviously Harry's. And Connor had grown to look a bit more like his father, but he had the red Weasley hair and my brown eyes.

"How did they get that picture?" he demanded.

"If I knew, I'd have already killed the person who took it," I seethed. "I don't know."

"Did you read the article?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I didn't want to," I admit, pointing to the headline. He winces. For the headline reads: **ILLEGITIMATE CHILDREN OF HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY ONE YEAR OLD.**

"Well, I think we're going to have to," he sighs. "We need to know what they said." I nod, and we open the paper to the article.

_Aren't they lovely? That's what I first thought when I saw them, too, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. But the two adorable children on the front page of this paper were conceived and born out of wedlock. And guess who's they are? That's right-Harry Potter's children, mothered by Ginny Weasley. And they are already one year old._

_An illegitimate child is a child who was born when the parents are not married(or out of wedlock). And it seems, considering the couple married only a week ago, that these two fit the bill. So why didn't Potter marry Weasley when he found out she was carrying his child? A source close to the Weasley family says that, simply put, "Potter didn't know."_

"_She left, in late May, just after the Final Battle," says the source, who wished to remain anonymous. "And she was gone for almost two years. The entire family was frantic. Harry, Ron(brother), Bill(brother), Charlie(brother), Percy(brother), and George(brother) were all looking for her round the clock. But all she would do is send letters, saying she was alright. She always rejected their attempts to bring her home._

"_But Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter and the Weasleys, managed to find her and bring her back in time for her brother's wedding. But even then, she wouldn't(or couldn't) disclose Ginny's location. After that, Ginny came back for Victoire's birth-"(Victoire is the firstborn daughter of Bill Weasley and wife Fleur Delacour Weasley)"-and Christmas. Both visits were brief and she left unexpectedly. But she didn't bring the children home until after Harry finally went to Kenmare to find her."_

_Well, isn't that just the story. Young Miss Weasley hides the two most famous children in the world from their father, and then has the gall to bring them back after one year? Isn't that something. And Potter forgives and then marries her, too. Could this be a sign of a spell? Or perhaps a love potion? We must not forget that aforementioned Hermione Weasley(neé Granger) was reported to have perhaps been using love potions on Potter and Quidditch star Viktor Krum back in her fourth year. Could she have passed these recipes on to Miss Weasley? Perhaps we'll never know._

_Another point that must be discussed is Miss Weasley's newfound infertility. She cannot give Mr. Potter any more children, so why hide the only two he has?_

"No, Ginny," Harry says firmly, chucking the paper across the room. "You're not reading that. Not on my life." I glare at him, tears of anger and sadness welling up in my eyes.

"How did they find out? What bastard from our family told?" I growl through my tears. "I can't believe someone would do that!" And then I'm crying against his shirt, angry and sad, worried about our children, who will now be in the spotlight from a very young age. "We have to go back, Harry," I sob.

"What? Go back? Right now?" he asks, pulling away to look at me. "Why?"

"Why? Because our children have bloody been attacked in the media, and so have we! We can't just stay here and let Mum and Luna and the rest of the family deal with this! We are their parents, and we need to go back," I say firmly. Harry sighs.

"I just wish they could have waited until after our honeymoon," he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dirty rotten reporters. Damn them! I'm getting a restraining order for our house as soon as we get back," he says, half to himself. I decide not to argue that point.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we can't just stand by. It's our duty as parents to go back. And besides, I've worked for almost two years to hide them from this. Even before they were born. I need to go back, Harry. And you can't say it's been a bad week," I point out, winking at him. He chuckles.

"No, it hasn't been a bad week," he agrees. We were finally comfortable enough with each other to progress in our relationship-and we had a few nights in, let's leave it at that. There's a silence as he thinks.

"Harry?" I finally ask.

"I'll check on the computer to see when we can get a flight back. Mind you, it may be a day or two," he says. I cheer, and he winces. "Right after you get me that Hangover Cure," he mutters, rubbing his temples.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," I say, and rush off to the kitchen.

Two hours later and everything's in order. A flight to England doesn't leave until tomorrow evening, so Harry and I are going to have a night in on the last night of our honeymoon. I sent an owl to Mum telling her we'd be back soon, and not to worry.

"So are you ready, Mrs. Potter?" Harry teases me as I walk into our bedroom. I smile at the sound of my new name. It's the best name in the world, in my opinion.

"I am, Mr. Potter," I reply, sauntering up to him and smiling devilishly. He grins and pulls me down to the bed, his mouth meeting mine fiercely. I moan into his mouth, and the rest of the night is spent in pleasure.

However, tomorrow morning it was back to business. I pack our clothes and Harry cleans up around our hotel room. Then we head out for a last day on the beach and a last stop at our favorite restaurant before finally taking our bags and going to the airport.

"Flight 394, now boarding," the announcer declared, and we got to our feet and boarded the strange Muggle contraption Harry said was called a _plane._ We found our seats and within moments, we were flying through the air.

I didn't enjoy it, one bit. I got sick about 40 million times on the way back to England. By the time we finally touched down, I made Harry swear to Merlin that was the last time we flew anywhere for a long, long time. Then we called the Knight Bus and rode to the Burrow. I only agreed to that because I wanted to see Connor and Lily ASAP and Muggle transportation takes _way _too long.

When the bus stopped at the end of our lane, I mumbled a "thank you" to Stan and ran down the lane. There were no paparazzi, because they still had about four months of not being able to talk to anyone, and they couldn't be within a thirty mile radius, but I could feel the tension as we approached. I hammered on the door.

"Ginny!" Mum exclaimed, hugging me and then Harry. I pushed past her, into the house and into the living room, and there they were, my two beautiful twins, playing contentedly on the floor.

"Lily! Connor!" I cried, and they looked up just as Harry ran into the room as well.

"Momma!" Connor yelled.

"Dada!" Lily screeched.

"Hey, guys," Harry replied, and then the two of them toddled over to us and Harry and I hugged our son and daughter tightly, like there was no tomorrow. I could sense Mum in the doorway behind us, but I didn't turn around quite yet. I needed to hold my children and know they were fine. When I finally release them, I turn to see Mum watching the two of us, a crease between her eyebrows.

"Hello, Mum," I say, hugging her and greeting her properly. I feel as though I've been rude. "I'm sorry, I just needed to see them, to make sure they're alright." She smiles.

"I understand, dear. I've had all of the family except Ron and Hermione in to see them, ensure they're fine. But I've seen no sign of the press all day. I suppose the restricting orders are doing their job," she sighed, sitting down heavily in a nearby chair. "How was your honeymoon?" she inquires, looking up at the two of us. I blush heavily.

"Oh, it...it was fine," I stammer, and she gives us an all-too-knowing look.

"I see. Did you leave the house at all?" she teases.

"Yes," I insist, my blush fading. After all, Lily and Connor are here, proving that I am no longer a virgin. "We swam in the ocean pretty much everyday, and we found the most amazing restaurant. We were out a lot, hiking and stuff," I defend us.

"Good to know. I expect you'll want to be taking your twins home?" Mum asks, and I glance at Harry. He nods.

"Yes, as soon as we can. After all, you, Harry, and I are the only ones who know where the house is. So they'd probably be safer there," I admit.

"Well, how about you stay for a cup of tea and you can tell me all about the Caribbean, and then you can Floo home," Mum suggests, and I agree.

Half an hour later, Harry and I have relived the entire honeymoon for Mum, and we're Flooing home now. I stumble out of the fireplace, clutching Connor to me. Harry catches me and helps me to stand.

"Thanks," I say, kissing his cheek. He smiles.

"Dada," Lily coos, tugging on his pants leg. He turns and looks at her.

"What's up, sweet girl?" he asks sweetly.

"T-t-tired," she yawns. He scoops her up instantly.

"Let's get the two of you up to bed, then," he decides, holding out his other arm for Connor. I hand him over at once.

"Would you get them down for a nap, Harry? I want to look around." He nods, and heads up the stairs. I look around our living room in content. It's got the white couch Luna and I picked out, as well as the coffee table. Vases of flowers sit on small side tables on either side of the couch, which is directly across from the fireplace where I'm standing. The left side of the room goes on, morphing into a dining room with the same table and chairs as was in Kenmare. I walk over to the table. It's still shiny enough for me to see my reflection. There's a doorway at the top of the room. I go through it to see the kitchen with all the appliances already installed. The other end of the kitchen connects into a playroom, where all of Lily and Connor's toys are already set up and waiting. Directly across from this room is the living room again, and in between is the staircase, which goes straight up to the second floor. A bathroom is right next to the front door. Strange place, I know, but there's two others upstairs.

I hurry up to kiss Connor and Lily before they fall asleep, and then continue on to Harry and I's room. There's a brown box sitting on my side of our bed, full of all my possessions from Kenmare. I asked Mum to leave that one unpacked. I wanted to look through it myself. There's something in there I need to show to Harry. I paw through the box and eventually come up with what I'm looking for. It's a scrapbook with a brown cover and a pattern of pink and blue diamonds. I tuck it under my arm and return to the living room, where Harry's staring at the bare mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"I think we'll have to go in and get some pictures taken," he says as I sit down on the couch. "Some of Lily and Connor, the two of us, and then a few family portraits as well."

"Or," I suggested, holding up the Moments book. "We could copy some out of this."

"What is that?" Harry asks, turning around for the first time.

"It's a Moments book. Mrs. Hexe got it for me after I got back from when Victoire was born." I open the cover, showing the first page, where a picture of Lily, Connor, and I, right after they were born, is in the shape of a heart. "It has all the 'moments' in a baby's life, such as their first word, the first time they stood up, their first steps...I wrote letters to you and put them in here, with pictures. I always hoped that someday I could go back to you, or that you'd find me," I admitted, flushing slightly. He slides it out of my hands and holds it on his lap and stares at the picture.

"Is that just after you gave birth?" he finally asks in a whisper. I nod, smiling at the memory of seeing our twins for the first time. "Ginny..." he trails off and I look up at him to discover there are tears in his eyes.

"Harry, please don't cry!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him. He hugs me back.

"Don't worry, love. I...I've just never seen them so little," he confesses, eyes tearing up again. And that's when I swear to myself that no matter what the status of my uterus is, I'll give him a baby. I'll have another baby so that he can experience for himself the sweet memories of watching an infant grow and learn and gurgle. So that he can have that experience as a father. After all, as I said to Harry many years ago, anything's possible if you've got enough nerve.

Harry and I spend the rest of the night looking back through the book. He loves it, and is very grateful I filled it out. He loves reading the letters and seeing the pictures, and even makes me play my new song for him. The smile on his face as he looks through the book makes me hopeful that we really can build a wonderful new life together.

**Hope you all liked it and that I did everything OK. Hope I didn't offend anyone, I know illegitimate children are a touchy subject for some people. But anyways, I've got two more chapters, an epilogue, and a sequel. So tell me your thoughts on this one! Please leave a review, the count's been pretty low and I'll need the motivation to write, haha. Oh, and I apologize for no sex scene...but those make me REALLY uncomfortable. The one in chapter 5 was bad enough! *shudders*  
><strong>

**Lovelovelove -D-**


	45. Chapter 43

**Hello! I've got this chapter finally finished! Yay for me! I know you all are probably going to kill me for this one, but I wanted to explore what would happen, and you've got to admit it's realistic. This may not make any sense, I'll explain more at the end. Also, I completely forgot last chapter, but the date of their wedding was the last day of filming "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" movies. :'( No one got it, but don't feel bad, I only know because I Googled it. Thank you all for the amazingly wonderful reviews! Love to you all!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, OK? LEAVE ME ALONE!

Chapter 43: Leaving Me

"Hey, Ginny?" Harry called one evening. We'd been married for about three months now, and honestly, it was bliss. Even after Rita Skeeter's article(which Percy vehemently denied being involved with), we'd had no trouble from the press. Harry had gotten the restraining order and some order that wouldn't allow them to print anything about Lily and Connor until they turned 11. He'd explained(after I freaked out) that this only meant he couldn't do anything to protect them after they went to Hogwarts. And, he'd added, when that hadn't made me very happy, that was several years away, so we didn't have to worry about that for awhile.

"In the kitchen," I called back. "No, Lily, don't bite!" I added, wincing as she tried to sink her teeth into my leg. Lily's first tooth had come in two weeks ago, and since then, she'd been biting anything within her reach. Connor's was just starting to poke through.

"Lily Rose," Harry said sternly as he walked into the kitchen. "You be nice to your Mommy, now." Lily giggled and ran off to play with Connor in the playroom. I shook my head at her.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked, pointing my wand at the sauce, making it stir on it's own, and turning to him.

"I need to talk to you at some point, alright?" he murmured, slipping his arms around me. I leaned into him and brought my arms up around his waist.

"Is it something serious, or can we talk now?" I questioned, trying not to let my voice betray my nervousness.

"I suppose we could talk now," he sighed, then pulled out of our hug and leaned against the counter next to the stove. I set a knife to chopping and slicing vegetables, then turned to face him.

"What is it?" I asked. He let out a breath.

"Well, I trust you're aware of the fact that some of the Death Eaters are still out there," he began. My heart skipped a beat as my hand pressed to my stomach. I was still taking the potions, and when I'd gone in about three days ago for a check-up, the Healers at St. Mungo's had said the scarring was still very prominent in my uterus, and that there was a slim to none chance of me ever being able to carry a child again. Harry knew this, of course.

"Oh, I'm aware," I muttered. He reached over and took my hand.

"Shh, love, it's alright," he soothed, gently running his thumb over the tip of my hand. I waited for a moment, then nodded at him to go on. "Anyways, we've found their hideout, but they aren't aware that we know where they are. I was talking to Kingsley a few days ago, and..." he stopped to draw breath, watching me warily. I kept my face calm.

"And?"

"He wants me to lead the mission of Aurors to go and capture the Death Eaters," Harry said in a rush. My head spun, and I grabbed the counter.

"Ginny? Ginny, it's OK, I promise. Breathe, love, breathe," Harry urged. I followed his advice and slowly inhaled, then exhaled. Inhale, exhale. After a moment, I felt I could speak again.

"When...are you going?" I choked out.

"The mission is scheduled to leave in three days," he admitted. I paused to breathe deeply.

"And you are going?" He watched my face for a second, then nodded slowly. All the breath whooshed from my lungs, and I collapsed against him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he whispered into my hair. "But I don't have a choice. Kingsley said that I'm the best Auror he's got, and because I've got a position so high in my department, I really don't have a choice. Ron's going, too," he added. I chuckled.

"Oh, I bet Hermione'll love that," I muttered. Harry laughed with me.

"Yeah, I don't fancy being him at the moment. We agreed we'd tell our wives tonight, and I'll admit he looked pretty darn nervous as he Apparated off.

"How long have you known?" I demanded, not missing the 'we'd tell our wives tonight' part. It was his turn to look pretty darn nervous.

"Only about...erm, let's see...I think it was..." he stammered.

"Spit it out," I said, pulling away from him entirely.

"A week or so," he finally admitted. I glared at him.

"Nice to know these things, you know," I snapped as the knife landed on the counter, done chopping vegetables. He held out his hands, palms up.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Kingsley didn't say I absolutely had to go until two days ago! I didn't want to worry you! Besides, you've had to...deal with enough," he muttered, and I scowled at the reminder of the neighbors all coming to visit and finding out I was the mother of the illegitimate Potter children. That...wasn't pretty. But two or three of the people had been actually quite nice to me, so it wasn't entirely bad.

"I still would have appreciated it if you'd told me, Harry," I sighed, scooping up the vegetables and putting them in the sauce. "I need to know these things."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, and I gave in.

"Fine, I forgive you. But," I added, smiling evilly. "_You _get to tell the family and the twins." I was pleased to see that he looked slightly nervous.

"Well, Ron may have told the family already. And how, exactly, do I make two nineteen month olds understand this?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"That's for you to figure out," I replied smoothly. He groaned and I giggled. "You know you love me," I teased, poking him in the stomach as I ladeled stew into bowls.

"I do," he agreed. "That will never change." I smiled and kissed him gently as I turned to put our meal on the table.

"Lily, Connor," I called. "Time for dinner!"

"Yay!" Connor cried, and he came running into the kitchen, with Lily a few steps behind. Both ran to their high chairs and bounced up and down. I laughed, then scooped up Lily and belted her into her chair. Harry got Connor into his as I placed small bowls of stew in front of them.

"Alright, there we are. Do you want a bite?" I asked Lily as I took my seat next to her. Connor and Lily sat in high chairs at the end of the table. Harry and I took turns feeding Connor(who was messier) and Lily(who ate like an angel). Tonight was my turn to feed Lily, and I was grateful. Connor doesn't like stew, and he can be a real poop when he doesn't like something.

But much to my surprise, he actually seems to like this recipe, and I make a mental note to make it more. It's not until after dinner that I shoot Harry a look that tells him he needs to tell them now.

"Lily, Connor," he says, and both turn to look at him. "Daddy needs to talk to you, OK? And I need you to listen," he says firmly, looking at Connor. Connor stares back, looking deadly serious. I bite my lip, hard, to keep from laughing.

"Dada," Lily coos, and Harry smiles at her.

"Daddy's not going to be home for awhile, OK?" They stare blankly at him. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "No Daddy," he finally says, getting up and walking out of the room. I see comprehension dawn on their faces, and Connor starts to cry. Lily stretches her hands out and calls for him.

"Dada! Back!" she calls, and he comes back into the room, taking them both out of their high chairs.

"I'll come back, baby," he whispers. "I promise." I blink back tears and go to join the family hug.

It's amazing how quickly three days can fly by. After the family dinner on Saturday, Sunday and Monday fly by at the speed of light. Harry lucked out on Saturday, as Ron had already told the family he and Harry were leaving on a mission.

Our last night together was spent merely laying together, pajamas on, hugging. I didn't want him to leave. Come morning light, I wanted him to stay here with me, safe and sound. I knew this wasn't a high-risk mission. Harry said that most of the Death Eaters did have wands, but they weren't particularly powerful. Only two of the six actually posed a threat. The danger of the others was that they would get in the way. Even so, I knew I'd worry everyday we were apart.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep somewhere around midnight. The alarm clock rang at 7 that morning. Lily and Connor wouldn't be awake for another half hour, but Harry had to leave in fifteen minutes. I turned to stare into his emerald green eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked, stroking the dark shadows under his eyes. He sighs.

"Maybe six hours, if that."

"You need your sleep," I murmur. "You'll need your strength." I feel the beginnings of tears pricking at my eyes, but I hold myself in. I know I need to be strong for my family today. For Lily, and Connor. For Harry.

"I'll be fine. We probably won't actually attack today. We need to scout around a bit more," he admits, yawning and stretching. I slowly sit up.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare pull that excuse on me. What kind of a wife would I be if I sent you in with no sleep _and _no breakfast? Come on. We're going downstairs," I declared, getting out of bed and taking his hand, pulling him to the door.

When we're in the kitchen, I make oatmeal and coffee, and sit next to him and make him eat every bite. When he finally finishes, he turns to me, a half smile on his face.

"You've been so busy making me eat, you've forgotten to eat yourself," he sighs, taking me into his arms. "A fine example you're setting," he teases.

"Well, I have time to eat today. Are you going to have enough to eat or do I need to send sandwiches and fruit and other things for you?" I ask. He hesitates, then answers slowly.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find something," he mutters, but I'm unconvinced.

"Yeah, right. Why didn't you tell me? I'll make something for you and Ron and...who else is going?" I ask, pausing at the door of the pantry.

"Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Terry Boot," he replies, getting up. "If you're going to insist on doing this, at least let me help." I allow him to help, and we've just finished when the clock chimes 7:15.

"Damn," I mutter, holding back tears again. "That took longer than I thought it would." I turn to look at him. He has such tenderness and love in his eyes when he looks at me that I nearly break down on the spot.

"Ginny," he says softly, taking my face in his hands, "don't cry. I promise you, I will come back. There's a very low risk on this mission, love, I'll be fine."

"Knowing you and the way trouble finds you, I highly doubt you'll be perfectly fine," I reply, burying my face in his chest. He disregards this.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter," he whispers in my ear, and I raise my face up to kiss him with all the love I can. His hands are on my back, pulling me tightly to him, and I tangle my hands in his hair. I feel my tears flow down my cheeks, but right now, I don't care. He's my husband, and I have the right to love and worry about him.

When we finally pull apart, we're both breathing hard. It's a few moments before either of us speaks.

"Ginny, I have to go now," Harry whispers. I swipe my hand at my cheeks and nod.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Take care of yourself and our children," he says, and I nod. Then he grabs the picnic basket off the kitchen counter, kisses me gently one last time, then strides to the front door to Disapparate. I watch from the living room window as he turns on the spot and disappears.

The moment he's gone, I sink onto the couch and stare at the pictures over the mantlepiece, hugging my knees to my chest and letting my tears flow silently down my face. Harry, Connor, Lily, and I went in to a Muggle photographer and got some pictures taken, and I must admit they came out beautifully. Through my tears, I stare at the one of Harry and me. We've both got huge smiles on our faces, and his arms are wrapped around my waist, and mine around his neck. It's a beautiful shot, and I know I'll probably be carrying it around with me all of today.

I've no sooner thought this than the fireplace erupts into green flames, expelling Hermione, who looks up at me with a tearstreaked face and bloodshot eyes. I know she's probably been through the same thing I have.

"Oh, Hermione," I gasp. She just stands there and sobs. I hurry over to her, and the two of us just stand, crying together, for at least five minutes before I finally pull away.

"Come on," I choke, wiping my eyes. "Let's get a cup of tea." She follows me into the kitchen, still hiccuping, and looking a bit like a lost puppy.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so worried about him...I just don't know what to do!" she sobs, once I've gotten us tea. I reach over and pat her arm.

"Hermione...I'm worried, too. But you've got to remember...Harry and Ron are probably the most experienced Aurors out there. They have the most experience, and so do you," I point out. She smiles at some memory. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Ron, at least, can avoid trouble. It's Harry I'm worried about...he's too rash, he'll rush into anything without thinking first," I sigh. "I love him to death, but he is a bit foolish. He needs you with him to keep him thinking logically." Hermione half-smiles.

"I think it's different this time, Ginny. What you've said about him is true. He did use to be a bit foolish, but I really think he's matured since he married you and became a father to his children. He'll be safe this time, I'm sure of it. Mostly because if he isn't and he gets hurt, you'll kill him yourself," she chuckles, and I laugh with her.

"Why don't you stay here for the day, Hermione?" I invite on a whim after a few moments of silence. "It'd do us both good, and I'm sure Lily and Connor would love to see their aunt." She smiles.

"I'm in."

**OK, yeah, I sort of hurried on the ending, sorry. It's Easter break for my school and I'm leaving for Baltimore tomorrow, and I won't be back till Saturday. Expect an update Monday or Tuesday. Once again, please don't kill me for sending Harry on a mission! I just thought I should see how Ginny would deal with being on her own again, because he never left her for longer than a workday after their wedding. Next chapter will be more interesting, promise. The next one is the last one before the epilogue. I can't believe I'm almost done already! I had maybe two reviews on my first chapter and now I get 10-20 on each! Thank you all so, so much! I can't believe people out there actually like my writing, it blows my mind! So, thank you again for your lovely encouragement and positive feedback! This story is absolutely for all of you! Oh, quick note: If you want to be able to find the sequel, just sign up for my Author Updates. I've got it all mapped out, so it shouldn't be too long after this one ends. If you read this, thank you for putting up with my babbling! Oh, did anyone catch my Taylor Swift reference? Just wondering. If you get it you get a shout-out next chapter! Lovelovelove -D- **


	46. Chapter 44

**Hello, everybody! This is the 44th and final chapter of After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years. I started this in January, and it's April and I'm done with it, can you believe it? I can't. Don't worry: There is an epilogue and a sequel. The epilogue should be up early tomorrow and the sequel up within a week. I need something to do in my free time. :P I don't know what I'll do after that. I want to thank every single person who is reading this right now, because it means you stuck it out until the very end, and I'm grateful to you all for that. To my lovely reviewers, thank you all so much, your wonderful comments are amazing and sweet and motivating and I love hearing from you. To anyone who's reading this after I've finished it: Please don't hesitate to leave a review. This is my first fanfiction and I'll always love hearing your thoughts on it. Also, a shout-out to Wise-Gurl, who was the first to identify my Taylor Swift reference. Everyone got it right, so kudos to all my Swiftie friends out there. And without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years.**

Disclaimer: For the last time(literally) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 44: I'll Always Come Back to You

Hermione actually wound up staying with us for the entire week, leaving only to get a bag of clothes and other necessities. After the first day(which was just a disaster), both of us were a little better. We learned to manage, although the first night without Harry was very painful(and a little scary) for me. But now, everything is going along as smoothly as it possibly could. Right up until I decided to take Lily and Connor for a walk in the park before our family dinner on Saturday.

Everything was fine at first. I loaded the twins into a double stroller and walked the two blocks down to the lush green park at the end of our neighborhood. Lily and Connor were both ecstatic to be there, cooing and screeching with delight.

"Momma, look!" Connor cried, running through the grass and stooping to pick up a dandelion growing in the grass. Several people around him laughed appreciatively when he picked it up and promptly tried to eat it.

"Connor, no!" I cried, though I myself was laughing. I saw a woman standing a few feet back frown and make a comment to her husband, who looked at me as though I was a piece of slime or something equally disgusting. I ignored him and turned back to Connor and Lily.

"That's a flower, Connor," I told him patiently, extracting it from his grasp. "We don't eat them. We smell them." I held the flower to my nose to show him. He smiled, then ran to pick another one. Instead of eating it, he smashed it into his nose. I sighed. "Close enough."

"Doggie!" Lily exclaimed suddenly. I turned to see the same couple who had sneered at me walking a dog through the park. It was a beagle, trotting along with it's tongue hanging out, not a care in the world. I smiled. I love dogs.

"Yes, it is a doggie, isn't it?" I asked her, preoccupied with making sure Connor didn't eat the flower. "Isn't-Lily, no!" She had run across the lawn to go pet the dog, which turned to greet her. I was 95% sure it would leap on her, and I quickly scooped up Connor and ran to catch up with her. As it turns out, I didn't need to.

"Get away from him!" the woman snapped, jerking the dog backwards. It yelped. "Don't you touch him!" she screamed. I caught up to them by this point. Lily clung to me, confused and frightened.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes, there is a problem," she snapped at me. "Your filthy, _illegitimate _daughter just tried to touch my pure-bred beagle," she sniffed. I took a step backward as though slapped.

"I beg your pardon!" I replied, outraged.

"You heard me. I don't condone people like you," she answered, a superior tone to her voice. "Take your illegitimate daughter and get out of my neighborhood." Something inside me snapped.

"Don't speak to me that way," I said, and my voice seemed to fill with power. "It is as much my neighborhood as yours. And for the record," I added, stepping closer to her, "I'd rather have my two beautiful children, illegitimate or not, and my wonderful husband than be a bitter old maid like you." And with that, I took Lily's hand and Connor's, then marched from the park to scattered applause.

When I got home, I was shaking. I got Connor and Lily's hands washed, then took them into the dining room, where Hermione was sitting, buried in a pile of papers.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" she demanded, dropping whatever she was holding. "You're white as the Gray Lady." I just shook my head and went to get Lily and Connor a snack.

"Nothing, Hermione."

"That's a lie and you know it," she snapped. "You don't come home looking like you do and not tell me anything." I let out my breath.

"A lady in the park was...not happy that I'm the mother of two illegitimate children," I muttered, tears springing to my eyes. "She called Lily filthy and told us to get out of _her _neighborhood." And I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. The stress of Harry being gone, the intense feeling of missing him, and the lady's cruel insults finally caught up to me and I cried. I could feel each of my children hugging my legs, and Hermione hugging me as well, but none of their embraces were the ones I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel Harry's strong arms wrap around me again, to hear his voice in my ear, telling me everything will be alright. But Harry is miles away, probably fighting for his life right now, and I don't even know when he's coming back.

When I finally get myself calmed down, I meet three pairs of worried eyes, and I have to reassure everyone that I am OK, just stressed, tired, and worried. When I've finally been deemed 'mentally sane' once more, I get up and get Lily and Connor fed and napped before getting ready to head to the Burrow for our weekly family dinner.

"What are you going to wear, Ginny?" Hermione asked, sprawling across the bed. I shrug.

"Probably a nice shirt and those black dress pants I have," I replied.

"OK, thank you, that was oh-so-helpful," Hermione sighed. "I don't have dress pants."

"Wear your skirt," I suggested, pulling out said pants and a white blouse.

"This one?" she asks, holding up a knee-length royal purple skirt. I nod.

"That's really pretty on you," I say, pulling my shirt over my head and changing into my blouse.

"What should I wear on top?" Hermione inquires. I sigh, then giggle.

"Oh, Hermione. You're hopeless," I laugh, going over to her bag. She has a nice white work shirt that she packed and never actually wore into work. "This will do perfectly well."

"Thanks," she mutters as she catches the shirt. Once we're done changing, putting on our makeup, and styling our hair, we both go back downstairs to see that Lily and Connor are both still sitting and playing with their toys.

"Pwetty, Momma," Connor says, standing up and walking over to me as I enter the room with Hermione.

"Thanks, big guy," I reply, bending down to give him a kiss.

"Hungee," Lily declares, coming over to greet us also.

"Alright. Let's get going, then," I say, reaching over and picking up the pot of Floo powder sitting on the mantlepiece. "Hermione, why don't you take Lily and I'll take Connor?" I ask, and she nods, stepping into the fireplace, holding my daughter closely. A few seconds later and they're gone. I grab a handful of powder and step in.

"The Burrow!" I say clearly, clutching Connor tightly to me. We whirl around for a few seconds before I tumble out of the fireplace. A pair of strong hands catches me.

"Careful, sis," Charlie chuckles.

"Oh, for heavens sake," Fiona sighs, coming over with a bundle of blue blankets. She gave birth to their son, Ethan Isaiah Weasley, about a week ago. I carefully set Connor down and hold out my hands to her.

"Please can I hold him?" I inquire, and she hands him to me without blinking an eye as Connor shrieks happily and runs off to play with Teddy. I cuddle the small baby to me, hugging him tightly. He's so small and fragile, and fast asleep. He's already got a shock of Weasley hair covering his tiny head.

"He's so beautiful," I sigh happily. Fiona smiles gently at me.

"Hold him as long as you want, Ginny. I'm going to let your mother know you're here." She hurries from the room, leaving Charlie and I alone.

"So how've you been, sis?" he asks as we take seats on the couch.

"I've been managing," I reply without humor. He slides one of his arms around me.

"He's fine, Ginny," Charlie says quietly. I just shake my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumble. Charlie falls silent, staring at his son. "You're really lucky, you know," I continue after a moment. "He's adorable. And...maybe someday he...he'll have siblings," I choke.

"Don't cry, Gin," Charlie warns. "You'll have the entire family down on you." I force a smile. "Besides, you have equally adorable children," he points out. "No room to complain." At that precise moment, Lily comes tearing back into the room, with one-year-old Victoire on her heels. Lily and Victoire got on famously, as did Connor and two-and-a-half-year-old Teddy Lupin. Who'd've thought, right? But they hang out and play and are toddlers, nice and loud. No one in the family minds.

"Ginny!" Mum squeals, following my daughter and goddaughter/niece into the room. "I was wondering when you were going to get here!" She reaches over and hugs me, being mindful of Ethan.

"We just Flooed here, Mum, don't worry. And then I met Fiona with Ethan and I just had to hold him," I coo, turning my face back to the baby. Everyone laughs, and Hermione pokes her head in.

"Oy, guys, we sort of need to eat here. I've got about 6 men in here whining for food!" she exclaims, rolling her eyes theatrically. There's a sound of protest from Bill, George, and Dad.

"We're coming," Mum calls back as Fiona comes in to retrieve her son from me. Charlie and I shepherd Lily, Connor, Victoire, and Teddy back into the dining room, where I get Lily and Connor into their high chairs, while Mrs. Tonks handles Teddy and Fleur attends to her daughter.

We finally get everybody situated and sit down to one of Mum's famous dinners. The best thing about family dinners is that I don't have to cook. However, I do have to do the dishes. There's just no getting out of some things. Dinner passes in a hubbub of chatter, laughter, and good times. A fair few messes, too, but with four toddlers, what do you expect?

When dinner's over, Connor, Lily, Teddy, and Victoire are all high on energy, so we take them out to the front yard and turn them loose, letting them run all over. Charlie and Fiona take off, wanting to get Ethan to bed early. The adults walk around chatting and sipping our butterbeers. I'm having a grand time, truly happy for the first time in weeks, when I hear Dad talking to Bill.

"I don't want to worry her, but it really shouldn't have taken this long," Dad mutters. Bill nods fervently.

"The fact that they're not back by now could mean several things," Bill says. "Either there were more than they expected, or there was a higher threat, or," he gulps. "Or they were all killed." And suddenly, I can't breathe. The world tilts, and only one word breaks through my sudden deafness. The cry of my baby boy.

"Dada!" he yells. I whip around. Connor's pointing to the top of the hill, where two figures are standing. Hermione materializes next to me.

"Is that..." her voice trails off as one of the figures raises their hand and waves. And suddenly, I'm sure it's them.

"Harry!" I scream, dropping my glass and sprinting up the hill towards him.

"Ron!" Hermione yells at the same time, only a few feet behind me. But I'm not paying her any attention. I crest the hill and run straight into Harry's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, you're safe! You're safe! You're not hurt! Oh my God!" I gasp, pulling away from him and giving him the once-over, ensuring that he really is not hurt.. My favorite smile lights his face, and he swings me around.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replies, and I pull him close, kissing him with as much passion and love as I am capable of. I know that off to our left, Ron and Hermione are making out as well, but at the moment, I simply don't care. Harry's back, and safe, and really, that's all that matters to me.

Our embrace is broken as the rest of the family arrives, Mum carrying our twins. Harry keeps one hand firmly on mine, even as he drops to the ground to greet our children.

"Hey guys! Daddy's back! See, I told you I'd come back," he coos, kissing Lily's head and pulling Connor close for a hug. "I'll always come back to you." They climb into his lap, both hugging him and yelling his name over and over. Everyone is hugging our Aurors, who actually did both make it through perfectly fine and safe and well. I don't let go of Harry once. He's back and he's mine, and I'm determined to keep him with me until the day I die. And by the looks of it, Harry doesn't have a problem with that plan, I reflect as he pull me in tightly to kiss me once more, in front of the entire family(not that I care).

And as he kisses me, I see our whole future expand in front of us, happy, bright and glowing. And I know in my heart, that even after all the struggles we've been through, the hardships we've endured, that Harry and I will always love each other, and that our love will be strong enough to withstand everything we'll endure in the future.

**That's...actually extremely cheesy. Sorry. Or at least, I think so. Anyways, thanks again to my wonderfully amazing reviewers, I've got over 400 on a story that I once thought I'd have to stop. So...thank you. Really. I can't tell you how much it means to me. If you want to know what happened while Ron and Harry were on the mission, well, all that really happened was that they found there was an extra three Death Eaters, so it took them a bit longer than they thought. Everyone survived and no one was badly wounded. What happened to Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Connor afterwards? Why, they lived happily ever after, of course...with a few bumps and bruises. What sort of bumps and bruises? See the epilogue and sequel for more. ;) In the meantime, please please please leave a review! I mean, come on, it's the last chapter!**

**Lovelovelove -D-**


	47. Epilogue: September 1st, 2010

****I don't own anything, as per usual.

**Epilogue: September 1st, 2010**

The autumn air is fresh and cold as our family trundles across King's Cross Station. Lily and Connor are now 11 years old, and today is their first day at Hogwarts. I can't believe they've grown up so fast. I honestly don't know what I'll do without them around. They've been my life since I was 17. But I know Harry and I will still have plenty to do with them gone.

An icy cold wind whips through the station, making me shiver as we approach Platform 9 ¾. I glance back and Harry, and he nods. Good.

"Alright, guys. Who wants to go with me?" I ask my twins. Lily hurries forward, pushing her trolley, while Connor hangs back with his father. "Ready, sweetie?" I ask Lily, stroking her black, curly hair.

"I guess so," she answers, looking apprehensively at the solid brick wall in front of us. I sigh. Lily, ever the practical one.

"Hurry up, Lils," Connor calls. I take my daughters' hand and together we run straight at the brick wall. Lily winces, but of course no collision comes and seconds later we're on the platform. When Harry and Connor emerge a minute or so later, we all set off down the platform. Because Harry and I had children so early, we don't actually recognize many people there. Most of them were seventh years when we were fifth and sixth years. Only Skylar, Victoire, and Teddy, with their parents, are familiar faces.

"_Bonjour!_" Fleur greets us cheerfully, and her 9 year old daughter, Dominique, smiles shyly at us as well. 7 year old Louis hides behind his father, but Victoire bounces up to us happily.

"Lily! Connor! Hi!" she exclaims, hugging them both. Connor pulls away, disgusted, but Lily visibly relaxes now that she's back with Victoire.

"How are you, Vic?" she inquires as Bill starts to heave all the trunks onto the train. Harry turns to me.

"Ginny, I'll help Bill if you-"

"Sure," I reply, and once his arms are free, he and Bill manage to get all three trunks on the train. They've just stepped off when Teddy Lupin comes running up.

"Oi! Potter!" he yells, and Harry, Connor, Lily, and I all turn around.

"Lupin!" Connor roars in excitement. "How've you been?"

"Not bad. Grandma fussed over me all summer." He rolls his eyes, but no one's convinced. We all know he likes it, spoiled little thing.

"We need to get on the train," Victoire says suddenly, looking down at her watch. "Can't miss it!" She runs over to her family and I bend down so I'm at eye level with Lily and Connor, but still in a stable position.

"I know you will both be fine this year," I tell them, looking both straight in the eye. "You'll make lots of new friends and have great times. But," I continue, "you both need to look our for the other, alright? Connor, don't let them call you or your sister bad names. Lily, don't let your brother get into trouble." She smirks at him, and he sticks his tongue out. I laugh.

"You'll have a great year," Harry finishes, hugging each of them. "I know you'll be fine." I smile and hand my bundle over to Harry so I can hug each of my children properly.

"I love you," I whisper to each of them, and then they get on the train. It feels like a piece of my heart just left with them, and I'm hard put to keep myself from crying. Harry puts an arm around me as the train chugs off, and we wave to our two beautiful twins until the train's out of sight.

"Oh," I gasp, leaning into him.

"I know," he replies. "But we'll still have our hands full." I smile at the reminder.

"Yes we will," I coo, reaching out my hands to take the bundle from him again. I smile down at it, and emerald green eyes stare back at me. Of course we'll still have something to do. We have to take care of our beautiful daughter, Annette Grace Potter.

**And that's the end! How was conceiving Annette possible? Well, stay tuned for the sequel to find out! Sign up for my Author Alerts to know when it's up. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
